Second chances
by silkyjacob
Summary: Well Bella, you can try to be happy. Just have a look" said Jacob. I took tentative steps and opened the ribbons covering my gift. When the velvet cushions fell apart, I was stunned by my gift. It was a '98 Chevy orange truck!I opened my mouth to say something but was too emotional to complete it but as usual Jake ,read on to follow Jake's journey: after BD pairing :Bella,Jacob
1. Chapter 1

Second chances

Disclaimer: All the characters are of SM

birthday gift

BPOV

Chapter 1

"Bella "called Edward. I turned around with my vampire speed to face my husband.

"Yes, what happened dear?" I replied with enthusiasm I could muster .I was deeply thinking about something when Edward called me out from my train of thinking.

"Yeah, Bells, he wants to show you something special "Jacob winked at me and I grinned back at him. The three of us then entered the clearing in front of the house.I saw a huge thing covered in velvet and tied with ribbons.

"Uhmm….what is it?"I asked sweetly while linking my arms with Jacob."Bells, I won't tell anything and please don't do this "said Jake while shaking and looking at me with sad puppy eyes.

I laughed,"Edward ,is it a new bullet proof car or something .I don't need it now, dear, 'vampire' remember"

"Well it's a gift for your 24th birthday, love"said Edward and I groaned. Inspite of knowing that I still hated celebrating birthday Edward still had to go ahead and celebrate it

."Well Bella, you can try to be happy. Just have a look" said Jacob. I took tentative steps and opened the ribbons covering my gift. When the velvet cushions fell apart, I was stunned by my gift. It was a '98 Chevy orange truck! I opened my mouth to say something but was too emotional to complete it but as usual Jake has to spoil my mood by completing my sentence

"Awesome Bells, you can close your mouth or flies will get in it! "teased Jacob.

EPOV  
I frowned on the comment made by Jacob. _He better remain in line._ I frowned internally. Bella was staring at the truck with an expression on her face that I could not comprehend.

"Well how do you feel about it, love. I can arrange anything _else,_ if you want" I said.

"No, it's beautiful .Thank you for such a thoughtful ...memorable gift. I missed my earlier Chevy so much."Bella replied in a choked voice. I didn't knew she was so attached to the monster truck. Guess Jacob was right after all.

"Well I knew you will like it, it's a joint gift from me and Edward" said Jacob while grinning widely. Bella smirked at him to my surprise and got in the truck.

"Wanna come for a spin to la push, Jake "said Bella and Jacob laughed while sitting in the passenger side of the truck. After waving me goodbye, Bella stated driving her new truck towards La Push. Now I can go and help Alice with the birthday celebrations when my Bella comes back home.

BPOV

"Hi Billy, how are you?"I said to Billy on the porch of the red house. The house was now big as Paul and Jacob had added extensions to it after Paul married Rachel two years ago. Sam had lifted the treaty for Cullen's for special occasion which included mine and Nessie's birthday.

"I am fine ; Happy birthday Bella .Where's Nessie? asked Billy.

"She's at her friend's house having a girl's party "While I was talking with Billy I saw the gang coming with grim faces. I panicked whether any problem had reared its head. Leaving Seth everyone gave me a grave look and then suddenly wished me "HAPPY BIRTHDAY, BELLA" and unexpectedly I fell on a ground with a thud .All of them started laughing at me.

"GREAT! First you surprise me and then laugh at me ;quite a nice way to treat a birthday girl "I huffed in mock anger the gang suddenly stopped laughing and tensed a little .Just then Jacob came out of the house and saw the tense scene. Jacob looked at Seth with narrowed eyes

"Nothing .We wished Bella together and she fell down , now she is angry!"said Seth in a small voice .I made a glum face at all of them

"Oh Bella! Cheer up "said Jacob while tickling me .Inspite of being a vampire Jacob could make me tickle , sneaky werewolf. hmph!"OK I give up but remain in your limits "I warned Jake.

Jacob and I helped Billy out of the truck. All of others had taken their cars to reach the venue of my 'birthday 'picnic. We were near a forest nearest to the cliffs .the area was a mixture of wild flowers and greenery .The sky looked lovely oceanic blue with fluffy clouds thrown in between." So how do you like it? I know it's not so…"

I stopped Jacob's rambling by keeping my hand on his mouth. "It's beautiful Jake and so much refreshing .I am still the old Bells "I said with a smile.

" Well are you feeding Jake something .I would also like to join" said Paul in seductive voice in my ear as he sauntered near me ,clearly enjoying teasing me .I removed my hand quickly from Jake's mouth and I saw a slight expression of sadness pass across face of Jacob ,which he changed fast so that I couldn't notice.

 **Paul POV**

"OK, SAM has called you two. You two never get tired of each other "I said and went off. The group was having fun and I was not going to miss it for those two little pessimists. The food was spread on the dishes and that too my favorite meat! Everyone was dancing as the music was on full volume. I saw Jacob pushing Billy's wheelchair towards us and Bella was quietly following behind him. As Bella came in the packs view, we wished her again and raised toast to her health. Then I dug eating food with others.

Jacob had stored deer's blood in soda bottle s which he offered her. She smiled at Jake and started to drink carefully. Inspite of being a vampire Bella was a messy 'drinker' and we all loved her .Jake was glaring at me as I was going to puke his secret out to his bestie. At last our Alpha joined the pack in dancing department. woohoo !

 **BPOV**

I saw Jake dancing with others, he looked quite happy now. Since Nessie has grown up she avoids Jake .Inspite of the imprint she doesn't like to spend time with Jake. This affected Jake sometimes as he cannot remain long apart from her; but he was coping best as he could. If …let it be. I finished my sixth 'soda' bottle and was going to take the seventh when I saw Billy wheeling himself towards the path leading to the truck.

"Billy, where are you going?"I was behind him in a flash. "Oh Bella! Join the others, didn't you like the party?"He teased me." No I liked it. I was thinking about Nessie and Jacob "I said truthfully while looking at my shoes.

"You are worried about Jake. But remember it's her choice. Just as I respected yours ,so is her choice too. I really love you Bella as my daughter" Billy said while patting on my cold hands.

"How can you just forgive me…for what I have done to him earlier ;he's still suffering now because of my choices" I replied in a choked choice. I couldn't shed my crocodile tears in front of Billy as I used to do earlier .Lucky me!

"Bella, don't beat yourself it now. Can we change anything? I know you can't bear to live without him and didn't intend to hurt him" Billy said looking at my state. I nodded and took Billy near the truck.

 **JPOV**

"Where's Bella?"I said finally able to sit down .Leah who was sitting on a nearby rock gestured towards the truck path "they had gone for quite a while. Billy needs something from the truck; I guess "said Leah while sipping her drink.

"I am going to bring them back and sprinted towards the path. My instincts were screaming something bad was going to happen and I couldn't shake the damn feeling! When I reached the spot .I saw Billy chatting with Bella while taking out his medicines .oh shit! I forgot to bring the medicines with me on the picnic spot. Suddenly I heard a big van coming on the road. Bella shouted and gestured it move to the other side. Bella and I gasped at the same time as the van rammed into Paul's car and started to come toward us, the driver had jumped out. The van was out of control. The top half of the engine of the van got engulfed in car .The explosion caused Billy's wheelchair to go in the direction of the mad burning van! I rushed to catch Billy's wheelchair which was still uncontrollably skidding towards the ball of death!

 **A/N: Thanks for reading .Please review its feeling lonely without them**

.


	2. Chapter 2

Second chances

Disclaimer: All the characters are of SM

 **ACCIDENT**

JPOV

Bella came near me, kissed me on the cheek and went towards the van. I saw the van now hurtling our cars and burning it .I scanned ahead how to manipulate the wheelchair for our escape. I couldn't change the direction of wheelchair ,without jumping from the cliffs.

I saw Bella reaching near the van "Bella ,no! Stop! Leave the van. You will die "I cried while trying to stop the wheel chair."Bella! Don't do this .Nessie and Edward will be left broken hearted "I shouted again.

Bella didn't stop to my horror and caught the burning van in her hands. Purple smoke started coming from her. She kicked the other cars with her leg which skidded ahead and burst into flames .Bella ran towards the cliff with van in her hands and jumped from the cliffs. With the road now clutter free for few foot. I managed to stop the wheelchair after some tiresome seconds.

I looked at my dad "Dad, are you ok! I have to go and save Bella ", I hoped fervently that Bella was fine.

"I am fine but take with me with you" dad pleaded with me in choked voice. I nodded and scooping Billy in my arms I ran to the spot where Bella fell down. I moved towards left and jumped down hoping for the best.

I landed on my heels "Dad ,are you alright ?" I whispered

.Dad nodded "See there's Bella .Go fast" I ran towards the spot by first placing my dad on the sand .The van was still burning near the shore. I saw Bella lying with smoke covering her form .

A burning smell of burning of leeches was coming strongly and I used my sense of smell and saw Bella limbs were being reduced further as the flames continued their path of destruction ran towards her in a flash and there sand on the flames till they extinguished with a hiss, which sounded like hungry animals who have been denied the food from their reach..

Leah pov

We were searching frantically for Jake as he didn't return after an hour,he was a werewolf sped was his forte. first we searched inside the woods whether Bella and Jake might be goofing. It was Qui'ls stupid idea of course when I asked him sarcastically was Billy playing dog in the bone with them made the goofy grin to come of from his last after searching we decided to go back home,we rounded our stuff fast and ran towards the there we understood everything . Something ominous has happened which Jake's supernatural strength was of no match.

A man was lying wounded on the side of the road,our car was trampled and melted by something. colin and brady took him to the hospital in their car. Jared decided to run sniffing Jake's trail .SAM allowed him to go as he was the beta now as Jake was not there. My phone suddenly buzzed in my pocket ,it was Alice's call.I picked it up and what she said on he phone was enough to choke our happiness .Bella was dying,I passed the phone to SAM as I couldn't believe that she can die ,she's a fucking vampire ;she was the one who wanted to live forever .How can she die after she helped me so much without making any show as she helped me in getting along with Embry. Bella please be safe!I prayed for my sister as I saw Jared coming back from the cliffs he had gone sniffing.

JPOV

I couldn't believe, Bella, my best friend and not long ago the girl I loved before the imprint lay in such a sorry state."Bella, why did you do this? Come,let me take you home." I said while deciding to grab her waist."Maybe they will know how to save you" I whispered to her.

"Jake, I won't be able to make it .I shouldn't be telling you this, forgive me Jake ,for hurting you so much in the past "said Bella in a pained voice.

" You always leave me alone .Can't you stay? Fight for me Bella! I will take care of you. Just don't give up, Kay. Let me take you to the Cullen's; don't act stubborn now" I begged her.

"Bella, listen to Jake .you can't do this !What I will say to Charlie?"said Billy, my dad, while crying with me .without my noticing him, he had somehow crawled toward us.

"Jake has lost his mother at a very young age. He still misses her a lot. I can't bear to see the grief of losing you too in his eyes. Billy, you are like a dad to me. I… just couldn't stand and see you die "said Bella in a panting voice.

"I am taking you home "and gathered her waist which crumpled under my touch. Bella let out a heart wrenching scream.

" Don't touch me. Let me die in peace" she yelled. It broke my heart that I could do nothing to save her. I started sobbing loudly. My heart was breaking again. The scene of dying her before while giving birth to Nessie swirled before my eyes .The pain I was feeling now what nothing to the pain I had suffered earlier.

"Bella answer me, why did you take such a step." I asked her with anger in my eyes.

"Because Jake …I always have loved you more. I can't be happy if my sun is not shining. I am not a useless human anymore .I can't allow you to carry the grief of Billy death's anymore .I can't allow you to carry the grief of Billy's death for eternity" whispered Bella. I laughed,

"Now you are telling me that you love more. You took my heart, stomped it, and gave it back.i was never enough for you. You aren't happy with it so you go ahead and kill yourself …. so I remain broken throughout eternity ".

"Jake …I am sorry ,I Don't deserve you. Due to my foolishness, I forced you to imprint on my daughter and you are trapped for eternity .I am sorry that I couldn't have faith on your love."Bella said and turned her head towards the shore and continued again," I couldn't and any more trouble by letting your father die in front of your eyes .what is the use of being a vampire if I can't save people I love ?"and again looked back at me.

I heard the pack coming near us .I continued sobbing as tears from my eyes fell on her face. She let a pained smile indicating me to stop, but I couldn't .Billy was telling them all the happenings.

"Always the martyr .I was happy with you and my imprint. Please, Bella stay quiet .Fight for me please. Don't give up, please" I begged her . when the pack came near us and seeing Bella's condition all of them got tensed .

They had looked so happy few moment earlier and now it had changed into faces of misery and sadness.

A **/N: Thanks for reading !for all my readers who might be there ,Bella will come back later in the story .Don't worry :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Second chances

Disclaimer: All the characters are of SM

BIDDING FAREWELL

JPOV

"Sam, how can we take her? When I touch …..it's breaking. Give me some freaking idea, Man" I shouted at Sam in anguish. Sam said nothing but placed his hand on my shoulder to comfort me.

" Jacob, it's too late. Just sit near her .Alice is coming with others, she saw Bella in bad state in her visions "

I nodded my head and turned walking towards her. She was talking in whispers with my dad.

My dad's eyes got filled with tears on hearing her words and he patted her hair lightly."I have always loved you like a daughter, Bella. Don't beat yourself what happened to Jake earlier .I am not angry with you. Take rest "

"Jake "she called me in a pained voice. I walked towards her and bent down to stroke her hair for the last time. I hushed her when she tried to talk to me, but she was having none of it. She continued anyway, "Jake ,I have not much time left. Take care of Nessie and tell Edward not to run Volterra. He's a father now. I am not sorry for saving…your dad. You have given me everything without asking inspite of what it costed you. I can't bear to see you ….in pain. I wished that you fell in love a girl whose love is whole for you. I couldn't give you that as a little part is with Edward. You deserved a whole and pure love. "Bella said in whispers.

'Bella , stop! I could be happy whatever part you would have given to me. You never believed me, right. You never give me... what I want from have to take the little bit too happiness anyway...y" I replied with a sob .

Bella replied again ignoring my pleas of keeping quiet." The alpha should get a wife who is not nicknamed as "leech lover" by his pack .I didn't believe that you really meant you loved me so much, that you imprinted on my daughter, the last human part of me after my heart stopped beating. I am sorry you are trapped with imprint . I am not good for you but ….I could be enough for Edward. I didn't want volturi to fight over me with the pack. You would have been termed as a snatcher if I came with you after newborn battle. Please…forgive me …..Bye…..love you…and promise promise…me you…will shelter the first girl who will ask for it "her voice hitched and then she was no more.

I let go of Bella's body and phased into wolf. Letting out a painful howl, I ran towards the forest.

* * *

Billy POV

I saw my son phasing into wolf and going away .I had to see sweet girl of Charlie die on the day of her birthday. I cursed myself for not getting my medicine with me while going before the party. It was of my damn silly carelessness Bella had to die! I can never forgive myself ever.

The Cullen's came and rushed to see Bella. Edward tried to touch her side and it crumpled into ash, he got up in anger and walked towards Sam,"where is Jacob? He takes my wife out to celebrate with you on her birthday and she loses her life! ANSWER ME!"and he started choking as he could not shed tears.

I went towards Edward and replayed the entire scene until the end in my head. Edward saw and fell down,"I knew she still loved the mutt! Why did she think Jacob is trapped by imprint"he groaned.

During our conversation, the pack had left us as they went to search Jacob in the forest. I said "Well. I know how he is trapped but its better you first arrange for burial of Bella "

"Edward, I am sorry but we have to bury her ashes. Her body is cracking on slightest touch. We have too…burn her "cried Alice. Nessie was crying and telling her to come back. Then she suddenly stood up as Jake was being brought by the pack, carrying his limp body, toward us.

SETH POV

I couldn't believe Bella ,my sis, is no more. It was her fucking birthday! How could fate be so cruel? We had gathered today to celebrate her birthday today and now we will be at her funeral. We found Jake lying in a pool of blood with blood dripping from his werewolf arms, near a rock.

Apparently Jake was trying to hurt himself by injuring himself against the sharp rock. He had lost so much blood that he had passed out. Leah quickly brought some water from the nearby spring and cleaned his wounds .thanks to the werewolf healing; we could see that his gashes were not so deep."Jake, Bella has to be buried .come or you will never see her." Leah said softly with tears in her eyes. She disliked Bella and I was shocked to see crying over her.

"Bella …don't, leave me! "Jake moaned in pain as phasing back hurt his wounds. We dragged him to the beach and saw Edward being consoled by his family. Nessie came towards Jake when she saw us. On seeing his imprint after so many days, Jake managed somehow to smile at her.

"Jake, what happened to my mother? "asked Nessie in a cold voice. I asked Nessie "didn't you hear the facts from your dad. Ok .I will tell you "and summarized the whole turn of events to her

She may be Bella's daughter but behaves more like she is Rosalie's. If Bella was in her place, being a imprint, she would have comforted Jake first and then demand answers later . Remembering her kindness ,made the tears come back in my eyes again. Nessie started crying again on hearing the incidents that led to the death of her mother. Jake left us and staggered to reach Nessie. He embraced her with his injured arms and whispered words of comfort which he needed to for himself ;which alas he is not getting back. He took Nessie slowly near Bella's body.

Billy POV

Jake and Nessie came near Bella's body .Seeing the injured hands of my son pained my heart. Jake still loved Bella in his own little way 'inspite of imprinting on her daughter." Son, Bella's body can't be touched so we have to burn her." I informed my son as he came near.

Everyone nodded their heads."Billy, I can't do that to Bella" said Edward while stroking Bella's mahogany tresses .Nessie started crying. Hearing her cries, Edward saw Nessie in Jacob's arms and swiftly stood near her daughter." reneesme, leave Jake now" said Edward coldly.

Nessie grabbed Jake more fiercely, "No ,dad! I need him "sobbed Nessie.

"Reneesme, your mother would have been alive if she didn't came with these mutts …to celebrate…you can reject the imprint. Moreover your mother before dying said to Billy that; Jake is trapped with the imprint. "said Edward. Nessie looked horrified at her father

"Dad ,are you alright? I know the imprint doesn't force me to anything .I love Jake as my family. I haven't taken any decisions yet…. at least not now! Please let us bid Mom farewell in peace. She also loved Jacob; don't do this Dad!" Nessie screamed

."WOW, Black .First Bella and then my daughter. Snatch away everything from my life." snarled Edward. Jacob knelt towards Bella's body and started sobbing piteously, before he could say anything I said to Edward '"You know the whole truth. Don't blame it all on, Jacob! Bella gave her life to save me. Talk to me like a man. Bring the fire ; she died for me! My voice choked with emotion.

I lit the fire to her body while reciting Quileute verses of bidding farewell to ancestors. How will I tell Charlie his daughter is no more ….inspite of being undead. After the fire died down, I grabbed Bella's ash and tied in a pouch .I won't leave that part of Bella till I die. She was as dear to me as Jacob!

JPOV

I saw Billy and Seth giving farewell to Bella in Quileute fashion. Nessie was dragged away by her father in the middle of the ceremony. Alice, jasper, Emmet and Rosalie remained with me till the end. They tried to console me and told not to take Edward's words to heart. He was grieving so he lashed out to me; but wasn't I grieving too!

Because I imprinted on his daughter doesn't mean my feelings for Bella have died. I wish it could then I could have escaped from this unbearable pain striking at my heart. They have dulled but not vanished. For the past few years Nessie is still doubting her feelings for me which leaves my earlier feelings to increasingly rise in my mind. Carlisle and Esme brought a box engraved with floral designs and placed Bella's ash in it. The pack brought an inscription plate and started writing on it with the automatic drill they got somewhere. The pack wrote the inscription and placed roses over the box. They placed the drill in my numb hand and passéd the box towards me….I just saw blackness around me and lost consciousness.

Alice POV

2 **weeks later**

I couldn't believe Bella my dear friend and sis died. What fun we were having as a family! Edward forced Nessie to reject the imprint otherwise he threatened us that he will go to the Volturi and give up his life which made us to agree to his decisions inspite of the pain it caused her not to see Jacob,she loved him inspite of the imprint. He didn't allow Jake to come in the house ;we tried to make him understand it was unfair to both Nessie and Jacob. He was Bella's best friend and is also grieving for her. Edward remained adamant .He even started picking Nessie from her school. He used to behave normal in front of Nessie, but when she was sleeping or at school he started playing piano or watching his and Bella's photo album for tried to bring him out of the house for some walk or function but he refused to come with us. Except for hunting, he never used to come out with us; when will Edward be normal like before I really don't know.

2 months later

J POV

As time went by Nessie's call reduced. Earlier Nessie used to call me, cry with me and tell what Edward used to do. Now as her father was becoming more involved in her life, it was more difficult for her to call me. Since past weeks I am feeling that Nessie has become distant or is it me that has become like this. I have not phased since Bella's death, not only the grief of Bella's death but being away from the imprint is too much for the wolf.

Dad forces me to eat, but my appetite has reduced considerably. The pack had gone to the Cullen's house to tell them about my condition. They requested them to allow Nessie to meet me once a week.

They replied that they were trying their level best to make Edward understand but he's not co-operating at all. So I am left at the mercy of Nessie's call. Earlier Bella used to come if Nessie didn't come to see me. The absence of the imprint didn't used to hurt me so much earlier, I didn't realize at that time I could bear the distance from my imprint in the presence of Bella. Her company used to sooth me. All the warm feelings of our childhood days used to comfort me .

Her smile and humor didn't change with her turning into vampire. I decided to go out on the beach, and sit on our driftwood.

Even the imprint didn't change my feelings for you 'Bella. Why couldn't you stay?' I cried while staring the ceiling. I started sobbing again and got up to go towards the beach.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! PLS REVIEW**


	4. Chapter 5

Second chances

 **AT THE BEACH**

Disclaimer: All the characters are of SM

JPOV

The beach was calm and serene when I reached there .I tried calling Nessie on her phone while I walked towards the driftwood on the beach. After several calls I gave up ;sitting on the driftwood I looked over at the sea, trying my hardest not to think or remember anything. I tried to focus to feel the salty air and hear the waves coming and going as they wished. Lately my mind has gone numb with all the memories and the thinking of what ifs .I sighed wish I could switch my feelings like switching off a cell phone. I saw the waves coming and leaving dollar shells while leaving the sand.

Suddenly I heard a scream of a woman which broke the calmness of the beach. I got up quick to find what the trouble was. I saw a pale woman with mahogany hair spread all over her face being followed by two strange tribal people "please ,leave me" she shouted at the people following hot on her heels. Her voice seemed to be very much like Bella .I cleared my head and ran in one leap to save the woman from the clutches of those brutes. The woman collided with me on my chest and fell in my embrace.

She was so tiny and warm like Bella. She even smelt little like her. _Get a grip from your_ _hallucinations_!. I steeled myself as the woman hid her face in my chest while shivering with fear "Give! the girl back to us "said the two strange people.

"You two don't look from this area. This area belongs to the Quileute nation. Do not trouble the lady, so buzz off!" I said in a calm voice while trying to control my temper.

" See kid! It's our tribal business, we need her. We are from Silvaka tribe; don't interfere we mean no harm to you" sneered the other man.

The lady in my arms gripped me more tightly and said "Please give me shelter!" These words were going to change my life forever .I remembered Bella's last words and decided to fulfill my promise to her ."See you two. If you harass her; anymore I am going to hand you over to the police."I shouted at them finally; losing a bit of my temper.

"It's not finished, lad. Mark my words! We will come back" said the men and went back from where they came from.

It felt nice to do a good deed but now I have to think how to give shelter and save her from those rogues. I groaned as I have to talk with my dad and Charlie. "umm… you can leave me now. They have gone" I said softly to her.

She slowly released her tight grip on my waist and peeked out my chest to look at me. I removed the tangled hair covering her face which had become wet with her tears. When I saw her face, my heart lost a beat. This was the last face I was hoping to see

"Who are you?" I whispered as my heart lurched once more in my chest.

NPOV

I know Jake's not responsible for the death of my mother. But seeing dad mad on Jake and threatening to give up his life has scared me. I just have lost my mother and I didn't want to lose my father too! I sobbed hard in my pillow; for the pain I have caused Jake which I have never tried to cause willingly.

Agreed! I have been avoiding him. I am a young girl and needed to mingle with my friends. This is the only time I can relate to my friend in the school for the first time. Afterwards I have to repeat my high school forever and go through the motions without any attachment to them; anyway to protect our identity. I needed to see my options before settling forever.

The day mom died, I felt the bond weaken and struggling to leave me. I clutched it with my will for the last threads that was still left to not to go back to Jacob. I feel after her death, the bond which now has reduced since I am growing up has started to loosen like an unspooled yarn. I don't know what consequences will come in future for me. Once again I took mom's photo and held to my chest. I saw sleep engulfing me as Aunt Rosalie stroked my cheek and hummed a lullaby to me.

JPOV

The face which I least expected was staring at me with those chocolate brown eyes

." I am Isabelle Swan "replied the brunette whose face was exactly like the Bella before she turned into a vampire." Do you know Charlie Swan?" I asked timidly. Maybe I am dreaming a nightmare where Bella has come to haunt me .how many times can a heart be trampled and stitched over again and again.

"I know him. He's my father. "The girl replied calmly while staring at my eyes with fear, longing and sadness.

" You are Charlie's other daughter. How come we never knew?" I cried

"I just can't tell you the whole story, I need time. Believe me kay. I prefer to be called Bells or Belle. Will you give me shelter as you said earlier? "the girl replied biting her lips and looked behind her. _She's even acting like her .shit_!

Oh yeah! The funny business of tribal people must be going on. Anyways as I could have refused to provide shelter to Bella Swan's lookalike on top of that she's claiming to be her sister. I must have surely zoned out when I heard "Hello sort of beautiful, are you there?"

I looked down at her in surprise,"why did you call me that, Bells?"

"Nice. I am glad that you heard me. You are not sort of beautiful; you are heartbreakingly beautiful. "said Isabelle while looking at me in my eyes. 'Yup' I smirked at her and took her to my home.

Billy POV

Drat! That boy is not listening to me .I told him to come at the table . his breakfast was hardly touched by him considering his wolf appetite. I went to Jake's room to call him for lunch, but he was not there. Where has he gone? Maybe he has gone for a walk or something.

If he doesn't come back in an hour I will have to call Sam to search for Jacob. Two months had passed since Bella's death; Jake has withdrawn in a shell. On top of that Edward isn't allowing him to meet Nessie.

No doubt Bella used to be happy when she used to come in La Push. Who would like to stay 24/7 with that stupid, cruel, controlling moron! I wish Edward had some sense as the other Cullen's!

"'Dad" called Jacob

"Where were you Jake? At least tell me before you step out of the house. Now sit down, lunch is getting cold" I said to him while I wheeled myself towards the table .

" Dad, remember Bella asked me to give shelter to someone "said Jacob in a small voice.

"Yes, I remember it. So did you find someone" I asked with curiosity. I was happy now Jacob won't find time to mope around the house for hours, now he has finally go back to his work for feeding the new mouth. Our finance was such that but ... we could manage another by squeezing ...

"I found her at the beach. Will you allow her to stay? You know I had promised Bella before her death "asked Jacob.

" Yes, you promised her then fulfill it! I won't stop you." I said ,while clutching the pouch containing Bella's ash hanging from my neck. I waited for the girl as Jacob went outside to bring her in our house and in our life with a bated breath.

JPOV

I went to the porch and brought Isabelle to our house. I caught her staring our house with a forlorn look. _Why was she behaving so strangely?_

A/N: T **hanks for reading!And thanks for your reviews Rose Ice. You inspire to write me more! I was getting antsy that no one likes my writing. Thanks a ton !  
**


	5. Chapter 6

Second chances

Disclaimer: All the characters are of SM

 **SHOCKS AND SURPRISES**

thanks and hugs to you who are following this story and gave me lovely reviews

JPOV

We went together to the dining hall and saw dad arranging a plate for our 'guest' without turning around he passed the plate to me to give her and asked both of us to sit. As he wheeled and sat in his place, his eyes fell on the new Bella Swan sitting before him. His forks dropped clattering on the plate and mouth fell open like a confused goldfish.

"Dad! she's Isabelle Swan, Bella's twin sis as she says so. Some weird people were chasing her…I saved her from them. Can she stay here with us ?" I said while eating food , trying to diffuse the silence and shock spread in the air.

"Don't eat and talk!" hissed the new 'Bella 'at me.

"Excuse me!"I spluttered while eating.

"See you dork! I told you. Now drink water "and passed me a glass of water. Billy was more dumbfounded by the scene playing in front of him. Even I was little shaken ,how this stranger behaved so comfortable around me! I was now really thinking that I have sucked into a never ending dream with weird being upped to the extreme!

Billy POV

I just could not believe my eyes when I saw Bella sitting here. On top of it she was Bella's twin who hit it off with Jake from the time, they met which is a first! I have to talk to Charlie about this. " If you don't mind, can I call you Bella?" I asked her and she nodded her head.

" Have your dinner, then we can talk." I started eating after i got up from my initial shock. She was silently eating at first and then peeked at Jacob now and then while slowly eating her food. Before I could ask if she needed anything, Jacob started to get up after eating half his plate. 'Bella' started teasing his appetite and challenged him to a food race.

To my surprise ,Jacob grudgingly took part in the race. For the first time since Bella's death, Jake completed eating his food ;whoever the girl this maybe sheltering her will bring happiness in our life. I can feel it in my old bones. Even dying, Bella wished for Jacob that would make him happy. I whispered a prayer of thanks to her kind soul wherever she is.

JPOV

"Don't you think you are too cocky?" I said while wiping the dishes .Isabelle was washing the dishes inspite of my protests that she is a guest and maybe she is tired from where ever she has come. She started cleaning the dishes while arguing with me that she didn't want to burden us. When I told her she could take rest now and search herself a job, she had the gall to say our house lacked a female touch and I was a prick to not allow a female to touch our little 'haven"

I saw the dishes had already been washed so I threw soap suds on her face; her face was looking so funny that I started laughing. I was engrossed in my laughing that I didn't notice her retaliation. She also splashed soap suds on me which made by shirt wet. Before I could take my revenge dad said to change my clothes and come down for family meeting.

"Where is the mop? "Isabelle asked me .I pointed it to her and went to change my shirt. While changing I thought why she is so much like Bella, that I wished her to be mine. I was feeling light headed today after such a long time. Seeing her brought memories of warmth alive swimming in my eyes. I noticed her company inspite being a stranger soothed more than my imprint had been. This girl caused me to question my feelings .Why was I getting attracted towards her?

 _Was one rejection not enough that I am gearing up for another epic pain in my ass? She surely has a smart rich boyfriend waiting for her and hell yeah Nessie is there too.!_ Avoiding her as much as I can will safeguard my sanity whatever is left of it anyway.

Billy POV

After seeing the arguing match between them I chuckled in silence at seeing their antics. Jake was improving. He used to be very quiet and unresponsive since the past few months. I was having a funny time on seeing their outburst during washing the dishes. When the arguing was going out of hand ;I promptly called them for family meeting in a few minutes.

"Bella thanks! for your help, but you are a guest and just came today ...you could have a rest today "

."But, sir" she said "You have been so kind to me. Can't I do this much as I am going to stay here for a long time? I don't like to sit idle for long"

"You can call me Billy, dear" I said to her "Charlie is my friend. He had another daughter Isabella swan who was very dear to us. You look just like her. She died two months ago. So be careful while talking to him; he's still grieving."

Hearing this news Isabelle started crying. Jacob hesitated to console her. I signaled him to stop his stubbornness and console her. She somehow stopped sobbing after Jacob whispered something in her ear."I would like to meet my father when you think the time is good for you but ...The tribal people are after me." replied Bella. "What's with the tribal thing do with you, Bella?"asked Jacob while rubbing circles on her arm.

'Bella 'POV

"Uhmm…I can't tell you more, O charming one. They want me to marry their chief's old son. so the tribe can control me …and" I stopped as I didn't want them to worry more than necessary. Billy gestured me to continue . _OK ! let's see how they handle it . they asked me!_

"I am a witch with shaman powers which they want to control by marrying off the chief's son to me and then try to capture the supernatural world "I said with a sigh

."Are you sure; you aren't kidding me? "asked Jacob in surprise and continued "OK tell my name and who I am? I have not told you my name yet ". He was challenging me that I was a witch or not.

I took his hand in mine and said," you are the alpha of the Quileute spirit wolf pack. You are a caring, courageous and generous man. Your father is Billy and mother name is Sarah. You are Jacob…"

"STOP "shouted Jacob in horror "how do you know everything .Were you spying on me the entire time ? Did...Did anyone tell you about me?"

"You can know the truth Jake by giving alpha command to your pack. I told you not to ask me any more…and one more thing Jake you imprinted on me but being a witch I have not allowed it to attach to my soul. I will accept it when you are ready to talk about it. I am going to sleep in Rachel's old room. Good night everyone "and went towards her old room as I knew the house too well as the back of my hand.

JPOV

"What have I done" I chanted to myself as I buried my head in my hands. _Why all the Bella's I meet in my life play with my sanity and heart. As if one imprint on a hybrid was not enough and now I imprint once again on a witch! Superb!_

"Jake, don't worry .remember your promise to Bella. I think son ,she is telling truth. You have to help her anyway she's Bella's sister …I know you doubt it. Go talk with the pack and clear your doubts." said Dad . Agreed I was feeling better than earlier but it was little risky right now to phase I nodded and called Sam to inform him an urgent pack meeting at his house in half an hour.

" Dad ,I am going to Sam's house " I said to him and went towards the porch. I heard Isabelle running towards me and caught hold me from behind with placing one hand at my waist. Suddenly I saw specks of fire which disappeared as Bells chanted something. Next I saw a blue fire coming towards us….

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! PLS REVIEW**


	6. Chapter 7

Second chances

Disclaimer: All the characters are of SM

Confusion, Mess and decisions

JPOV

Bells countered the blue fire again and then suddenly shoved me behind her; she threw a blue magical ball of thunder light towards the bush near the garage .I heard cries of pain and saw the faces of the same strange men who were rooted to the spot.

" What did I tell you earlier ?leave me alone. Why are you attacking Jake? What has he done to you? I won't marry your evil chief's scum "she snarled towards them .the men could not move from their place but their faces showed signs of fear.

Then Bells came towards me and checked me thoroughly. " Are you all right, Jacob?"She asked while checking me again and again for any scratches. I nodded that I was alright then without turning she said 'Incantation over' and the men ran away like frightened mice to save their lives."

What's all this, Bells? You can save yourself from them so why do you need shelter from me."I asked her.

"Thanks "she muttered while frowning and went inside the house .I can't understand this girl one minute she's all over me and next she turns cold to me. I sighed and got up to go towards Sam's house.

Seth POV

After a long time, Jake was coming for the meeting since Bella died. I didn't imagine Edward would be so cruel. He very well knows that one can't live normally without seeing their imprints for a long time .while I was thinking Jake arrived, he talked with Sam and went out. I went outside while munching muffin with others in the backyard. When we reached the backyard I saw Sam's and Jake's wolf staring hard at each other. What the hell! Jake was weak; phasing and fighting would surely kill him. Was he suicidal! Suddenly Sam howled and Jake looked at us. Ok! It's time to phase .I took off my shirt and tied the shorts to my legs and phased." _what happened Jake. You are still weak Do you have a death wish or what! "I spat at him._

" _Keep quiet pup, let's hear what the meeting is for "-Paul_

 _Sam opened his mind link and showed us what Jacob had shown him earlier. All of us let out a gasp when we saw Bella again running towards Jake in human form and the scene that followed shocked us even more._

 _The recent was Bella fighting with light and fire with those goons by flick of her hands." did anyone of you tell about us to this new Bella? "Jake asked us and then gave a alpha command to speak the truth one by one._

 _Paul hated those commands and spat "I didn't encounter any palefaces to say about you!" .Jared and others replied they have not met her." strange fact is that she even smells like Bella. Isn't it uncanny?"I asked... everyone replayed the scents in their head and nodded their heads. Jake's eyes widened on hearing and seeing this. "Didn't you notice it, Jake? Anyway I want to meet my new step sis of mine, SOON"_ and phased back to go home before he's able to spout another alpha command on us.

JPOV

Everyone but Sam went back home after the heaty discussion. "what are you doing ,Jake? Don't you believe us? We are not allowed to tell anyone about the pack "said Sam.

"Sam, how does she know everything about us ? I can't break my promise. I don't know to deal with this stuff. How did I imprint twice without even knowing " I huffed in frustration at my beta.

"That's queer,talk to the elders ;moreover she saved your life. Remember we are with you and will look out for new human smells. We will save her. Don't worry "said Sam while leaving me alone. I groaned as my body ached after phasing and walked slowly towards home.

JPOV

Bells and dad were standing on the front gate and talking with each other, dad was having a nice time I could see that . By the looks of it, the new Bella had wrapped Billy around her fingers in no time . _She's a nice girl but I didn't anyone hopes to attach with her. I have burnt my fingers once by letting one in my heart with the same face and am still struggling; not to mention the feelings she awakens me which have not been since my teenage years. She will be never be mine like her sis. I am a freaking support every time and nothing else!_ I sighed loudly.

"Welcome back, Son. Meeting over. I was telling childhood tales about you and her sister" said Dad. He was looking happy after long time. We went inside and sat on the table like a family. My heart tugged at looking her.

Dad cleared his throat while I was staring at the table. "Son ,while you are gone, Bella here told me an important fact "said Dad. I nodded and promised to listen silently."Bella is a witch who can do magic to save others but can't save herself from the physical attacks. The magic of the tribe from which she comes doesn't allow her; but she needs help to overcome it "

"What help does the highness of witch want from this ordinary wolf? "I replied my voice dripping with sarcasm.

"what have I done to you? You were the one asking for answers .I told you the truth Jake; aren't you a magical person yourself?" she cried .I flinched back at her accusation. She was right I was getting angry on her for not being normal which was not even in her hands, angry for not being mine which she didn't even know I was trying to quell them from arising in my battered heart. It is unfair to want something from her from the moment I have met she is apparently somebody's and we even didn't know each other so well.

"I am sorry. I felt angry that you didn't tell me sooner "I said humbly when I saw her eyeing at me for reply.

"Why should I tell you earlier, Jake? You even didn't trust to tell your name when we first met. What are we Jake? I very well know that you don't like imprinting. It's easy for me to accept it and keep you with me as I like. Should I force you to accept it? "she angrily spat at me.

" You can't because you have rich smarty pants back at home .You should have let it happen. When has my life gone according to my wishes? Why think about me, care about me when no one does. Let the fucking destiny fuck my life once more. At least I could get my little semblance of happy ending for once without any trouble." I shouted back and glared at her.

Her eyes softened on hearing my piece. _Now will start the waterworks!_

"You will get in parts, dear and I don't have any smarty pants boyfriend, you jerk, remember I am running for my life .Billy,continue please. OK! I am sorry for the quarrel" she bowed down without looking at me. Great! Now I have bared my heart to her and she ignores me. Why all the Bella's I meet have to rile me so much. Am I such a freak that it is so hard to reciprocate back my feelings?

"You are not a freak. I am!Stop blaming yourself . it's written all over your face" said Isabelle while looking at me with tears in her brown eyes which I have started again to fall in love with.

Billy POV

"The bond of magic will be overcome if the witch marries someone. Will you marry her, Jake?" I asked my son. Jake was little shocked on hearing it. He was little upset on seeing tears in her eyes.

"Now you understand why I can't tell you everything. I love you Jake and it's up to you if are able to handle the mess .I am asking too much….from you to save my pathetic life" she sniffled .Jake's eyes softened on hearing it and grinned back at her which reduced her sobbing at the moment. I was happy my son grinned for the first time since Bella's death!

"I will marry her ,dad. But it will take time to love her fully as a wife should be. I have my first imprint; weak however, it is .I need time in knowing her."

Bella replied, "Thank you ,Jake! Thank you so much. Take your time "she embraced my son happily and he wiped her tears away. I was happy too seeing Jake relaxed and calm after such a long time.

After some time when,Jake went to sleep in his room I said "Are you sure, Bella? You can marry anyone else and still he will protect you as he's true to his word. He's still not over your sis death ,having the same face…Bella interrupted me. "l loved him since I saw him at first time. You can't control over whom you fall in love. He has suffered enough; it's time someone fights for his love. I will try to win his heart fully "

"I will pray for you. Its time he gets his long due happiness." I said with tears fighting to come in my eyes." Sarah knows it and she loves you for raising Jake so wonderfully."Bella said and went to Rach's old room leaving me surprised. Jake was right, this girl is certainly not normal.

'bella pov'

feeling thirsty ,I got around past midnight to have a glass of water. after I had my fill ,I heard sounds of muffled crying. feeling curious,I followed the sound .I found myself standing face to face with Jacob's door. he was crying , the door was not locked from inside. When I opened the door , I saw Jacob was crying in his sleep while mumbling "please ,stay...don't leave "I kneeled down beside him as I reached near his bed .

It felt so bad seeing him still so broken . I wiped away his tears with my hand as my thumb caressed his cheek in trying to help him calm down. I had already invaded his privacy by coming uninvited in his bedroom,so I was not willing to spy over his dream.

after an hour ,he had stopped crying .I got up to back in my room ,in my hurry to return my room, I tripped something over something in his slightly messy room .My back hit the old drawers and a magazine fell out. when i was going to put back in it's place ,a note fell out. I saw behind, Jacob was sleeping but not peacefully as i had seen him in his teenage years .

taking the note ,i fled to my room. when i reached my room ,i found the note was a song written by Jacob ,it was written with so much anguish and heartbreak,reading it was so painful for me . I cried as I read some of the lines, along with it there was a prescription of morphine by Dr Cullen.  
 **Just one moment**

 **If You touch me with Your lovely hands just once**  
 **Then all my wounds will get healed**  
 **Please hear this request of my crazy heart**  
 **I've lived like this only in Your love**  
 **My heart has gotten burnt**

 **My eyes have become drenched**  
 **My eyes have become drenched**

 **Yes, just one moment**

 **In my thoughts, in my dreams**

 **In my memories and in my talks, only You reside**

 **If I extend my hand with the intention of touching You**

 **You disappear in just a second**

 **I've heard that in the destiny of love**

 **There is dense darkness written in my destiny  
**

 **That's why today, all the stars**

 **Are twinkling so feebly**

 **In the lines of my hand**

 **How many more tortures are written?**

 **Happiness seems to be quiet upset with me**

 **And grief is showering its benevolence upon me as time is passing**

 **I've lived like this only in Your love**

 **My heart has gotten burnt**

 **My eyes have become drenched**

 **I've lived like this only in Your love**

 **Just one moment** **  
**

**A/N: Thanks for reading! PLS PLS REVIEW. song -bas ek pal movie .  
**


	7. Chapter 8

Second chances

Disclaimer: All the characters are of SM

 **thanks and hugs to you who are following this story and gave me lovely reviews and team bellaedward for your support.**

 **watch?v=AWjQgUDfZG0 for the song,its music gels with the song below**

* * *

Second chances

Preparations and plans

Disclaimer: All the characters are of SM

JPOV

"So what type of wedding would you prefer?" I asked solemnly.

"A beach wedding" Bells replied quietly.

"Are you joking? In December! It's no problem for me; won't it be cold for you?" I asked her trying her to persuade for some fancy options. I wanted to show I could do that for her. I was trying to let the past go slowly.

"Nope. I want a beach wedding. My feet will be bare while I will be walking in the sand and wind blowing through my face . That is the vision I have for long , can we have it for our marriage .I didn't knew you would get so impatient to marry Me." she said while giggling.

I continued my teasing "Don't you think you are making a mistake.?It's one of a lifetime chance, your only way to empty my account"

Rachel came in our room hearing about the wedding. She said "yeah. It's the only time he will let you do willingly. He's having a good engineer job at Seattle ,which pays really well for him."

"Yeah, I could afford a lavish wedding if I take a reasonable loan which I would have to pay till my twilight hours". Got to rein in Rachel if I want to pass my old age in peace and not hobbling on bank steps paying EMI's,"it's my wedding Rachel, so are you willing to sponsor it ? you are planning me to turn bankrupt for a wedding" I replied her sarcastically.

Rachel opened her mouth starting to retort something back at me but was stopped as Bells started talking "You are doing more than enough. Moreover ,I like a simple wedding. I don't even know your friends. If I had my way it would be a private wedding with you, me, Billy and priest." Bells said while winking at me.

"Oh no! You have it so bad for my brother. It's nice he's marrying you so soon" said Rachel laughing while holding her sides.

" So beach wedding it is. Coming for shopping, new friend." I called Bells. There was no time to waste.

" Rachel tell the pack about my wedding at La push beach" I took Isabelle's hand in mine and went out.

'Bella' POV

I guess it's my "best "morning, I didn't knew Jacob would agree to marry me soon. There's a really strong bond between my sis and Jake. Wish I could tell him that he shouldn't trouble himself what had happened. He couldn't stop her decisions, he never could. I will wait till Jacob confides me about his troubles. Tomorrow is my wedding! There's so much to do and we have to do work fast. Should I call Emily for help? Then Jake will know and force to tell me the whole truth which I am not ready to share now. There's lot of things I know about Jake about which he has no idea.

JPOV

We went to Forks bakery to select our cake. Bells and I selected a two tiered cake with chocolate and vanilla flavors with a hint of truffles in it. They assured us to deliver it on time. We went to café after we finished booking the inn near the beach. We also booked the restaurant at the inn. I called Paul and informed him about the venue. Paul agreed to pass the info to the pack. After finishing my call I saw Bells walking towards the car with something like a parcel. "Where are you going? You were feeling hungry earlier. Let's go and eat," I said holding her hand ,tried to go back inside.

"Jake. I want to go to the cliffs at James Island. I have taken our food. Please lets go!" she whined at me. I agreed and we drove to James cliffs

* * *

Bells took out a cloth from the car and we spread it near the cliffs where we could see beach from below and the path where Bella and I practiced our bikes was in the next stop if we drove a little further. She placed the food and asked me to sit. We were happily munching our sandwiches while watching the waves hitting the lower edges of the rock, the sun was not harsh and was feeling nice on the wintry day. It was quite a long time that I was enjoying the scene so much..

" So you wanted me to all to yourself" I asked after finishing the sandwiches.

" . I wanted to talk about something and it's quite beautiful here." she said while sipping her soda and then passed mine. I chugged it slowly as I relaxed while watching the serene surroundings; I was feeling a sense of calm after so many years.

Bells took out a note from her pocket "Jake I found this from your room yesterday at night." I took the paper from her hand and saw it's the prescription of morphine by Carlisle

." hmm! I was injured while fighting our enemies. Bella's father –in-law treated me, that's the prescription I had to use for my injuries" I said while trying to stop the images of Bella's going away hurt me so much and I wrote a song inspite of the pain

."Jake tell me, take it out. You told me today you will try "said bells while trying ,to stop her tears from falling. I had freaked out a little , in the morning .The food tasted so much like Bella's! I had promised her that I will tell her ,but I want to forget it and was trying to live in the moment.

" At home, not here ". I was feeling happy for the first time. "We are marrying, right. You have the entire time to hear it, but not now please please Bells" I said .She agreed and passed me a chocolate pie from the packet.

"You know while escaping from the tribe I did odd jobs. One of them was singer but I had to leave half way ;as the male attention I was getting was too much "she said to me while munching her chocolate pie. I nodded, thankful for the subject change and teased her" men look at the singers silly, they are pretty ".

"I know that but hounding with proposals of dating as soon as you are heading home while completing your shift is not nice, it would be fine if they gazed at you .what do you accept from such places anyways!"she told me.

" yup, you should have told the owners about it, no one has right to intrude someone's personal space "I said "So can you sing or were you bluffing" I asked her .

I was little shocked about learning her past profession, she was such a little thing." Yeah,get ready for my performance "she shouted at me while standing on the bonnet of the car.

" yeah ;start hurting my ears", I covered it saving from future onslaught of sleazy songs which I didn't like.

She threatened to break my car's windows if I didn't listen to her, I then relented and sat back quietly on the ground to hear her song. Maybe she's bluffing I don't think so my ears are going to assaulted by crap. She started humming and it was good.

She sang

 _Love, half loooove_

 _There is a salty kind of talk, in every new thing,  
your fragrance that is moving with me,  
light is the color of yesterday,  
dark it will be in future with our colors,  
half is the half love, (the rest) half will take plaaaa..ce,  
with steps, a promise of miles will be madeeee.._

She swayed her hands in a swinging motion first gently side to side creating the waves of imaginary breeze coming towards us and then broke into a rhythm of a simple dance on the car

 _Uncountable nights, incalculable talks, are lost while coming near,  
molded in intoxication, inflamed in restlessness,_

she then came down from car and moved my hands with her in cheering motion and then a slight fox trot move with me. _  
a hundred thousand memories get wet (in tears that is),  
yesterday's pale moment,  
will be fragrant tomorrow,  
half is the half love, (the rest) half will take place,  
with steps, a promise of miles will be madeee.._

Then after slowly twirling under my fingers she moved again back on the bonnet, shakes her head rhythmically from side to side and then crooned again

 _Love..  
is like a wait, like an exam, like a patience, I don't know what it is,  
it's not so much, I've become a follower, _

She took the soda can as her mike and swayed and jumped a little with the words of the music and I found myself swaying with her

 _It's an extremity, I don't knooow...  
spilling, is the moment of yesterday, stationary the moment will become,  
half is the half love, (the rest) half will take place,  
with steps, a promise of miles will be made.._

" _S_ o how did you like my performance?" She asked while looking down at my hands.

I replied huskily,"with that kind of thing no wonder the men run behind you like crazy, you sing beautifully" _and were looking hot too in formals too._

 _"_ Well, didn't except jumping from other men, that's specially for my would-be husband" she blushed and unconsciously drew circles on the car.

I was replying back to make her blush then my phone started ringing," Paul what happened .I am busy right now and still there's many work left to do." I told him feeling little pissed off on him for disturbing my moment.

" Old Quil has called you to discuss about your future" he said.

"I am coming after an hour; I have not selected our rings yet…" I whined on the phone as he cut off.

" Go Jake...Don't worry about me. I have to look the dress too; you can pick the rings with later on. Pack matters, I guess" she said understanding my situation and I nodded and took her in the car. I was finally having a nice time after a long time and that had to be ruined by the Elders, they have to meddle all the time in my fucking life.

Bells sensing my tension tried me to talk to me about her previous job; she replied that she worked in the famous spritz hotel in Oregon. Then she shifted to Seattle as she couldn't stay long in one place as the tribe's people were behind her, so she started as a freelancer seamstress.

"I need to go there tomorrow, have to close my account in the banks there and open one here." said Bells at last.

" don't worry I will send Jared to look in the matter, he will open one in the la push ,will it fine for you?I asked her

." No problem, I was thinking you would think I am pushy "she said . we reached home, I kissed on the forehead and went to old Quils house.

'Bella ' POV

When Jacob had gone out I searched with Billy for Sarah's wedding dress. Billy was very sweet when he agreed that I could wear her dress at my wedding. Rachel helped me to find out and was found in an old beautifully carved box. The dress was made of lacy and velvety material. The frills had vines and flowers design on the midriff region. There was also very elegant bow at the back which was in place of zipper of dress. Billy's eyes became misty as he remembered the happy memories associated with it.

I squeezed his hand,"It's beautiful. Thank you for lending me."Billy squeezed back my hand and went away. With my knowledge of homemade dry cleaning, the smell of moth balls went away from Jacob's mother old wedding dress,it was still good after all these years .Jacob's mother must have been tall .Rachel did some adjustments and it didn't sag as earlier.

Rachel squealed when she saw me in the dress." You look so beautiful, Bells and it fits you so well."

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! PLS PLS song is from hindi film Band BAJAA BARAAT, i just translated the hindi words into you like it ,let me know about the chap too.**


	8. Chapter 9

Second chances

Disclaimer: All the characters are of SM

Wedding

JPOV

By the time I reached home I saw dinner at the table with dad waiting for both of us. "Where's Rach?"asked Paul while washing his hands to sit for the dinner."Rachel and Bella have gone to forks to buy some dresses.

"Jake clean your hands...You aren't going to eat the chicken with those dirty hands "said Billy. I went quickly and washed my hands and sat to eat." it's just like Bella's cooking, isn't it?"asked Paul while eating his share and seeing me stop to eat as the familiar taste buds hit my mouth. I took more of the dish earning growls from both of them

, "I have not eaten since lunch. The lunch was probably a few sandwiches and soda from the café. Old Quil said I can phase now, need to make up for the lost time." I said and then continued chomping the delicious food.

"So what ,did he tell and what was so urgent to call ,Jake?"Dad asked Paul.

Paul answered,"He wanted to see whether this girl will bring trouble or not, Jake told that he was going to marry her anyways. With lot of coaxing did Jake agree to participate in the rituals."

"So what's the verdict? Even I am not agreeing to toe his wish ,if he dares to stop the wedding" dad seethed, he likes her too. Bells had wrapped him in his fingers too fast; _any child of Charlie I think has this effect on him including my would be wife_ I thought.

As I was placing my plate in the sink,I heard Seth enter the house."What's up, pup? We just finished Bella's delicious chicken. Came ya little early for it?"Paul teased him .Seth glared at him and said Bells was at his house and told us she had come to meet Charlie ,but his meeting extended so he couldn't come back

"She has told if you want her dessert you have to finish the broccoli rolls she had made for dinner along with the chicken. I and Leah had a delicious stew made by her."

"Stop yapping about Bella said that and this, we get it I am bringing the yuck rolls out on the table "said Paul and got up in a huff. He hated anything green, only Bella made him eat it if she made dessert. The pack was still hung about her cooking even after she turned vamp.

Sampling the old taste a little while earlier had hit Paul's weak spot." What's she up to at your house ?Charlie isn't at home to invite at wedding right?"I asked him while eating the broccoli sandwich; it was nice as she has put spices in it and Seth laughed at me

"Calm down! she has not married you yet, have some patience" Seth too grinned and said "I don't know what she did but Leah is practically her friend now. Her designer friend was visiting our house and carrying some of her sample rings, so bells is selecting her wedding ring from it now with the help of girls. They are having a mini party of their own now."

I silently finished my rolls and went in my room to take look at my mom's wedding ring. Paul had agreed to shop for the suit with me tomorrow. I decided to carve a ring just like mom's with silver that was left over. i will tell dad to make her wear it tomorrow ,if it fits OK otherwise we will go to buy the ring.

Paul suggested it's better for us if i told Nessie about my marriage."are you getting cold feet what will ness say ?" he smirked as he finished his food.

* * *

"what happened ?" dd asked me after the call was finished . I was crying ,everybody go tensed. "the imprint broke between me and Nessie. I can love her as my daughter now. I am free now " Dad was happy and so were Paul and Seth. "will she come at your wedding ?" Seth asked me .

"she told she will try to come.. she told me The imprint was weakening for some time now and was at it's tether when..Bella it broke for good!"

ONE DAY LATER

THE WEDDING DAY…

'Bella 'POV

Yesterday was too hectic, it was bound to be since ours is a rush wedding. The ordered cake came in time Billy informed .he made me wear a beautiful carved silver ring which fit me perfectly; I was wishing to ask to keep it but kept my mouth shut. It was beautiful and the carving was soo…

I was thrown out of my musings, as Leah and Rachel made all the arrangements to deck me. They helped me to wear the monster heels which had wings at the sides, it was Rebecca's choice; Rachel said it was a gift from her. They liked the ring I bought for Jake; it had a copper tint on the silver band with an opal stone set in the middle as a sun. After taking out my dress I told them to take the ring to Kim as she was going to give the rings at the wedding and told them to get ready. They went away shouting some snide comments which made my cheeks blush darker ;it was not going like that with Jake and us, agreed he liked me but that's a start we have a long way to go as I shut the door and took the dress in my hands.

JPOV

The suit was so stiffening. Paul was trying to manage my unruly hair and grunted whenever I shifted" shift one more time and I will make your hair look like a bird's nest" he warned me.

I stood still in fear; I didn't want to remain single all my life." Let me get married" I said pleadingly.

Paul rolled his eye and finally sighed after his work was done on my hair." So what happened last night you alpha ordered us to tell truth and the next moment you are marrying her? He drawled the question at me.

"I like her Paul and have a feeling if I reject her proposal I gonna be single all my life. Ready, let's go." Jared held my hand "Sorry bro. You can go when the news comes the bride is ready."

Leah had done the decorations of our wedding as for some strange reason bells was insisting that she does .Leah was elated by the news and she surprised by hugging me when I informed her. Didn't know Leah was such a softie! Kim knocked and told me Bella was ready. Will Nessie come I didn't know. I guess have to try to move on.

'Bella' POV

"Bella you look awesome" cooed Emily .I blushed at her comment and said "No, your make up skills are awesome."She laughed at my remark and gave the curls of my hair last touch up. She whispered in my ears 'Jake is going to swoon on seeing you' before leaving which made me three shades of red on hearing it. The wedding march started .I let out a breath and composed myself. Seth came in and said with a huge grin" looking amazing sis. You can give the Cullen's a run for their money" I was surprised but ignored it

." Don't let me fall, Seth, please. Let's go we are getting late" and dragged him towards the door. Leah had decorated the place wonderfully; she had transformed the beach into a fairy land. There were arches covered with beautiful wild roses, peonies, freesias and unknown beautiful wild flowers. The candles lit in exotic lamps giving coloured hue to the coming evening. But I couldn't look more as Jake came in my view. He captured my senses with his beauty and was looking heartbreakingly handsome in the suit.

It took all of my strength not to leave Seth's hand and rush to Jacob and hug him tight. When we reached, Seth gave me away as his sister. Claire had become the ring bearer to my surprise. Kissing on the cheek, making Seth blush I made my way towards Jacob. He took my hand in his and we took our vows. We exchanged our rings and then the priest announced as husband and wife. Jake held me close and kissed me keeping his hands lightly on my waist. The kiss was simple, soft and sweet. His lips were so soft lie silk and tasted like honeysuckle caramel. Jake tried to move away, but I was having none of it ;his lips were oh so sweet that it was addictive!

I folded my arms around his neck and brought his face closer to me and sucked on his lower lip. Then I traced it with my tongue when I heard loud wolf whistles and laughter. I suddenly left Jake's mouth and looked at my feet. My cheeks were flaming fiery shades of red which caused Jake to chuckle at me. How could I get carried away by the kiss in front of so many people!

"Well Mrs. Black, I didn't know you like me so much "I sighed wearily and joined the guests in our wedding celebrations with my gorgeous husband Jacob Black by my side.

JPOV

I woke up in the morning with someone's head on my chest. I saw Bells was holding me tight with her pale hands. Her hair was sprayed around her which added to her beauty. I slowly grazed my fingers on the back of her neck where her tank top ended, she shivered. I smiled and kissed on her forehead. She looked so cute and adorable in her sleep. I tried to get up from the bed without disturbing her; she moaned in sleep and gripped my t-shirt more tightly.

"Jake, go to sleep "and tried to yank me in bed. We had an impromptu bonfire party after the wedding which went on till midnight. No doubt she was tired laughing on seeing the antics of my friends. Quil, Seth and Claire were acting their goofy selves. They made Sam, Emily, Kim, Paul and Rachel dance and do silly dares on funny songs and themes. Jared and Embry didn't spare us too in the game but being the bride and groom they gave us a bearable song to dance.

"Honey, it's time to wake up. I need to go and clear the dues. Have to go early .I will bring breakfast; sleep, dear. Let me go" I said slowly in her ears and trying to loosen her grip on me while trying to get up from the bed.

Bells sat up in a flash on hearing it"oh! I am sorry "while still rubbing her eyes. Then she launched at me, pecked me on the cheek and ran giggling towards the shower taking new set of clothes.

"Get ready .I am making you our first breakfast "I was shocked and was not expecting such a reaction from her. I know my feelings were growing for her slowly but who wouldn't love to be loved and given such innocent adoration from a beautiful girl. I wished for the day to come soon when I will be able to love her back fully as she does and guessing from the warm feeling running across me; it's not going to take a long time. Bells had come out and told me to go in the shower.

'Bella'POV

When Jake came on the table he grinned at me after seeing his breakfast while shaking his little wet hair like a dog .I rolled my eyes at his antics. I placed the second coffee and toast on Billy's plate after he finished reading the papers.

"Have a seat dear, first have your breakfast or you will tire out" said Billy. I smiled at him and went in the kitchen to bring Jake's lunch. I had a strange feeling I will not be able to see him before evening. Paul was telling that Jake could phase now so he needed the food anyways. He would be busy all day, and the last thing I would want him to forget and miss his food. When I was placing his lunch in his bag I felt two warm hands engulfing my shoulders. I was not expecting this so I jumped a little .

Jake was very close I could fell his warm breath on the nape of my neck. Butterflies erupted in my stomach and my body shivered in anticipation as he whispered huskily in my ear," The food was awesome, Bells. Don't tire yourself out. Take rest honey. If you are feeling cold take the sweater in my closet, it's old one and will fit you "

Then suddenly he kissed me lightly on the lips which tingled after he drew away .My brain had turned into fuzzy and cleared when I heard Billy laughing at my expression on my face. Yeah ,I looked like a lovesick fool to him right now .This was going to the end of me and I covered my face with my hands. Suddenly Billy gasped," Charlie what brings you here so early in the morning?"

 **thanks Katie for following the story ,please review and let me know how you feel about the story.**

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! Reviews are greatly appreciated.**


	9. Chapter 10

Second chances

Disclaimer: All the characters are of SM

Double trouble

Billy POV

After seeing Jacob go through the door and teasing his wife's condition on the simple kiss, I decided to close the door, when I saw Charlie enter the hall followed by Seth. He nodded at him to remain outside and I gasped while I wheeled myself to go near him. Charlie cleared his voice "Seth told me that a girl is claiming to be my daughter. I have to see her. "

Just then Bella came in the room and gazed at her father for a long time. Charlie was doing the same ; the room was suddenly filled with silence. Bella broke the silence first by introducing herself as Isabelle Swan.

"You look so much like my Bells! " said Charlie in a broken voice. She nodded and went inside her room, she had brought her stuff from the place she was staying earlier with Leah when they had gone shopping for the wedding decorations. Charlie sat heavily on the couch with a sad look on his face, he was obviously thinking about the past. I patted on his hand to provide him support.

"You know Renee was carrying twins and we had nearly lost Bella." I nodded as I remembered the fact clearly as I had lost my own before Jacob was born. Even Sarah's life was in danger but thankfully she lived through the life threatening miscarriage. It was a dark period for both of us which we didn't wish to remember. He never told me, he bottled his feelings. Being a dad I knew it was hard on him as he was going to be dad for the first time so I didn't press him and didn't wanted to know now as I could see him he was on edge now. He said with a sigh "The other one died prematurely,the nurse had said she couldn't make it and ...didn't even let me see my poor baby. Isabelle was the name I had dreamed for my other daughter. How is it possible?"

Bella came back with some certificates and handed to Charlie. He looked at them and was shocked "where did you get this certificate" said Charlie while crying.

"My foster mother gave me. The nurse was in some racket I think and she gave these certificates to my mother as she wanted to adopt me as soon as she saw me. As I restless for formal education , my foster mother had to submit the documents for the course, she gave me unwillingly and made me promise, not to take them to police. She said she loves me and can't live without me . so I agreed and used it to finish my education through online "said Bells while looking down .

Charlie was listening to her and was trying to process the info he was getting.

"You can get DNA testing done Charlie ,do you have doubt that I am yours or not ?"She said looking up at charlie .

" No need .I know you are my daughter. Why didn't you try to contact me earlier?"Charlie asked her

."I promised my mother not to cause trouble for her, being the chief of police didn't obviously help the cause of meeting you "said Bella and looked at me .I guess she wanted me to tell the reason for her coming.

"I forgot to have breakfast, dad. I will talk to you after you had talked with Billy" said Bella. Now how to tell Charlie that her new found daughter life's in danger. Taking a beer I started…

Charlie POV

First I get the shock of my life seeing Bella, my Bells, like again without any pale glow she had got after she married the damn Cullen's. I had stared at her like an idiot when I was supposed to ask for answers .After the talk I had with Isabelle I was in no doubt. But why did she avoid me when I asked her why she couldn't come first to her father made me question her intention. I was fuming internally she had to land in Jacob's arm and marry him .Billy seeing my reddened face; started telling the events while giving me a beer to calm my frazzled nerves. I was shocked to learn that my daughter's life was in danger. I will kill those foolish people! Forcing my daughter to live in fear and causing her to run helter and skelter for her life. I have lost my one daughter and I promise to not let belle go as long I am breathing. How happy would Bella have been on seeing her sister, guess it was not meant to be as I sipped my second beer and said to Billy," so congrats ,Billy! We are officially now in-laws"

"Yup, I am so happy that finally I got your daughter as mine "he said smiling evilly at me."I couldn't spend time with her ,you made my Swan turn into Black as soon she sets her foot here .I mock glared at him. Billy sat scared stiff for a sometime and then sensing my teasing smiled.

but the happy feeling was gone as he whispered,"no one knows what problems will the Silvaka people will cause in future"

'Bella' POV

I wasn't feeling to tell me my troubles to dad on the first meeting, but he has to demand answers had on. After having my breakfast, I decided to make pasta .I needed to stop myself from worrying what reactions will be dad's when he knows I am a witch, on top of it married soon as I came here. I carried the pasta I made as a peace offering praying to god he forgets further investigation in my life. If he comes to know the truth; I don't know how I will save him from the dangers of supernatural world. As I entered the room and saw both the old men dozing off after having beer; the pasta will have to go in the freezer. I sighed and went out of the room muttering against my fate .I went to call Seth to pick up dad when he was going home from his college.

 **Meeting and confrontation**

JPOV

After clearing the bills at the inn's restaurant and other places I received an urgent call from my workplace to work on the new project that has come up. I couldn't refuse it as they had reminded I had rejected the earlier one and this is way too important for the company. I called at home to inform that I will be late as urgent work has come and I have to go for work. Bells had picked the call and I told her about the new events told me not to forget the lunch,she had given in my bag .I agreed ,cutting the call and started rushing towards my studio office so I could check my fax and start the work right away.

Hell! I was wishing to know bells more and now I have to burn my ass off. As I going towards my own studio across the street of my workplace, a man of almost of my height bumped into me.

"Sorry "I mumbled as I was looking the requirements of the project details in my cell phone and was walking away when I felt a tap on my shoulder. He was the same man who had bumped with me and had a sour look on his face. His physique reminded me of Emmet minus the vampy glamour. The man was wearing tight fitting gaudy color looking expensive clothes." Are you Jacob Black of Quileute tribe?."The man asked

"Yes, what do you want? I have work to do. Please be quick." I said impatiently.

"Leave bells !Don't mess in our matters or you will be very sorry." the sour faced man told me menacingly. I put my phone in my pocket and looked at him sizing him up.

" Yeah !I saw how powerful magic you people perform I got a nice preview by your two stooges earlier. Now be a good boy, get going. Don't waste my time."I said lazily and started to walk away.

"ozloveich" muttered the man and I felt a strange haze surrounding my senses. The wolf was fighting it but he was getting helpless too and then the feeling went away as soon as it came. I turned around and gave him a punch on the nose which made him land on the road. He sat up quickly while moving his fingers on his cropped hair with a bloody nose.

"You married her, didn't you?"He asked me slowly while holding his nose.

"Yes !what's it you ? be away from my wife as far as possible . You are lucky you are in a public place or otherwise! …"I started going to my destination as I saw people started crowding around us. Let's see how you escape from my father's magic. Your purity bond with your wife saved this time, it won't be so easy next time." he snarled and went away as he pushed the people standing in his way.

'Bella'POV

I was invited by Emily and Sam for their son's Levi Mathew Uley birthday. I volunteered to help with the cooking .Emily resisted at first but promised to give me a call when she needed help. Sam reminded me to not to venture here and there as the danger might come from anywhere; before heading home from the porch. I decided to clean Jacob's room after he called he was caught in urgent work at office. Guess my feeling' s were correct, he would have nice homemade food as lunch. After having lunch with Paul and Billy I went to his room leaving the cleaning of dishes on Paul. Jacob's clothes were lying in a mess. Couldn't expect a 22 year old boy living in such a mess .I tidied his table which were full of papers and documents.

I arranged them and kept in a folder he had kept underneath the table. Tidying and folding his clothes and keeping it where he kept in drawers took an entire afternoon. My arms were aching non-stop .the room now looked much better and I let out a heavy sigh.

Paul entered the room and let a surprised sigh," Trying to sneak something, did you get something?".

"Nope ,only clothes and papers. You can search for something special if you want. I didn't knew you had a thing for your only brother –in-law "I teased back trying to suppress my giggle.

Paul growled back."OK. you win this time! I am going out, do you need anything?"

"The groceries are going to be over,will you please bring the grocery? " and I told him which things to bring from the shop."I will make some muffins for you when you come back. Thanks ,Paul" I said and let out a yawn. Guess I was tired.

"Sleep now. It takes a lot of energy to clear Jacob's mess .I will close the door"Paul said and did the same as he went out of the room. I slept on the couch for an hour, I was thinking on sleeping Jake's bed when I heard a knock on the door,

"Are you in there? Someone has come to meet you" said Billy. "Sure, the door is open .just open it from outside" I said while trying the yawn not to spill out from my mouth. Billy opened the door and I saw a dull outline of a teenage girl. I rubbed my eyes to remove the sleep and saw she was very beautiful. She gasped 'mom' as soon the fingers left from my face.

" Who is she?" I asked Billy.

"Come here ,sweetie" I tried to make the sweet girl warm up to me as Billy hesitated to answer me. "She's Nessie, Bella" replied Billy while wheeling inside the room. My sleep evaporated away as I saw Jake's first imprint closely standing outside the door.

A/N: Thanks for reading! Reviews are greatly appreciated.

T **hanks a lot lot fangs and daggers for your warm and fantastic reviews, and thanks to once again who are reading and following this story, From my POV of breaking dawn Nessie used to think Jacob and mom a lot, even in her sleep .inspite of being a dad he came third in her dreams, so thinking romantic bond between Jake and Nessie is impossible for me.**

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! Reviews keep me goin** g.


	10. Chapter 11

Calm before the storm

JPOV

As soon as I entered the house, I saw a nice pasta in front of me on the table but instead of eating it first, I hugged her closely to me. Bells sensed something was amiss with me and asked me what the matter was . I told her about the strange man who did magic on me while I was going to work .

Then she frantically looked at me,checking for any injuries and panicked till I held her close to my chest. She relaxed in my arms after few moments. I saw she relaxed on hearing my heartbeats .When I asked her about it ;she replied shyly it was ,which made me smug and relaxed .We passionately kissed each other properly ,which made me think I have been kissed like that before but I let it go as I sensed this made Bells restless and I was not able to pinpoint my memory which was not sharp anymore .Then she mentioned me that Ness had come home and she wanted to meet Nessie at the Cullen house.

"I will talk to you after our dinner. You have shifted your stuff in my room, any problems adjusting?" I said while trying to change the topic of conversation. I was not willing to talk about past. Hearing about Nessie had brought up the past memories on the fore. I wanted my happiness please; I want to work on the marriage on the top of my liking increasing towards my wife.

I wanted to know more about my wife, I practically knew nothing of her dislikes and likes.

Agreed we have some sort of connection brewing between us as I had with my first best friend Bella. The kiss we had shared was amazing, her lips were so soft and cool. But there was a familiar feeling that I had felt them before…my mind was becoming hazy as I couldn't place the memory. I cleared the ramblings in my head; I think I have to talk to old Quil about it later. Agreed they were painful memories of my teenage life or life why was I not recalling the events before Nessie's birth? I think I am over thinking how many people remember their teenage years crystal clear as they age; maybe I exerted myself too much at work after so many months.

Bells replied that she had not shifted her stuff yet and it will take time. I agreed to help her when she was free and thanked for cleaning the mess. When we reached the hall; I saw Billy wanted to speak to me so I went in his room while taking him to his room. Bells settled to watching some stuff on TV while flicking channels.

" So what do you want to talk, dad "I asked while closing the door." son ,she wants to meet Nessie. "he said.

"I know she told me just now ,that she wants to know why Edward is not allowing us to enter his house" I said gravely.

"Try to change her mind. If not then it's your call son. Whatever you do, I am with you "said dad while squeezing my hand .I nodded and went out of the room through the window. I decided to run to let off my steam. I tied my shirt and shorts to my leg and phased. Then I ran a perimeter around la push and forks.

I loved the wind blowing over my long fur ,my hair had gone long since past three months as I didn't bother about cutting it..Hell even eating properly. As I was thinking; I met Leah running in her wolf form, she informed me about the patrol she did recently for twice a month. I told her to tweak it as I could be now a part of it in the midnight after my job. She agreed to think about the new schedule and told me that she won't come at Levi's birthday. I wouldn't have forced you but Bells is insisting on meeting Nessie at her father's lair.

 _What's with all the Bella you meet running behind Edward teased Leah_. _I replied maybe I am too hot to handle in the same manner so you have to come and look after her, otherwise don't make me before I could continue_ Leah agreed grumblingly.

Then I ran back to la push with my paws flying through the wood's icy floor. After phasing back and wearing my clothes I helped Bella in preparing dinner. We were having lots of fun by talking she started laughing when I told her about mine and Embry's escapades at school. One story that had me in splits was how she disappeared the clothes of the man he was wearing when she was supposed to change the color of his hair. The man had to grovel in the mud as there was no place to hide before others started laughing at his state. It was fun hearing to learn magic she did mistakes while mastering it but was quite preservant. We called Billy for dinner as bells had started arranging for dinner. I wished hard that Bella forgets to talk about Nessie! I was finally feeling happy for first time in life once for all.

'Bella 'POV

I knew Jake was sweet but he was acting saccharine sweet me with me today, I went to Jake's room after seeing of Billy in his bedroom to sleep. Jake asked," Where is your bag?"Me as soon as I entered the room. Jake was wearing a white vest which showed his sculpted abs wonderfully .I need to gather my wits before it goes in the gutter!

"Well, Jake. I don't use my magic to organize clothes; it will take time to do manually."I replied back, happy to retort him back inspite of my mental drooling on Jacob. Agreed he is warming up to me but I don't want to push him further by falling all over him which will drive him away from and top of it he might stress himself. Unaware of my internal conflict going inside ,Jacob smiled at me and said "You can't go to Nessie's house. Her father Edward won't allow it ."

"I know that. Who is he that makes you to 'obey' his decisions? Nessie is my own blood. You are my husband and even cared for her since her birth. Are these reasons not enough? We are her relatives' right."I asked Jacob .Jake looked at me in a masked manner hiding his emotions from me and said," Nessie's mother died out while trying to save my father .we were celebrating her birthday. A van lost control which later burst into fire .Billy's wheelchair …."

I interrupted him "Jake, I know my sister saved your father .She's family to him as she was to you, can't you see .it was her decision ,agreed it was unfortunate. But he can't blame it on you for that."I protested trying to make him understand that it was an accident and it was not in his hands.

Jake broke down ;as his mask of indifference dropped away. A feeling of pain and grief ran over his face, but somehow he was trying to control himself and blurted out at last"the Cullen's are vampire and Nessie is half vampire. You are already running for your life."

"So what you are a shape shifter right."I said in exasperation, why should I be in danger. The treaty would save me and Jacob if they tried to harm me. There was no danger and he was getting tensed about my safety which was making no sense to me. after staring at me for some time he snapped back,"I married you not for fun ,Bells .I am working hard from my side to make the marriage work .I believe in the institution of marriage and don't want you to be insulted by him because of me . You don't deserve that."

"Yeah, I know Jacob. you mean well for me and need time but when you will tell me about your grief, hidden feelings that you promised me earlier. I know I am your wife, but you don't trust even me to share your feelings. You never allow m…me to care for you .You just care for everybody." I cried back and slumped in front of him. I couldn't tell him it hurts me that his pain, is my pain too. He too sat near me hearing my comment .He told me haltingly about how Bella died and how Edward was against him after Bella's death. He cried while holding me and I ran my hand over his back, face and nuzzled my face in his chest.

I too was crying with him .After a long time we stopped crying and I kissed off his tears which were glistening on his face,"It is alright Jake. We love her. You did your best ,but I am sorry I have to Nessie's house after Levi's birthday. She's my sister last memory and like a child to you. You can come with me if you want .Goodnight Jake. Love you forever " and then I went away from his room kissing him on his still wet cheeks.

 **Past memories**

Next morning

JPOV

When I woke up I felt little relaxed .Maybe crying and opening up had helped me to come terms with my emotions. When I got up after doing my morning routine and reached the hall when I heard the telephone ringing ,it was Emily and after talking some time she asked for' bells'.

I called her from the kitchen, she took the phone while smiling softly at me but her eyes were sad .Bells talked with her sometime, and then went in the kitchen. After ten minutes she got ready, talked with Billy and waved both of us before going out of the house. "She's going to Sam's house for helping at the birthday party. She asked you to bring gift while coming home. Did you start quarreling already …it has been three days you both married"dad said with a frown developing on his face.

I shrugged "I talked to her last night, she's hell bent on meeting Nessie. The Cullens are exactly not welcoming right now."I said to him while having my breakfast.

I went to my room to get ready for the office, I got angry so she won't talk with me, and can't she trust me. I flustered as I rearranged the papers for the project, but the damn papers were not in order. As I was arranging them my anger turned into sadness; how do I make her understand the insults I had to endure from Edward to be near Nessie and Bella!

When Bella was a new born vampire I told Charlie what I am, to help Bella to be near her dad. He shouted at me and made fun of me .but at last it was right, I let it slide thinking he was getting stressed of the danger lurking around his daughter. But even after the volturi battle was over he used to make fun of me or my ideas. Bella used to intervene as the frequency increased. When it was going out of hand, not allowing Nessie to play with me, Bella had me enrolled in GED and used to teach me. I chose to ignore it as my fighting back would unnerve Bella and Nessie. It was unfair to create scene in front of a child whether it was a hybrid or human! Even after clearing GED and entering automobile engineering, the mocking continued.

Tear sprang in my eyes as those hurtful memories and mocking days invaded my mind. Whatever I did and said especially to Bella was mocked by him whenever he chose to. One day it got so serious that I started shivering while playing with Nessie. I had to leave the house otherwise I would have risked phasing near her. I controlled my breathing as I was running to the woods and went in my usual spot to cry.

I was shocked as I felt Bella came after me .She comforted me as best as she could and apologized thousands of time while catching her ears till a wet toothy smile appeared on my face. Then she tackled and tickled me to death till I begged mercy. I was really hurt that day as Edward had crossed his limit, he had no right to destroy my self esteem because of his jealousy .he got all that was mine so why he can't stand me.

Nessie was nervous the next day I went to meet her .she told me Edward and Bella had a very big fight as they were not talking to each other."I am sorry Jake for dad's behavior. He get's weird when he sees you near mom."

"It was their first fight, right. It won't happen ; your dad will be behave nicely after sometime I hope. Don't frown, dear" I said her soothingly.

"No, Jake it wasn't a first. They fight quite often when dad makes fun of you or when he tries to persuade mom to go to new places" Bella was eager to stay in forks as much as she could spend time with Charlie as much she could.

I was bought to the present by beeping message from my workplace, well it was time to go as I arranged my stuff and went out.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! Reviews keep me happy. thanks a lot for those who favourited this story recently especially Debz4eva, .lif, and love u all**


	11. Chapter 12

Second chances

New ventures

Disclaimer: all the characters are of SM

'Bella' Pov

I didn't talk with Jacob while I was going out, it hurt me a lot . But I was not going to be swayed this time . It was even harder to stuck to my decision , seeing how much pain he is in . I remembered how my sis Bella was snatched away and I take heart in my decision which is correct .

I helped Emily in making food for the party. She assured me it will disappear fast as the wolves had an incredible appetite when I expressed my doubts on the mountain of food we were making for a kiddie birthday party.

Then we decorated the place with streamers and bought the plates, chocolates ,return gifts, games for the party from the stores Emily had ordered and was arranging it .after an hour the work was finally done .Kim ,Emily and I sat on the kitchen counters having a cup of jasmine scented green tea.

"So ..how are things with Jake going on.. "Emily asked while smiling at me.

"Fine. I have not got chance to know him more, he's in his office all the time. Is he always this busy?" I grumbled while sipping my tea .I had avoided calls of Jacob since morning which made me feel little guilty.

" don't worry Isabelle; he had not gone for work quite often as he was grieving. If Jake was not good in his work I was afraid he was going to lose his job my friend told me who works there as one of the clerks " replied Kim. This helped me to relax a little; he should be paying attention to his job more than on our tiff.

"Jake told me that she was saving Billy hit with a van. Why is Edward so rude to him, Emily?"I asked .Emily fidgeted in her seat,"you..r sister was turned into a vampire. She saved Billy from being crushed under a burning uncontrollable van on the day of her human birthday. Edward is angry on Jake because he took her in the woods to party where the accident occurred."

I cried for Isabella, my sis and the last night of Jake's grief lurched my heart with intensity and Emily both left their tea cups and consoled me as best as they could. After an hour of crying, I decided to do something to remember her as an idea formed I my head. I suggested to them to start a restaurant.

They were taken aback as I was crying one minute and telling them to open a business next minute. We talked about it and finally it was taking shape." so what will be the name of the restaurant. as it was yours idea? "asked Kim.

"Isabella" I replied quietly as I heard sounds of shouting from outside the porch . A vampire was holding the neck of a grey blackish wolf .it was trying its best to rip its head off but its reflexes were slow. Seeing the wolf Kim shouted in terror and tried to rush towards Jared 's wolf.

Fortunately ,Emily stopped her from running towards the scene .I broke the cup and using it sliced my thumb of left hand ,the blood stopped him to dig fangs on the injured wolf's neck. Seeing that the wolf was slow ,I flipped the brown haired vampire in the air and threw him to the sender with the help of my spell using my uninjured right hand. You can't perform silvaka magic with any injury or bruise on the hand. I

told Emily who was standing behind me to call old quil and Paul as soon as possible as I rushed towards the wolf and made a ring of fire around us. I saw the vampire coming back with Esmond, the tribe's chief old son coming with both fractured hands. Clearly the vampire had fallen on top of him, the wolf now looked its reflexes were the spell was used on him by Esmond.

" Use your magic on the wolf when it's hurt by vampire attack,quite bravery " I shouted to him. He grinned back evilly at me, "It's still time ;come back to me .we will rule the world with our powers or be ready to die ;your dogs won't be able to help you "

The wolf had healed and was growling back at his words," They will. They are my family .you have broken your hands now, don't know what will happen if you hurt them next time." I retorted back .my finger was bleeding and making me little nauseous. I saw the vampire pushing Esmond away and jumping to come near me. I raised the fire and the vampire roasted away in front of me. I stopped the fire and fell unconscious on the wolf.

JPOV

Sam had called me to remind me of Levi's party in the evening. So here I am driving to my house with a gift lying on the seat next to me giving me company. I didn't know whether bells will come with me or not. I missed her greatly today as she didn't pick up my calls in the morning.

I didn't expect to miss her so much. we have just met 3-4 days ago, it's surprising how I become so attached to her in such a short time. it doesn't seem like I have known her recently. Paul used to tell me he had tried silent treatment on Rachel after their fight sometimes and she used to come back after sulking. But he didn't surely seem impatient like me. After talking to her about Bella last night I felt cathartic in the morning, the memories of Bella's wedding and hurt were coming back to me slowly .I hope the rest will come back too as time passes or I hope not ….let it be buried for now.

I was caught up in work so I forgot to call up in the afternoon. As I reached home there was no sign of my wife. _Sure she is sulking, stubborn like her sis_ .it is the one quality I had hoped she didn't share with Bella. "Son have the stew kept on the table. Bella told you to finish it before you go to party." said Billy while getting dressed and coming out from his room

." where is she?" I asked while sitting on the table and started eating. The stew was delicious with meat and spices in it." she had gone out with Leah to buy some clothes an hour ago. She helped Emily in the morning and fainted there. Jared had to bring her home."

"What happened dad, is she alright now?"I asked ,panicking.

"She cut her finger in the kitchen, clearly fainting on seeing blood runs in swan ladies , I suppose. She works too hard .Aren't you thinking to take out her somewhere considering you're newly married" dad winked at me.

" Cant. Urgent work cropped at my workplace. I can't refuse them as I had slacked few months ago "I said while relishing the stew and finally finished it.

Bells came back in the house when I just had come in the room dressing up for the party. They were keeping shop bags in the couch. Bells was wearing a wine colour gown which hugged her thin waist .she was looking quite hot from behind. When she turned to face me I let out a whistle .

she was looking so gorgeous! She was wearing a halter neck which flared at the bottom. I was dazed on seeing her. The colour complemented her beautifully and looked like silk floating on milky skin. I was not able to believe that this beautiful angel is mine. She looked so beautiful that I was feeling dizzy.

" breathe; Jacob .You can thank me later for dressing up your wife later. Get ready for party. "said Leah while smirking at me. Then Bella asked me about the gift. So she talked to me first, then thankfully she's not angry any more at me . thank god!I stammered that it was in the car.

" let's go Jake. We are getting late. Stop pulling Jake's leg Leah." said Bells while slipping her hand in mine and dragged me to the car. Leah and Billy were laughing at me as my ears burned hearing their snide comments. I beared it happily as long as I could see the smile on the girl's face sitting next to me, guess I have started falling pretty hard in love with my wife .

'Bella 'POV

The house was filled with people and children from La push. We reached the party on time .Leah was right .the dress did quite a number. I giggled on remembering Jacob's flushed face. I hope he doesn't bump with Jared .he had promised me that he won't tell to Billy .when I had come to consciousness, I found that the wolf was Jared's. Kim and he thanked me for saving their life and were getting anxious. I told them that I fainted due to the blood as I can't stand its smell and look .Emily laughed and said that I just was like Bella.

I coughed and apologized that the pack was suffering to save my life. On hearing this before Jared could open his mouth, old Quil said,"the world is in danger .we have to fight against them anyways. To protect humans is duty of the protectors, and top of it you are our alpha's wife. Don't think yourself less than us. You are helping us to fight the evil ones. Tell Jacob to meet after a month, we have support of Makah and some other tribes with us .I am talking with the other tribes too"

I was brought back to the present as Jake tugged my arm to wish Levi. We wished him and gave his gift. Levi squeaked thanks and rushed to play with his friends who were calling him to play sitting on the ground. After sometime we assembled as Levi came back to cut his cake .the guests dispersed quickly in the lawn after the cake cutting and gift was given.

" So there's the food .let's go bells." said Jake while squeezing my hand. I swatted on his chest and told him to meet Sam first. He had talked with others while we were walking hand in hand after giving Levi gift. He had proudly introduced me to many people as his beautiful wife, I blushed on hearing it. He grudgingly went towards Sam while muttering to himself. I went to talk to Leah who was smirking at me from far.

"Hi, Leah. You didn't wait for me. Too hungry I see "I pouted at her." you are the one who was all getting mushy with Jake. It's not my fault" said Leah.

I winked at her and said," it's yours fault. As you said the dress did a number on him" Leah laughed and mock punched when suddenly Seth called her from the porch of Sam's house.

please review,don't make me beg please


	12. Chapter 13

Second chances

Disclaimer: all the characters are of SM

Meeting the Cullen's

 **The next chapters are going to contain Edward bashing. He needs to answer the questions that have been rising in my head since I read twilight. Nikki b 1973 recent fanfics from babies to alpha wolf are wonderful keeping Jake in the high place and self respect he deserves .**

'Bella' POV

Sighing Leah went to her brother and waved me bye. when I went to find Jacob when I bumped into Emily. She helped me to steady before my face meets the ground. "Hi ! bells ,thanks a lot .everyone is so happy with the arrangements."She said while smiling fondly at me.

"It's no problem. Think it's a trial run before we set shop" I laughed.

Then lowering her voice she whispered,"What's the plan tonight?Jake has been looking at you constantly and top of it you are looking very nice."

"I am planning to meet Nessie at the Cullen's house .I couldn't find Jake ,will you please tell him?" I said while getting ready to go just then Rachel and Paul came with their food.

"The food is awesome!" said Paul.

" Yeah ,his second helping."Rachel said rolling her eyes at her husband.

" And you haven't eaten yet! "shouted Emily at me and forced me to eat as she arranged the food .after finishing the food I excused myself from Rachel and somehow Jacob's Camaro car, Leah's voice stopped me "Where are you going, Bells?"

"To the Cullens" I said and started to sit in the car ,as I was starting the car. Leah entered the car from other side forcefully and said acidly," You aren't going alone. I am going with you."

while i was driving the car Leah was fidgety and looking back through her seat the entire time.

* * *

The Cullen mansion was bathed in white light as the house came into view. I called Nessie that I was coming to meet her but she protested it was not safe. Leah was looking behind again and around the car as she was expecting to someone spring from the air who was following us. "Leah, come. Let's go. I won't let anything happen to you."I said while coming out of the car as I parked it and took out the bag from the seat.

"What's the need to meet those leeches .I was starting to get fond of you."She said grumblingly as she stood near me. Nessie opened the door on the first ring of the doorbell and insisted me to return back home while trembling. "Please, sweetie. Can I come in .Leah is …"a voice behind interrupted me.

"I am coming inside too ,Nessie."I sighed as I recognized the voice was of Jake. We entered the Cullen house, in their lavishly decorated drawing room, with Jake holding my hand tightly in his large warm hands.

JPOV

"Nessie, this is for you" bells handed a bag to her. Nessie thanked Bells and opened the gift. She was shocked to see the latest edition of her favourite magazine which had just hit the stands.

"So Jake! you are trying to impress me .I like your choice of wife. "giggled Nessie. I was taken aback at the co -incidence

"I didn't do anything. It's you who has been avoiding me. Your aunt brought it ,she was going restless to meet you."I said while striking a pose which earned me giggles from Nessie and my wife. Leah as usual rolled her eyes at my great pose. Nessie started shaking in fear as she heard the footsteps of her family coming near us. Clearly I could see Edward has threatened us to harm me if she talked with us. He has clearly scared his own blood, such a big douche!

Bells went near them suddenly before I could stop her from going near them. "Hi, I am Isabelle Jacob Black. I came to meet Nessie .Hope I am not causing any inconvenience to you on meeting my niece." she said sweetly to Rosalie, Emmet, Jasper and Alice.

They were shocked for a few seconds as they watched and heard her. Guess my wife is a stunner ! I thought and laughed in my head seeing the shocked faces of the Cullen

'Bella' POV

I was seeing my sister's spirit flitting near me. She knew today was going to happen today. I nodded my head that it won't be stopped. Jacob has suffered enough. I have to settle the debts once and for all I thought to my sis, who was in her astral form. She nodded with sad eyes at me.

"Are you alright Bells, dear?"Jacob shook me from my trance.

"I am fine, just having visions like Alice here." I replied while squeezing his hand and settled on the sofa." so Jacob has told you everything." replied Emmet and was going to laugh but stopped on seeing the expression on Jacob's face. His cheerful face had turned into shocked face which was mirrored by all sitting in the hall.

"You didn't tell her anything, Jacob" asked Rosalie breaking the silence which was heavily hanging in the room.

"No ! we kind of met on the beach and rushed into wedding. I have been busy at work since I married. She helped Emily today .How will I tell her and why should I when I know about Edward's antics anyway? She was hell bent on coming here since Nessie came to visit at home. I was not even keen that she stepped her foot here. "said Jake while getting frustrated at the situation .

"She is a witch "said Leah while seeing the curious faces of the Cullens. I heard again the gasps of the vampire second time in a row that night.

"So how do you know about me? I don't believe the witch crap you are dishing out to others." Alice sneered at me.

"Showing your true colors now honey ;can you see my future however faulty ability it is of yours. "

I asked her she closed her eyes and tried to see my future .She gritted her teeth and tried to attack me. Poor thing didn't know who she is against now. I am not helpless as before. I threw a magical wind at her which knocked her down to the floor hard dislocating her arm. Being a vampire she could correct it after a moment but the pain I saw in her eyes was spreading pleasant feeling in my insides .

"Don't try to mess with me. You and your brother have caused enough harm to my sister Bella. The grief you have inflicted on Jake is nothing you are feeling now." I shouted at her Jasper angered on seeing his mate's sorry state lunged at me. I uttered the Quileute words of, magic 'kwiloo kiti zum. 'A dazzling light arose from my hand and turned jasper into standstill.

While Rosalie helped Alice in fixing her arm, Alice cried a dry sob" What you have done to my Jasper? You look like Bella but you are a bitch!"Now running and clinging to her husband. I flicked my hand again and jasper returned to normal. They both let a sigh of relief.

"why have you brought her here, mutt?" spat Alice towards Jacob.

"I came here myself, didn't you do that yourself Alice. when you can and whenever you wanted to Swan house uninvited,after you left Bella for months to die in the woods without explanation .Why can't I come here _uninvited_? I am following your footsteps. Bella was so crazy about you, regarding you her sister .You are even worse than MY mutt, don't make me open my mouth to call you names, use _Jacob_ next time or else…."I said her and jasper stepped back from me.

" What's going in here? How do you know so much about Bella?"Rosalie asked in a halting manner." How " repeated Emmet. He was looking so cute, I hugged him back which surprised him.

"I don't bite teddy bear" I said to him. He hugged me back nonetheless, it was nickname used by Bella after Nessie was born, I had gathered from my sister's spirit form.

"Thanks rose ! you tried your level best to make Bella understand to remain human ,unlike others who claim to love her but think only about playing Barbie with her " I said while going towards Jacob, who had opened his arms to take me in. I gratefully went in his embrace, we both needed support. The past was hurtful to both of us, but it was needed.

Alice didn't answer my questions nor protest against the claims I threw on her. Rosalie's face softened on hearing my speech and she patted my cheek. I was touched by her acceptance of me." But you have to tell the truth "said Emmet while coming near and patted my arm. Before I could reply, I was cut off a voice calling me ' Bella, my love'

JPOV

When Bells was going to tell us something, Edward shouted Bella .he was trying to come near Bells, but was held back by Carlisle and Esme. Nessie went near her father, she hugged him back which made him still. He kissed fervently on Nessie's hair

."Dad she's mom twin sister, Isabelle and she i..s human. "replied Nessie softly while coming out from the hug. Bells was standing near me while getting intrigued by their conversation.

"No !she's your mom. I can't read her mind. She even smells like her.!" insisted Edward.

Before anyone could do anything, Edward came near Bells and tried to kiss her forcibly. Bells was trying to push him back by punching him lightly on the chest but he held her hands in his strong grip. My mind was fast turning into a fiery haze, the wolf threatening to come out on seeing Edward manhandle my wife.

But I couldn't phase, with her standing close to me. With adrenaline and fury coursing my veins, I managed to push away Edward from my wife. Bells lips were swollen which made me mad and I punched him in the face and ribs. My mind was raging in red circles and it was very hard not to phase right there now without any harm.

He kicked me in the stomach as I tried to move away from his punch. Bells came suddenly in front of me and was trying to beat him, I caught her from going near him and tried to make her still.

She stopped shaking in my arms as I cooed her to calm down but she snarled to Edward ,"If you touch Jake once again CULLEN ;it will be your last."

A/N: **Thanks** **for reading! Pls let me know what are your thoughts for this chapter,is it nice or not?. Pls pls review**


	13. Chapter 14

Second chances

Disclaimer: all the characters are of SM

Eerie

'Bella' POV

"You are mine. Why is his smell all over you? You have been with the dog all along, isn't it? He brainwashed you against me. I forgive you my dear! but I am not leaving him alive anymore." Edward said while trying to comfort me.

"I am not your wife, I am Jake's wife. See the wedding ring!"I shoved my hand in the front so he could see the ring. He was not clearly convinced and tried to pull my wedding ring from my fingers. Thankfully Emmet managed to take Edward off from me.

But my temper which had calmed from Jacob's calming effect; it reared it's ugly head again, I decided it can't be helped now as Edward again stood near me again with Jacob growling in anger behind my back .

I didn't want this matter to come in front of Nessie so badly, but it can't be helped now without showing the true face of Edward. It's for her own good to recognize such people.

"You used to love Bella very much right. But the moment you saw someone , alike her with her sweet smell; you try to make her own ,isn't it Edward?", I shouted at him which stilled him, but the leech opened his mouth again shaking me which angered me further

"You are my Bella! My love brought you back."

Jacob threw him in the corner away from me and held me securely in his chest, kissing my hair fervently to stop his shaking and was trying to make both of us to calm down. Alice helped him to stand and he was again standing in front of me.

"Leave her mutt!" Edward growled at him.

" Make me, _leech_! She's my wife! get that in your thick head of yours. "Jacob growled back in the same manner .Leah gestured something to him which made him to calm down and he released me from his embrace.

"She died as a vampire. I am human ,can't you see ?I am a witch and can read your vile thoughts. You are insane!."I said seething in anger as his hand again rose to touch my cheek .I slapped him with a thunder sparks which came from my shaking hands. Edward was surprised by this attack and finally calmed down as he finally stood little far away from me ,thankfully giving me back my much needed personal space. I hugged Nessie to wish her goodbye and apologized to catch up with her next time. She mumbled nothing as she stared at Alice and her father in shocked eyes. Clearly she was shaken on seeing her dad's insanity.

Edward started smiling widely as he came near Nessie "I know you are special. I am gifted too as I can read minds except yours. You can switch it off and on! So consider your decision, choose a husband that will be worthy of you, don't stay with Jacob. Stay with me and my family. He is ordinary shape shifter with a normal job and a paltry salary, he's not worthy of such a beautiful gift like you. Nessie will be happy to get back her mother."

J POV

I was shocked on hearing Edward's words. "You are talking to my wife ,leech ! I shall wring your neck if you dare utter any word about her." I shouted while grabbing his collar.

"See Bella, totally immature .can't even control his hands or temper." said Edward. I tried to punch him back but my hand was being held by bells. She took my hand and placed it near her cheek.

Then she kissed me on the ear and said"o my great alpha ! I am not going anywhere" softly, hearing this my wolf got calmed but the man inside wasn't. My anger cooled down but I was still panicking inside. I kissed back on her cheek and whispered in her ears "I accept the imprint".

She smiled '"Not now dear ;until you know the whole truth."She then left my hand and went near Edward despite my whimpering protests. "Is it your final answer or do you want to change it."Bells purred at him.

My heart was beating was she to leaving me for the glamour of his money, surprisingly my wolf was laughing at the scene in front of him instead of getting mad. Edward nodded and smiled clearly happy about getting the chance to destroy my happiness once more.

"I am happy that you are thinking about it. my charm is hard to resist" Edward said while trying to lean to kiss my wife which was stopped by her by placing her hands on the cheek and pushing his head far away from her. Bile started rising in my mouth and I wanted very badly to puke on his face with disgust. I saw Nessie's face had fallen, what a jerk of a father Edward is!

Leah POV

I was shocked by the incidents unfolding before our eyes .Bella's twin sis even knows high order magic which only ancient tribal leaders can do. Silly Jacob! She could have looked after herself fine.

I had to gesture him to keep calm otherwise he would have risked phasing near Nessie and bells. It was quite fun to see the leech family being tackled and kick assed by bells. Thankfully Jake had controlled himself after my gesture by taking deep breaths. And the fire was ebbing slowly from his eyes. I was shocked when Bells went near the disgusting vampire. Wasn't his intention clear to her or she was as dense her fucking sister?

"Stop thinking bad about Bella "spat Edward as bells placed her hand on his cheek pushing him .with her other hand she did some random motions while muttering gibberish. She then used both of her hands to flap like a Thunderbird and the whole room was plunged in an eerie glow, "What's happening ,bells!" I screeched at her.

* * *

Karma is a bitch

J pov

She had performed the magic to make Bella's spirit appear in front of everyone. The fog that was covering my memories was removing slowly. I was torn between two of them .Thankfully I felt my love veering towards more to my wife but it confused how the same other little less feeling was going towards Bella too. The grief of her passing away was slowly going down with the help of my wife but it was there nonetheless.

Leah poked me clearly I missed something, noting the surprise on everybody's face in the room."Hi ,sis !see how devoted your husband is to you "Bells told Bella .

She nodded and said "I know. Please don't do this !its' not worth it. Please stop I am requesting you"

"Feisty much your wife is ,Jake" Leah whispered to me .I shushed her clearly my wife was far from over I knew that expression too well in our short time of marriage.

" I am sorry Bella, I was going back home. But your husband's _affectionate_ actions forced me to do this too soon. You and your husband have to pay for the hurt they have caused to my Jacob. Karma is a bitch. sister "she replied calmly to Bella's astral form.

I wiggled in my place Bella was still special to me in spite of being married to Edward, heck even I was too. But I was clearly not enjoying the stress she was putting on Bella. I was feeling how my love was split into two. My old feelings of teenage love was heading 80 percent to my wife and 20 to Bella. I felt like a schmuck confused what to do and what to think.

Edward was trying to touch Bella's astral form which my wife was vehemently shielding her. I grabbed Edward far from my wife .He was shouting thousand apologies to Bella's spirit form.

" Don't try to touch her you monster, she's pure . not filthy like you!" shouted bells and stood in front of her. Edward begged to come forward .Bells told me to leave Edward, I set him free

Bells shouted again "You never deserved her. Today's actions showed the proof that you only care for yourself. Being an immortal creature doesn't make you selfless; you self absorbed brat! "while throwing thunder sparks towards Edward which threw him behind. Seeing his eyes roll in his head gave me the idea of electricity she was throwing.

On gaining some semblance Edward flinched on my wife's accusation and his face crumpled.

"honey, calm down!let's go home." I said to Bells. Bella entreated her to stop lashing at her leech husband, guess something never changes. She could have gone and comforted her husband instead of standing behind my wife, she is a spirit now. How I miss her! Bells caught me staring at Bella and her eyes were looking like she was going to cry.

Alice was talking to Bella and threatening my wife who was playing with her sister's astral hair, I wished to explain her that I love her but would she listen!

Bella POV

Then I talked to my sister's spirit form "You can go ahead and comfort Edward, I am not stopping you ;but it's the truth that you are in this state because of him ."

Alice shouted at me "Why are you blaming my brother?"

I remembered the forlorn look that Jacob had gave to my sister few moments ago .He still loved her which brought tears in my eyes. He is too generous and forgiving soul, I didn't want to make him feel guilty that he was ditching me. He loved her truly, I was crying for the pain and grief he underwent but Jake would think otherwise. He has enough on his plate already!

I wiped my tears and shouted to Alice" See Jake's condition, Alice! who can I blame except you and your wonderful brother "I replied while folding my arms and looking at them with disgust .

They have caused insufferable pain and suffering to only persons who I love more than my existence, my sister Bella and Jake.

I fought my urge to run in Jacob's arms as he opened his arms for me trying to make me understand that he loved me too.

But the old scores have to be settled, I had promised to avenge Jacob's pain to Sarah, in my brief visit to the spirit world. Everyone has to pay their deeds the words appeared to blaze in front of my mind , as i asked him, "So Edward ,if you loved my sister why did you leave her alone in the woods to die ?"

"You know it Bella, why are you pushing it?"said Bella's spirit to me.

"You can talk with Jacob; your best friend .he has been watching you for a long time. Stop protecting your worthless husband's emotions for once! " I said calmly to her as I could.

What is she thinking? I am going to let away all the animosity go away from my heart with her pleadings.! hell no! She always has this stupid urge to protect his feelings even at the cost of hers and her loved one's feeling.

"I thought it was for her own good .I realized my mistake and ca me back. I am forever so grateful to her that she took me back. "said Edward, while recollecting his memories.

"I know it was good that you went away from her to give a normal life ;why come back and destroy your noble cause? Didn't you love her enough to stay away for her good?" I asked him.

Edward looked shocked at my question, I was able to show the weakness of his great decision to everyone present there as clear as possible . His face frowned on seeing Bella talking with Jacob and Nessie. I need to show how great he is! I looked at my watch, Bella will vanish from everyone eyes after few spell won't last long I called my sister and gestured the time.

"what did you tell Bella ? asked Edward ."It's none of your business dear .just answer my questions first if you have answer to that one question I asked ?" I growled back .I could clearly see he was trying to avoid the questions.

A/N: Thanks for reading! Pls pls review .

this chapter is dedicated to my readers especially corky ellems and twilight for lif,thanks for your reviews. let me know what are your thoughts for this chapter,is it nice or not?.


	14. Chapter 15

Second chances

Disclaimer: all the characters are of SM

 ** _Rising temperatures_**

The story has reached 5000+hits since July 21 .thnx a lot my dear readers but please review and let me know what do you think of the story.

 _Bella POV_

"No ,my love was too selfish to leave her. I struggled but couldn't stay away for long from her ever." Said Edward. "So when you think its right you leave her and when your mood changes you want her back. What do you think she is? You will hurt her when you want to play with her heart and break it according to your wishes! "I said coolly to him.

Edward's eyes got darkened on hearing it but not for long . his face crumpled once again but now with pain which made my insides extremely happy.

my sister Bella's spirit rushed towards me and Edward, running away from Carlisle and Esme

"Why are you causing him pain and forcing him to remember the darkest period of my life. Will it change anything?"She screamed in her ghostly voice which sounded like a high wailing of wind.

"Nope, retribution for me. You caused pain to the one, I loved madly because of him, Bella.! Didn't you for even a moment take pity on me, Jake? No!"I replied back

"Stop Bella, I am sorry I thought what was … right I did ;it hurt me too "my sister cried.

"It's Bells , sister .We were same , but know we are separate new entities. thanks to you ,I know it but you can not escape from your actions. Everyone gave you a free reign with DAD,JAKE along with your dumb husband to destroy Jake's, mine and Charlie's life ." i glare at her ,but i was not done talking .

"You did whatever your pathetic lover wanted .Jake never let you down ,never broke your heart, always supported and respected you, never forced his decisions on you .Was it so hard to love him back? Couldn't you give him fucking single chance instead of running to save Edward's sorry ass in volturi" I tried my tears to stop coming in my eyes but they were coming anyway.

"Now your love has to suffer for his actions .Being your sister, I am not going to make his life hell but he has to pass through it for sometime. He has to pay for Jacob's pain and my tears. And he has to know his effect of his actions has on others."

I saw Jacob staring at me, shit I almost told everything in anger. But I was not ashamed in loving him like crazy even if he couldn't love me back. I couldn't talk anymore as visions of Jake's months of heartbreak, pain, grief, cries of help, longing came and flooded my mind. I sobbed uncontrollably, sinking to the floor. Edward seeing my moment of weakness went ahead to touch the spirit form of Bella.

She smiled sadly at him but went little far away from his touch he tried to make her understand "I know you love me. I didn't know. I was desperate and ... missing you so long. Whatever your sister is telling is exaggerated, dear! The mutt has brainwashed her. "he said while going near her.

Leah and Jacob had came near me and were trying their best to make me stop crying. Jake was frantically kissing on my wet face to stop my hysterical sobbing while Leah patted me on the back .Leah shouted something to Edward on being so inconsiderate and stuff and all.

But before he could tell anything Bella opened her mouth"Stop it Edward, you can't help anyone but don't be so touchy. But whatever she, my sis, is telling is true .I am to blame for their sadness and trouble they are facing now . I have been too selfish and blind to hurt everyone who loved me "Bella said while gazing at his eyes. I managed to control my sobbing and felt nauseated to hear their talks.

I managed to talk "You are too forgiving when it comes to him. Can't even spare me a glance to me even now when I am in such a mess?...I have suffered enough because of you; and still you don't care for me. He has hurt my husband and I will make sure he sheds tears of blood sister .Bye " I flicked my hand once again to disperse the haze and once again only I could see her ,Bella's spirit floating in the house.

Leah POV

"What did you do?"Alice shouted at bells .She muttered the spell is time bound if she exceeds more it will threaten her magic. I was shocked to see the spirit of Bella swan nee Cullen.

If I had not come today I could have missed awesome action and info .Isabelle black even knows high order magic which only the ancient tribal people can do. Moreover she loves Jake like crazy. He deserves to be happy .Isabelle even brought the douche bag back to his place, if she can show apparitions I am pretty sure maybe she knows Bella's past too or maybe Billy had told her is the only guess I make.

"Leah,lets go home. It's getting late" bells nudged me.

"You didn't specifically answer her "I said as I came out of my trance. She nodded and replied in a hoarse voice"I am a witch, not a vampire with zero fatigue and endless energy. "

When Bells, Jake and I were going out after biding a shaken Nessie goodbye, Alice stood in front of us

" You can't step from this door without giving me a proper answer" said the pixie haired leech;she has finally hit the rocker.

Jacob and I were instinctively standing around bells and I replied "Didn't you hear pixie or have you forgot she's tired. She's a human who needs rest and has cried lot too. Let us go" after saying I tried to shove her from our path. from nowhere Edward also came out . WE were evenly matched ,it was time for fight and I readied myself to phase.

JPOV

Edward stood with Alice in our way, fuck! how I hate them. They have no sense of remorse. Their insanity caused me to suffer so much .I have lost enough in my life .I won't let Edward snatch away my second chance at happiness. "what do you want ,hadn't enjoyed messing my life for once .Enough .I repeat stay away from my wife and stop harassing her. She's not yours ,Cullen!" I warned him while shielding my wife along with Leah. I was glad that we came together here.

"Tell her to make Bella's spirit appear for me" said Edward in a haughty manner.

BPOV

"You don't own me ! I am not your plaything or your slave like my sister, Edward. You got enough time to spend with her." I said angrily to him while coming out of Jake and Leah's cover, I was really pissed off at him and wanted to scratch him out even it was impossible for me at present, it would require some magic and I was spent. Those type of magic drains you a lot.

Jacob hissed at me and said "Bells, go behind ;they both are unstable right now."

J pov

I was pissed at Edward, Leah was controlling her phasing once a month so she could leave the pack and join Embry in the Makah reservation. Since he has imprinted on Leah few years back he shifted , as he couldn't bear Sam's interference. it was nice I was the alpha ,but probs were the same

This lead to take me my alpha post take back again to stop the fighting which was going between them, fuck Edward!

He growled back at me clearly not enjoying the thoughts flitting in my mind. I nudged once again in our cover as she was angrily glaring at Edward; if looks could have killed he would have been lying dead right now. I knew bells was speaking truth inspite of the stupid accusations he was throwing at her because 'Bella' had told the entire matter earlier with Nessie.

"So Nessie knows it, Jake. Thanks"Edward smiled and dragged Alice away from our path. Bells groaned and we left the house in silence as fast as we could.

BPOV

At last we reached home after dropping Leah home. They had mercilessly teased me and laughed by cracking jokes, about the way I handled Edward which at last made me smile a little." what did Bella tell you and Nessie ?" I asked as we reached Jake's room .he looked at me and stopped, and then he told me was it okay if he talked while he changed in front of me. I fumbled for a second to answer as my cheeks blushed red.

' OK' I said. "There's no pressure, if you feel uncomfortable just tell me .I am feeling little paranoid on leaving you" said Jacob .I could see he was tired by the antics of Edward and was worried for me. Sigh! He cares for me, but still there was lot to tell him."I am not afraid …just tell me what she told you" I asked him.

JPOV

I smirked and held her hands in mine "That you and Bella were the same earlier; you gave shelter to her soul when she lost her body in Renee's womb .You were the part of Bella that always loved me along with tiny part of her as well. Guess, I am so charming."

I left her hands and started changing into comfy shorts and asked her while turning around "Is she correct?Is it possible?" I could feel her gaze on my back .I prayed she didn't find me repulsive but I was madly falling love with her before the drama happened ,now I know she's mine and the connection is not new I have to control myself jumping on her as she looked fabulous in the dress.

BPOV

He was gorgeous! I have to control myself ! . I just can't jump on him ! He has suffered a lot of crap and seeing the spirit of Bella surely must have opened the wounds which were healing slowly. It was hard to see your friends spirit,top of it was your best friends spirit. He has not opened entirely about his past too to me till now , we have a lot to do before we went further in...Jacob repeated his question again; he was finished dressing and sat near me.

" It's true Jake. Just a bit more of magic even at the start of our life .I know so much about you .I am no stranger to you as my body was the host to my sister's soul. I allowed her soul to control my body. Believe me Jake I had no idea what she would do "I stopped as tears again came in my eyes .I was happy for a moment sarcastically that Bella was happy being a vampire as tears would not come always in her eyes ; but she was always causing others to cry for her maybe forever in case of people who lived long enough to mourn for her.

JPOV

"Why are you crying? Tell me please" I said while embracing her small frame. She sobbed again into my chest.

"You will leave me. I don't want to lose you"her cries muffled in my chest "I will tell you later ...as time comes "she continued while wetting my shirt.

"Do I look an idiot to you?" I chuckled. This caused bells to stop sobbing and she looked at me with tears still running from her brown eyes full of love

" Excuse me?"She asked in a small voice.

"Well don't get me wrong; I was falling for you even when I didn't knew the stuff. I just needed time to know you better and say my feelings about you after sometime. But knowing all the stuff doesn't stop my feelings for you. I have always fought for your love, honey. When I know that part is finally mine, why should I let it go? All my past sufferings and pain are worth it, because I got you back. You are worth it." I said with fierce determination.

She has to get the idea in her stubborn little head; that I am not going to leave her ever and clear of the stupid notions flying in her head. I was really happy and the wolf too purred in my mind _mine mine at last_ .Can't you feel my mind now?"

A/N: Thanks for reading! i was thinking about writing about Lauren meeting Bella ,pm me ideas where do you want them to i am confused between store or club. Reviews keep me going. Thanks twilight for lif for your lovely support. hugs to you too.


	15. Chapter 16

Second chances

Disclaimer: all the characters are of SM

 **What's happening?**

 _My first 2,000 words chapter dedicated to my readers who made my day. the story has reached 800 more hits in a week. please review and tell me what you feel about the story whether it 's good or confusing? .be free to tell ._

 _I didn't get response for Lauren meeting, at club or store pm me fast!  
_

JPOV

She stilled and listened my wolf's happy purring. " really Jake, you are so…..how did I get so lucky?You are so wonderful.! " Bells said while wiping away her tears and giggled a little. I felt so happy that I could make her happy. "My offer still stands, honey. Will you let the imprint complete? "I waggled my eyebrows at her. She laughed " till you take me somewhere for our honeymoon, you meanie poker at my back."

"What! "I exclaimed, clearly embarrassed that she felt my desire on her back.

"It's alright, honey but we have lots to do. The silvaka problem is not over yet . Edward seems to cause trouble in the future, I can sense it. Night, honey. "she then stroked me outside my shorts and went away to her room in a coquettish manner .guess I have to sleep alone and I promised myself that I am not going to let her wear that dress until we go to our honey moon or I will be the first man to die of blue balls!

B POV

It was a good morning when I woke up; I didn't know Jake was finally in love with me, what a night the previous day was. He was in love With ME! Practically he was happy that I came back not bothered about the other half of mine which I had existed with her for so long .

Jake has to go to his office. Lately he has been so wrapped up in his work .don't know how he will go to work today...Christmas was coming near too and we have to talk about the celebrations .I yawned and got up,. Last night Jake was changing before me . _okay only I got to see his back side and it was so_ …... my bathroom door was being banged quite loudly. I was imagining the hot shower to be Jacob's warmth and wished the banging to go away which was coming in the way of my fantasy.

The banging increased along with shouting behind the door, the house had different bathrooms attached to it .why can't I have time for myself in the shower ? I pouted as I turned off the shower and wore my underwear and wrapped towel around myself securely before opening the door," what is it ? It 's early in the morning." I asked while opening the door and saw Rachel standing frazzled outside my door.

Rachel raised her hands up in her defense as she saw my scowling face. "I am sorry, Bells. Dad is at old Quil house. Paul has gone to patrols an hour ago, Jake is sleeping and not getting up .I got a call from my law firm, I have to go to Seattle for an urgent meeting and I have to start now .please inform others that I will be home by Christmas eve. I am going to dress, bye bells "she said all this in a single breath and ran like an arrow to her room.

"But what about breakfast? You can't go like this. Paul will eat my head off. Don't act like a headless chicken "I shouted to her before she entered her room, she stopped and replied me not to worry as she would have her food on the way .she had packed her bags saying this Rachel closed the door.

I went to the kitchen and prepared toast and heated yesterday's soup that I found after searching the fridge for any food. No major leftovers was left in the fridge as two shape shifters lived in it, and only one person cooked in the house at present . Rachel came dressed with bag in her hand to wish me goodbye," have some toast before going. It won't take long. ". While eating Rachel caught me smiling at her and told me to change into dress or I will freeze in the towel; as I got up to go in my bedroom the phone in the hall rang .I went there and picked up the phone, the room was cold as Paul had forgotten to start the heater before going for the patrols. The voice at the other end spoke up

"I am Tyler ,speaking for Blah blah company . Please tell Jacob black that our boss is happy with his work and the pace is quite satisfactory. There is no need to do overtime today. The office will be open on 27 December, urgent work is on hold."

"I will tell him. it will be nice if you text him for confirmation on his cell phone "I said while shivering .Rachel was right she nodded at me and let a sigh as she opened the door and closed it quickly. Tyler cleared his voice on the line quite loudly which irritated me little along with the cold I was feeling wrapped in towel and a bikini wear underneath.

"I tried to call him but its switched off it seems. Had an eventful night of course! He's been working hard off late. May I know who I am talking too, so that I know this message is passed to him on time; you don't sound like Mrs. Rachel Lahote."I cringed the way he talked clearly insinuating something else or was I getting irritated without any reason .

"I am Bells Black, Jacob black's wife .I will let him know as soon as possible, thank you" I said to Tyler on the line and was about to cut the call ,he shouted on the phone trying to make me deaf.

"What Jacob black got married! ? Are you Bella swan ? Your voice sounds familiar to me. I am Tyler Crowley from forks high. Congratulations! "He said. The heating unit was off and I was in no mood to continue talking on an empty stomach in freezing condition, knowing him he might have warm coffee in his hand and blabbering away.

I tried to push my luck anyway "uhm. can you call me... say after five minutes .I have left something in the kitchen. Merry Christmas to you in advance" Thankfully he got the signal and cut the line saying he will call in five minutes after his work was over GOD! Does he even stop! I put the phone down and ran hurriedly towards my door when I collided with a wall like thing. It was warm as I felt heat surrounding me; it was Jake I recognized who was holding me from falling. His eyes were looking with longing on my towel clad form with bra straps peeking from my shoulder. I quickly checked myself, thank god it was secure.

"Good morning honey .I heard you and Rachel shouting. You were not there in the room so I was waiting for you .Well why are you prancing in the house in a towel? Planning to seduce me" he huskily asked in my ears while scooping me in his arms.

While he was taking to my bed I gulped twice on seeing the little hungry look in his eyes. He hovered on me after placing me on the bed .clearly he was thinking many things that I think about him all the time, making my cheeks blush red. He groaned and then kissed me slowly and his hands were trying to caress my sides through the towel .Inspite of wanting to go further I had to control myself because I could not imagine myself and Jake christening Rachel black's old room where I don't know Paul may have visited sensed my unwillingness through my eyes .

The look of pain and rejection I saw in his eyes broke my heart, before I could open my mouth to give my reason I saw tears in his eyes and he whispered brokenly"I am not good enough for you too now. One look at Edward and I am nothing to you. No need to pity me, Bella. I deserve this!"And tried to get up from the bed .

I held his arm and shouted "Jake! Stop. Please listen to me .I love you, I just don't want our first time in Rachel's old room; I can't help it! Paul's face comes in my mind. Please don't cry baby." I said while holding his hand fiercely which he stopped tugging back when he heard my reply. Just then he looked around the surroundings and he blushed.

"I am sorry. Guess I over reacted. I thought you were rejecting me because of leech's sparkling beauty, Bells. Please forgive me I dumped my insecurities on you; I promise I didn't want to come on you suddenly. But you looked so…" Jake said blushing, while looking in my eyes with love.

" Well I am impressed that you find me so attractive, but Jake we still have not talked .4 years have passed and I know nothing about you. And please don't apologize to me, it's nothing. I am happy at least you talked to me .but I need us to be open to each other like before. When I married you I was willing to wait for 'this' us, for long time. I will be happy if we familiarize ourselves with emotional bonding first Jake." I said praying in mind that he won't get angry, surprisingly Jake listened and replied "it's not possible to let out at one go, I don't remember anything before we kissed at the mountain and that too is recently coming back to me when you went to the Cullen's house yesterday .it's really frustrating,"

"It's okay dear, I am happy you are opening up. Let me help fix you as you do to others, Jake "I shivered a little. He noticed it and handed me a shirt and jeans from the dresser after searching, while he was searching I told him about the call from Tyler and Rachel.

"I forgot to charge my phone's battery. I will do it right away." and he came near me kissing me slowly and sensually on my throat ,nipping slightly at my neck then dragging his tongue lazily over it to soothe it and finally on my chin sucking and kissing it slowly .

"So you are warmed up, honey"he said in my ear while trying to get up from the bed. His warm breath were raising goose bumps on my neck. "No. my lips are freezing "I whispered as I grab hold of his head and smashed my lips on his. I licked slowly his lower lip and then nipped it slightly begging permission to go inside which he gave after he kissed me back. I sucked his tongue in my lips which caused him to make voices from the back of his throat which he was making me earlier. I left his lips when the air I needed was over, we both were panting hard. I kissed on his nose and laid back on the bed.

"Now it's hot "I agreed .Jake growled "you are going to be death of me, bells. Get ready I am making rest of the toast. "and went out of the room. When I came out dressed after composing my racing heartbeat a little I heard Jake talking on the phone in the hall.

"Yeah ,tyler .She's her twin sis. I am sorry we married at such a short notice .Only res people were invited there .Bye "and put down the phone down harshly. I was sitting on the kitchen table arranging our breakfast on the table and heard him shouting from hall.

" what happened Jake?" I asked him as he entered the kitchen frowning. He sat down squeezing my hand and started eating the toast along with coffee he had made. after completing his food, his anger dropping a little Jake started speaking "He's so nosy, he wanted to know all about you. Tyler wants to know how and why we married so soon without a plausible reason, are you Bella Cullen or not? he has Freaking guts!"

" still nosy. I think his ears are not functioning properly after the near accident at forks high .Can't take a subtle hint EVEN now"I fumed while drinking the coffee. It was so nice

"Well. Jake is there any Christmas decorations from last year? we have to see its okay or not?"Jake thought and replied Rachel handles all the stuff, so it would be better to go out and shop.

"We have to take groceries too , Paul bought it the earlier. Get ready for work" I teased him while going to clear the dishes in the sink .Jake huffed and went to change his clothes to go out. After packing and placing Paul's breakfast on the island we went out in Jake's black Camaro. While driving , Jake and I discussed about a little Christmas party we are having at the house ,how almost all his earlier Christmas was spend in Swan house with Nessie, vampire Bella ,Charlie, Leah, Sue , Seth, Rosalie and Alice. Edward was not coming to Swan house for past three years.

"Poor dad! How did his house withstand such a crowd "I snickered picturing Charlie's hall filled with people who were so part of the supernatural world. Jake gave me a smug grin as he saw me snickering. When we entered the store, I saw every women ogling at Jake. I looked at Jake but he was blissfully unaware of the attention he got as he was making me repeat and remember the gifts and things to be bought for the party so we don't forget it at the last minute. If my sister Edward part had some sense, I would have little Jake and little Bella in my arms without so much of heartache, well it's not so bad for me as finally Jake is now happy and oh so MINE!

A/N: Thanks for reading! Pls pls review.


	16. Chapter 17

Second chances

Disclaimer: all the characters are of SM

Meeting Lauren

 **Well I don't have a beta so all the mistakes are mine which have been happening here and there a little. As no one pm ed I am making them to meet at my choice. So read on. I have tried to correct it ,sorry for the delay as I was caught with flu.**

BPOV

How did I get so lucky to have such an adoring and handsome husband! I couldn't thank the spirits enough. I walked where Jake was looking for mugs in the aisle.

"Did you find something to your liking, Jake? It seems you are being liked by someone" I asked him while he was being watched like a prize to be snatched away , by the other women as hungry hawks .

Jake smiled at me ,he thought I am talking about me . he is so adorable ! and he even doesn't suspects any attention on him even after I told him.

So I decided to tease him a little by showing him the facts head on "Jake. see the salesgirl there !she's sizing you up .want to say hello to her?"I whispered in his ear as I gathered the groceries in the trolley and made the mess we had made earlier to a neat pile.

Jake looked around and noticing the stares of the ladies , smiled back at them while holding my shoulders tightly with one hand .Then he kissed me lightly on the forehead which caused a lot of hiss to come from corners of the shop and then they resumed to their work again.

"They got the message. I am with my wife who is the most beautiful girl on the planet" Jake cooed in my ear happily as we trudged farther. He was not happy with the wares there ,my heart thudded on hearing the words of adoration.I didn't care about the angry glares, Jacob was mine.

"Aren't you jealous ?"Jacob asked me as he fended off an advance of a clingy and bold salesgirl who was trying to drape her arm over his bicep. Jacob had only asked her about Christmas decorations in the aisle and then he was attacked.

"Nope! I know what a stud I have married .I just wanted to have fun watching the survival skills of one oh eight hot wolf."I said while looking at the decors, quite a nice collection was there but nothing eye catching. Jacob laughed and started ticking my sides to get back at me till I begged mercy. Finally at last Jake was coming to our pattern, the old Jake n bells.

"Bells, I am going there. The tree and the star there are looking quite nice. "said Jake while pointing at the corner .I nodded and he went with his trolley to the crowds gathered there. I kept searching and finally found the things I wanted for the party and kept all of them carefully. When I suddenly heard a shrill familiar voice calling me 'Bella' I turned and found Lauren standing near my right side with a smirk that I have earlier encountered in forks high.

"hi Lauren "I said and presumed for looking gift wrappers and the other décor stuff. Lauren looked at my wedding ring "so you left Cullen and married another so soon."She muttered to me while keeping an expensive but garish looking cushion set on her trolley, clearly she has not got over from mission trouble Bella yet. I did not answer as I saw a cute collection of coffee mug set with wolf cubs playing with each other with bells at the sides ,I couldn't resist it and placed on my trolley . My happiness didn't last long as she came near following like an unwanted tail behind me.

"Why don't you answer me ?. Why are you acting normal when you would be having loads of money as alimony at home or are you so dumb you handed to that your current husband? I know you don't have the power to hold onto someone as good as Edward Cullen, that's why he left you twice. But this time it seems,you struck something nice. "said Lauren while coming closer to my face.

"I am your friend, look at me how I keep Eric Yorkie so satisfied that he can't leave me. See the diamond solitaire. you have finally come to your own standard now" Lauren shoved her hand in mine to show her gaudy ring, I saw visions of Lauren with random men in different places in very compromising conditions .I didn't need to see more and snatched my hand away from her and concentrated my mind not to read what she's thinking my mind would vomit seeing the filth she was thinking now.

"Jealous, Swan. I am now Mrs. Yorkie now who owns a successful chain of gaming arcade from Oregon to forks. You should have tried to hold on Cullen hard but what can I say he probably got bored of you "Lauren continued clearly enjoying crumpling me to dust .

I was controlling my temper trying not to malign her in public but she asked for it. I sweetly remarked her "Classy people like you can't understand premiums in life. Same with Edward Cullen and you. "she was taken aback in surprise .After remaining quiet for sometime she shouted back "So, you have started to bitch. I am not afraid. Nice, I always knew that you act innocent so all guys would fly around you like fleas attracted to spoilt meat."

I snatched a silver swan from her hands she was holding and spat "Nope ! Grown a spine for myself. We are out of college ,dear Lauren . You don't have any freaking right to comment on my life. What you do to others, is what you get.I am not your doormat anymore to be trampled upon; you had your fun earlier. Now get over from me."

I could see the dumb women didn't get the idea yet as she tried to open her mouth. Just then Jake came near hugging me in his arms and whispered he has the tree ordered and other items in his trolley for delivery. He kissed me on the forehead before lwe broke apart .Lauren's eyes widened on seeing Jake's form and gazed him for quite a long time before she spat "So are you the same boy who came to met Bella on a bike in forks high years back? "

"Yes." I replied "He is now my husband Jacob black, working as D and A engineer at the reputed CAO firm."As I introduced him to Lauren, she licked her lips and then handing Jacob a piece of paper from her purse she said "You are so handsome. Meet me on this address and we will have fun."

"Sorry ,we are planning to throw a party for our friends. I am happily married and busy. Good bye ,Lauren."Jacob dismissed her and was trying now to see what new things I have added to the trolley. I was seething in rage but I let it pass don't know what magic I will throw on her in public to make her shout.

Her hands sneakingly touched Jacob's arm "You are so adorable. Don't get up worked up honey .I am married to Yorkie chain of gaming arcade's owner. You won't complain a fun filled evening with each other .I know she can't provide you much release, bless your luck I am offering it to you myself."

This was too much I didn't care what happens to the world next, as Jake tried his best to calm me down. I shoved her hand from Jacob's arm and yanked her hair out from braided bun ,then I slapped her hard twice on her face when she tried to claw my face.

I was not letting the filthy fingers touch me.

" Listen, Lauren! "I said to her as I pulled her face towards me her hair still in my hands,"He's my husband .I won't let even his precious jewels anywhere near me even if you buy whole of forks . You can grovel with Cullen shit if you want. Hands off my man, bitch. Shall I name the list of one time conquests of yours Madison, John, Jackie your favorites with their addresses and tell to your husband, I am sure he would be satisfied to listen your source of finesse?" As expected her face turned white and she ran away from us with her trolley.

"It's nice mam. Someone needed to show her place .she was getting on everybody's nerves"said a sweet looking teen aged sales boy; clearly he might have been harassed by Lauren. Typical bitch! "I am sorry but she was clawing at my husband "Jacob was shielding me from the small crowd that had gathered to watch the little fight. The sales boy helped us to get from the crowd while confirming my doubts on Lauren earlier.

"You have done your shopping, bells ,please hurry . What a bitch! "Jake blanched as we put my trolley and cleared our dues. He took me to eat out a restaurant near the market as it was nearing noon.

"Yes !done "I grumbled to him while he ordered bagels and sandwich burger for two and parceled a Chinese takeout..I ordered a Greek salad for myself, I was not willing to eat much .Jake could eat both our food as he needed it for the wolf he transformed into . "Paul will have the Chinese takeout as lunch,honey .No need to pay attention to her words." He said while trying to eat one of the bagels which I ate slowly.

I agreed reluctantly as it was very hard to resist his puppy eyes completely .Jacob used the talking tactics to feed me another bagel , as he talked again,"She thinks she is too pretty and can do anything. Eric might have forgotten to buy her mirror at home."

B POV

I was very upset but Jake tried to lighten my mood as we sat and tears had trickled from my eyes without any warning. I could not believe how callous one can be.

"I know Jake, but I can't stand the idea of anyone snatching you from me." I said while flipping over his hand and kissed his palm softly.

"Don't cry honey, I am all yours. I won't leave you ever for another."Said Jake as he looked at me and kissed my tears away which I didn't know had come." what's with the jewel business? I didn't get it." he asked."

"She had shown me her diamond solitaire and then babbled about Cullen's ring. I didn't want to remember his gaudy ring, that Edward gave to my sis. I love you Jake. I don't care when she tried to pull me down. I showed her place but I can't bear the idea of her near you. How could she talk like that? like I am not even standing there" I cried .

Jake squeezed my hands and told me not to worry.

JPOV

"What happened. Bella?" I heard Leah asking Bella while sitting at the chair in front of me. I saw Embry coming near my seat and standing shell shocked on seeing Bells. Bells told her about Lauren while controlling her tears from falling again. it broke my heart to see her in this state. Embry was still in that shocked position, I had expected to sit beside me all this time. I punched him lightly in his side "Cut that out, sit down and eat". I passed my sandwich burger to Em.

Bells was not eating bagels and stuff anymore as her Greek salad came. Leah offered to frighten Lauren at her house if it will make her feel better, but she declined the offer. Embry was still in a trance, I offered a bagel while jerking him for sure measure to wake from his stupid trance. I was munching my sandwich and thinking deeply when Embry after finishing his snack asked me "so Jake. It's true, you married her."

"Yes, the girl crying her eyes out is my wife "I replied .bells looked up at me and Embry and smiled a little. I finally relaxed and apologized to him" sorry ,Em.! It hurts to see her crying like that" He ordered spring rolls and hamburger for him and Leah. I didn't protest as I had to polish of our food as Bells was not eating. Fuck that Lauren! She maybe feisty on the front but she's still Bella all the same.

Embry at last said "I understand but I was surprised on seeing her . Leah had filled me earlier on the phone about her . I couldn't believe it then and it's still hard now. She looks and feels so much like Bella. "

He then dug in another bagel off my plate as Leah talked about his new shop in Seattle .as we chattered more about other things ,their order came meanwhile .

Leah was not only finishing Bella's plate but dug in spring rolls too, I teased her as she was not phasing too often anymore. "so Leah, are you trying to get curvy for someone?" I asked her while smirking at her which she shrugged off.

A/N: Thanks for reading! Pls pls review.


	17. Chapter 18

Second chances

Disclaimer: all the characters are of SM

Frustration

JPOV

"So Embry ,what about you? is your phasing in control?"bells asked him while sipping her fruit beer.

"Yeah! sometimes the urge gets uncontrollable but I manage to reign it in when needed .it's now in quite in control." He replied to her while he offered his spring rolls before he dug into one.

As expected bells declined the offer. "yeah Em ,she's still off from a measly girl like Lauren. You could have seen her deal with Cullens "said Leah as re countered the tale at Cullen house.

I chewed one of Embry's rolls as she kept blabbering about Bell's magic .Bells was getting amused on seeing her enthusiasm. She was causally looking behind her when suddenly she froze. Leah who was munching her burger also looked behind when she caught my look and looked behind.

"It's Edward with a stranger !"Leah said while looking at me now. I stood up fast and saw that the stranger was no one other than the stranger who had stopped and wanted to fight with me while I was going to work after I married bells. He had bandages on both of his hands and looks badly bruised. But why was he talking to Edward, that thing was eating my mind. Clearly they are going in together in making my life hell. I noticed Bells had started crying again. I went swiftly near her and embraced "I know dear but aren't you over reacting , honey. Embry, Leah finish your food. I can handle Bells. "they had both tried to get up to comfort her but I stopped, them I didn't want to attract a scene in the diner.

"I can hear Edward thoughts now if I try, remember I touched his cheek last night.; he's planning to combine silvaka tribe and his clout with vampires to defeat in a battle and make me their puppet forcefully "Bells said while wiping her tears away and trying to compose herself once again.

All of us were stunned on hearing it clearly, Edward was not interested in sitting back quietly. That's when I lost it I wouldn't let those loony men harm even a single hair on my wife's head .I got up to talk some sense into them ,while trying to take my hand out of Bells hand . I squeezed her hand and cooed to her nothing will happen to me. She finally loosened her grip on me hesitatingly.

"Stop Jake, it's no use. Talk with old Quil and your dad about it." I turned my head to answer her not to worry but my voice lost its track when I saw Bella's astral form standing near me. Embry, Leah and bells were shocked as me which confirmed my suspicions that all could see her at once. I cringed in my head, _not again! I don't want to get stuck between them again. Thankfully I was feeling more warm feelings for my wife._

"Bells! what's the need of all this.?You didn't need to call her here to stop me." I hissed to my wife.

"I didn't Jake, believe me. She came on her own .I have no idea about it." Bells replied to me in a shocked voice. I wanted to go ahead and beat the living daylights off them, but stopped. Blame me! I was such a sucker for both of them as they pleaded me with their brown eyes ,even one of the pairs was ghostly . not to go ahead. Even the wolf in me decided to stop and was still for some time.

"Poor Jake, how will he go now? There are two bellas working on him. "Leah laughed on seeing my state, holding her sides.

I wanted to comment back how she would have felt if two Embry were standing before her but let it go as I was too overwhelmed the emotions I was feeling. I slumped in my seat. Bells squeezed my hand which I felt grateful, I was feeling drained thinking of the danger that Edward might cause, staying with them for a long time has took the word leech from my dictionary. She then started talking to Bella's astral form as she saw I was not interested in talking and started to continue finishing food from Bells plate.

"Hi sis, can others see you except us ?"she asked Bella's astral form. She nodded her head in disagreement. Thankfully Edward or others couldn't see her." don't you want to go back to your family ever? The magic you are using will stop your chance of going back. Don't you want to back to your precious Edward.? "

I got shocked was it possible that Bella will come back as before, and then I could lose bells. Inspite of loving me more Bella would go back to Edward's unworthy ass to comfort him as soon as she gets back her body. What had I done that she has to leave me? Was I that bad that no one wants to love me back if I start loving them? was Edward really right that I don't deserve Bells as he had said the previous night. I steeled myself for asking much needed questions.

"Will you leave me Bella? Inspite what is happening between us! Are you playing with my feelings till the time is not right to help your sister to get back to her pathetic husband? Was breaking me one time not enough for both of you? You were there when your sister said those hurtful things after I lay broken after the battle "all the forgotten feelings were coming back to me which I had forgotten. The pain, anguish and rejection feelings were now flowing through my mind like it had 5 years ago.

I snatched my hand away from her hand when I heard Bells gasping. nice !she got an idea of my pain and anguish what she wanted for sometime but I did not wanted to share it with anyone.

Embry tried to calm me down but I shot an angry look at him to keep his hand's away from me .Bells flinched on seeing my angry reaction, she grabbed my hands once again and whispered "No Jake ! I am not leaving you. To make Bella half vamp I needed almost all magical powers and Nessie's half life overall its risky too .I love you Jake so I can't leave you till you wish me too. I have always loved you. "

I relaxed and whispered to her that I loved her back.I assured her that I was happy and in no mood to compete with the Edward adoring part. I agreed that I have friendly feelings with her and the feelings were still there for her but not so much to overshadow my love for her. I could not handle another heartbreak even if the first heartbreak appears like a hazy dream to me now, but I am sure my heart is not so strong it will carry on after it just started beating with love and hope ,if my love gets snatched away once again.

BPOV

"You can't use your magic to resurrect me now as it will be used to fight with Edward; I am not selfish to hurt Jake all over again so that I can come back "Bella's astral form replied when she saw Jake was under control now. Agreed we were together that the name Bella resonates with both of us, but I can't help avoid that name as it brings the memories of Edward's upper hand tactics to me. I can't believe that she is fighting with us knowing very well how fond feelings she harbors for her bratty husband.

I couldn't help asking her "Why the change of heart, honey.? I know your stupid husband chose the path but it can be stopped if you tell him the truth now. I will not spare you and your husband's feeling from my inquiry. Sis."

Bella smiled at us "I stopped you that day not because of Edward, because Ness was there .I do care for him but not as earlier. I am not blind to his failings anymore .I will help you in the battle then I will go to where I am supposed to be, with Gran."I gasped so she was leaving forever .she had to stay with the greater spirits realm before she reaches Gran, she has to pay for her actions which hurt the people turned by Victoria for killing her and for hurting our dad.

"You and I have to talk to Zafrina and others from joining Edward. The Volturi will come back with Edward if they get interested in his plans. Not only us but the entire world's future is at stake. "she replied and disappeared as she came.

"Great!" grumbled Embry "We won't ever get the chance to stop phasing .thanks to Dead ward"

Leah was shaken too. "don't worry, Leah. We can talk with the vamps now without phasing" I tried to sooth her for now. Both of us had to combine for the future I thought.

After clearing the bills ,we walked towards our car. Meanwhile on our way to home I had to spill to Jake how Esmond got his hands injured. There was no use of hiding it from his now .Jake didn't get angry as I expected; he just hugged me tightly when we got from the car. He whispered words of love and made me swear not to use my powers like that . I told him that I didn't intend to use my powers on that day, but I just couldn't control my temper on seeing Alice and Edward's antics.

"Please, don't over exert yourselves! Please don't hide such stuff from me in future. I can't lose you!" cried Jake as we entered the house's porch .

"You won't loose me Jake, I promise, if the matter is in my hands "I said while rising on my tip toes and kissed him passionately on the lips.

PAUL POV

The day passed as I finished my patrols .when I reached home, I found my breakfast on the kitchen counter. But it was not enough but I chewed it anyway. I was thinking of going to eat out when I heard Jake's car pull in. Jake and his wife came in the hall after some smooching time.

Jake bought takeout for lunch which I started to dig in right away after finishing the breakfast .I could sense something was off as Bells looked sad and her eyes looked little red. Bells filled me about Rachel's trip as I was eating and then went to her room after she excused herself that she was feeling tired.

"What have you done? Did you make her cry?"I asked Jake when I heard shutting sound of her door. Jake shrugged and filled me about the happenings at the store about Lauren. Bella's spirit and Edward's new game.

"What! Think about new changes. Not again! Our pack will grow more." I groaned as I kept the empty takeout box on the table.

"I know Paul and top of it we have to coordinate with other tribes fast, that's giving me headache .I am going to rest as I will phase after two hours ,see you soon "said Jake and went to his room.

A/N: Thanks for reading! Pls pls review.


	18. Chapter 19

Second chances

Disclaimer: all the characters are of SM

Preparations

Paul POV

No wonder Bella's spirit didn't go near Edward . He's a bonafide cheat as I used to get the whiff of his boinking scent of that Denali vamp Tanya on him. I even told Bella when she had come on the res when i got a chance.I thought maybe she had missed the scent as she was different from the normal.

she replied quietly that she knew and was staying in the marriage because she didn't want Nessie to grow up in broken house like her.

I reluctantly agreed to her point but pointed out it was demeaning to her self respect to stay .She laughed crazily at my reply that she has done that to herself by grieving for him for months when he left her alone in the forest and then accepting in her life like nothing happened,going Volturi to save his life.

she then begged me not to tell anyone in the pack ,otherwise Jake would become sad,she was now somewhat happy in her life involving herself between Jake and Nessie.

she was true to her word as she stood for Jake when Edward tried to run him down, helped Jake to get degree and did innumerable things for the pack,also helped Nessie a lot to remain sane and not get carried away by the Cullen's crazy money spending skills.

Not once did she gave Edward the right to touch her intimately except the show of happy husband and wife in front of others.I was so proud of her of seeing her so strong inspite of her dreams and hopes being crashed by the person or leech she loved so dearly at one point of time ,that she even gave up her life for was growing beautifully inspite of being stuck as a vampire like the Cullens.

I cringed at Edward's plan now and promised myself that I will personally tear him apart with relish if Jake was not able to do the honors ; that leech has to pay for his sins ,I thought while throwing the empty takeout box in the trash can on the way to my room to take the much needed rest and to make the memories stay in the place like they were earlier.

I wont tell the pack unless Bella wants to.

BPOV

After Jake had gone for patrols I woke up quite late in the evening as the clock on my side showed the time in fluorescent in the darkness of my room .I went to the kitchen and made preparations of making Italian curry. As the food was in progress the store people came and Paul helped me lot in telling the delivery people to keep the tree in the garage ,billy helped in checking the list of all the materials delivered .

The party stuff and decoration were kept in the hall along with gift wrappers.I kept the remaining decorations especially the bright lights and the gifts in my room.

Billy and Paul helped me in placing the food stuff I needed to make for the all our party and our daily use too ,after work was finished we settled for dinner of waffles and Italian curry keeping Jake's portion aside .It was after quite some time Jake came home from patrols and thankfully accepted the dinner ,I had reheated for him. I asked him where he was he replied that he was caught in some tribal matters with Old Quil after his patrols . Then he told about the meeting and how some tribes people were adamant on gaining some upper hand because of their superior magic stuff and shaman powers.

While I was washing his plates he told me how he told them to be bound in oath of faithfulness which will make everyone equal and ensure safety from the enemies in case defection arose among offered to help me decorate the house and told me not to worry.

I was thankful that Paul had done the dishes today otherwise I would not have the strength to do the decor work today right away.

Jacob and I started first of all strung the decor ,sparkle papers and streamers all around the hall and then almost in every part of the house earning laughter from Billy and Paul . Jake helped me in decorating the house with fairy lights which spread a festive look when once it was done. it was quite over midnight when our task was gracefully finished.

JPOV

Bells looked happy as she was involved in decorating the house .It will be my first Christmas with my family after a long time,it 's not that I didn't celebrate at my house .but it always came second which was not liked by Rachel, she didn't tell me anything but i could feel it by her cold behavior towards me .Rachel was never subtle in showing her displeasure. she was happy that I was not celebrating it with the leeches house but with Charlie.I was thankful for it too,they were too extravagant to my taste which even nauseated turned Bella who had turned vamp. marrying into Cullen family, didn't make her flashy like them.

I was feeling happy that Bells looked so happy when I helped her with . I sighed after so many years I could have my Christmas with _my_ Family having a first prominence.

BPOV

Jake looked happy too as we finished the work ,while we were going to sleep we got a call from Rachel ,she wanted Paul to come tomorrow to pick her up .Jake told her to bring Mexican food as breakfast once she came home as we would be tired after decorating the Christmas tree and doing decoration all around the house . I tried to swat him but he escaped from me. he yapped to Rachel how we decorated the house and told her to come home .I dragged him to sleep as I found him messing with Rachel on the phone ,thankfully he cut the call and came to sleep .

Nessie pov

i loved the warm and simple Christmas at grandpa's Charlie's house.i don't know this year... will i be allowed to go there? it will be first Christmas without mom.

I can't even meet my aunt and Jacob,it's frustrating as dad is always busy and has no time for me now a days.

"it's all stunning,aunt Alice" i replied seeing the opulence she was planning to decorate for Christmas,she had already started as the day was coming nearer.

aunt Alice had invested all her energy levels into turning the whole house and the living room into a Christmas wonderland and was halfway around on changing the upholstery of the house.

I excused myself in grandpa Carlisle's study ,the house sucked without mom and more importantly Jacob!


	19. Chapter 20

Second chances

Disclaimer: all the characters are of SM

 _Bliss_

rating : M for this chapter

those below 18 please skip this chapter ; as there is a little heated makeout

23-12-2012

BPOV

I woke up to the alarm of the clock at six with the sun rays streaming through the curtains. As I was getting up my eyes fell on my wedding ring ,the sun rays were falling on the wedding ring making it sparkle . the silver band was decorated with little diamonds to ruby in the middle surrounded by costly pearls of Billy 's era . it's simple beauty enhanced by the shimmer of sun ray's hitched my breath. I looked at the date it was one week since I met Jake on the beach.

I was going to make special breakfast for him to celebrate our first that time we met after ...I had not hoped to come close to Jake in such a short time,still there was some unresolved issues between us .

I quickly took my clothes and after doing the morning routine I changed into them and went to the kitchen.I saw Paul and billy were up and were drinking coffee.

I reheated the waffles from last night and made some hash browns with scrambled eggs . Paul passed me coffee as we settled down for breakfast. When I told about Rachel's midnight call and Jake's banter , Paul told me that he will meet Rachel after he dropped Billy to fishing with Charlie.

U hmm that explained why both of them were so dressed up in the morning. I reminded him playfully about Jake's demand to which he agreed .After they had gone I made preparations to cook for Swiss rolls ,mushroom ricotta and spinach crepes .While they were on the stove i washed the morning dishes in the sink and dried them.

When the dishes were ready I arranged them on the table .Then I went to Jake's room to wake him up to celebrate our anniversary. when I went in his room I was spell bound by his beauty,he looked so beautiful,angelic and calm while sleeping . the sun rays that were filtering through the curtains glistened on his mocha skin, I could not help myself from touching and kissing him.

JPOV

"What is the time, dear?" I asked her." I think I am getting late for office. I am sorry; you have to do the décor yourself. I love you. Have to rush" I continued while getting up and kissed chastely on the cheeks .I was resisting my urge to ravish her lips . I didn't want her to freak out with my wolfish manners who was not getting modern any way ,he was just so medieval .

"Your office is open on Sundays. Forgot what Tyler had called and told ya , I was hoping to have a nice cuddle time with you, if you don't mind. "said Bells now relaxing on the pillow next to me.

"It's Sunday today!" How did I forget about Tyler's call yesterday ? I groaned and slapped my forehead. Guess the stupid schedule is getting to me .How foolish of me! I lost my chance to cuddle with my wife, she will be going away now as she is little miffed now. _Way to go black!_ But no harm in trying although

"So can we continue, what we were doing Mrs. Black?"I asked in my most husky voice which I am sure is quite hard to resist.

"Uhm are you sure?" Bells asked me .

I nodded my head in agreement. Then very slowly she started rubbing her hands on my chest .I slowly raised my arms roaming over her exposed shoulder, enjoying the cool skin...Then I reverently touched her sides through the soft pink top as she let a soft whimper which assured me I was going right. She made a trail of butterfly kisses on my bicep which was slowly inching towards my neck; thankfully she did not nip on the neck. My breath hitched as she kissed my ear and then started licking with her tongue. A moan of pleasure fell from my lips as she grazed it slightly with her teeth.

 _God ! what was she doing to me!_ I was turning into a pile of mess with my half of my clothes on. I sighed happily as she continued the favor on my other ear.

I searched for her lips when the pleasure was too much to bear, I closed my eyes when she felt my desire and I felt her soft lips on mine. I slowly opened my mouth to deepen the kiss and she too gladly gave in. I kissed her delicious, sweet and soft lips till I felt the taste of her enveloping my senses.

I felt my long forgotten hunger and desire of love which was now starting to feel being quenched little by little .we separated to take a much needed breath ,then we started kissing again.

I tried to deepen the kiss but she was not giving in to me easily as earlier. So she wanted to play ,which I was happy to play along. Our tongues were caught in a strange dance of trying to be dominant over each other.

She wound her arms around my neck and trying to get closer than we already were. She was moving and creating amazing feelings in me that I crushed her more to me not even allowing the air to separate us ever. I had just started to explore her by touching the skin under her shirt when I felt electricity passing through us and we moaned each others name.

We were still till we were calmed and smiled goofily at each other. Before I could start again a rumbling noise stopped us, Bella entangled herself from my arms and giggled.

"Time to feed the wolf. Come ,let's have breakfast " said Bells happily while smoothing her hair and shirt.

"'I can manage later. First let me have taste of you" I said seductively trying my best to get her in my arms.

"Nope. You have to build your stamina if you're continuing such activities. Billy has gone for fishing few moments ago. I couldn't myself jumping on you in the morning ! sorry for keeping you hungry" said Bells blushingly and winked at me mischievously. I laughed and got up to do my morning routine after kissing her on forehead. When I reached the breakfast table, I was shocked by the delicious food she made.

There was mushroom ricotta and spinach crepes told me it was one week since we met on the beach and she wanted to celebrate the memory as anniversary of our meeting . I can't believe the progress we have made with each other. we sat together to eat the food was pretty awesome,I had imagined me and Bells having breakfast while gazing at each other when first time she had come and I saw her in the kitchen.

the food she had made was mind blowing! I can't believe it has come fucking true.

"uhm" I hummed as I ate the delicious Swiss rolls which was the dessert and dreamed of the delicious time ahead. I sure am lucky man on Earth who has looming prospect of a heated make out with the love of my life or is it my existence till afternoon. I pinched myself to make sure that it was not dream which would break as soon as I got up but it's fucking real.I am sure I am in fucking heaven as I finally have got the woman of my dreams .

BPOV

After finishing the breakfast ,we washed the dishes together silently.I didn't eat too much rolls for fear of getting fat,even Jake teased me about he managed to make me eat one of his Swiss rolls from his hand.

I sucked the chocolate of his finger after the roll was finished which caused him to moan I asked the reason he only grinned back and pointed towards his bedroom which caused me too blush as I finally understood .

We decided to go Charlie's house at afternoon to invite him for the Christmas party at our house. It has been a long time since I saw him,Jake called at the house and the swooped me in his strong arms.

while going towards the bedroom he was nuzzling me all the way till we reached the bed.

After having a heated make out which resulted our shirts on the floor till afternoon has made us hungry .Jake and I couldn't get enough of each other but with great difficulty I stopped myself of taking the next step of our relationship.I stopped him by reminding of the honey moon after which he stopped slowly ,I could see the desire and lust swirling in his eyes for me.

I had to stop unwillingly too because I wanted it too but he doesn't know my secrets yet ,I didn't want to go further without telling all my secrets and the danger too was looming in front of us with the true evil face of Edward now thrown in the mix.I wanted Jake to finally know the matter between Bella and me.I was so happy that Jake didn't harbour any animosity towards me ,he has taken me back with open heart.

A/N: Thanks for reading! Pls pls review.


	20. Chapter 21

Second chances

Disclaimer: all the characters are of SM

Family time

 **remember the chap confusion,mess and decisions where Jake quells his dream of even thinking about bells .at that time Jake was beside grief over Bella's death and was thinking bells might have rich fiance and was pissed at himself that he was no good for her ,i have decided to tell that point across in previous chapter that he was developing feelings for her even then which finally got fulfilled in the previous chap .**

 _ **Source:** Adele-hello-lyrics._

BPOV

Not only is Jake handsome ,smart ,passionate ,loving ,talented ,caring the list goes on endless …. He's large hearted enough to love me back unconditionally as before .After getting changed we set out for Charlie's house. Jake was wearing black cotton tee and jeans and looking utterly handsome in the Camaro car. Till we reached Forks I snuggled to his arm for the entire time soaking in the love and warmth radiating from him.

I saw an Orange Chevy truck outside the Swan residence which surprised me, Jake told me it was Edward's and his gift to Bella on her birthday . As Edward couldn't stand the ominous monster, he had to bring it back to Charlie who happily took it back as the last memory of his daughter as he knew she liked it very much.

I quietly nodded and we got out of the car. I got scent of fish fry wafting from the house, guess Charlie has reached home then and was making Sue to make them as soon as possible . The door was opened by Leah and she hugged me as she saw me. Embry was standing behind her and Jake went inside with him while they grinned and slapped each other backs.

"So, what is this box? Is it for me? "Leah asked noticing the box in my hands .I placed it on the dining table and sat on the couch with her.

"It's dessert, Leah. for everyone ,I don't think anyone will allow you to eat the entire box. not even Seth will allow you to eat it whole "I replied her "where's Seth?"

Leah rolled her eyes and replied that he was practicing violin in his room .Then she filled me on his new hobby along with the happenings at her store, while we were talking Sue came to greet me from the kitchen .She was really nice and asked me how life was at la push. If I ever needed any help she insisted to call her without any hesitation, then she went to call Billy and Charlie from the room. Clearly they were now talking about us like old ladies after they had done fishing the entire morning.

"So Bella, you came !"Seth grabbed my shoulders from behind suddenly making me jump which earned him a tap from Leah and a growl from Jake sitting on the sofa in front of me.

"Yeah, I am fine .But next time give me a heads up will you ?poor human remember, Seth.!" I replied while settling down again on the couch "you are learning music, that's new. Didn't tell your new sis about it? "and mock pouted towards him.

"You also didn't tell me you can sing, if I didn't phase and thought about my practice, Jake wouldn't have slipped your thought of singing in his mind. Well he was cringing at first that you would sing a crappy club song." Seth replied while sitting on the couch with me sandwiching me in the between him and Leah .

"Really Swan, sorry Mrs. Black did I hear correctly, you used to sing at club" Embry asked me while raising his brow challenging me to answer.

"For a month, before I quit to run away again to save myself from the silvaka evil men " I replied while folding my hands .Why was he trying to go deep in that silly matter even when Jake is not interested ,it's not such a big deal they are trying to make out to tease me . Acting like goofballs! Clearly stupid Seth has to open his mouth. I kicked him on the foot which caused me to hiss in pain.

JPOV

"Are you alright? You need to remember to beat the wolves with heavy things if you want to prove your point across "I said while rubbing her reddened toes .I checked had she broken any bones or not, thankfully she hadn't kicked him hard enough otherwise there would be broken bones. I massaged her toes slightly while I send Leah to bring Tylenol. She mumbled sorry to me and grumbled about Seth's big mouth which made her center of teasing. Just then Sue, Charlie and Billy came in the room watching me rubbing my wife's toes.

"Are you hurt? What happened? Did you trip Bells?" Charlie asked in a worried tone to his daughter I assured him it was nothing and she hurt herself while she kicked Seth for telling tales about her earlier work in the club as singer.

BPOV

"Oh dear !don't worry .Seth, next time think before you talk" said Sue while she gave me the Tylenol that Leah had brought and went in the kitchen .Seth opened his mouth to retort back but was stopped by a whack at the head by Jake as he stood up to stand beside me. I was starting to feel a little better.

"But what was the need for you to work in a club? You could have worked in restaurant too? Why didn't you call me? "asked Charlie

"I was aiming to work for a week as the Silvaka people were hot on my heels .I had just run from the tribe, the club is the last place they would go to find me as they can't do their stuff easily in front of so many people" I answered him back while relaxing as Jake ran his warm hand on my jacket clad arms .

Charlie noticed that and smiled at us and he continued " Since you married Jake, you didn't come to meet your old man. Was Jake keeping you busy at home? If he is ,you know my gun is ready. "he teased me while embracing me tenderly.

I was little taken aback as dad was never that expressive, marrying Sue had done him good. Leah and Seth were comfortable with Charlie too clearly they looked like a nice warm family; I hoped to fit in that in future with Jake who is already in the picture.

"I am here ,old man" Billy nudged him playfully while dad released me from his embrace after kissing on the forehead. He sat beside me as I told him about Levi's party, Nessie's visit at home; Edward's meeting with Silvaka man.

JPOV

Everyone got tensed as Bells rattled all she could to her father. I was glad she didn't keep secrets from her dad as Bella used to do. I was glad that she was being honest with her dad till she could help it without giving too much away , she need not suffer as Bella used to. The scene changed when Sue came back in the room to announce the food was ready on the table. The lunch was delicious. Even Bells had a second helping I couldn't believe that she took it seeing lately she has been indulging in salad and stuff. I cleared my plate consisting lots of fish fries cooked with late Uncle Harry's spicy mix; mashed potatoes and eggplant in Rice Noodle Salad.

BPOV

I praised Sue's skill along with everyone which made her blush and Charlie to grin at me. She passed the Swiss chocolate rolls I had brought as dessert.

"But Sue, Billy can't have it I didn't make sugar free ones "I said to her as she placed the roll on his plate. Billy replied that while we were talking sue had checked his sugar levels which are in control and he can indulge in little. " Don't worry, Bells .Rachel and I are monitoring him. He has been taking care .he can cheat a little bit ." Jake whispered in my ear. After me, Leah, Seth helped Sue helped clearing the kitchen we settled in the garden where the others had brought out the chairs .We chat and relaxed in the sun, the weather was nice today with the sun shining magically in the cold December sky. Seth had helped me to settle in chair as I came from kitchen.

I was chatting with Charlie and Billy and invited him to come at the Christmas party at our house, suddenly Embry made an appearance and dared me to sing what I used to sing in the club.

"Ok I will sing what I used to sang after a week I wanted to get out from there; antsy songs. Are you ready?"I replied Embry back with a smug grin.

"Bring it on .Clearly Embry's on sugar rush, Bells "snickered Leah and I began to sing

Hello, it's me, I was wondering  
If after all these years you'd like to meet to go over everything  
They say that time's supposed to heal, yeah  
But I ain't done much healing

Hello, can you hear me?  
I'm dreaming about who we used to be  
When we were younger and free  
I've forgotten how it felt before the world fell at our feet  
There's such a difference between us  
And a million miles

Hello from the outside  
At least I can say that I've tried  
To tell you I'm sorry, for breaking your heart  
But it don't matter, it clearly doesn't tear you apart anymore

Hello, how are you?  
It's so typical of me to talk about myself, I'm sorry  
I hope that you're well  
Did you ever make it out of that town where nothing ever happened?

So hello from the other side  
I must've called a thousand times  
To tell you I'm sorry, for everything that I've done  
But when I call you never seem to be home  
At least I can say that I've tried To tell you I'm sorry, for breaking your heart  
But it don't matter, it clearly doesn't tear you apart anymore

Ooh, anymore  
Anymore...

"So how was my act?"I asked to my audience, Seth was shocked and I ignored Embry's sneering .

everyone was silent and looking at me like I had grown an extra head. Charlie looked at me and shouted I sang like an angel; leave it to dad to exaggerate his kid's average singing voice. Then everyone shouted and clapped except Seth and Embry.

"What happened to both of you? I didn't sing that bad that you lost your voice "I teased them seeing their quiet demeanor.

We took Billy along with us in the car along with the leftovers of Sue's tasty leftovers. After reaching home I washed the dishes left in the morning .When I came back in my room I saw Jake was lunging my stuff towards his room ,when I voiced my protest he quieted me by pinning to the door and continued the activities we had resumed before going out to lunch .

with satisfying each other desires for some time , I decided to give in his demand and helped in the work by arranging my stuff and clothes to be shifted. We comfortably passed the evening while looking at his engineering college photos in silence .In some photos Bella was there too looking happy with Jake and Nessie was there in night outs in la push and was no photos of Cullen house folks save Nessie's childhood photos .i remembered them well ,I was in her daughter's body for a year.

JPOV

Well the song was awesome; I didn't expect she would write songs like that for me. When we reached home she made us to work hard for the party .

She was totally calm as we worked together. We decorated the hall further with the décor from her bedroom she had stored; even Billy helped us in wrapping gifts.. Paul called us at night that he and Rachel will arrive in the morning tomorrow . I told him to bring some special breakfast when they were coming home as we were getting tired with preparations. Bells was still bouncing with happiness how nice the party will be and the house looked awesome .I reminded her still the cooking part was there and hugged her reminding her I was with her always even if she makes me work like a donkey.

She tried to swat me back again but stopped as the pain from her foot came back. Dad went to bring Tylenol for her which helped her a little. When it was little over midnight the entire decorating stuff was finished.

BPOV

I was shocked when Jake scooped me in his arms and took me in his room despite my protests. Now as the mystery between us was quite over, we easily settled in our earlier rhythm of talking and didn't know how while joking we fell asleep snuggling together.

JPOV

Finally she is in my room we could resume our activities on daily basis.

if she wanted slow then slow it will be,but I can't stay far from her .While I was clearing the dishes ,Dad gave her Tylenol as her foot was hurting again.I brought the tree in our hall and Bells later helped me in decorating the tree with lights and other of them clapped their hands when the tree was alight with festive lights.I helped her in making turkey despite her protests that she could handle and was also making food for the party. I helped her in all the work till it was finished and after tucking Dad in bed I went to sleep with a happy smile as I held Bells in my arms.

A/N: Thanks for reading! Read and review.


	21. Chapter 22

Second chances

Disclaimer: all the characters are of SM

 **well thanks everyone who are reviewing ,following and reading the story inspite of mistakes i make in Grammar, spelling, normal human language etc dept .i seriously don't know who to approach for beta .they are not visible as easily to me as i am new in fanfic net ,madamama bear! but thanks for following the story anyway.**

 _festival cheers !_

JPOV

When I awoke the sun was seeping through the curtains of the windows and Bells was sleeping on my chest. She looked so cute and relaxed.

Last night the work shew has done has really drained her otherwise she was an early riser. I decided to have little fun while she is asleep. I started kissing gently on her hair, then on her eyes which caused her to wiggle a little. I chuckled so she was awake now, then I kissed her on nose which made her open one eye sleepily. I kissed her on her left cheek and then she grabbed my head and started tracing my lip with her finger very slowly anxiously slowly. She was trying to make me kiss on her lips which I was trying to avoid; she has to earn it from me.

She gave me many seductive caressess on my face which can drive any man on edge but I handled and beared it very hard without getting swayed; only imagining the ultimate prize in my eyes.

At last the sweet torture ended and she was going to join her lips on mine . we were stopped by a knock on the door. I growled in frustration when I heard Paul 's cheeky voice calling for breakfast. We had overslept in the morning. I helped bells in getting ready fast and then hurriedly did my morning routine and taking her hands in mine went to have our breakfast, by the courtesy of Paul.

BPOV

The food was not bad as Paul had bought crispy bacon and chicken casserole for breakfast. I nudged playfully at Jake to stop play fighting with him while eating. After clearing the dishes, Jake decided to shift my clothes in his room.

I don't know what came over him but he was not taking no for an answer. When we reached the room with Jake putting down the bags filled with my stuff on the floor, he shut the door and pressing me to the door; started assaulting my ears with his talented tongue making me shiver. It lead to an hour of heated debacle which had occurred yesterday after breakfast .I was smiling when finally I got my shirt back on my back, he was trying to make it an everyday routine after breakfast .Guess what will he do when his work starts again!

Then we started arranging my stuff in his room. Jake got out an old album of his childhood photographs while cleaning out his stuff and agreed to look at it after we had done work in the room. It took an hour or so, finally the work was finished. I had finally moved in Jake's room!

We amiably looked at the photos in silence as it took us to memory lane how I used to make Jake play house with me, we used to make mud pies together, our toothless smiley grins and so many other memories. I never had such a relaxing time since my childhood spent at his house in those summer holidays when I used to visit Charlie.

After sometime Jacob had to leave me for patrol, he kissed me soundly on the lips before going. It melted me instantly, making me blush like crazy which Jake seemed to like a lot now .After Jake left for his patrols, I went in the kitchen and saw Rachel was making the Christmas pudding. I hugged her and we talked about the party and her job in Seattle.

"It will be the first time Jake will be here in the house celebrating Christmas, it was always at Charlie's house first" said Rachel as I was keeping the pumpkin pie in the fridge and was thinking to start making mashed potatoes. I felt bad that Jake had missed his chance of celebrating first in his house; he did what he should do as best and true friend to my sis and an imprint to Nessie.

"Bells! are you fine, you have gone so quiet .I am sorry, did I hurt you?"asked a flustered Rachel shaking me from my thoughts .I saw her pudding was now in the fridge ,she was fast.

"Sorry Rach, I spaced out .are you angry at me that I butted in without asking. It has been you who have been handling the stuff since Jake could not do so" I replied keeping my eyes on the potatoes I had peeled. I didn't think of stepping in and pushing in the family like I have been with them forever, irrespective I have known them long except between these years. For them, they know me from the time I came with Jake from the beach searching for shelter. How I could be so foolish, I thought as I was getting the potatoes mashed. Rachel shook me when I had not replied to her calling my name few minutes earlier.

"Don't be sorry. It feels nice that you are accepting us as your family so easily. Agreed we don't know each other, but I feel very comfortable with you. Thank heavens! you volunteered otherwise I would have to nag Paul and Jake to do this and that for Christmas. This is the best Christmas ever where I can breathe free. We will have a proper family first time since I came here. Mom would have been happy to see you. Now smile Bells or I will tickle you to death "and started tickling me when I refused to smile." you are really stubborn, just like Jake. You both make a fine pair".

The next few hours passed in the kitchen while making arrangements for the party, we made large batches of chicken wings, muffins, sausages, and meatloaf. Finally the work was finished and we sat in the hall with our feet covered with wet towels.

We were dead tired and Rachel was cheerful even then, maybe it was because I did almost the entire cooking and she assisted me or she was really happy as she said earlier. She chatted how she liked the fairy lights at the porch and in the house, the Christmas tree with a star that gleamed different colors .we had sat on the couch after placing the food stuff in a safe place, only the soup was remaining .I could not do anymore as my foot was hurting me like hell. Oh ya! I forgot I kicked Seth and standing on my feet for long hours without taking medicine was going to take a toll.

"so what do you think will the pack like the party.?" I asked her after gushing about the tasty honey glazed ham she had made for the family meal tomorrow.

Rachel huffed at me "By the amount of food we made and knowing how good you cook this party will be a success. You are rocking Emily's boat .They are wolves you see who love to eat"

I wished it as was easy as she said, I badly wanted a carefree evening with friends celebrating and catching up on such a occasion, but something inside me was telling not all things were going to be easy as it seemed !

JPOV

When I came back home I found Bells sleeping on the couch, Billy told me eat the meatloaf and muffins as they were extras after Rachel and she had made food all morning and afternoon.

"Where is Rachel then?" I asked dad while eating .He replied that she had been taken to bed by Paul after he fed her some lunch; they fell asleep while chatting with each other ,Bella 's feet was bothering her so she continued sleeping here after she finished eating with Rach. She forgot to take Tylenol again.

I washed the dishes in the sink and left them to dry in the dryer. After wiping my hands dry, I scooped bells in my arms and took in my room. She nestled closer to me as I took her in my arms, I felt instantly relaxed. She's fine I assured myself. We were thinking of having a nice Christmas party tomorrow, I don't know what will happen.? She was so excited as we decorated the house together, I felt so wanted and desired as a partner in her life. But the recent happenings are sure to cause some uneasiness in pack.

"What is it Jake? Why are you so worried?"Bells opened her eyes as her head hit the pillow; she dragged me down on bed to make me lay beside her. I said nothing and squeezed her and told her to sleep as she was exhausted from all the cooking .I offered to bring Tylenol if the pain was still uncomfortable for her. She said nothing but stared deeply in my eyes making me drown in her eyes which were filled full of love and questions. "Please "she whispered softly.

"Ok .Quil imprinted on somebody "I said while looking at her face hoping to see her reaction.

"Who?"She asked me while rubbing her fingers gently on my scalp making me come closer to her head. "Relax honey! and tell me "she cooed in my ear and gave a small lick at it. I groaned.

"Claire's parents were caught in a freak accident few days back which caused her aunt Jen to come from the Makah reservation to look after for a few days till they were alright. Quil had gone to meet Claire on yesterday and saw Jen holding her and he imprinted again on Jen. The pack is in now in chaos as no one knows about double imprinting." I said while looking at her. She was not ruffled anymore; she was comfortable in my arms on hearing the news . Then why was she was not letting us to take further step in our relationship? .

Maybe she wanted to tell me something about her past…shit I had not told her anything what she wanted to know about my pain I had in the past or maybe she wants to take things slow . Yeah! That might be the thing, its fine we will get time to fight with the demons I have and share with her finally.

"So what are you thinking so deeply? I have been asking twice did you see the real thing in his mind." She asked me pinching my nose slightly .I mock howled at her holding my nose for the added effect .she rolled her eyes at me and was wriggling away from me which stopped my antics. I gently gripped her waist in my arms which stopped her moving away from me, I was not letting go her anywhere from me if I could help. I smelled her scent from her hair and continued.

"Yeah, I saw it in his mind .., the imprint just snapped from Claire and shifted to her Aunt Jen who is Claire's mother half sister. He was shocked as there was no weakening bond between them .He was always close to her and it was quite stable bond like Emily's and Sam. He was the best big brother in the world. It happened so suddenly that it has rattled him now. He's blaming you now for all his troubles happening in his life."

"I was right; I was feeling the party was going to be a mess which I said to Rachel a little time ago. Well maybe he's right. I am sorry but I can't help it "she said while hiding her face in my chest.

"Are you crazy? I agree he is troubled because of the imprinting, his life just turned into a mess again thanks to the wolf mumbo jumbo magic. It's not in our hands, honey "I said while squeezing her waist gently.

She raised her head; thankfully there were no tears on her face which might have hurt me further more and said "don't you get it Jake, why did you imprint on Nessie?"

"I don't know, imprinting is not in my hand" I replied her. I was not getting to what she was hinting at. I decided to let her self- deprecation run a little steam as I got up from the bed while entangling myself slowly from her arms to get Tylenol. "I am going to get some Tylenol. Maybe the pain is hurting your brain" I teased her and went to bring it hoping she gets cooled a little.

BPOV

So he is not willing to talk but we have to anyway. Quil did say something to him which has him rattled although he looked better now as he told me about the imprint. Maybe he was thinking why I didn't let him imprint me, I was ready to unravel my secrets but he is already in a mess .I am trying to give him space so he can tell me what is troubling him when he is comfortable but it's hard to believe the connection we had is in shambles I have decided to tell slowly all my secrets and I have to force him to open at least what Quil told him.

JPOV

When I came back with Tylenol I found bells was quiet and thinking quite hard. She quietly took it and I sat beside her after placing the Tylenol on my side table.

"Jake, I need to know what Quil told you. We are best friends remember. If not tell me I will give up my life to make my sister's vampire loving part alive for you. If you were so comfortable talking to all your troubles to her earlier; so are you clamming to me up now?"She asked me in a cold voice. I wished to get up and go away but that would prove she was right. She was challenging me and I decided to take the bait.

"Quil told me I am a freak, that's why being my cousin he has become one too. Because my imprint broke caused him to, imprint second time. Finally he was settling in life as Claire's closest brother; now he has to leave her and go after her aunt Jen. He told that I was lucky I didn't imprint again and am free to finally lead my life. How could he lash at me like that? Like all this stuff was in my hands. You are not letting me imprint because of your magic stuff. Aren't I dealing with my troubles alone for such a long time; that he's getting jealous of the smallest streak of light in my life?" I said finally letting my pain caused by Quil to release from my heart

"please, don't leave me. I have waited for you so long. " I said and started crying.

Bells hugged me with her all her strength and kissed my tears away. She then covered my face with gentle kisses many time over. Then keeping her head on my chest she asked "did Claire knew about her aunt Jen from the start or is it a new discovery?Quil is confused so he lashed at you. He doesn't mean it and tell him in your Alpha tone that you are not a messiah to tackle troubles in his life when you are getting curveballs from life itself."

I had managed to stop crying thanks to her help" she is a new find; she's her step aunt who recently found about her dad from her mother. Jen is a nice girl anyways; she came to meet her dad and his new family. She even has become close friends with Claire's mother "

Bells let out a sigh and said "remember Jake, what you had told me about imprinting earlier that it takes choices from your life away. Already you are caught in this life without any choice ;so I decided to hold on it, you were forced to marry me in a way , to save my life. It would have been very easy to let the imprint take place and I would have gotten the love I wanted. But would it have been fair for you? Was it fair to me wondering whether it is real or forced love? It's lot better for me to wait for your love or even being a friend than forcing it on you especially when you have been under that stupid thing long time "

"So you still remember it, you were telling me truth about you and Bella. Then can I call you Bella "I asked her while drawing circles on her knuckles.

"Yeah , you can but it will confuse the pack anyway. But the name of Bells brings good memories about us. Thanks Jake for trusting me to tell about your troubles but I think Quil is somewhat right" she said and ordered pizza for dinner.


	22. Chapter 23

Second chances

Disclaimer: all the characters are of SM

My retribution

 **Next morning**

BPOV

After that long talk we fell asleep, I had thought of telling Jake about my theory that Quil was somewhat right but he couldn't blame it entirely it on Jake. It was enough for one night, Jake opened upto me and I was not going to overwhelm him. Moreover we both were tired and woke up when Billy called us to eat the pizza. After having pizza ,I made the remaining food items with the help of my handsome hot husband Jacob Black.

It was a nice Christmas morning with snow outside making everything for miles covered in a white cloak. We had a nice family breakfast with the bacon, waffles, sausage and Christmas pudding that Rachel had made yesterday, it was delicious and I praised her which caused Paul to laugh good naturedly. While eating I saw Jake passing his carrots to his father while he was passing his peas to Jake's plate. It was such a happy and comforting scene till I noticed Rachel crying when Paul was doing the dishes for breakfast.

"What happened?" I asked Rachel.

She nodded it and said they were happy tears. And I understood she really meant it was first family Christmas since she came back. Even Jake and Paul looked so happy interacting with Billy. I was shocked to find a sock with my name hanging from the tree. It showed that finally I had become part of the Black family in such a short time and they were accepting me with all their heart which brought tears in my eyes. This time it was Rachel who saw and understood it as she squeezed my hand as I opened my gifts.

JPOV

The pudding was wonderful as always, Rachel excelled in making it but I wondered how bells pudding will be? maybe I can persuade her to make her one for me later. I was waiting for lunch; me and Charlie had cooked a secret gift for Bells together, hoped she liked it. She was searching my gift under the tree like a small child looking for its favorite gift which it knew was hidden somewhere .she managed to hide her disappointment pretty quickly when she found none.

I had fun time opening the presents; it was after so many years that I got to spend my Christmas morning first at my house. It has always been thankfully at the Swan house and not at Cullen house. Bells had given me a nice tough leather biker jacket, so she is hoping me to see again on bikes. Rachel had gifted me and Bells a large photo frame which I didn't get to open but I was happy anyways when I heard the happy squeal coming from her mouth. She gushed about it by showing it to everybody but me. Rachel beamed at her excitement and told her "your wedding gift is still in progress. This one is special because your other photos will take time in arranging in the fancy wedding album, you will love it when you see it.

I made them to give this one as I loved it when I saw it; then she started talking nonstop about uploading it on her new facebook page, making Cds and lot other things which didn't make sense to me .she was behaving like Alice,but it was OK as she is off when It comes on weddings. Alice used to go out of line even for a sit out dinner among family on smallest of occasion.

The only thing was missing was Nessie but one look at my bells mingling happily with my family made my heart filled with happiness as I got _my Bells_ finally in my life . I had dreamed about her for so long and wanted her so badly . I would have liked the photos to come to us faster in an envelope and we could have arranged in an album we would have selected at store, and then we would have filled them in our creative way.

It would have been so personal romantic project for us. I saw the same expression flit across Bells as I had thought few seconds earlier .Well it was Rachel's idea of gifting! Now nothing cannot be done except waiting for the dreaded album to arrive.

Dad got a new fishing gear from Paul and Bells completed it by giving a fishing sloganned t shirt. At last I asked Bella what had made her so happy and then she passed the frame to me. The frame had me and bells hugging and smiling on our wedding day .She was looking an angel in my mom's dress. I couldn't believe that my life changed for better since I met her first time on the beach in true fairy tale style. The photo had been taken after bells had kissed me for the first time in front of the guests; I remembered how she was going on and on my lips which had taken me aback at that time.

Her love and desperation for me in the kiss had me smile for the first time since Bella died. I looked again at the photo, truly it was so beautiful and Bells and l looked so happy. Then I opened Paul's gift which was a box of chocolates. When I opened it my eyes bogged out my head .

I had been wondering where had that bad ass Paul gone clearly he has to rise on Christmas day .I closed the lid quickly before anyone notices me red faced thanks to my russet skin it would take considerable time to be noticed .Paul smirked at me as he eyed my closing of his gift. Yuck! He has to rub it in that I have not laid yet and he is getting some, like I care about that. Can't imagine myself eating such chocolates… shaped as mini kinky items. Weird guy!

When I was to open Rebecca's gift someone passed the damn chocolate box to bells, she opened the box and her face was as red as mine. She gave Paul a cheeky flying kiss which caught Rachel's attention; she closed the box while giving a potent glare which made Paul to squirm in his seat.

It was fun seeing his grin falter and his plan of enjoying squirming us made him squirm. Then I looked back at Rebecca's gift, she and her husband had given us tickets to Hawaii. She had also written a postcard wishing us Christmas .She had written in her letter she was missing us and was sad she could not come on our wedding day because it happened so suddenly, to make up my mistake she ordered me to come with Bells to spend time with her kids Lila and Yuki.

BPOV

After opening and sharing of gifts everyone settled on the dining table for lunch. I had made lamb chops on parmesan risotto for lunch, Jake and I arranged the plates; along with the risotto was our turkey roast that we had made yesterday night. Jake was grinning happily at me .

after sometime when others were settling in dad, Sue, Leah, Seth and Embry joined us for lunch.

Dad gave me the gift as soon as he saw me; it was the keys of orange Chevy. He said it was a joint gift from him and Jake, he told how Jake had came yesterday to talk to him about his plan and told how I was looking at it with longing. I thanked my dad and Jake by hugging them tight and saying how wonderful it was, that's why I could not find his gift under the tree..I was little sad that time that everyone including Billy had given me gifts. Clearly Jake has to surprise me big time!

Everyone praised the lunch but especially the turkey was a favorite topic. When I told them that Jake and I had prepared it, everyone cheered except Embry. He was looking shocked at the happy expression on Jake's face. I looked away quickly lest Leah smells trouble.

I had to arrange for the stockpot for the party. After lunch I made everyone peel potatoes and I started to boil the leftover turkey and lamb pieces making the stock. Paul and Jake refused to do it and said they would clean the porch from snow as it had stopped snowing. As I was peeling the potatoes, I started thinking how Quil was causing trouble to Jake, I didn't want to trouble him by making my and Embry's animosity known to him, by telling him.

JPOV

The party started at 9 when the pack came at the house .Quil was still in bad mood and refused to talk to me. It hurt me that being my childhood friend he won't even give a chance to tell my side of the story. I made him and Seth to deposit the gifts to their cars handing them the keys.

Seth had begged Bells to let him play music in the party. I had even spluttered to show my disapproval apparently she could not say no to her new 'brother' when he made such cute puppy dog faces. Leah and I stuck out our tongue at that comment which made everyone laugh while they were cutting the vegetables in the evening after having that heavy lunch .

Sue had to keep the gifts given by the pack to us in the guestroom as the hall and dining room were filled with huge people eating and talking. Bells and Leah had the job of doling out plates of food to the guests and I was giving out fruit punch with Embry.

Charlie and Billy congratulated me for the party and were going to dad's room to have their beer party. Sue stopped them and told them to come for a walk together. The moment they stepped out Seth started playing his mad music, slowly people began to dance and laugh together.

"It's working. Seth doesn't play so bad"Bells clasped her hands excitedly when she saw the happy atmosphere. I couldn't keep the grin off my face she looked so cute with her eyes glowing with happiness .She reached out to me by placing her head on my chest, and I took her hand in mine. She smiled up at me "it's nice to have friends and family near. Will you dance with me?"

"Here."I glanced around; there were too many people who were already dancing. She laughed "yes, the party is for you after all. Come on, honey" I pulled her closer and we started dancing crazily together. After sometime at midnight Leah told everyone to go the garage as there was space and then started dares on dancing on Seth's crazy pumping of music. They didn't even spare Sam and Emily from Seth's torture.

Then at last came my turn I said I will sing too and that time he will have to change tracks, first he started drums and I started my transformers move. Then I started singing while doing my freestyle dance according to the music

Bow your head and salute,  
the evening is splendid.  
From the sky has fallen  
a splendid evening.

Throw away the darkness  
light the moon,  
like an electric bulb..  
Don't worry,  
what does one have to do  
saving electricity..  
Openly offer drinks of joy...  
From the sky has fallen a splendid evening

I stopped and saw Bells looking at me with adoration, I pulled her closer and we swayed to the music. We even did a little ball dancing too; Seth was playing his nice tunes for his sis while I sang with her close in my arms

Making notes of the change of emotions,  
throw them away on the night of celebration..  
Making a bomb out of sparks,  
launch the rocket of ostentation..  
What's to fear, you just do this splendid work.  
From the sky has fallen a splendid evening.

This splendid evening...  
This splendid evening...

Bells giggled and told me she was going to the house to pee. Embry had offered her fruit punch and now she was feeling little dizzy. I offered to go with her, as I smelled traces of moonshine in the room but she replied she will come back in few minutes.

QUIL POV

The party was in full swing everyone was dancing at the garage and having fun. Embry had persuaded to drink her the punch containing a potent shot of Moonshine .Whatever the bitch was up to, I was going to unravel it as I looked around the hidden cameras planted by Embry in Rachel's old room.

A/N: Thanks for reading! Read and review.


	23. Chapter 24

Second chances

Disclaimer: all the characters are of SM

what's happening?

QUIL POV

I am going to unravel anything she may be hiding. She is a devil who has come to wreak havoc in our life. Already she has changed Jake's life and he was been wrapped in her fingers in such a short time they had married. She can't do magic stuff on devices, if she doesn't know about them. By making her inebriated ,the truth will flow out from her mouth like water from a opened tap. Then I will show the evidence to everyone and she will go away from our life. Jake had gone crazy because she has a face like Bella .I also liked Bella even as a vamp she was so sweet, calm and non interfering.

"I have brought her Quil. She is all drunk! "said Embry while bringing Bells, the bitch who destroyed my life. The moonshine did a good job as she was swaying like anything. Her game has to be finished .She's going to pay for her witchcraft! She's very fast going to learn about my dark side which I even didn't knew it existed till I got to know that my imprint broke with my sweet Claire.

How close we were! She was everything to me. Now I have to leave her, all these happy five years of my life filled with innocence, love and devotion had gone up in smoke. No more cute kiddy talks and sharing secrets .No more hearing "Quil ,see this! "she was his special friend and world's best sister rolled into one. All of his happiness was snatched away in an instant and top it he was not feeling any change or shame.

"Quil, are you alright? Do the work fast. Jake will start searching for her "he said while making Bells sit on the chair in the room. I saw Embry had closed the door and music was still coming from the garage. I went near her while my jaws tightened in a fierce expression. I squeezed her face roughly, enough to terrify her and look at me but sadly not enough to crumple it into dust which I was itching to do.

I snarled at her "who are you? Why did you break my imprint with Claire? Tell me the truth. You might have got an idea of our strength when you kicked Seth. Remember the pain and now tell us if you don't want it again felling ten more ...times." And then I left her jaw.

"Quil, why are you...u blaming me? I didn't do...o anything. Your words and behavior have hurt Jake terribly. Quite a friend you are "she replied.

"Stop telling lies, the moment you came in Jake's life he lost his imprint with Nessie and now it's me. Till now I am behaving like a gentleman asking you to answer my questions ,don't make me hit you !"

"I have never even raised my hand against women" I said in a low voice and continued "if you don't listen. Then she devil like you deserves no such hospitality from me ."She flinched back as I spat out the last words on her face; good now she was afraid and will confess to her crime!

But her next action surprised me as she shouted in an angry voice, "don't you get it idiot, that you were supposed to imprint on Claire's mother. But because she was married ,your wolf couldn't. So you imprinted on Claire .The moment you got that free part in Jen your imprint shifted. Where I do I figure in this mess? Was I using my spells on you? Then ask your grandpa for proof "

"why are you telling this shit to me? You are telling this to save your sorry ass. Now I am going to tear out your arm from your body like dirt" I screamed and ran towards her but Embry pushed me away before I could reach her. One of the hidden cameras came into view. I growled at him "do you believe her now, what about our plan?"

"No,I was not in your plan of tearing her apart. She's not a human blood sucking vampire .I brought her to talk peacefully about your matters, Quil.!Stop treating her like an enemy leech. Have you any solid proof of witchcraft against her?" Embry asked in a pissed off voice suggesting that I had gone too much in my rage.

"Great Embry! but you should have thought it earlier before you bought me near this mad man; we woull..d have talked in the open wii..th the pack" Bells huffed at him.

How dare she call me crazy!"I am in this sorry state because of you. Who are you calling mad?"

"Obviously you "she slurred at me while trying to control herself so that she could speak clearly to me. My heart panicked was she telling the truth then but I pushed the small doubt rising in back of my mind away as I remembered the sadness which caused me to do all this stuff. I replied to her "well thanks to you, I have gone crazy because you messed my imprint bond "

She clapped her hands "if I am such a great witch ,then why didn't I mess with other's imprint I am living trying to fight it myself with one at home .why didn't I break Sam and Emily's imprint ?.Answer.. er me Quil, did you see me doing anything ?Embry growled at the Sam part .Clearly he loved Leah and couldn't even bear hear to listen his name ."Leave me alone and let me go back to Jake "Bells said while getting up from the chair. I ran towards her and made her sit back not giving a chance to escape showing my clenched teeth to her for making her understand who's the boss now.

"Don't boss over me ,Quil! I can use my magic and teach you a lesson, but I am not using it because of the drink. It's unholy to do Quileute magic once you drink such Moonshine stuff. Even you know that. Why are you so angry that your imprint shifted, can't you love Claire without the imprint .Jen is her aunt alright ?

Don't you both need to care for her till her parents are fine .Will you never get a chance to see her? "Bells sneered at me. I have to agree she has freaking guts to talk to me fearlessly in drunk state knowing fully well when her life is in danger, I was getting why Jake was wrapped in her fingers she had some traits of Bella in her.

"You don't understand, now I have to be what Jen wants .my five years of staying with Claire have gone up in smoke….in a moment. We had special feelings which something a devil like you will never be able to understand" I replied in a whisper. Bells laughed on hearing the comment I had made.

"Jen will not make you go away from Claire, she needs both of you till her parents are all right. If you have truly cared for Claire then the bond formed between you two will not disappear so easily. It's up to Jen will she stay here with you after knowing the imprint. She didn't search for you even after imprinting ad you are standing doing such stuff with me suggests , she's a strong and nice girl. Jake didn't forget Ness but he loves her now as he likes to. After the imprint broke the feelings didn't change only Jake his love is not governed by imprints choice. If you were to marry Claire, sorry ask your grandpa talk to great spirits to give your wish . "she said and then looked other side.

Everything made sense now, I was afraid that I will lose everything that I had build over the years. I was ashamed of my thoughts and actions .I was going to apologize to her, Embry had started shaking her and shouted "Who are you? How do you know everything about us, you have been here for a week? Why Jake does looks so happy now like he has got his Bella back? Why is Edward after you? Who are…. Embry couldn't complete his sentence as the door fell down on the floor with a thud. Jake was standing with furious rage in his eyes with Leah standing next to him with same furious face.

Leah POV

The party had been nice but I couldn't see bells after Jake and her dance .I went outside and saw Jake was searching her near the porch. Before I could ask Jake about Bella's where about we heard shouts coming from the house, thanks to our werewolf hearing we were able to hear it above the music.

As we ran towards the house we heard arguing voices of quil and bells. We knocked on the door but they didn't open the door. When Jake and I heard Quil gasp and Embry shouting at Bells he lost it and broke open the door by force. We saw Embry shaking Bells like a ragdoll while yelling loudly at her and the hidden TV showing their fighting playing on the screen. My blood boiled how dare he threaten my sister like that! Did he forget that he saw Bella's soul in the diner? How can he behave with her if even the heck it was Bella!

Before I could retort something to Embry Jake was slapping Quil and was raring towards to go Embry .I went towards Embry and slapped hard on his face. Then without glancing back, I took Bells hand in my hand and asked her "are you alright? did these two stupid hurt you.? " She muttered she was alright and we went outside the room leaving Embry at Jake's mercy like he deserved to; ignoring his voice of calling out my name for once to look at him.

After having two cups of strong coffee, the effect of moonshine somewhat lessened on my sis Bells."I am going to teach him a lesson for behaving with you like that."I said furiously looking at the bruises forming on her arms. The hand prints were standing out on her pale skin. I got up to search mom's herbal medicine for bruises and wounds which was quite effective in my purse.

As I was applying the cream ,bells said "don't be angry on him !He saved my arm from being torn by Quil "and then she told me the entire matter. Then she muttered at last "isn't it enough ?Jake is still beating them. Can't you stop him?"

"No Bells, he is not beating them right now but seeing the stuff you told me now "I told her about the video Jake found while beating them.

A/N: Thanks for reading! Read and happy thanks giving folks!


	24. Chapter 25

Second chances

Disclaimer: all the characters are of SM

Off to the ….

Leah POV

"So what happens now, will Jake spare Embry "Bells asked me while drinking her third cup of coffee.

I rolled my eyes and snorted"if Jake leaves him off so easily I am going to take care of him. No one will get away for treating my sis especially you .. a fragile human like that .Are you really okay? Don't be afraid to tell the truth."

"Thanks for the coffee I feel quite better now …"then her voice cut off as Embry and Quil ran from the house while Jake followed behind them snarling and growling like a beast. "Shit.. He's going to phase Leah. We have to stop them" said Bells and ran out of the house holding my hand. Bells was looking nice in the blue crop top I had given her as her Christmas gift she complemented it nicely with a white sweater and tight black jeans. I didn't want her to hurt herself and her dress so I dragged her for going between three unstable shape shifters fighting in the yard. Embry was pleading his case with a bloody mouth but Jake was punching blows on them anyway shouting "how dare you behave like that with my wife; trying to tear out her arm"

"I am sorry Jake, I had gone crazy. Please forgive us "Quil was not hitting back but he was shivering badly along with Em, surely they were going to phase in no time. Then suddenly three of them phased in an instant and were fighting with each other. Jacob was so enraged that he had them cornered them in minutes. To my horror, Jake was lunging towards Quil's neck which loosened my hold on Bells hand. Sensing this Bells pulled her hand away from me and ran towards Jacob's wolf. She wrapped her hands around Jacob's neck and cried him to stop. She tugged his russet fur to force him to look at her .Jake's wolf was blind in mad rage that He was growling at her and his teeth were so close to her neck that I panicked. Bells was in danger and she would get her neck snapped in an instant if Jake so wishes to do it in his rage. I went quickly near bells to drag her away from Jake's wolf but she tightened her hold on his neck and sobbed loudly. I cursed loudly what was the swan daughters why have to go and flirt with death.

Hearing this Jake growled and pushed me far from her with his paw .Angered by their stupid actions I phased _what are you doing Jake. Calm down or you will kill her._ I tried forcing my thoughts in his mind which was filled with red haze which was clearing little by little. Thankfully by this time everyone of the pack had come out and phased and were trying their best to remove Jake from three of them; Quil, Em and Bells. But it was of no use as Jake alpha commanded everyone including the two dimwits to phase back.

" leave him bells .Come back !" I shouted at her while getting dressed. She didn't heed our warnings and continued petting Jacob's wolf. After ten torturous long minutes Jake in wolf form licked her face which caused us to leave a sigh of relief. Knowing that Jake had calmed down made us little calm and relaxed .he sat down nudging his wife to sit on his furry back. Once Bells was settled on his back he ran away taking her in the woods while letting out a painful howl which rang in the night.

Paul was consoling Rachel .She was babbling that it was first Christmas since their mother's death that they had celebrated as family. The Christmas tree was sparkling in different lights along with the decorations that Bells and Jake had done so lovingly for the party all over their house. The joyous and festive mood had soon turned into mood of sadness thanks to the foolishness of Quil and top of it Embry helped him along with his insecurities.

BPOV

Jake rushed us into a meadow. The meadow is quite different, but I was sure even in the darkness it was not the meadow frequented by Edward. I slowly slid down from his back. I nuzzled in the fur near his large head. He whined at me touching my neck gently with his snout "Are you telling me that I shouldn't have hold you earlier in the fight?"

The russet wolf nodded his head in agreement to my words "But I believed you won't harm me and you didn't,Jake . And I don't want you to hurt or kill them Jake in anger. They are your childhood friends after all" I said while rubbing my hands, the night was chilly and my sweater didn't provide much protection in the windy meadow. "Please phase back, let's go home. It's very cold here "I pleaded to him with my chattering teeth. He just came near to me and wrapped his furry body around me to save from the cold .Seeing that he was still sniffing me now and then I guessed Jake was still feeling antsy and was very worried about my safety.

Jake's russet fur gleamed in the night, making him look beautiful inspite of the darkness prevailing all around. He was really magnificent and I sighed as the wind was blowing against my face and his fur making them dance like lace floating in air.

I got warmed after few minutes being so close to him. I decided to end the silence by talking to him about the restaurant I was going to open with Kim and Emily. My wolf just nodded his head in response. I then snuggled more to his side and continued my chattering by telling the stories of my stay in Silvaka along with their tribal stories. Then I babbled abut constellations in the sky, when I made mistake in naming one of the stars in a constellation he nudged my head once. When I quickly corrected my mistake it earned me a happy wolfy bark. I was Glad! Jake finally had calmed enough to listen to my talks.

We then looked at the moon who had just peep out from behind the clouds and bathed the whole place in its brilliant silvery light. The whole meadow looked like a fairytale meadow making it so beautiful. I guess it was one of his favorite places as he was purring happily while looking around. The moon again got tossed behind the clouds plunging the place again in its prior state. I was feeling sleepy and slowly fell asleep to the humming whine of my wolf in the background.

I opened my eyes slowly surprised to woke up so early as I sensed something wet on my hands .Jake was licking my bruises which had turned into bluish black with his big tongue. God knows how long he has been licking it as my arms were feeling sticky and wet. "look Jake, the sun is rising . It's going to be the first time I am seeing sunrise with you." I said pointing to the scene playing out in front of us.

the sky turned rosy red and the rising sun was casting its hue everywhere as it rose from the horizon bringing in a new day with it. Everywhere there was s soft orange light making the meadow look radiant .The place exuded warmth and beauty at the same time. The flowers Leah had used for decoration in our wedding thrived abundantly here. My stomach grumbled making me aware of my hungry stomach. Jake's wolf sprung up and brought a big bunch of blackberries growing in the bushes in front of us. It was funny as Jake used his claws to bring the fruit. I would never get used to see Jake in his wolf form .he stepped proudly from the shade of trees coming near me, the light filtering from the thick trees growing nearby, falling on his russet fur making it shine even more in the golden sunlight.

JPOV

I felt a lump in my throat as I saw she was looking at my wolf form with so much love and adoration that tears threatened to spill out from my eyes .Last night I was so enraged that I was going to kill Quil. I didn't even step away when my wife, my love, my Bells hugged me.

She believed firmly that I was not going to hurt her not even budging under Leah's pressure. I was going entirely being consumed by darkness but her love was beacon of light for me in that darkness. When she hugged me I stopped myself with great power not going for the kill and Embry for manhandling her so badly. She kept faith in my humanity that was still beneath the monster. I am still worried that someone snatch her away from me ,her loving acceptance of me when I brought her in the meadow in the middle of the night is the single most romantic thing anyone has done for me. This girl was one in a million and she was all _mine mine_!

BPOV

I ate the berries given by him. While I was eating I saw Jake's wolf was quiet. Maybe he was feeling hungry too or he was thinking deeply."Jake ,please eat the berries and phase back ...please" He ate the berries in one gulp and then kissed me on the cheek .I licked his snout which made him to let a happy 'yip', this gave me an idea which finally could cause him to phase back. If this fails then I don't know what will.

Thinking that I nuzzled in his beautiful fur it was a long time since I had seen him in this form. I had no idea about this but it's nice I will get to practice now. Jake's wolf wrapped around me as I was shivering again but little did he know it was not because of cold but of nervousness that I was going to do. I removed my sweater and top in one swift moment and threw it far way.

A/N: Thanks for reading! Read and review.


	25. Chapter 26

Second chances

Disclaimer: all the characters are of SM

Going for swim

BPOV

Jake's wolf breath hitched on seeing me like this, as expected his eyes changed turned darker but he still didn't phase back to my dismay. He was looking at me with desire but then smiled my favourite smile which warmed my insides.

JPOV

Dear god! I almost wished to touch the pale white shoulders exposed to me. I remembered our trysts in our bedroom. I composed myself and smiled her favourite smile in wolf form .I tried to tear my eyes from the spot but they were glued to her. Then she smiled so….

BPOV

I smiled at him, then gaining my confidence I ran my hand slowly till it reached his large length and started stroking it slowly at first while looking at his eyes warmly…

JPOV

Then she touched my junk so slowly that it felt like it was a feather's touch at first and her cool hands were so.., I could not move away from her as I was entranced by sudden intense desire and her beauty that jammed my leg muscles to move away from the sweet torture. Seeing her blushing so sweetly with warm eyes; made me to come fully undone.

Bpov

"Eww…. Jake what have you done "I wiped his 'load' from my head. He had fully blown his load on my head and stomach which was now trickling down to my jeans slowly. Thankfully my face was spared from the onslaught. I had expected a bark or laugh from Jake's wolf when I had yelled but then I saw Jake's wolf had gone still .I cried in horror worried that my first ever hand job had not killed him . I frantically got up and searched for his heartbeat. Thankfully his heart was beating and I clutched his furs tightly. Then instantly the wolf let a howl and next instant Jake phased back as human. His eyes were twinkling with happiness and he hugged me in a tight bear hug while twirling me round and round. "thank god you are all right. I was so worried when you had gone still" I said while he let me on the ground.

Resting his forehead on mine he chuckled " you are so awesome honey. You made me pass out in wolf we please continue as I see ,you are covered in my scent" he said huskily,taking a whiff from me while his half mast member was on my thigh.

"No way mister. First I have to clean this sticky mess, I was expecting my chest so I removed my…do you know any lake nearby "I pouted at him

"Yup follow me. By the way you are looking fab even now ,honey "Jake walked comfortably with my clothes in his hands and started leading the way giving me a fine glorious view of his ass. If I wanted to go home today without any escapades in the wild he has to be covered waist down. I shimmied from my jeans and told him to tie up around his hips as a mini loincloth.

* * *

BPOV

It's dark in the forest with numerous trees and plant life. While going with Jake in the shadows of the trees I ducked under a leafy branch before it hit my face. The sun's light was passing through the shadows like a sieve. in the distance I saw a little golden light; I asked him "Where are we?"

Jake grabbed my hand and leads me closer to the light .As soon as we clear the clearing my heart stops beating seeing the most wonderful thing in my life. In front of me is a beautiful lake clear as crystal shining golden in the morning sunlight.

"How many people know of this place?" I asked him in awe.

JPOV

"Only you and me" I replied while smiling softly at her, she was awed with the place. I was happy to share his place with her; I even didn't show this place to Nessie.

"It's beautiful ,isn't it? I have kept it secret because I don't want to share anything like this. Sort of my personal thing when I want to be calm after studying in college and burning my ass at work."I said while stepping back and admired the view.

Bpov

I bend down and touched my fingertips to the water .It was so warm, clear and glowing .I looked up at Jacob who was smiling widely at my amusement .

"Magic" I ask .He laughed and then bends down next to me while sticking his hand in the water "This water is warm all the year round .I don't know what science is behind all this which makes it warm or golden glow but it is beautiful to me and I feel calm here."

I pulled my own hand out of the water and when I looked for Jacob but I see that he was not there anymore only my jeans, sweater and crop top were left near me. A splash to my far left indicated that he has gone first in the lake all by himself. He emerged from the water shaking his head like a wet dog he flashes a pearly grin my way ;melting away the anger I had for him few seconds ago leaving me in a mess .

He swims with grace as he reaches me. He stands up in the water reached to his hips which nearly brings me to drool. I have never seen someone with a body as nice and wet rising in front of me. His arms scooped me from the bank and splashed me the water of the lake cleaning me gently. The water feels warm and I wiggled from his arms and dived in the water .I swam out of his way as he was intending to follow me deep down in the lake. When we came out for air, my sly movements splashed the water on his face which led to more mini water fights between us.. After getting tired from our little fights I decided to explore the underwater life, I dived in with Jake following me closely behind. it was amazing to see many colored fishes and moss in the water.

I dived out of water ,as I ran out of breath, Jake was near me instantly embracing me tightly to protect from the chilly wind of the morning air. He slowly showed me the tiger lily in his hand and asked softly "may I?" .I nodded and he focused on placing the flower in my hair near my ears. I stare at him while he was securing the flower near my ear. I gulped as slowly his hand cups my chin with one hand while his other hand snaked to my waist bringing me more closer to him. He gently urged my face towards his while coming closer to my lips.

Fire was beneath my hands even in water as they grazed over his taut muscles on his chest. As he sucked my lower lip, my hands travelled down below his defined abdominal muscles. His hands trailed down my arms, my neck and slowly lingered to my bra covered chest licking like flames.

Fear, innocence and wonder that matches my own filled his eyes as he draws me back over to his chest and asked "seeing the hand job you gave to the wolf …I have never do…it,.have you…?

"No" I interrupted with a sudden grin "well I might have some practice ….I jus…t followed the wolf's l..ead" then Jake scooped me in his arms and took out of the water and then we started kissing passionately. "if you have any funny ideas. Quit it mister, it's too cold here to go commando for me inspite of your heat." Jake laughed out loud and resumed kissing me once again.

A/N: Thanks for reading! Read and review.


	26. Chapter 27

Second chances

Disclaimer: all the characters are of SM

MY SECRET

JPOV

"So on how many.. have you practiced your skill?" I asked her .She blushed and then answered giggling "no hands on experience dear, there was a healer in the Silvaka village who used to let me some pointers of happy marriage". I was thinking if she had then I have to up my skills from learning from the pack if needed.

While I kissed her again, my hand brushed little roughly against her arms and she let out a small whimper. I quickly let go of her lips and asked her "Did I hurt you? I am sorry dear"

"No, the bruise is still tender on my flesh. I think Leah's medicine washed away in the lake. wear my jeans now " She replied in a whisper. I managed to control my rage as, Bells was on verge of tears again, she was fearing again that she will lose me again to the wolf .I nodded and kissed her bruises and caressed them as gently as I could. After wearing the jeans as mini loincloth ,I helped her to wear her crop top and sweater. Then scooping in her in my arms I ran towards our house.

When I reached home, Leah was standing in the porch while texting someone on her phone and let out a happy squeal when she saw us. She even took a photo of us inspite of Bells loud wild protest .I was keeping calm as she had requested not to beat them if I saw them in my house by any chance while I was running back towards our home with her .

When I went inside the house with my Bells in my arms .I saw the house spic and span. Paul let a long whistle and a sly grin when he saw us dripping wet but then he quickly changed into serious stance and asked if I was alright now. I shrugged towards him and took my wife in our room so she could change as soon as possible lest she catches cold.

BPOV

After changing into comfy clothes we joined everyone at the breakfast table. Rachel had made wonderful stockpot of party's leftovers, being in the forest all night had made me eat as ravenously as Jake was eating now. After having breakfast I saw Paul clearing our plates with Rachel, when I told them I would like to help Rachel told me to have rest and talk with Leah. I saw Leah and Jake were talking on the couch, on seeing me come towards them Jake made some space for and snuggled me to his side. I was sandwiched now between two of them as Leah applied her mom's cream on my bruises. She filled me in how Quil and Embry were going to be the slaves for Jake and me till Jake decides for now to accept it or not . I looked at him and he nodded. Then I replied slowly to Leah that they would be a big help to me as I was opening the restaurant with Kim and Emily as partners.

"Will you still be my friend? Bells tell me now."Leah asked me.

"Yes, because I am your sister and by default will be your friend too "I said and started tickling her .

Jake laughed and after kissing on my forehead went to talk with Rachel in her room who was calling him. We had lots of round of tickling each other sides on the couch for an hour .My stomach was bursting as we had laughed a lot after our tickling session and she had made jokes about my and Jake's escape to jungle. When she asked me whether we and Jake had gone to take skinny dipping in the beach, I told her no we just dunked each other in water while coming home after he calmed down .While stopping myself from blushing because I was no mood to spill out our outing so soon…Jake will control I hope, so as not to give his favorite spot anyway.

Then she showed our pose on the phone and I was blown away how hot he was looking he was truly looking like a freaking Adonis maybe even narcissus or a handsome forest God in the picture. Leah laughed at me how I was drooling on seeing my husband's pic on the phone.

J POV

Rachel asked me whether I decided to pursue some legal action on Quil and Embry for manhandling my wife. She was furious after she saw the video in her old room. I told her that there was lot of supernatural stuff and told her to calm down. Leah had given out the punishment that Bells liked now very much, I told her and she filled me in how Leah made both of them to clear the mess of the party.

Bpov

I was seeing my work of seamstress had been delivered to the firm and they had cleared my due for the same in my new account. I had sms from my friend Ann ,that Ryan the designer, our boss had come and was asking for me. I had filled in our marriage to her when I shifted my bank account; she was even in my wedding at La Push. I decided to look after the matter of Ryan insistence on meeting me afterwards, there was lot on my plate right now .I was squeezing my earlier work with my new life and starting to start my restaurant. I relaxed when I felt Jake kissing me gently on my forehead as he sat on the couch holding me gently.

"Where's Leah? Did she do..?"Jake asked me while I kissed him on his light purple cotton clad chest while inhaling his musky forest scent. It calmed my frazzled nerves a little as I told him about my work, Ryan's insistence and contract till Dec .Jake nodded and listened to my rant while rubbing his hands on my arms.

"Dad had called Leah to come home; Sue was waiting for her since she had been here last night. So she went home just before you came back in the room "I said at last and blew raspberry on his neck. Jake wiggled and took my phone to see the messages.

"don't worry ,complete your work if something happens we will talk about it and when did you get this pic ,from Leah .you are looking so …. "I stopped him from completing his sentence by kissing him and tugging his hair.

"OK, I get it I won't describe your beauty in the hall"Jake panted when I let go off his lips .I ordered a takeout for lunch as I didn't want to let go Jake from my sight right now. It had been a long day

"Jake don't you want to know how I became involved with Silvaka tribe?"I asked him as I waited for our lunch while rubbing circles on his palm .Jake closed his eyes and kept his head on my shoulder and whispered "don't stop, honey .It feels so nice. You can tell me, I am listening "

I took a long breath and started my story "when Bella married Edward, I knew I could not bear to live in my body anymore. It was time to give up and go back to the Quileute spirit world, which I did "I gulped.

Jacob sensing my nervousness squeezed my wrist and stroked my waist to encourage to continue my story.

"I left my …except the shield with her, as I knew she would need it in future. When she was going to her husband to the beach on the island Esme …who was waiting in the water for her. When I entered the Quileute spirit I was greeted by your mother Sarah" Jake opened his eyes and asked "you met my mother? "

A/N: Thanks for reading! Read and review.


	27. Chapter 28

Second chances

Disclaimer: all the characters are of SM

Disclaimer: All the characters are of SM

merry Christmas to all of you and have a nice time !and thanks for following me smelt bay

SARAH'S MAGIC

JPOV

"What did she tell you?" I asked her.

"yup, she looks at us every day and she is proud and is happy that her son has grown into such a wonderful man. " Bells replied with a smile.

"Really, are you joking? "I asked her with disbelief I could not believe that my mom is proud of me .I was nothing but fighting soul and a crying mess all the time.

"So, I have to show you proof. Let's go and we will take help of old Quil then to show you the truth" Bells replied icily. "OK I agree , it's too much to take in " I raised my arms in surrender for her .

"She was upset by Bella's behavior whatever reason she was having. Although she loves her .She doesn't approves Bella's stupid actions which hurt you and me. Then …."We were interrupted by gasps coming out from our dad's mouth who were carrying our lunch in our hands.

Billy POV

"You met Sarah!" I asked Bella I was not able to believe it. She nodded and replied in the spirit world.

"you are a pretty powerful witch kiddo, is it real you can talk with other spirits?"asked Charlie to her daughter. Then he continued "How is your hand, Leah told me about …what happened when we came from walk"

"I am fine dad, she gave me an ointment which is healing my bruises well" said Bella and tugged her sleeves to show us the bruises. The bruises were fading blue now but it showed they were quite serious few hours ago. Charlie hissed and Jake was shaking again a little on seeing the bruises.

I got to change the situation fast, as much I wanted to vent my anger but in front of Jake it will be a disaster. I could see Bella getting worried on seeing Jake's shaking form.

"Well ,everyone especially Emily liked your return gifts of the mug showing wolf. What were you two doing in the forest so late at night?" I asked Bella which brought them out from hissing and shaking fit but it only made Charlie more mad. "Yeah Jake, I know she is married to you and all …but why did you carry my baby girl in the freezing cold all night, especially after your _friends_ behavior _"_ yelled Charlie at my son.

Bella groaned at the scene playing in front of her, in no way silence would prevail back now.

"Dad ,you know he is a wolf right so I was not really freezing, Kay. I am sorry that I forgot my cell at home in the party. Jake was going to kill them in rage for what they did to me in some drunken misunderstanding and I went to stop him."Bella told her dad while hugging him which stopped Charlie's yelling and he hugged back fiercely his daughter. Jacob was subdued after that and he grinned shyly at both of them.

"What did she tell you to do?" I asked. "To avenge Jake's suffering by showing how great Edward is and he gets to know his true face "Bella replied calmly while passing the piece of lamb mint and feta pizza to her dad.

"She has started mission just after Levi's birthday party, Dad like a charged hero of Rambo. I don't need it .I have my Bells, finally I am a happily married man with favorite mozzarella crust mixing with feta…yumm" said Jake proudly while eating his piece. Every one of us laughed hearing his speech. After lunch Charlie had to go at the station as some important cropped up .Before going Charlie told him that he better be careful with his daughter otherwise he will take her to his house for months. I too supported Charlie; after he went away I told Jake to mind his wolf we have enough misery caused by accidents as I clutched around the small bag of ashes around my neck.

"I am fine and I believe no matter what Jake can never hurt me, he came back from the darkness not many people can do it while going down in the darkness. Jake is special! "said Bells while squeezing my son's hands, he was trying to smile for her but I knew what I said was true as well. I have to talk Jake next time firmly when we are alone, life doesn't always give chances at happiness again and again.

I had to know more about Sarah and asked Bella to tell me. Bella kissed chastely on his forehead and said to Jake "Jake, I can't give up so easily. I have promised Sarah too to take revenge. She has passed me her blessings and powers of Quileute spirits as well"

Then she continued her tale "When I had gone to the spirit world leaving my body to Bella's soul I was with Sarah for few weeks then she sent me back to live in Nessie's body in the womb like Bella had existed as mine till her marriage to deadward .

When I protested ,she told me that I have to prevent Jake from doing something bad and the world needs to be saved from danger which is looming ahead in future. when I told I can't go as I can't live without Jake ,I would wait till Jake came , I have suffered enough of Edward's family for long time and I couldn't stand Bella anymore at that time . Sarah told me in a whisper not be selfish like Bella and to be brave for Jake's love.

I understood it when Jake was going to kill Nessie, if the partial imprint didn't occur, his hands would be covered with blood of an innocent. Inspite of being good all his life, his love would make him a villain or a monster in the real reason for life."

"Bella, is it true? He fought for the baby to stay alive, he even.. heck... became alpha for it. Others were against the baby only Seth and Jake were supporting for the baby to live otherwise it would be killed the minute she came back " I cried ,not believing what she was telling. my Jake can never be so mad to take life of innocent ….

"Yeah, Billy. It's true he fought for Bella because he still loved her inspite she married Edward."Bella replied.

"answer me Jake, what were you thinking? I was so proud that you fought for her love .. Inspite she didn't choose you. True love doesn't want …" I stopped when I saw Jake trying to open his mouth with tears brimming to come out from his eyes.

"Dad ,she died which was worse than an animal, she certainly didn't deserve to die like slaughtered and broken like ….that. She deserved more than that, I could not stand it. I planned to kill Ness and then Edward and then expected to die at the hands of the others ...family of the Cullen. I loved her dad BUT seeing HER DIE was last of my rope, it killed me seeing her pregnant with his child which was sucking life out of her …I beared it all thinking at least I could see her and be happy in her happiness but her dying killed me whatever shred was left of it anyway "said Jake and then hugged Bella closely to his chest.

"It's okay; you were thinking .i believe Jake,you could not do it I know dear. My Jake is too good to even do that. even if you did that ,I could not hate you. You had gone through a lot at that time, honey" Bella said to Jake while wiping off his tears and she then continued her tale "I had to continue to coexist in Nessie's body for a year and then next year, throwing half of the partial imprint back to Jake I detached my soul from her body and got a new vessel like Taha aki as a human .

Sarah appeared and told me that I have new body as Bella had given her baby body to save her from complications and I have got that with the blessing of the spirits. She also told that I have half life of Nessie which will help me in doing and strengthening magic in human form. Then she directed me to go someplace to meditate to enhance my powers as ordered by the spirits. That year I passed in the woods practicing stuff which Sarah used to tell me now and then, the neighboring Silvaka people caught whiff of me and caught me unaware.

The chief sensed my potential and persuaded me to learn their magic from their tribe and learn their secrets .I had no option but to agree their wishes as I didn't want them to know more about me.

At last I became accomplished in their magic as well in the next two years and took online correspondence courses for education. After I completed the trouble started the evil chief had bonded me as their tribe's witch .His father is too strong and has gone out of the country for 2-3 months for now to accomplish his evil dreams. When he started to force me to marry Esmond I fled from their tribe from my foster mother in the Silvaka tribe."Bella then ended her tale while looking fearfully at Jake.

JPOV

My mind was boggling with the revelations bells made. No doubt, there's more still, I could see in her eyes. I won't be able to get close to my wife for a looon...g time;it will take time to digest the ideas.

A/N: Thanks for reading! Read and review.


	28. Chapter 29

Second chances

Disclaimer: All the characters are of SM

COOKING TIME

 **hope everyone had a nice christmas !**

 **dear madmamabear my plot is not copied from any story of yours ,thanks for appreciating my stuff .I was shocked that you ripped me apart again that too on Christmas day. you could have pointed my horrible mistakes in a considerate manner but you didn't do that even in American style. After your first review I tallied my writing with newspaper articles,Enid blyton books and found out its not horrible as you point it out .I am not going to change my style as there is nothing wrong in it as it is present in parts of the Asian subcontinent .one of of my reviewers had pmed my mistakes to the point and in a considerate ,sensitive manner for which I really respect him or her a lot for that .sorry for long rant ;my other readers who care about my space and are with me .**

JPOV

Wait these are not idea but facts. When dad started babbling again with her I decided to eat and then think about the future plan of action.

How can a wolf like me think with an almost empty stomach? Staying as wolf almost all the time had digested my lunch and breakfast .I opened the refrigerator and polished the remaining Rachel's pie and turkey. Anyway Paul and Rachel were enjoying my Christmas gift in a restaurant and bowling till late evening. I had given my gift coupons to Paul that I had received from my company as reward.

After having my fill I replied "I have talked with the elders, dad. They are easing to our request in making the other tribes working with us." Dad nodded his head in understanding and excused himself to drink water from the kitchen.

When dad went, I asked her "were you really serious that you wouldn't have hated me if I had killed he…r in grief? I can't forgive myself thinking about what might have happened if the imprint didn't occur!" while tugging out my hair in frustration. I looked in her eyes searching for pity, fake emotions, disgust for me but I found instead trust, honesty, belief in me , and understanding in those warm brown eyes for me. I found honesty in her words and noticing her body language.

"Yes!" she replied after gazing in my eyes long time. "I meant it. You had suffered enough ,a lot of emotional mess for loving someone truly at such a small age. I am sorry, I could not do anything as she had saved Sarah but that doesn't excuse for the torture Bella had made you to endure "

while I was eating my food, I had heard her talking about the miscarriage mom had before me with dad, his surprised sigh proved that bells was speaking the truth .Dad cleared his throat while bringing popcorn tub in his hand, we were not doing anything just lost in our thoughts about the past while sitting close to each other."We were decent, no need of clearing your throat "I said to dad.

"Yeah I know, both of you were thinking so deeply with serious face ...its festive time; put on some nice movie to watch for us "dad told me with a grin. I followed his instructions and spent the afternoon watching comedy and sappy movies.

After watching the movies I took bells to our room and laid her on the bed. She started crying and hugged me close apologizing she couldn't stop Bella, the Edward loving part after the newborn battle.

BPOV

I hugged him close as I cried into his chest "When I left your house after telling you goodbye, I was a mess; a complete utter mess. I cried for ages, grieving for you; but I was the one who told you goodbye. Edward stayed with us the whole time but I couldn't care to stop .I couldn't …"and hid my face more in his chest and inhaled his woodsy scent to calm myself.

"You had nearly broken me, you had broke my heart, Bells "said Jacob "it will be better… "

JPOV

"Don't cry,honey "I said while rubbing circles on her back.

"Edward didn't leave; Bella had cried so much for you and me .When a vampire who claims to be in love with you can be so cold hearted and selfish. I lost all of my hope of returning to you as Bella convinced us that if she went to you ,then Volturi will come for the tribe and you will be no match for them who are even more selfish and cruel than him." Bells sobbed and I rocked her gently to help her calm down but she only clutched my shirt tightly in her hands.

She continued "Bella did not even plan her own wedding .She grieved along with me as she became a puppet in Edward's hands. Agreeing to marriage and top of it publicly in such a young age which she was dead against, making a joke of herself riding a rocket proof car in Forks inspite of abhorring being the centre of attention and mindless extravagance.."

"What are you telling ME, she was not happy marrying her leech wholeheartedly?" I asked in disbelief.

"No, she loved him but not like she used to do earlier. Tell me which girl ignores planning wedding to the man she loves madly; instead she spent her time seeing your missing posters and carrying on with their charade "She starting sniffling loudly again .

"But she herself told me about the honey moon "I argued and kissed her tears away from her face and peppered her entire face with feathery kisses. I could not bear more of her tears anymore silently.

She stopped crying a little and then replied hoarsely "She had planned on injuring herself to halt my leaving from the body. If you nearly phased before her there was a chance, I could reclaim my body from Bella at that time .Edward had trampled her feelings and turned her into a shadow of a person she used to be earlier .Bella didn't have the courage to back away thinking people will equate her with Renee. Anyway she had not even thought of doing the deed with Edward even in her dream, you corrupted my little Bella, after telling her the analogy between two rocks. She googled so much about those damn positions...Yuck and top of it bearing with her experiments" she said" yuck "while making faces at me .

"So for the humiliation you faced; teach me to make some new dish then "I said.

BPOV

I busied myself in the kitchen getting ready for 'our' cooking lesson. I had decided I was going to teach Jake make eggplant Parmesan. It was healthy and Jake could make it when I will be busy in the restaurant. Billy's radio was tuned to some old rock station so I softly sang along while washing the eggplants.

 _I can't fight this feeling any longer_

 _And yet I am still afraid to let it flow_

 _I only wish and the strength to let it show_

 _Ad even as I wonder I am keeping you in sight, you are a candle in the window on cold winter's night_

 _I am getting closer than ever I thought.._

Suddenly Jake's arm wound around my waist from behind and was singing in my ear. I froze and stopped singing and relished listening to him to croon to me the rest of the song.

"What are we making for my cooking lesson?"He huskily asked in my ear. I laughed at him and replied "well dear hubby, we are making eggplant Parmesan" Jake wrinkled his nose a little "okay I will suffer those purple monsters because of you honey "then he winked at me. I think Jacob just got little cuter as he again crooned the song

 _And I can't fight this feeling anymore; it's time to bring this ship to the shore sand throw way the oars FOREVER_

Jake turned me gently to face him as leaned down closer to me. My breath hitched as his eyes sought my permission. We gently kissed each other. After we drew apart for air ,I opened my eyes and smiled at him. His lips met mine again and we again continued as our lips danced together with love.

A/N: Thanks for reading! Read and review.


	29. Chapter 30

Second chances

Disclaimer: All the characters are of SM

 **Wishing everyone a happy new year !**

Our new restaurant

JPOV

The Parmesan dish turned up quite nice .I was not expecting the taste to be so delicious from those eggplants .Leave it to Bells to change those yucky things into lip smacking food. We had a feast of sorts as Paul, Rachel, Bells, Dad and I cleared the remaining leftovers of the party and eggplant Parmesan at dinner.

After the tasty dinner Rachel forced me and Paul to clear the mountain of dishes and container in the sink. We protested that we were tired too and were not up to cleaning so much between two of us. She ignored our reasoning; even Paul's when he had cried his hands were paining from bowling all evening.

Hearing that Bells, tried to come forward to help us but Rachel pointed to her arms. That stopped our talking and giving Rachel one long glare; Paul and I started washing the dishes with a sigh.

Clearing the dishes had taken a long time as I didn't see bells when I went to change in our room. The phone at the hall rang, before I could pick up I heard someone pick and talk "oops! I forgot to tell him. Sure! Bye night Kim. "Bells came wearing flannel shirt and shorts .I respected Bells too much to push her fast in intimacy whether I wished to scale up it to more steamier level than now we are currently doing with each other .

"Jake, I have to go with Kim and see the property for the restaurant. Is it okay?"Bells said ,while shaking me from my thoughts.

"Are you sure ,it's safe with all the magic stuff and Edward…take Quil and Embry with you wherever you go. If you need any help, please tell me .I will be happy to do so."I said while snaking my hands under the hem of her flannel shirt .I hummed as her skin was so soft and just little moist from the shower she had taken minutes earlier.

"Really Jake .I am so relieved, you had not given me any response in the woods when I had told you about the restaurant. You are so wonderful" and then gave me such an earth shattering kiss that I saw stars around my head . She was going to death of me as I adjusted myself .

If without the imprint I am such a goner, then I don't know what will happen to me if she allows the imprint to take place. My heart was feeling like it would burst with happiness on seeing her so happy .I was truly convinced that she loved me. Finally I could be the man who supports and protects his love...No life whenever she needs it.

Bpov 27 dec 2012

The next morning when I woke up .I felt Jake holding me close from behind. When I tried to wriggle out from his grip he tightened it out around my waist and then softly started nibbling my ear. Jake woke up when I shouted loudly in his ears "You have to go work from today". He let go off me suddenly as he covered his ears with his hands and groaned. Slowly he opened his eyes and gave me a wry smile before saying " Go, take your shower while I wait my ears to stop ringing. You shout so loudly, honey"

I went to take shower while taking my clothes with me while Jake sat on the bed holding his head. I felt sorry as I forgot his hearing is too heightened as he turned into furry being. It will take time to clear my effects of screaming my head off in his ear.

JPOV

Bells looked so cute in green sleeved shirt and blue jeans with her hair wrapped in towel. Thank god! My ears were finally alright now. I could not stop myself launching on her as she came out from the shower with the familiar smell of strawberries coming in full force .I gently kissed her on left cheek and the side of her neck which caused her to shiver a little.

"You know, you have to come home pretty soon" I murmured into a wet tendril of hair which was freely hanging near her face. I slowly took the towel from her head and taking it went in the bathroom to take my shower while inhaling the towel filled with her scent as I shut the door.

B POV

I made artichoke spaghetti for breakfast while getting flustered with the events that had happened in the morning .Jake was smirking at me as he was eating his breakfast and Billy, in between his bites, Billy told me Paul and Rachel had gone to visit Rachel's childhood friend who had come to La Push after a long time .

After seeing Jake off to work from the door and clearing the dishes I went to Emily's house. We went to see quite a few places in La Push, either it was in not good location or was too expensive. I then suggested to them that we can try to look around Forks. As luck would have it after few try, we got a nice place in Forks which was quite close to the reservation border too and that was in a nice location. The legal formalities were going to take a week, but as the owner was in dire need of money she handled the keys of the place when we paid the half price in cash by pooling in our resources. It was agreed mutually that we could pay remaining half when the legal formalities and documents related work was complete. We squealed when Quil and Embry came out of the new place showing thumbs up after they had checked the place out for breakouts or damage.

I told Billy and Jake about the new place Emily, Kim and I got for our new restaurant at dinner time .I had prepared bean ragout pie and spaghetti Rosa for dinner. They were happy when I told them the news. Seeing the food I had made, made them to grin like fools. Anyone could see they were over the moon by the way they were eating with such gusto.

Happy chatter flowed easily on the table as Jake told about his day at the office and Billy told some of his old escapades with Charlie when both of them were young. The next day flew as we brainstormed about the colours, furnishings and the list went on. Finally we made some decisions at the end of the day. We ordered the paint and other things to start painting tomorrow .I was thinking how to make Jake's birthday special, when I talked to Leah about it she assured me everyone of the pack will help otherwise she will kick their asses .

I was so tired by the time I reached home that I could not open my eyes properly. Jacob had made some chicken sandwich and the eggplant Parmesan as dinner which I ate with relish as I forgot to eat lunch today .I had refused to eat with Emily as I was thinking deeply about the layout of our restaurant which I was scribbling furiously. At last Kim, Emily and I selected one of my designs. I felt asleep after having dinner after washing the dishes with Jake. He had insisted that he could do alone but I could see he was beat too after cooking the dinner coming home after work. Thankfully he didn't have patrols at night today.

29 dec 2012

We had started painting work at the restaurant from the morning ;after having a rushed breakfast of chicken frittatas and toast with Billy and Jake I came here to check the things needed for painting. Colin thankfully had brought our requirements on request from Emily. Quil and Embry helped us when they were free from their work. He even bought Claire and Jen with him. They were starting to try get along with each other while looking after Claire. She was positively glowing from adoration from Jen and Quil.

At night Jake , after eating a rushed dinner of double cheese burritos , went straight for patrolling. I sighed as I waited for Jacob to come home while short listing the people who could help me in cooking. When Jen heard about our work she had come with the list of cooking helps,menu designs and chefs when she had come. In the meantime I had called two people for interview; I was going to call the third name when I saw my sister Bella's spirit appearing before me.

"Hi, sis. How are you? I met the Russian vamps and they have agreed to fight on our side "Bella's astral form replied .I smiled back and asked her "why are you against Edward? You love him right "her astral face developed a frown and replied

"Yeah, but not more than Jake and you. I bear him because he's Nessie's father and for nothing else "

"I am sorry sis but I can't trust you blindly anymore. You have done enough in the past. You have broken Jake's and mine heart too many times. Thanks for helping but I have enough courage to help him alone if needed." I said while placing the mobile and list on my bedside table.

"Remember the night before Edward wished about children to you and you replied in a quick rehearsed, automatic answer 'I know what I am doing 'with no emotion. Inspite of feeling less love for Edward why didn't you refuse him, you had to be the martyr because you had given your word. How can you go back on your word right?"I shouted at her which obviously caused her to flinch as she remembered that fateful night before her wedding. She tried to come and sit near me but I went and sat at far corner of the bed with a scowl.

A/N: Thanks for reading! Read and review.


	30. Chapter 31

Second chances

Disclaimer: All the characters are of SM

The dirty picture

JPOV

While patrolling I was thinking about bells. She must be worrying about me that I just took away after dinner, but I was the alpha and have to maintain the rules. Quil was patrolling with me too and was thinking how tired he has become while doing two jobs; one his regular work and then with painting at bells new place. In his memories I could see they had planned to splash earthy tones on the walls .

I grinned in my wolf form and thought had he not treated bells like that she would not have a great, free help. He agreed that he would have helped anyway but could have taken a lot of food as thank you and was jealous of the new wolves who would get the tasty treats for helping Emily and Bells.

As I was thinking about bells ,I noticed that this Bella had grown three inches long and looked little older than twenty. She had even developed curves.. And I felt she was now a woman not a teenage frozen in time as I was used to seeing these years.

Quil growled to stop thinking about bells as he is fed up now with 'my beautiful Bells 'chant. _Why, now your imprint is grown up .you can get little action now if you try_ hard enough I thought back with a smug.

Quil snorted _you know I cannot we are just now in getting to know each other phase along caring with Claire .I have to admit your wife is right ,Jen is nice_.

I agreed with him and my thoughts unwittingly returned to her. The first time in my life I was with someone who did not want anything from me. Bells loved me for me like crazy that was all I ever wanted. Being with her made me finally feel like a normal guy again after a very long time, finally after such a long time I had a family of my own and I wanted to protect her at all costs.

BPOV

"Don't come near me "I whispered to Bella's astral form .I was trying to control my temper which was not calming down. Billy was sleeping and I was not interested to wake him up by my screaming on a spirit.

When she again sat near me I opened my mouth again to talk to her in a low cold voice" I had whispered to you to have courage and told you the wrongs of the life you have been leading. But you made me disappear telling me once again that living would harm Jake, Renee and Charlie; especially more on Jacob. You told me it was too late and he could imprint on someone...But whom did he imprint on? Your guess of an exotic Quileute beauty turned out to be false, I was right at that time but did you listen to me? …NO"

Bella's astral form closed her eyes tightly like she was in pain "I am sorry ,but I couldn't live if Jake left. I was coward at that time. The volturi had killed Bree in front of me in a cold manner. I didn't want that for the pack. They are cruel I don't need Edward's mind reading skills to know that the pack could have been killed if I went to Jake. I will show you that I don't love him even a bit anymore. " Then like a movie projector, she projected her memories in the air before me and the scene begin to play as I heard faint steps of Jacob coming in the house and eating poached pear salad I had kept for him on the table but I was distracted as I _watched what she was showing to me._

 _Edward was laughing as Jake and Bella hugged each other. After the hugging between them was over, Jake knelt down to Nessie and kissed her face while she giggled. Edward then opened his mouth "so Bella's coaching helped the Res rat win gold medal in his final exams."._

 _He laughed again but no one was laughing with him but the atmosphere had changed suddenly; the air filled with tension which was quite happy few moments ago._

 _Bella snapped when she saw that Edward was not joking but laughing at Jake"yeah Jacob has pretty good brains otherwise my coaching would have not produced results which got him gold. Not everyone has been studying as long as you. "Nessie started crying seeing her dad react so badly towards Jake. Edward got up from his seat and stood near Bella "I don't think so, love. how can a mutt have so much brains when he couldn't take a simple hint from you in the past .he is lucky enough to have my daughter as imprint .Why are you working so hard on him and what is the need for him to work so hard . He can enjoy our riches like a good obedient … dog or oops... Whatever you know... What I mean "he said while sneering the last part at Bella .Jake had started trembling in anger_.And I was feeling the same on seeing Edward's pompous attitude in front of everyone "there is more "replied Bella's astral form as we heard Jake clearing the table while humming a happy song little loudly.

The flashback started again, thankfully Jacob's singing had gave the little strength to endure what was going to come in front of me

 _Bella got enraged and slapped Edward which drew a gasp from the Cullen family. Edward's eyes were black with anger but Bella was in no mood to see that; as she shouted "APOLOGIZE to him NOW, EDWARD. I worked online to fund Jacob's education along with his scholarship .I got a whiff of your pride and sarcasm about your MONEY being used early on while he was clearing his GED and other exams , DEAR. It 's all mine and no Cullen money of yours and Alice is spent on my best friends higher education"_

 _Jacob had opened his eyes when he heard Bella slapping Edward and shouting at him;_

 _inspite of the tick off he received from his wife, Edward refused to back down as he refused to apologize even when Carlisle told him to so, and further started taunting Jake's tribe which caused Jake to run away from the house so as to prevent phasing in the house as he was shaking terribly ._

 _Rosalie took a silently sobbing Nessie from the room with Emmet while throwing a disgusted look at Edward. Carlisle, Esme apologized to Bella on behalf of Edward as he left the room in a huff .Alice advised me not be so friendly to him as it made Edward insecure .Bella snapped at her telling her she was a vampire now not a stupid helpless human anymore and needed to find her friend who has been insulted unfairly at her HUSBAND's house._

 _When Bella was going out of the house to search Jake she received a call from Edward's mobile calling her to come in his room immediately otherwise it won't be good for Charlie. She went swiftly and met Edward in time. Edward replied while stroking his chin "I see you are such a good little wife.. When you listen to me .but lately you have been spending most of our time with the dog since last month you are not even bothering to sit alone with me in a room. I am your husband, Bella .You CHOSE ME then why do you still care for him. "_

 _Bella stared at him with disgust and replied "I didn't guess that you have still not got what is keeping me away from you. More than Jake, I am sorry; it's you. I helped Jake study in the living room, Edward. Whatever I am doing is best for Jacob so he can live with Nessie in La Push after marriage on his own. So why it's hurting you now, if I care for Nessie and Jake. the idea of wasting money carelessly bothered me as human and bothers me still and bothers Jake too .of course it never deterred you_

"I could see he was not happy with her reply Edward was up to something and he intended to follow it now with vengeance as he didn't get response from his wife as he wanted.

" _Yeah, my mistake. I think I can have some fun as you are not caring enough now; to ignore my small mistake .I think I can have some fun as you don't care about to meet my needs" said Edward while rubbing his hands in glee. "get ready for payback for ignoring me and the last straw was the slap today, Bella. You have denied me touching you whenever I treated the mutt he deserved to get. If you don't stay and watch I do for 10 minutes your dad will have to die. My goons are ready to shoot him when I tell him just a flick from my finger"_

I didn't register the gasp coming from Jake I didn't know where as I froze by the scene playing before me. _Bella was being forced to watch Tanya suck Edward 's cock while she was being fucked by a human male at the same time. It was disgusting to watch that Edward moaned shamelessly while holding the mobile in his hand which could finish Charlie's life in a second. five more minutes as Bella quickly glanced in the room for a second on the clock. When in the next minute Edward started to explode in Tanya's mouth, Bella rushed towards him in a flash and snatching the mobile phone crumpled into dust in her hand, seeing this the human male who was pushing over Tanya to help reach her peak ,fled from the spot in fear not even bothering to put on his clothes correctly ._ Seeing Bella to stare back Edward so calmly sent chills that travelled up my spine.

A/N: Thanks for reading! Read and let me know what do you think of Edward now? I am all ears for your comments about him :)


	31. Chapter 32

Second chances

Disclaimer: All the characters are of SM

 **awful feeling!**

BPOV

 _Then Bella stared Edward with so much calmness that even Tanya got terrified a little and tried to move herself away from Edward but he has having none of it as he told her seductively to be in the earlier position ,because the time was not up yet and she didn't get her peak. That seemed to break the gazing trance of Bella, she appeared to be in._

" _You always seem to do the opposite I ask. It infuriates me greatly that inspite of being a vampire now; I am still not entitled to stand my ground. Today what you did, proved me you were not worthy of my pity leave alone love. I am not an unfeeling and self absorbed monster like you. You were so right, you really have no SOUL. "she whispered calmly._

 _She then threw her wedding ring in Tanya's palm who was still in a lying position and her head held hard by Edward's hand and then said smirking to Tanya "You deserve it more than me .You allowed him to use however he wants . You love Edward so much that you don't care about your self esteem. Sorry! I can't anymore. This marriage is over for me, you can marry him if you want."_

 _Edward growled clearly his anger was now uncontrollable; he had the nerve to reply back to Bella to stop playing the victim card as she had surely done the deed with Jacob that's why she didn't allow him to be close near her, while thrusting again Tanya's mouth in such speed that she was gagging and had to push him away a little from her. Then the speed changed into a bearable pace, seeing all this Bella laughed darkly when she her husband do the deed in front of her again. looking at her phone Bella said to Edward in a strong cold voice, "if I did that I would have left and divorced you long ago .I have stayed in this messy marriage for my daughter .I knew of your affair since you started it, instead of resolving issues between us or listening me you started cheating on me with her. Have you ever respected me even as human, so what's different, if I can't bear your untruth as vampire right. I have taken enough from Jacob, from my family as human as your so called love sucked me dry of emotions and love. You told me vampire mated for life, it was false isn't it. Vampires mate with like- minded vampire , right .I wish you could have done this earlier then I could have married him without giving him heartache and crushed by me; and myself guilt of breaking your poor lonely heart . Your ten minutes are over inspite I crushed your phone earlier."Saying this Bella left the room leaving Edward stunned. while going down the stairs, Bella stopped the video and send the recording of her husband's deed and their talking from the moment she reached his room to the phone that Charlie had gifted her previous Christmas which was lying in Charlie's house thankfully otherwise Alice could have tampered with it ._

I saw Bella thinking of quickly showing this to Cullens, and then Alice stood before her in no time. I was shocked when I saw Alice tried to snatch the phone from her, but my sister avoided it .She rushed into Carlisle office with Alice still hot on her heels .She showed the recording to Carlisle and Esme when she reached them _._

 _They were shocked seeing the recording, but what shocked Bella was Alice talking on Edward's behalf. She looked at her watch 5 minutes had gone since she came down and said "I don't have any more to give in this marriage, sacrifice myself in this relationship. The proof is right in front of you .Alice you proved me today you were never my sister. You only care about Edward and yourself. "Then taking the phone from Esme's hand, Bella went out of the Cullen house and ran till she found Jacob crying his heart out in the forest. She apologized to him till he was somehow smiling acute wet toothy smile."_

And the flashback ended .I was glad as I couldn't take it anymore. I stared at the door where Jake was standing still he too was shocked by seeing the events that had transpired. I was desperately trying to breathe as the events told by Bella's spirit form revolved around my mind. I wanted to talk Jake more than anything." I can hear you out there, bells. Stop being so frightened."Jake's weak voice startled me from my inner turmoil which I was trying very hard not to show my sis.

Jake ran to my side "I saw everything from Edward calling Bella to her room. I know it's sickening. It's a shock to me too. What happened to you?"He said to me while looking carefully at Bella's astral form while holding me tightly in his arms. Then he told to Bella's astral form "don't worry about that .it's okay. It's better you fought…and you are here..Even if you are here …not to stay."

I gazed at him taking in every detail of his handsome face; he still cared for her inspite of the hell he had to go through because of Bella's Edward small loving part had pushed his love aside, scrambled towards eternity filed with dreams of power and strength."I will meet Zafrina in Port Angeles with the recording. Just inform me when I have to meet her."I said to Bella's astral form while closing my eyes tightly.

"Shout at me, fight with ,don't ignore me. Even Jake comforted me .at least you can talk with me seeing, me eye to eye "her astral form screeched at me.

"What should I say? I can't believe that you gave up everything for that …thing. You allowed him to treat you like a shit from the start, dear. The Cullens hurt and left you once but... You forgave them so easily. It hurts to say but you got what you deserved for your martyr ways and pitying for his pompous sparkly ass.

You treated my love for Jacob like a shit beneath your shoe. Jacob's spirit was dying waiting to hear news of your change. He could never live with tears in your eyes yet you still chose the one who was the reason of your tears once and almost most of the time. You know one more reason of imprinting on Nessie ,with saving her life is, you had wished him to be your brother so you could love him without any guilt in your mourning over that monster.

As usual Jake has to fulfill. Your unspoken wish too. He became your last part's brother too .Sorry ! can't feel bad for you "I shouted at her with my closed eyes spilling my tears on my face endlessly. She disappeared from the room which made Jacob gasp and then I opened my eyes to let my tears flow more freely. Jacob moved me with him to lay on the bed and blanketing me with his warmth, care and limitless love.

JPOV

30/DEC /12

Bells slept fitfully throughout the night. She may have been sounded like a bitch to her sister Bella but seeing her cry in her sleep proved my point that she still loved her very much like me. I had no idea that leech could do things like this and then had nerve to treat me and Bella like…my anger was rising which could make me phase .I had to stop thinking my thoughts about this topic.

At one time I had thought, he loved her deeply in his own crooked way. Now I know that he only loves himself and his love is shallow like him. I smiled as Bells cuddled me closer in her sleep. I kissed on her fore head and untangled myself from her to make her breakfast.

I saw the rising sun's reddish light was falling on her flawless cheeks giving it a reddish hue and making her beauty look other worldly. My trance was broken by hearing bells phone vibrate on the bedside table. Before I could say hello on picking up the phone, the person on the other line started talking "Belle, its Ryan. Sorry to disturb you so early in the morning. Your latest consignments have not reached yet. We have to talk about the contract too, hello. Are you there?"

I spoke "good morning ,I am Jacob black ,she's sleeping right now. Is there any more thing that I can pass on. "the line went silent and he talked again in sugary sweet voice "yeah. Congrats! I didn't believe when her friend told me. She is so talented and beautiful that I thought she would be busy in work. Lucky you! Can she meet me at Port Angeles ….. For details"he blabbered on.

"Yeah ,we will come if you don't mind."I said and cut the phone and went to make breakfast.

* * *

It felt nice to see bells talking with Billy while she drank her coffee. She winked at me when I was placing the Spanish omelets and pancakes on everyone's plate. When I settled down to eat bells leaned to me and kissed on the cheek after chewing a piece of omelet. So she liked Spanish omelet's cooked by me! Billy too joked it has been a long time that I showed off my cooking skills.

* * *

On the way to the restaurant I told her about Ryan's call in the morning. "But, Jake. I have delivered it on time." Bells said and she quickly checked with her friend Ann who worked in the designing company with her." it's in the office. She had warned me about Ryan's craziness earlier. Geez! I will not renew any contract with him. You, coming with me at the diner?"Bells asked while tugging at my free arm

"I will think about it "I teased her and then we continued joking till we reached the told me that she had planned the walls to be painted green and brown . The entrance walls were to painted aubergine which caused me to gasp. I hated that colour but she seemed to like it.

BPOV

Jacob helped me in the painting of entrance walls. I got to know that he hated it because it reminded him of eggplants. I had fun making him to paint it with me. While painting he slowly told me about the activities he did in the college and how Bella used to help him. Once Nessie drew on his project that he had done after many days of hard work and gone to sleep feeling happy that he would submit tomorrow .It took Bella even in vampire speed to make it right to give on time for his submission .I laughed with him when he ended the tale.

After that I had fun painting with others too as we splashed colors at each other, one corner of the restaurant was splashed in all the colours we were using to paint. Kim had the cheekiest idea of converting into hippie zone. Hearing this comment, Emily and I chased her round and round the room till she fell down laughing .

A/N: Thanks for reading! Read and review.


	32. Chapter 33

Second chances

Disclaimer: All the characters are of SM

 **thanx madi a lot for your kind review,you made my day . I have never got that type of response earlier and it made me cry too**

Meeting Ryan

BPOV

Sue and Billy had given me beautiful Quileute embroidered woolen shawl as a Christmas gift .It was lovely and I felt touched by their gesture that they had let me in there culture .I combined two of them to make it my wear as a cozy kaftan and wore it on my baby pink dress. I had minimal make up with my hair done in a simple ponytail. I was waiting for Jake at the porch, he came out looking dashing in brown shirt which was showing his torso wonderfully and dark worn in jeans. I stopped my whistle of approval in time as I mouthed 'wow' to him.

JPOV

We reached the diner on my bike. Bells eyes had lit up in joy when I wore the leather bike jacket she had gifted on Christmas, on my brown shirt on reaching the porch. Her Quileute handmade kaftan as she described the woven shawls draped over her bare shoulders. She was looking so beautiful and stylish that I had never seen anywhere and anyone before. She had held me tightly throughout our way which made me so happy as her soft body clinged to me closely .I relished feeling so close to her and could feel her smiling too with happiness.

The diner was average type i observed as we entered the place hand in hand and smiling coyly at each other. As we were searching for Ryan, he came as the waiter we had sent looking for him came with him. We mumbled our thanks to the kind waiter who went away to carry on with his job.

He greeted us good evening while staring at Bells all the time ,we exchanged pleasantries with each other. He was a foot shorter than me with lean body, his clothing screamed 'designer labels', obviously he is a well earning fashion designer. I was getting a feeling that he had hots for my wife; if he stayed in limits it was fine with me. I cleared my throat and shook his hand with a firm iron grip like I had done with marshmallow earlier. He winced and looked at me with his blue eyes with surprise. Bells laughed and told me to leave Ryan's hand, shaking me out from my thoughts. I then smiled my widest smile and got ready to dine with Ryan hoping it was for last time.

BPOV

"Thanks Ryan. The steak here was quite nice, I must say "I said after we finished the dinner. I talked about my fairy tale like marriage with Jake at the Res, and a nice short talk till we cleared our bills.

"I talked to Ann in the morning and she told me that my deliveries had reached in office. I am sorry I can't renew the contract as I am quite busy with the restaurant right now."I said while we stood outside the diner getting ready to go away ,to our separate ways for the night.

"But Belle ,you can assist me as you know my designs very well now. It would be a shame to throw away such a talent because you got married and the restaurant will take time to start doing business. Are you not taking a huge risk with your future?"Ryan tried to reason with me, Jake was shaking near me on hearing the last part and I squeezed his hand which calmed him instantly.

"It's so nice of you but running a restaurant and designing will be too hectic for me. It can not be done from home like my seamstress job I have to go to the diner to look into it . Thanks for thinking of giving me the great chance though, Ryan "I replied and was ready to go with Jake to find our bike. Suddenly Jake's mobile started ringing. After mouthing 'pack' to me silently he moved away to talk leaving me with Ryan.

"I think you can manage, you are so talented dear. I think your husband is Neanderthal to not to let you work with Me." while Ryan smirked at me.

"Have you gone deaf? No, Jake is not like that. Thanks for helping me when I needed it "I said politely as I could while keeping my anger in check .He was starting to get on my nerves now. I saw Jake talking on his phone while sitting on his bike in the parking lot and started walking towards Jake. "Oh no! You can't escape me so easily; Belle .I have liked you since you modeled my sis design when that model had shown tantrum "he said while holding my wrist with one hand and fingering my kaftan with his other hand.

"But you didn't tell me, you liked me then. Why are you telling this to me now?I am married .LEAVE me now Ryan before I shout." I said while trying to get away from him.

"I waited for you to know you properly and for you to get comfortable with me. But you have to marry the first redneck you see. Enjoy while you can in your stupid marriage, honey! Work with me and you will not able to resist my charms as I show you the world of opportunity and riches you have never seen before. Your eyes will open in no time. "Ryan said while dragging me towards his car and tried to kiss me when we reached outside his car. I turned my head in time which resulted his lips to touch the lamppost instead, which angered him.

"You bi..." his voice has turned menancing in anger as he slapped me hard that I could not hear the rest of his words as I fell dizzy on the road and thankfully not on him. I got another slap from him, as I snatched my hand away from his and hold my head to stop that dizzy feeling. Top of it he was ranting with low voice, "Why are you creating so much fuss, honey. You don't like it gentle but rough ,is it. I will give in, just give me a chance."

Coward I thought.

Ryan seemed able to read my thoughts seeing the frown on my face. "You have to die now. If you can't be mine, then you can't be anyone else too for forever "Ryan said while coming near me brandishing a Swiss knife from his car to stab me, I shrieked while kicking him hard in the stomach. He fell a few feet away from me and I used my power of wind to make him hit against the bonnet of his car.

I ran and reached the spot I was standing earlier where Jake had gone away to take his call. I saw Jake coming towards me while dragging his bike with a confused face; surely he had heard my shriek earlier and was somewhat calm on seeing me. Before I could run towards Jake, Ryan pushed me from behind causing me to fall on the pavement. My forehead cut on the contact with the pavement due to the large force of his push. I pressed my palm to staunch the blood flowing from the wound.

I was inhaling through my mouth to stop the contents of dinner to spread on the road. I got ready to strike back as he jeered at Jacob who was little far away from us"You will be little late as I plunge this into her heart "pointing to the knife in his hand "which can't beat for me won't beat for you."

When Ryan bend down to stab me my hands went up to blow him away but before I could do, Jake was holding Ryan's neck and holding him in air. "Bells, you OK" he asked me with worry. I nodded my head while still holding my head; I was seeing blurry images now. Then Jacob let down Ryan to stand on his legs with a strong thud and the knife fell away from his hand.

Then Jacob shoved him roughly on the ground while punching him in the face .I shouted 'Jake' as I felt the blood trickling on my face drop by drop from my eyelashes as the world turned black around me.

Esmond POV

My hands were quite better now with the bandages gone. But the muscles are still sore and I can't do the magic till my hands are perfectly fine. One more week and my hands will be as strong as before. I eyed the luxuries in the room I was staying; surely the vamp Edward Cullen had lots of money. While sipping the lemon grass tea I remembered that Edward told me the small cottage in the forest was safe for my hiding and daresay it was lavish too. Once I captured the world with the help of vamps bells and I will stay in the most luxurious place in the world. If she does not come to her senses then she has to exist in a smelly room and die a slow, tragic and painful death as dad will suck out her power with his potent dark magic. I don't want that for her but if she can't love me back and makes me sad then she can't; stay happy alive alone without me , because no one has denied me anything till now. what I want is what I get .

A/N: Thanks for reading! Reviews make me happy so pls pls review


	33. Chapter 34

Second chances

Disclaimer: All the characters are of SM

watch?v=DMH.

 **MY HERO**

Esmond POV

"I don't know what you do with her but I only want my Bella back "Edward said suddenly standing before me.

"Yeah, I get that you loved her but how did she die "I asked him, he never answers my question only grunts back in disapproval .he only told me about that she was Bell's twin sister.

I was curious to know about it inspite of the disapproval I have been getting. He didn't grunt at me this time I was expecting instead Edward told me to get ready to meet new vamps Zafrina and Siobhan with him who are coming to Port Angeles diner next week to meet somebody.

I had met with the Denali clan and they agreed to help us to fight with the shape shifters. "How do you know about all this? Who are they going to meet?" I asked him

"It's nothing of your business. You just focus on getting well and help me get my Bella back." saying this he fled away from the house in his vampire speed. I threw rest of the tea in huff on being treated like a stupid pawn. I am supposed to be his partner, not his servant.

I am waiting for the golden chance when I can control Edward like a puppet, then he will get his taste of medicine. Little does he know that he can't get his Bella back, because Bells will not give up her life willingly for him which was needed for the magic .I am also not foolish to kill her either because her magical powers is valuable for me in my quest for power and dominance over the world –normal and supernatural.

31/Dec /12

third person pov

Monday

Bells woke up just as the sky was lightening to gray. She slowly sat up holding her head as a meager defense against the pounding pain in her head. She stumbled in the bathroom to take stock of her injuries. One look in the mirror had her mouth falling open. She saw her one cheekbone was tinged purple; there was a bandage on the side of her forehead where it had cut the previous night. She grabbed a comb and tried to work the kinks form her hair. She winced every time the comb pulled her hair. Then she turned on the shower to wash of the remnants of grime and dust after carefully disposing off her clothes from her body. Luckily, she had not bruised much of her arms

Fifteen minutes later, freshly washed and clad in a pair of Jacob's sweatpants rolled over at the slightly bruised waist and wearing red T-shirt went into the kitchen to find Billy and Charlie sitting at the table and nursing a coffee. Charlie let a sigh of relief as she walked in the kitchen .Billy smiled at her and poured her a cup of coffee and asked her" Bella, how are you now? Jacob told me you had a rough night. "

Charlie looked at bells with concern while drinking his coffee, I smiled weakly at him and said "where's Jacob? I thought he would be here after Ryan tried to kill me "

Billy replied "He has gone to talk to Quil how he can help in the restaurant while you were taking rest, honey."

Bells groaned while sipping her coffee "I am fine now. What time is it? Is Ryan OK …Jake was beating the shit out of him. he deserved it…but I don't want Jake's hands to be…"Billy interrupted her "it's little after seven .Ryan is nursing his wounds in prison and Charlie has registered case of assault with Jake's version of events while he took you at hospital for the stitches on your forehead."

Charlie replied quietly "You got three stitches, kiddo. Jake was freaking out when I reached the hospital; you were unconscious the whole night and even after we brought you home"

Bells dropped heavily into the chair at the table. "But I feel like I want to put my head off somewhere else just so will it stop hurting. He was a nice guy before, I will be happy if Ryan gets back to his senses"

"He better be otherwise he will rot in prison forever .if I didn't know I'd say it was a hell of hangover "Charlie said with a wry smile while Billy came back with her painkiller medicines.

Bells tried not to laugh but couldn't resist the giggle that bubbled up in her throat. Her head rebelled against it, "I wish it was, then I'd have had some fun last night instead of getting tossed like a rag doll by Ryan "she looked up from her coffee when the door opened and smiled as Jacob came in wearing the leather jacket ,snug black T-shirt and jeans.

He grinned when he saw that she was awake and bent down to nuzzle her. Rubbing his cheek on top of her head, Jacob said "I was starting to get worried. You still hadn't woke up when I left this morning. If you weren't up when I came back now, I was gonna take you to the hospital again for check -up"

"I have the world's worst headache but other than that I am great" bells said and let her hand rest on his hip. she leaned her head against his stomach" I need to go to the restaurant"

"Let me make breakfast real quick, scrambled eggs okay. You will go to restaurant but with me"

"Fine with me "bells replied while laying her head on the table "please tell me we have aspirin somewhere in the house "Billy chuckled and passed over the pain medicines he had kept on the table. She grabbed it and swallowed two tablets with a giant gulp of her remaining coffee.

* * *

Leaving Billy and Charlie to talk among themselves Bells still wearing Jacob's clothes walked outside and climbed into the orange Chevy truck. Jacob turned up the heat so that she wouldn't freeze on the drive to restaurant. "Jake" Bells called Jake.

"Hmm"

"You don't have to boil yourself on my behalf. You are plenty warm enough for me. "She said while laying her head on his shoulder. Jacob slid his arm around her pulling her in closer as he started the engine "good enough for me ". There was an awkward silence among them for a while which Jacob broke as he sighed while driving "you scared me last night .you were unconscious and face was covered in blood .I thought for a minute, that I was going to lose you."

* * *

BPOV

Leah had come to visit to me and help me in improving the look of my diner ,as the work going on and even helped me in directing others to paint the kitchen in blue colours .I was glad that she was cool with the idea of her helping me when she wanted .

I was happy to remain close friends with my new sister rather than Emily. I liked Emily too but Leah was more special to me.

Leah had dragged me and Jacob for lunch in Swan house. Dad and Sue were looking on with wry smile as she forced me to sit with her on the couch with her hands flitting lightly on my bruises on the side of my face "what's all this, how did you get in such scrap?"

Jake spilled all the details which caused her to let her mouth freely about Ryan. I covered my ears to escape from the onslaught as others laughed.

"Leah, enough! Let her stay in one piece till lunch".

"Hi, sis! How are you now?" Seth asked me as he removed my hands from my ears and embraced me in a tight hug inspite of the disapproval of the people present in the room.

"Am OK, for now. How come you never taught Jacob to play anything ..to play a good song? It would relieve my stress after a hard day of work at the restaurant "I teased him.

Surprisingly Seth started to laugh and said, "Don't you know Jake can play guitar like a whiz and he sings... like a dream. I decided to take music with my studies on hearing him play. My alpha, is my idol you should know that by now?" and ruffled my hair to settled down beside me .I looked shocked at Jake with my mouth wide open. He started looking at me sheepishly. I pouted at him "why didn't you tell me, Jake?" and then I asked Seth where he had kept hidden his guitar.

"In Bella's room" Seth replied quietly in a choked voice. I went upstairs to my old room which I had left before Bella's wedding to that jerk; and save for musical instruments and Seth's books ;it was just I had left it .I remembered about Bella's old phone and started searching it in the room. I found it by the computer table and it was well charged. I quickly searched for the clip and found it was there. It was a two year old clip, when I was going to put it in my pocket Leah let out a gasp. I passed the phone and showed her the damn video of Edward's love with Tanya in front of my sister, her eyes wide open ad shocked on seeing it. After watching it she passed me the phone while sitting down on the floor heavily and closing her eyes as if trying to rub those images from her brain.

* * *

JPOV

I drew a deep breath and tried to center myself. Over the last week bells had been thrown into a whirlpool of emotional turmoil and near trauma ranging from Bella's truth about Edward to attack of Ryan. How he had wished to crack Ryan's neck in his hands for daring to hurt her like that. It was a burden too on my chest and was trying to gather my temper, when the smell of bells scent hit my senses.

"Took a long time to come down, are you okay, Leah?"Embry asked on seeing Leah's flushed face. She ignored him and taking bells hand in hers settled in the couch before me.

I was worried too and told bells that I had to leave after lunch as boss wanted my project reports asap today and she had to go back at the restaurant with Embry after I left for work. Bells nodded her head and then nudged Leah to talk with Embry. "Just tired, Emb. Let's hear Jake play."

"If you don't play then I will not talk to you for a month "my cute beautiful wife threatened me .I agreed to play as I took the guitar from bells hand and settled on the recliner. It has been a long time since I played it and sang played along. Strumming the strings gave e the confidence that I could play I started humming a new song that had formed in my head.

Leah pov

Jake would play his sad songs which would make everyone cry. It felt that Bells was suffering at the hands of Edward while she brought Embry and me together. Jacob used to play in front of Bella and Nessie

Nessie would bawl like anything. Today I would bawl like anything, it was a lot as I never used to cry as I knew the reason of heartbreak behind those songs. I had seen the grief firsthand in his mind and it was ten times worse than lyrics of his songs.

Surprisingly he was humming another tune which I had not heard earlier. Bells was looking so happy and blushing as Jake looked at her with puppy eyes while humming. It was so nice to see Jake happy finally.

 _On the pages of eyes,  
I had written a hundred times,  
the love that was there in words,  
could not be said with words.._

 _I am angry with myself,  
because I am voiceless now ,  
my silences are a punishment to my soul,  
that's what my heart thinks.  
still, I don't know,  
with what right should I say to you,  
that I am your hero.._

Bells went near the recliner where he was sitting and kneeling down to him,Jake took one of her small hand in his large one while he strummed and sang away

 _That I am your hero  
That I am your hero  
That I am your hero  
I am hero, hero of yours._

Then Jake run his hand run lovingly to the side of her face after he got what he wanted to see in her eyes while singing  
 _on the ways, every step you took  
I walked with you  
This hand was on yours one but  
Still there was distance between _

_Feelings of love are hidden in my chest_

 _You listen to me without telling you  
that's what my heart thinks.  
still, I don't know,  
with what right should I say to you,  
that I am your hero.._

He played so wonderfully that Embry and I couldn't help dancing with Jake's humming voice acting as music to my ears.

His voice turned husky as he acted his words while he sang ,it looked like that Jake could see only Bells in the room and no one else.

 _Because of you I got  
All the wishes of living life  
I hope I should get a place in your heart.  
_

 _I am just yours  
I don't want to live without you  
I have worshiped this_

 _Still, I don't know,  
with what right should I say to you,  
that I am your hero_

Feeling relaxed, I too did the same with Embry whose face lit up with his sunny smile. "So ..I am forgiven "he asked me.

"Yeah ,be nice to Bells "I reminded him. it has been a long time that we were finally close to each other calm and relaxed and our little cold war was finally over. _  
_

A/N: Thanks for reading! Read and the song is from HERO (2015)Bollywood movie,the movie flopped but i liked the song so here it is.


	34. Chapter 35

Second chances

Disclaimer: All the characters are of SM

 **thanks zodacshazam for faving the story .a big huge heartfelt thank you to FangsandDaggers for reviewing chapters 31 and 32 and replying back as soon as you could ,if you are still with the chapter the lake had underground geyser with special salts that made the lake golden.i have made corrections in chap 33 and 34 when i read it i found some of words are being eaten up,hope it's fixed this time .  
**

 **a big thank to my silent readers to you for your support but a special one to my one Austrian reader who reads my fic as soon as I upload review my silent readers ,i would love to hear from you.**

 **TIRED**

Bpov

The sun was already sinking low in the sky as I fumbled inside the house .I was humming the song Jake had sang in the afternoon .I had the mail between my teeth ,groceries in my one hand along with the keys and leftovers of lunch in the other. I dropped all my stuff unceremoniously down on the kitchen table with a long sigh of relief. Billy had left a note that he was at Charlie's for ringing in the New Year and Paul and Rachel were coming home tomorrow.

I hummed quietly as I put away the groceries and then fingered through the mail. After placing the leftovers in the refrigerator I froze when I saw letter from the Russian vamps. I opened it quickly and read it with literally my heart in mouth. They had offered their alliance to us in the battle against Edward and threatened too that they had got a new talented vampire as well under their fold, so we better be careful.

I dropped the letter and closed my eyes to think of smiling brown eyes of Jacob. It was easier to dream about him now than going back to the present reality. As I was relaxing in my haze it was broken by sister's astral's form"how are you sis, hello?"I opened my eyes unwillingly . "Hi" I muttered while sending the clip to Jake's and my phone in the home.

"You know Jake had now got quite a control over his mind, the pack didn't know about this. You have to met Zafrina and Siobhan tomorrow at la push borders AND Jake has to meet them day after tomorrow, if everything goes fine. They have agreed to meet the council and Jake, after they see both of us and the clip to believe that Edward's claims of loving are false. Can you handle it?"She asked.

"I was one year in your daughter's body staying with YOUR vampire family and a newborn. Two of them, are nothing to me .Ryan's problem is weighing me down, it's an unwanted stress. Got any info about the Russian vamps "I said and showed her the letter.

She said she will look into the matter about the new addition and then started talking about Jake"I knew the love I had for him felt heavy in my heart. I had tried to let it go so desperately after I turned vampire. But that love hung onto me and stalked after you went away from Ness and my shield. I had thought of staying with little semblance of normal life with Edward, but it was suffocating beneath the lies and half truths as time went on and his true nature got more I the way of my self esteem .I was drowning in my misery and regret as I lived ."saying this she disappeared ,apparently she had heard my questions of letting Jake in our life ,it would have been easier for us and Jake if Bella had just gone with her inner feelings and told me this crap which again I encountered after long time. My head was the throbbing with the familiar ache of pain I suffered staying with her.

She had returned my shield to me along with some of her part, so I could know where she was going with changes of using her magic in astral form. She would never agree that her little lack of courage has led everyone especially Jake in a huge mess. Thankfully he was strong and weathered everything thrown by her foolishness and fate.

Jake was working hard at work. Thankfully the restaurant work was going smoothly, as I had scoured some art frames from the shop at forks with Emily and paid the reluctant boys cash for doing hard work in painting the restaurant. It was going to be over in a week thanks to their kind help. The feeling of loneliness was creeping in me as I made the note on the fridge that I was going to First Beach. I wanted to flee from all this insanity for few moments and where I could retreat and regroup.

With my still numb fingers, I turned the keys in the ignition in the orange truck and drove to the first beach. Heavy grey clouds were looming on the ocean horizon which was bathed in red of the setting sun. Sam and Emily were enjoying bonfire with Levi and other parents. After a small chit chat with Sam and Emily I excused myself to the desolate part of the beach, where our driftwood was staying. My eyes closed briefly as I bent doe to unlace my sneakers. This is what I needed just a moment to step in the kinder, gentler days which were few in my messed up life. earlier I used to pass out when I was a soul with nothing to bound .but the tension she again gave me was pulling me down with a physical body, with no way of shutting down and wishing to disappear from the misery of her words Bella had told to Jake before dying was swirling before me.

* * *

Stepping out of her shoes Bells tiptoed down rocky path to the beach's edge. Snatching her hair flying away from the breeze she tucked it under the collar of her shirt as her eyes swept over the ocean. The sun had sunk and darkening the horizon. She felt suddenly tired of the things happening in her life and was missing Jacob too much. Wrapping her arms around the middle to held her tired body together, Bells cried. She usually could find some direction or plan to her problems but she felt caught in undertow with the events happening after Christmas and was steadily pulling her down.

A soft chuff heralded a hot puff on her neck .her breath stalled in the twilight's darkness and whipped around to look. Her eyes loomed on the russet wolf dipping its head down toward her as its ears flattened on the ground. The wolf huffed and lifted his muzzle to the breeze and those intense eyes locked with hers. Bells dropped her gaze to the sand and tried to let her anxiety drown to the rhythmic sound of waves .his sinewy muscles rippled under his gleaming fur as he came more closely to her. Bells found herself inching away from him to curb him to see the despair and wariness in her eyes."I am sorry "she whispered. The wolf was staring intensely at her with displeasure standing very close to her. She closed her eyes, trying to relax herself and told him about the mail from Russian vampires and her talk with Bella.

The wind tugged at her hair away like a kite ,letting her eyes flutter closed; she let her breath out letting out her stress and bared her neck to the russet wolf on instinct. A cloud of warmth billowed over her cheek and neck to be quickly jerked back by a cooling inhale. Bells couldn't help smile as Jake's wet nose pressed under her jaw while she heard his purring near her throat. It seemed to soften the tension and worries gnawing her bones as his warmth seemed to do its magic on her. Feeling little calm, she opened one of her eyes and greeted 'hey' in a whisper which was immediately followed by a tongue lapping on her side of her face . The wolf took meticulous sniffing of her body as it smelled her anxiety coming out in waves.

Bells reverently and gently touched his snout and her finger ghosted on the bridge of his nose. With a heavy sigh, the wolf dropped to the sand sitting beside her. Bells smiled and smoothed her palm over the fur at his brow. Her hand traced the lines of the face and then gently all over the wiry fur around his neck. Feeling more relaxed the wolf pushed his head closer in her lap as his body shuffled behind Bells. She felt warm fur curl around her back as he protected from the cold air of the ocean.

"Oh, Jake" she whispered turning her cheek into his fur as tears sprang to her eyes. The wolf curled his body tighter around her body while giving a small whine in her ear." what are we going to do?"She choked as her hand touched his snout which he licked with his tongue. She then told all of her innermost feelings of tiredness and fear to him and sobbed. "it hurts me so bad Jake that we can't be at peace for long. It hurts to see you hurt from past and …now. It's wrong to feel the helplessness when the Volturi came for Ness."

She drew in breath of his musky scent and continued "I feel so helpless, Jake and I …I missed you so much .what if the Russian vamps want to attack us too?"She pressed her hands against her face and her breaths came in hiccups. She was sobbing so piteously that she didn't even notice the muffled grunt behind her back nor whisper of cloth. When a human bowed down against her shoulder blades she froze. Bells grasped Jacob's neck fiercely.

"Shh" Jacob's croon shimmered her spine ,as she started to relax back against the press of his forehead. Releasing his neck; she slowly touched all his fingers as he cupped her hand in his hand. Bells had always liked his hand –she loved him watching them jerk a socket wrench, caressed or comforting. They were strong, comforting and sensitive just like Jacob. "it's going to be okay ,honey "Jacob whispered placing a loving kiss on her knuckles and then kissed the pulse of her hand again and again sending warmth all over her body. With a great effort bells pulled away."You look tired, bells "he whispered while brushing his knuckles over her cheek.

"So do you. How was your work? Your boss let you early."

"Yea. It was short and simple. Got home after showing my report he was pleased by my pace as he mailed a copy to the headquarters. Got home after that and found your note .I was so worried that you took off alone here" he said while gazing deeply at me with his eyes. A slow smile was forming on his face. Over the years fate had punched right into their relationship, it had battered but it was beating. The past cannot be changed but she could not imagine a future now without him when she got him so close ever for the first time without sharing with anybody. They hobbled together towards Sam and Emily's party to ring in the New Year.

* * *

BPOV

We walked and danced around Sam's friends for a while. It felt good now Jake was with me. We played with children too, getting tired we munched on the pies which was passed around the bonfire party. I saw the sky was lit up with fireworks. I huddled close to Jake and it was a beautiful sight to behold as colors splattered in the night sky. I pressed my head to his t-shirt covered chest. He was looking at me with warm and loving eyes which I returned with few knowing glances. Emily had come near us and then Jacob asked after looking at the time in my watch "Isn't it early Emily. It's ten now "

she sighed."Kids, Jacob. They should not sleep late and moreover they will catch cold if we stay up late. Happy new year to you" winking at us and then she scampered towards her family as we watched the fireworks lighting up the sky.

A/N: Thanks for reading! Read and review.


	35. Chapter 36

Second chances

Disclaimer: All the characters are of SM

 **EMBRY'S SORRY  
**

1 Jan/2013

BPOV

I woke up feeling overheated. I realized that I was flush up against Jake with his arm draped across my waist. a glance at the bedside table made me know that I woke up only minutes before the alarm would go off .

I gently tried to lift Jake' s arm ,so I could get up and take a shower. Instead his grip on me got tighter as he started to wake up "where do you think you are going?"he grumbled sleepily.

"It's almost 7. I need to get up."

I attempted to move again but it was futile, "No !stay "he pleaded while laying me on my back. His deep brown eyes hovered over me. I would stay in bed with him all h day if I could. I smiled softly and leaned up to give him a kiss. "I love you"I whispered to him. Jacob let out a sigh and said "is it necessary to meet Zafrina today ?I just got you back. How did I get so lucky to find someone like you? "

"I ask the same question myself, but we have to get ready. I will be fine. Remember what I did to Alice and Jasper, moreover someone will be patrolling at that time. Your full time work starts today, honey" I kept my hand on his bare chest and smiled. Inspite of my protests of morning breath, he kissed me soundly and let me go the shower. I saw the wound were slowly getting faint little fast thanks to her cream she had given me while Quil had bruised on my hands, which had now disappeared. After I came out, he went in take shower while I dressed to go in the kitchen to make breakfast. I wanted to make something special as Paul and Rachel were coming home after a long time and that too on New Year. I made preparations to make butter poached lobster sandwich and egg Benedict.

* * *

After the breakfast was over Bells went to see off her husband to work after everyone had raved about the breakfast, Billy even offered to do the dishes which Bells declined politely.

Bells gave a chaste kiss on Jake's lips standing on the porch and nudged him to go near his car .

"More "he whispered slowly in her ear. She leaned back in another for another kiss, this time it was slow and steamy and filled with longing and worry. "ugh" he groaned in her mouth "you are gonna kill me, Bells "

She pulled away with a pleasant smile on her lips "You asked for more, honey. Always hungry for something after breakfast" Jacob understood our rendezvous after breakfast during Christmas holidays and a sultry smirk quirked on his lips while he brought his feet against the car.

"See ya later, honey "he whispered and then pushed his body in backward flip over the car and tumbled into mercurial grace on the ground. Bells rushed towards him to give his bag and he looked at her with lopsided smile that sparkled with boyish pride.

"Show off "she whispered while tracing his jaw with her hand, not even hiding the awe from her face. His acrobatics were beyond impressive, but was beautiful to see him so relaxed and…Free. He bend down to kiss on her forehead and waved her after he sat inside his car. Starting his car he went off to work.

* * *

Leah and Embry beamed at her when she stepped in the restaurant with Quil acting her body guard of the day. Leah's chirpiness and glow made Bells sigh with relief; finally all was well between them. Embry's stance too had changed and was now more relaxed. Bells looked in his mind he didn't mind even if she was real Bella as Leah had shown her the clip and he was more sympathetic to her now. "The kitchen is finally done" Leah chirped "Damien and Embry set up everything you will need "

Bells gave out a gasp when she saw the fully equipped kitchen with latest kitchen gadgets and let out a squeal "thank you so much, Leah!" Embry smiled at her and said " sorry !for hurting you. Some of it's from me I didn't blow all your money in doing with this Damien"

Bells replied happily "I know I didn't have much left for the kitchen budgets to buy fancy items in the kitchen. Thanks for giving me a dream kitchen as a Christmas and New Year gift rolled into one. "

"I hoped you would forget that he didn't give you any gift on Christmas. Well you can repay the favor a little by cooking something now. "Leah said while hugging bells from behind.

"But you have to help me ,Leah. I can't cook for all the wolves alone" she prepared a nice lunch with the gadgets as Quil and Embry bought the groceries needed for it. That afternoon the young wolves had a nice time in polishing of bells lunch ;she had prepared five pig calzone ,a folded pizza which was filled with ricotta, ham ,cheese ,pepperoni, ham, caramelized onion, mushroom and chorizo for everyone along with goat cheese spinach Gnochi with lemon mayo with gusto .

They thanked her while licking off their plates and patting their stomach.

* * *

BPOV

I noticed that while cleaning the dishes with the boys that Emily was still nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Emily?"I asked while placing the just dried dishes in their places while Damien was patting the remaining plates dry. I got to know that he was Leah's cousin and was a new wolf of the pack.

"Kim said she had to take Levi to doc, he's down with a stomach upset." replied Damien

"Poor thing, I had seen him on the beach yesterday "

As promised Jake and Sam had come to the restaurant and helped in painting, while eating the remaining food of the lunch Sam updated me about Levi's health he was fine now. After the painting work had finished for the day, Sam told he would lock the place while Jake got ready to patrol. After Jake went away, I went with Kim to buy some stuff at the tribal fair so we could decorate the place. Quil had to take us there and we had lots of fun buying while he grumblingly carried our bags.

Kim took the things in her car and went away as evening set in. While Quil was driving me to the la push border I told him to bring a stash of 50 empty beer bottles .before he could press me for the reason I told him I had to meet two vampires at the border . He jumped when he reached the place, his stance now changed into alert mode. He nodded at me as I went and stood near the border while waiting for them. I heard a whisper of clothes and a grunt and saw Quil phased in wolf form; he started hovering around the area.

* * *

The meeting with Zafrina and Siobhan went fine .Bella talked to them and I showed them the clip on the phone.

"But Edward told you are in trouble, your sister did something evil. You could come back to him if his side wins" said Zafrina to Bella's astral form

."Nessie will get her mother back "mumbled Siobhan.

"Yes, but at what cost my sister has to die for it. She has just married and to come back ;do I have to end her life for selfish reasons .Edward doesn't loves me as he claims. It's no use in coming back; he is not letting my family live in peace,even after my death." replied Bella's astral form .

They agreed after both of them had seen the clip and agreed to our reasoning. I told them about the matter about Esmond and his evil plans on joining with Edward, after listening carefully they decided to met Jake and some of the council members in Port Angeles diner within a week.

"It's clear, Edward can't be trusted "Siobhan said "just like before we won't allow someone to use us like pawns. We are on your side."Zafrina promised that she will talk with other vampires and they won't let any mad vamp or any person to overthrow the balance in the world . saying this they took off. "It's like all over again when we fought for Nessie but now it will be more ,with evil forces lurking nearby "said Bella's astral form .

"Yeah, Edward has come in contact with Esmond's dad who has introduced him to dark magic people to help in his dirty work. Edward has to always poke his nose where it's not needed" I told Bella in a huff.

She told me that she will look in the matter "you blame me for Jake's hurt but we were couple of teenagers, what did we knew of love compared to Edward's experience. I know it was wrong on my part believing that living long makes you do right things."

A/N: Thanks for reading! Read and review.


	36. Chapter 37

Second chances

Disclaimer: All the characters are of SM

Bad dreams

BPOV

"So after you return back the shield, you start blabbering that shit again to me. I am tired; you can't just bog me down like that every time. Stop it, Jake can't come running all the time to comfort me and clear the mess you leave behind all the time .what had Jacob wanted from you …to feel an ounce of love that he had for you. What did you see in Edward save for a nice face,"I said to her astral form in acidic tone while we walked towards the car parked by Quil.

"He used to be so sad and broody, Bella till I came in his life .I couldn't leave him after I had promised to stay. I love the family too "she replied instantly.

"Now your poor Edward baby has grown enough, to not be broody and the family except for Rosalie and Emmet go goo goo after your to me your husband is a person who acts as a greedy selfish child according to me "I snapped back when I noticed Quil coming back.

When I reached the car, Bella's astral form disappeared with a glum face telling me that she will look in dark magic practicing people before disappearing.

"Jacob's patrol is going to be over in an hour. Let's drop you home "said Quil when as we entered the car. While driving towards home he asked about the bottles,"are you planning to open homemade brew in your diner?" he continued with a grin.

"Nope. I plan to grow some plants in it and place in the restaurant. It will look nice; just you wait after I complete the work" I said happily.

"Really, got to see it to believe it. I think it will look like Claire's science project gone wrong "laughed Quil as he killed the engine. I saw the red house which was now Jake and my house. I would have ignored his teasing but few minutes ago a minor spat with Bella's astral form had soured my mood.

While getting out of the car I said to Quil "I am tired, Quil. Yeah we will see about that. You just hope I don't complain about this to Jake for troubling me."

I saw Quil leave with a frown on his face while I entered the porch. I laughed out loud when his car was nowhere to be seen by my eyes; it was so much fun in teasing Quil when he goes boisterous.

JPOV

I reached home late from patrols. The tribal elders wanted to discuss after I was leaving for home. They said that the other tribes magical and shape shifters should practice with our shape shifters first and I told them about the meeting about the vampires with my wife. The elders decided they will decide the schedule after our meeting with the vampires at Port Angeles diner. When I told them about the dark magic part that Quil had heard between Bella's and my wife conversation and relayed me as I was running patrols, old Quil paled and decided to work with the shamans and magic practitioners from tomorrow.

When I went home after the hectic meeting I saw bells was fast asleep on Rachel's shoulder and she was stroking her hair. My lips turned into an upward smile, Paul cleared his throat and passed me a thick sauce covered pasta laden plate to me.

"Is she fine, asleep at 9.30?" I asked Paul as I took the plate after cleaning up myself.

"Yeah, she's fine. She waited till your scheduled time to come home after patrol and helped in making pasta. Then your wedding photos CD came and Rachel showed her those on her laptop. She just plopped asleep on Rach's shoulder in the middle. Guess she's tired." Paul said .Rachel giggled when she heard our conversation, guess the photos were nice "finished uploading "I asked her.

"Yes bro, on mine, yours and Belle's newly created Face book and Instagram profile. I got cool comments as well on my profile. They did a wonderful job" Rachel replied while I finished my dinner. As I washed my plate, Paul watched the photos and awwed with her.

"Really Paul, we are not babies. It's my wedding photos and video you are watching "I said while wiping the counter. After wiping I sat with them and saw the photos and truly it looked so beautiful. "Thanks a lot, Paul and Rachel. It's the best gift you have given me "I said while hugging them both lightly as bells was still sleeping on Rach's shoulder.

"What kept you long?" Paul whispered to me and Rachel too looked at me with inquiring face. I told about the stuff I had told to the elders and what they were planning to do in future.

"Don't worry ,Jake .everything will be alright. We will fight and win "Paul said and kissed my sister's temple to calm her. She appeared little pale when she heard about the matter.

"Yeah !both of you please be safe "she sniffled a little while running her fingers through bell's hair "I want her to be safe and happy. She's family, Jacob and I have started loving her too."

Paul squeezed Rachel's hand and then gently scooping bells in his arms took her in the bedroom while I watched the video with Rachel to change the mood. Paul came back within minutes I asked her "Did she wake up?"

"No, let me see. shh, see how Rach and I are looking so cool by the beach "I rolled my eyes and continued to watch on, the best day of my life.

Bpov

 _Jake and I had gone on cliffs .it was beautiful seeing the waters below at night and a clear star studded sky above. Jake laid a picnic blanket on the ground and patted the space next to him .I went and sat near him. His arms came around my shoulders and brought us more closer to each other. I sighed in contentment "it's beautiful here "._

 _He spoke huskily in my ear"you are beautiful "and when I turned he kissed me gently. When I put my hands around his neck I heard a growl and later in a moment my back was touching the blanket with Jacob hovering above me. I smiled at him and he nuzzled in my neck "I want you so much, bells"_

 _Then I replied with desire dripping in my voice"then make me yours "Jacob looked seriously at my face searching for any doubts on my face. Seeing none on my face, his hand slowly skirted on the hem of my dress. I closed my eyes in anticipation welcoming the warmth starting to wash over me. I was startled when I heard "keep your filthy hands to yourself "_

 _Jacob growled and stood between Edward and me. I asked surprised at his audacity to disturb us and shouted, "What are you doing here? How dare you disturb intimate moment between me and Jacob? "_

 _He laughed an evil laugh and suddenly Esmond from nowhere caught me and made Jake and me immobile with his spell. "You have to die bells, I want my Bella back. I miss rough shoding over your weak, unfaithful sister "saying this he bent Jake's head at an unbelievable angle while Jake looked at me with love still last breath."No, Jake" and felt someone shaking and calling me._

"Bells wake up. Jake is fine "I opened my eyes and saw I was in darkness and saw my sisters astral form talking to me."What were you dreaming?" she touched my head and got to see it. She removed her hand after seeing it and smiled at me. This pissed me off "why are you smiling so much? You saw my dream."

"So you are seeing the nightmare I used to see minus Esmond before I married Edward .so with your shield you get some of my memories too ." when I asked her did that it made her happy, sarcastically.

"I am smiling now coz Jake is watching your and his wedding video happily with Rachel and Paul,now. He's happy right now so am I .have faith on yourself, nothing will happen to him. I promise we won't let anything bad touch him or the tribe." saying this ,Bella's astral form soothed me.

"Thanks. I was feeling so scared. I love him too much even you know that."I said while going to lie on my bed and tried to sleep while closing my eyes."Bella, Edward is getting Tanya's family to help him. Eleazar has agreed to even talk with the dark magic practicing people. "

I opened my eyes "why? It is nothing new the Denali's are family, isn't it? Edward is great as hailed by one and all in your household."

She nodded "yes .I used to think it, too. I used to think that the Cullen family loved me too . I found it the hard way that except Rose and Emmet, no one cares a shit for me. To answer your unspoken question that why I stood against Edward after I became vampire is that being a vampire myself I could see through his lies everyday .but after two years of my transformation; when it came to berating Jacob in front of the family for no reason of his I couldn't handle my hidden growing frustrations anymore and stood against him."taking a pause for a second she continued

"When I was human he used to stop me ,what he thought was wrong and telling it was for my best. I was so desperate to keep him with me that I bowed to his will every time inspite of knowing it isn't right. "She ended it with a sigh and replayed her memories to show me that what sh e was telling me was the truth.

"Thanks sister I was itching to ask you that, finally you started answering me . I had always told you from start what you had with Edward was unhealthy. As a mind reader he could not read you very well but with Jacob even after transformation he could know what are you thinking even after the imprint with one look ."

"Yeah .I am going to look behind the dark forces. Good bye ,Bella "saying this her astral form vanished for the second time in front of my eyes.

2/Jan /13

I awoke to the quiet snoring beside me; Jake's breath washing softly across my face . Sunlight was seeping through the folds of the curtain. A tiny slit of light splayed across my bedspread until it finally reached my hand intertwined with Jake's resting on his bare chest.

A/N: Thanks for reading! Read and review. thanks valyneda for liking and favoriting this story ,hugs :)


	37. Chapter 38

Second chances

Disclaimer: All the characters are of SM

 **Happy valentines day to everyone .sorry for the delay I was obsessing over a movie for a week , and was reading bell Jake's fanfics on the Jacksonville by Livelystevens .it's a wonderful fic**

 **WHAT'S GOING ON?**

BPOV

After Bella had left I had changed into tank top and shorts . I had wiped my face after crying again after she had gone for the night .I was still in that top, when I extracted myself from his arm and the blankets. When I moved from my side, Jake rolled over slightly so that he lay in the spot I had been moments before. The hand that held mine now lay open, I kissed it gently while I looked him .I could never believe that someone so beautiful from inside and outside is mine forever. His russet coloured skin and black short cropped hair was looking perfect in every way even when he is asleep.

I grabbed my jeans and shirt from the drawer before going to the bathroom .I took care that I went in the kitchen without making any sound. I went to the kitchen to make breakfast; Paul and Rachel were having coffee and cakes with Billy. They invited me in to have food with them and see the videos and photos in laptop which was Billy was now seeing with watery eyes. I gulped while holding to check my emotions in check; the talk with Bella trying to come in my mind.

"I will see after I come home, Jake will probably wake up now to go to his work .He came early yesterday in the restaurant to help me with Sam and then went for patrolling around me along with Quil." I said standing up after I had my share of cake and coffee.

The eggs and bacon were sizzling and cracking in saucepan when Jake entered the kitchen. I did not notice when Jake entered the kitchen as I was talking with Rachel who was washing the cups and plates in the sink. He yawned loudly which earned him a water splash from Rachel. He sounded like a puppy that had got a good sleep as he shook his head to dry away the water. "What Rach, can't you see I just got up and you are throwing water on me?"Jake said while coming near me.

"Yeah, can't you come dressed for work and why are you yapping like a puppy in the morning?"Rachel retorted back as she sat on the table with Billy who was now laughing seeing their antics. Paul had gone to take a shower and he missed the scene, I thought as i laughed internally seeing their chat.

"Morning sleepy! "I greeted him with a smile. He blinked twice and grinned while he wrapped his arms around me "Good morning Bells. Is something cooking? It smells good." he licked his lips hungrily.

"Bacon and eggs, you hungry?"I asked him.

" Starving. "He answered still grinning

."Then have some little piece of cake and coffee, son" Billy called him. Jake went to eat his breakfast .Paul came on the table coming fully dressed with medicines in his hand and passed them to Rachel who gulped it quietly.

"Are you OK?"Jake asked Rachel while gulping his coffee.

"yeah, bro .I am fine; just taking a off for a week. "said Rachel while looking at Paul with googly eyes who was in a serious mood. I turned to place the bacon and eggs on everyone's plates, when I was turning towards the stove to cook for the second batch I bumped against Paul who was getting up to get a glass of water for himself .

"I am sorry, Bells." Paul said while helping me to steady myself on my feet and I got stunned as the images and thoughts of Paul whizzed in my mind.

 _Rachel was now 10 weeks pregnant; they had to go the doc to monitor Rach's sugar level. They had got to know about the baby day before yesterday._

 _His attempt at dying by throwing himself limply at nomad vampires and his death was stopped by Bella in vamp form ,coming in time to save Paul and being consoled by her._

 _His telling to Bella that Rachel had attempted suicide due to depression of losing the baby in their first miscarriage and seeing Jake's pain . it appeared Jake acted like his pain was not there at all,but the pain he was undergoing was bearable but it was not easy . Edward took Nessie away ._

 _Rachel was saved by Jake in time from her suicide attempt,as he was struggling himself with the pain from being far away from Nessie,his imprint and from Bella ._

 _Bella persuaded Paul not to lose hope and to keep trying in supporting Rach and came everyday to spend time with Jake which magically lessened his pain and made Rachel smile after a long time._

 _All three of them Bella, Jacob and Paul going to the Cullen house waiting for Edward's return with Nessie_

"Paul, what did you do to her? She's not responding "Rachel's loud worried voice shook me out from my trance and I ignored the images which were trying to play in my mind. I found myself on the chair "I am fine .let me make another batch, you must be hungry." I said and tried to get up.

"Oh no! You don't. You just fainted! What happened? Are you allergic to something? Paul is making the second batch. First eat and then do some work, you are tiring yourself out." Rachel said.

"Don't worry .I got to know about your good news. Remember magic here! "I said pointing to myself "sometimes it makes me faint, I know you are going to take rest for a week. Shall I tell everyone or will you do the honors, Rachel "

everyone was staring at her now and she was glaring at Paul who was confused by her look"did Paul tell you anything?"She asked me while glaring at him.

"No, he didn't tell me but he was only thinking about it."I said and Jake and Billy let out a sigh as they remembered the scene before our marriage. He started eating merrily "well Rachel, she can read minds if they are thinking too hard on touch . So spill ,before I make your hubby phase in the jungle ."

"Ok, we are pregnant for 10 weeks and scheduled for doc's check up today evening. My sugar levels are up. "Rachel said and then the table turned into a place of greeting, thumping and wishing each other. Paul grinned happily as everyone wished him after a moment of silence they thought about the unborn baby who didn't make it and left memories of mourning and sorrow in its wake.

"You are not moving anymore for a week till the levels are down" I said while Rachel groaned.

"Yeah, she's right. Stop groaning, sis. Enjoy your house arrest till you can "Jake said while holding my waist in his grip and kissing me on the top of my head. Rachel grunted back while everyone ate their breakfast happily.

Jpov

I could see Bells was hiding something from me. I had seen the change of emotions on her face in her trance; she didn't only see Rachel's pregnancy but something more too. It has made her quiet while I drive off her at the restaurant. When she hopped out of the car she kissed me desperately like I was going to never come back which confirmed my suspicions that something was troubling her..When I asked her about it she said she doesn't want to share it and needs to handle minor worries herself like I do with mine. I kissed her chastely back and decided to give her space for now.

BPOV

I wished Jake a glum goodbye before he went for work. I didn't want to spoil the mood in quarreling over old matters when he clearly wants space ,as he didn't tell me about it earlier.

The deal was finalized with paper work finally over and we gave the remaining money to the owner as promised earlier . Jake came with Sam in the evening and the painting work was finally over. We decorated the place with the things Kim had brought back from home. Everyone helped in decorating the walls with paintings and knickknacks I had brought with Kim at the fair. The boys even installed the new funky lamps and helped in set up of the lightning.

Finally with the flick of the switch the whole place looked cool with ambient lightning and wonderful décor with Quileute charms and trinkets decorating the place, everyone let out howls of joy as they were happy with the result of their hard work. The pastel paint on the walls and Jake's aubergine paint on the entrance glowed with the light settings in the restaurant; the only thing that was remaining was the furniture and we would be good as new.

Jpov

I have got to agree the place looked splendid .the boys worked hard and I was thankful for their help. Bells mingled with them happily and dodged me throughout the evening when I tried to talk to her. It hurt me a little that she was ignoring me like this. Emily hollered to come and celebrate at their house for dinner and everyone got up to go to her house ,except me and Bells glaring at each other. After Bells had a few hurried last minute discussion with Emily and Kim handling keys to me they headed to Emily's place .

after everyone of the pack had left few minute earlier wishing us happy cheerful goodbyes and told us to hurry up .

"What's the matter ,Bells? Why are you acting so distant? What have I done?" I asked her while taking her small hand roughly in mine.

A/N: Thanks for reading!


	38. Chapter 39

Second chances

Disclaimer: All the characters are of SM

 **confessions at last**

JPOV

"Leave my hand, Jake. I just don't want to talk about It." said Bells and tried to remove her hand from mine.

"Why? Did I do something wrong? Please tell me. It's killing me seeing you are so cut off from me .You know, I love you "I asked her leaving her hand and cupping her face facing her to see the worry and love for her in my eyes. She stared quietly at me for few minutes with emotion and then quickly masked those feelings.

"I love you too, Jake. Don't ever doubt that. But it is related to your past and pain that you are avoiding telling me. I told from the day after we married that let me in but you told me you will tell me when the correct time will come. You have meeting with the vampires at the diner tomorrow and meeting with Elders today. I am giving you space you desired so let me have mine."She said while trying to pry from my hands.

"So, why are you trying to go far away from my touch? If you don't want to tell then don't, but please don't push me away for trying."I said while giving her Eskimo kisses and touching her nose playfully with mine.

She was starting to melt from my antics as I could feel the tense waves coming from her were lessening. "You know Jake, It's unfair. You can care for me and everyone but you won't let me in. You used to do that earlier with me .I have come back whole for you without that stupid part.

When will you start healing yourself? You cared for me and still do and know something is amiss with me in a glance and try to make things right by talking." She had laid her head on my chest with her anger simmering down .I nuzzled in her neck which elicited a groan from her as I breathed the calming scent from her hair and was feeling secure and calm with her in my arms . "You distract me so much, but I am serious about no touching till you spill your guts out. "She whispered breathlessly.

"Are you planning to kill me?"I asked as she left me and stood far from me to the other end of the room and was standing in front of the door in matter of seconds. She giggled "I will blow you away, wolf. Let's go home."

BPOV

Jake and I then went home with our hands entwined together throughout the journey. He was not getting more than that as I moved away when he tried to kiss me in the garden of our home. It was kinda hard to push him away when I am dying to make out with those beautiful, full lips. Paul and Rachel were smiling on seeing us, who were sitting on the porch swing. Rachel hollered when Jake tried to come near me while growling "Stop yapping like an angry dog. Then she might let you play with her. "

"Bells, go easy on him. He has still got any action from anyone especially he has been dyiin.." Paul was stopped by Rachel swatting on his head as she whined" Paul, don't .He's my brother ,I don't want the details "

Paul rolled his eyes at her "your brother isn't getting any action honey, that face of your brother's wife will always trouble him ".

"Where's dad, Paul? Stop irritating my wife for ,god's sake. We are having a tiny squabble that's it "Jake replied.

"He has gone with Old Quil to help Colin, Brady and the new wolves to practice with Pikachi and Charisa tribes with lightning and fire power. Jared will lead with Colin."Paul replied.

"So, what's the squabble about? What Paul told is really true then Bells "Rachel asked me in a worried voice.

"Yes, Paul is right .I got to see more than your pregnancy in his mind, which I refuse to tell Jacob. I know it will take time to accept all of you to make member of your family. I get it but it gets problematic from me as your family secrets came to me anyway because of magic. I didn't mean to intrude your privacy at all.

It feels weird that I was feeling a part of the family ,too soon. Jacob sensed my mood and tried me to open to him which I refused, this is the squabble.

He has to meet the vamps tomorrow at the diner. He is still suffering from the effects of loving this face, Rachel but I need him to open his hidden wounds to me so it gets healed properly before we get hot for each other and go the family way ."

"Yeah, you are right, it makes sense. Take your time but don't be too harsh .Jake needs your love and support."Paul said. I decided to divert the atmosphere by talking with Rachel about the new baby before they start talking about the past.

"So, what's the news from the doc's appointment?" I asked the glowing mother to be.

"Yeah, the sugar levels are coming down. We are gonna be parents of a baby boy."Rachel said happily. Jake and I hugged both of them as they grinned back goofily at us. Jake told them about how the restaurant was finally and legally ours with painting and decor almost done.

"Only the furniture is remaining and then we are ready to go." I ended the matter of the restaurant finally.

"So, I am getting a discount for celebrating my son's birthday at your place, isn't it?"Paul asked me.

"No" I answered which shocked everyone a little. "you are getting it free for my nephew. Take care of Rachel and the baby otherwise I am going to beat you with my broom."I replied which then caused everyone to laugh. After having a little party of chicken muffins and nuggets and washed it with red wine at the house. Jake and I trooped out to the first beach to handle our mess.

JPOV

We reached the first beach on bikes .I had been taking care of both of our bikes with the help of Bella when she came after Edward took away Nessie .Bells looked so good on the bike wearing a black shirt dress , that it hurts to see her looking so sexy on the bikes.

She confidently rode the bike as she had learnt it all along. Sitting on our driftwood, with her head on my shoulder I started sharing my tale.

"I liked Bella since I was five years old. She used to play mud pies with me when we were little. When I was six years old Rachel and Becca often used to shove me from their way from playing with used to help me get up and clean my wounds despite hating blood .I used to love her so much for that then as she brought me near her for applying bandage from leaving girls while playing.

When mom died she was the one who supported me who took my little head on her shoulders and let me cry while she hugged me close. That was the time I fell in love with her. She stopped coming in summer when I was 11. She wrote letters to me but that too stopped."

"Yeah, I remember mom started travelling at that time . We couldn't stay at a place as she couldn't hold her job for long. I couldn't write even when we were not staying at a same place for long. I had to look after the house seeing the bills and learned to cook as money was tight and Renee sucked at cooking as she was more interested in experimenting dishes she saw at cookery shows.

That too would turn into something else which can't be consumed by a human , so to save myself from starvation; I had to learn cooking and did small jobs around book shops."Bells said while rubbing her hands together nervously.

"So that explains her love for books, they were her friends right "I asked while taking her hand in mine.

"Yes, but she liked reading from the start, guess it helped her stay sane since Renee hovered here and there ;as she made boyfriends with men younger than her and broke up ,as it fizzled .

What we missed in mom was stability. which we never got to see. It was a safe job too and she could read in free time and be child herself for change, we had to be mom to my own mom since turning 12. The stories were all classics about heroine fighting for your one true love and being with the one till last whatever the troubles came in their way "she said while drawing circles on my palm" what she failed to see is the heroes were flawless you don't overlook their flaws in real life ".

"When you came back to stay in Forks I was happy, that I finally could see her and we could reconnect. But Edward swayed her as soon she started going to college. I knew I was way from her league but I lost even the chance of trying at first or even being her friend as he used to be always together when she was out from home. I was happy she was happy with him as I didn't know about him being a vampire, then"I said.

"When did Rachel and Rebecca leave from home?" she asked, bells understood me that I never told about that to anyone not even to Bella when she was human.

No one had cared about me what I felt when my sisters went away from home to deal their grief of losing mom. They forgot I was small and needed their support. I was not against their going away but was little sad that they didn't even care to call or come back regularly to visit if they could.

"It's okay, Jake no need to tell more .let's go home "bells snuggled more in my chest, soothing the pain that was rising in my chest which I didn't knew even existed ;it was buried deeply in my soul.

"They left for studies when they turned 16. Rebecca married Solomon once she turned 18 and Rachel after getting scholarship didn't come back home as often as she could in her vacations. Both of them used to call dad and m..me on birthdays and all. Most of the time they were not in touch with me save for few calls throughout the year. It really hurt me that my own sister didn't even care to see me and how dad and I were getting along. When Bella came after break up with Edward for once I felt wanted in life by anyone else than my dad. She was not talking to anyone but I was the first person she came to talk on her own even if she came to use me at first for hearing his voice." saying this I could not hold myself anymore and broke into tears throwing my head listlessly in my Bells lap.

A/N: Thanks for reading! Read and send Jake some of your love


	39. Chapter 40

Second chances

Disclaimer: All the characters are of SM

 **All secrets out**

thanks a lot X169AJBX for following this story

thanks fangs and daggers for reviewing in my second fic,do review this chapter plzzzzzz.

Jpov

"I am sorry, Jake. Please forgive me "bells cried with me as she smoothed the hair on my head.

"Why, we need to tell all our secrets .if we can't then we will be never closer to each other. I know but it is hurting as hell to wake up the lying dogs "I said while getting up and keeping my chin on her head while she clutched to me fiercely as I did with her. We were drawing support and strength from each other.

"Because when I shifted with my mom I stop interfering with Bella. I let her do what she wanted to escape from the abandonment issues. Charlie didn't fight enough for us, Renee is a nice person; but she was more of a friend than a parent. It hurt that most of the big girls of her age of Renee even if they were single mothers, were behaving more like an adult. Had I not given in completely to her for saving your life, you needn't suffer so much. It feels like death was better for you then suffering this torture "Bells sobbed soaking my shirt more which was already wet with my tears.

"Yeah, it could have been but I snatched some moments of happiness too. It looks I paid back the favor with interest. Lets continue with my story, after Bella went back with Edward I couldn't stop loving her maybe because it was your loving that was calling me .but I didn't knew at that time .it was hell for me at that time when I saw I lost my Bella to that creep.

In spite of everything, inspite of the past and knowing what is to come I loved her even then. Even if our friendship changed forever, that will never change for me. I am ashamed it didn't disappear completely even when she changed into vampire. It's there a little even now "I stopped mid sentence because finally I was remembering it all the hurt, insult and care given by Bella while staying with the Cullens.

"The part that really sucked to me , because she loved me too. It was unfortunate she couldn't see it or didn't have the courage to admit it.. I did whatever I could do to see my reason in front of her.

I even begged her to stay with me. .. I tried to forget her, tried to throw her out from my system to be manipulated with feeling angry over her actions to me ,tried to raise hatred in my heart for her. But couldn't, it felt so right being together, it was the most natural thing in the world, like we were carved from the same..." bells had stopped crying and was kissing feathery light kisses on my chest when I stopped talking, encouraging me to vent out .

" She never could stay away from me for long, even when she was dying while carrying Nessie. I know it was wrong to harbor feelings for her after she married the leech. Edward claimed that they didn't take lives. He's a liar …he stole two .Edward knew you were always supposed to be mine. He knows that I love you ,bells, a lot but he did what he liked and manipulated Bella to kneel down to him. I was lost when Bella died; the little bit of happiness I felt on seeing her alive , was also snatched away from me too, in that moment.

I know I couldn't love her but that didn't kill the persistent diminished feelings for her. Pathetic isn't it, I love you more but still a small part of me loves her too" I cried now again with vigor as my choked sobs wreaked throughout my body.

BPOV

Jake's breath became sharp, his chest shook against mine. I realized that he needed me very much as I him. It hurt like hell ,seeing him so broken and wounded.

It broke my heart to see him cry so much. But I have to let him cry, he was hurt from the time his sisters abandoned him slowly to Bella's torture. My sister was the only one who showered love and care in sprinkles over him when she wanted and then left him dry.

But my sweet Jake valued those sprinkles and gave lot more in return to her with loyalty and with constant love and everlasting caring for the one who stood with him be it embry or quil or my naïve sister. "you are not pathetic Jake, remember ,I was there hidden inside her . You told her once that you can fall in love again. I have no problem if you have feelings, it helped you grow and provided you new experience in life .if you love me ,I can deal with the past ,i . Normal people do fall in love more than once; you don't fall in love only once. But yeah ,you find true love only once and you are that for me . "I whispered to him whose lashes were wet with tears and they were flowing in little rivulets on his cheeks.

I wasn't going to let him down. I chanted "find your way, find me my love "in Quileute so as to gain strength as he cried out and let out his pain which was buried in him for a long time. Maybe I chanted hundred or more till I felt better .I felt strange peace and calm after telling that heartfelt prayer to god.

With my inner strength renewed from the prayer I reached up and took his face in mine. Wiping the tears away from his cheeks and jaw, Jake seemed to calm a little. So I continued doing it till the tears flowed no more and they were glistening in the light of the stars above us. I started drawing idle shapes on his cheeks as he sniffled and dry sobbed as he told me that after the big slap Edward had taken Nessie away with him. Rachel had miscarried at that time and was depressed on losing her baby. Bella stayed in her house searching madly for her daughter even taking Rosalie's help in making Alice cooperate with them but she didn't.

"Not now, Jake. First calm down" I said and moved my fingertips to his eyes. They fluttered shut as I caressed them. Jake's long lashes were wet with tears .he seemed to calm so I continued to draw lines across his cheekbone, down his jaw line, moving up his rigid chin until I reached his mouth. Tracing the outline of his lips, at last Jacob sighed. He had stopped dry sobbing and was little sniffling now.

I noticed that his arms had relaxed from their constraining hold around me. "Bells "he whispered and then there was sound of sadness behind the way he said my name. "shhhhh….."I cooed kissing his lips slightly while licking the lower lip slightly.

"it's alright " I pressed my forehead to his and closed my eyes. Jake shuddered lightly ;finally calm and tugged at my waist to bring me more closer, I moved to his lap and wrapped my arms around his neck. I could feel his breathing slow, Jake and I sat there for a long time. He needed me and we were going to get through it together.

3 jan /13

JPOV

I got up late in the morning .I had no qualms about it as finally all our secrets were out. We finally could come closer. When I reached the kitchen I saw Rachel was talking with Bells. When Rachel went away after few minutes, I grabbed my wife's waist as I wound my arms against her. She leaned up and looked into my eyes with her warm chocolate eyes lulling to drown in them" what's the matter? She asked concerned.

"Everything is fine, bells "I replied while I ate the tomato and chicken sandwich she had passed me to eat. She sighed in relief as I polished away the sandwiches while holding her in my other hand. She tried to wiggle from me but I didn't let her go free. "well I was not sure for a second there." she snuggled in my chest while I let out a happy purr involuntarily. I was feeling better, even the air I breathed in was lighter too.

"actually no ,everything is not fine "I said .

A/N: Thanks for reading! Read and review.


	40. Chapter 41

Second chances

Disclaimer: All the characters are of SM

well thanks a lot my readers and reviewers ,for being with this story till now!

my fic had reached 7000+in Nov itself ,there was 48 chapter at that time.

i revised and deleted in between fora month which reduced it to 6k.i even didn't take down some pages while i revised the fic. thanks a lot for waiting with me and making it reached 9k in feb 2016. please please review people and let me know what you think,

even if it's a word kay it encourages me a lot ,so speak up or in my case write please ! this one's today's stats

 **Url s/1/Second-chances Reviews 40 Followers 20 Favorites 15 Communities 0 Views 9,129, Traffic Graph**

 **Attacked**

JPOV

She looked up, while feeling worried and then flipped the chicken patties over. She then looked behind to see me looking down at her smiling and grinning at her.

"What is it , Jake?" she asked me in confusion after switching off the stove.

"Everything is perfect "I emphasized and quickly bent down to plant a small kiss on her forehead. A small shy smile began to grow on her face. She then went away from me to take out the pasta from oven as it beeped.

"What's for lunch, honey?" I asked while I waited her to join me for breakfast of chicken burger and OJ. "Pesto pasta salad. Don't forget to take it after it cools down "she said and then we settled for our breakfast. While we ate I told her about my meeting about the elders.

"So how was it, Jared was good for the job?"She asked me as she sipped the orange juice slowly.

"Yup, he was fine .they fought well with the chariza shifters who look like dragons spitting fire .the dangerous one were the Pikachi who in their deer form they hit you with electricity while their shaman chanted as they fought with ours. They did escape with fire after few times as old Quil healed them fast with magic, but he is not good with electricity. For that we need to develop some tactics "I said while finishing my OJ.

"You have to meet the vampires, today. Have you decided whom are you taking for the meeting ? Please be safe ". Saying this she dumped her plate in the sink and started cleaning our glasses and wiping it dry.

"You are not getting ready for the diner?"I asked her while I washed the dishes, placing it to dry while she packed my lunch.

"Emily called me in the morning; she is taking the interview of the people I had selected for helping us cook in the restaurant. So I decided to stay back at home today. Our budget is falling short for the furniture; I think the project has to be on hold for some time." She said while bringing me by bag.

I decided to think about it as I went to change into blue button down shirt and grey pants. When I went back to her, I kissed on the shell of her ear which earned me a little shudder from her "Can I help?" I asked huskily, trying very hard to make her, to give in to me.

"No, Jake. It's our girls dream. We will do something to get up our finances, maybe I will do some seamstress job now, I will talk about Ryan's sister to give in me a reference to me to give to future employers." she said while nibbling on my neck which caused me to groan. "don't start which you can't end, honey. You can't always distract me now as I want now m..oore" after giving me there a long lick and making my pants feel semi tight .

"Okay, give me my kiss and I am off to work. "I said while pressing her to me and making her aware of my current position which made her gasp, two can play that game.

"No, I will feel weird kissing with chicken pieces in our mouth. I don't want to feel them while we are exploring each other's mouth. Next time, don't make it a habit."She said and went to take out green apples and ham from the fridge.

"I am not going before that, let's go and clean our mouth. "I said and dragged her to the bathroom.

BPOV

After cleaning his mouth in record time and making me too and chewing on mint gum, Jake used his hands wrapped around my waist lifting me up off my feet. "Jake "I cried out nervously as he swung around in the hallways before he put me back on the floor of kitchen. I tried to get away from him "you …have to go to work". He held onto me tightly my back pressed against his chest. I felt his smooth full lips on my ear as he whispered "not before you kiss me, bells. "

I felt his mouth nuzzle in my hair and then started licking my neck and all my protests died in my mind. I snaked away my hands above my head and wound around his neck admitting defeat. He whispered in my ear"do you want me to go to work then …", I nodded feebly and then he started sucking on my neck.

Jake was becoming too hard to resist as I licked my lips before replying huskily "what do you want?"My hands began to slide on the smoothness of his chest "you are so beautiful" I murmured. I watched as he smiled tenderly at me as his lips grazed against mine. Then with gentle ease he deepened the kiss until it turned into pure passion. Jake caught me just in time when I felt my knees buckled underneath me. He whispered me "good bye, love you. "against my mouth as he placed tender kiss against my lips and went away from me leaving me to whimper in loss of his warmth .he waved me good bye as he drove off to work looking so handsome in his office attire. I need to cool down fast or I will burst!

JPOV

The work went as usual and I relished the pesto pasta salad, it was so yummy that I licked off my fingers clean. I decided to take Embry, Jared and Jason white feather, one of the tribal elders, with me to meet at the diner in Port Angeles .Seth and Paul were to stand around looking for any threat if it came. I messaged my plan to the council members and told them to send my pack members accordingly.

B pov

I had made birdy ham tower for lunch. It consisted of ham, chicken patties, chicken, bbq sauce charred green apples, egg and ham. Everyone had gasped when they had monster looking sandwiches as lunch .but after eating two each, Paul commented it was tasty and filling considering he had a large appetite and skipped off to his work after kissing Rachel and her stomach good bye. Billy helped me in clearing the table while humming a happy tune, he promised to make me some charm for me in future. When I had just finished washing the dishes and gone to sit in our room, my cell phone beeped.

Jake messaged me at 4pm that he liked his Tiffin very much and some naughty comments too making me blush. He was going to meet the vamps at 8 pm along with the pack mates he had decided .Nessie called me after I finished reading Jake's message. She wished me luck for our restaurant and asked me if she could help me in any way. I told her she could if she came to visit her aunt more often, I missed her.

"I can't, dad is gone with some weird looking guy. Tanya and Aunt Alice, don't allow me to go anywhere unsupervised. Aunt rose and she have gone in lot of scuffles recently but Aunt Alice wins anyway."saying this she cut the phone.

Jpov

As promised the vampires came little late, looking little tired. Bella's spirit just appeared as they stepped foot in the diner. Bella told me that the two lady vamps were Zafrina and Siobhan and the three gents were friends of their who will help us. I recognized one of the men, as he was the mate of Siobhan, Liam .Zafrina was usual in her wild suit I noted as she came to greet me "hi, we meet again but I am missing the little one. How is she?"She asked me in her Amazon accent

"Yeah, she has grown up!"I said and showed her one of her last recent pics in my mobile. "Why do all of you so look tired? "I asked after Bella ,introduced us to each other. One of them had tanned skin like Zafrina and was her mate Zach. The other lanky thin vamp male was a witness during our battle with Volturi while fighting for Nessie whose name was Chad Walters.

"We were attacked by Edward and Tanya when we were coming here. "Liam said.

"Alice must have seen it but still..?"Bella's spirit form crooned on the table.

"yeah ,but there was a guy who was doing magic on us…we had to fight back while using Zafrina's projection and Siobhan's fighting skill" Zach replied while glancing at his love. Then Jason decided to talk with Chad to make our stand clear with the other witness vampires under him while Embry and Jared talked with Zach about any new happenings or vamps that could help us in his Amazon group .

Bella and I talked with the ladies on deciding the training we have to held in forks, there was no way they could step on our lands when other tribes were working with us. This was going to be a long night.

BPOV

When Jake came back after his meeting ,I jumped on him. My hands wound the back of neck as my fingers threaded through his short black hair. Slowly ,.. deepening the kiss., Jacob's free arm wrapped around my neck as the kiss became little faster. I could feel my heart pumping faster in my chest like it was going to give out. There was nothing in my mind that was not about home. It was like we were in world of our own, where only two of us existed .I smiled when Jacob whispered 'home' while we kissed again, "yes ,you are". I said while licking his lower lip and bringing us more closely to each other happy that he came back safely to me .

A/N: Thanks for reading! Read and review.


	41. Chapter 42

Second chances

Disclaimer: All the characters are of SM

 **thanks guest for reviewing and another guest too i looked in chapter 8 it's fine now.**

 _ **WORRIED** _

4th Jan 2013, Friday

B pov

I was thinking about our last night make out which had to be broken due to the throat clearing of Paul. We were thinking about our resources to buy the furniture, we decided to keep the project on hold as we can't use the other money kept for other purpose. Leah was updating, how she was progressing on the front of Jake's birthday with help of her team which she told would be revealed day before his birthday to me .

I had emailed Ryan's sister my request for my experience cert .hope she does it fast. Instead of replying it she will give it, she replied back soon while apologizing she was busy trying to get Ryan out of the prison.

Emily, distracting from my doodling on the notepad, and in turn from my thoughts told that she had selected Naye and Mairia as our new help for cooking. Naye was expert in grilled foods whereas Mairia was a 15 year old teenager who loved baking and was interested in creating new stuff.

Jpov

Finishing my work for the day ,I went to patrol and was met with a strange request from the council, they wanted Bells to come with me for practice. After finishing my patrols designated for 4-6pm as ordered by old Quil, I went to meet him,"what's this? You just can't throw such surprises on me.

I am the alpha, isn't it ? first let me practice, then I would have told my wife about it…"before I could continue my rant he opened his mouth "patience O great young alpha! Have faith, nothing will happen to her. She has powers and she could help me in magic. I am not quick as them and we need to practice. It was decided after my meeting, you won't get such surprises Jacob all the time. Bella is on her way here" saying this he went away and then told Lucas our new wolf to patrol my remaining hours.

I saw embry was trying hard to dodge the electricity effects showered by the pikachi's tribe's shaman but couldn't move in time without getting some of it hit him.

I heard killing of engine of a Chevy and saw my wife coming out of it looking entirely awesome and I might add edible too ,in other sense of course which I didn't need now if I wish to keep myself from teasing from the pack due to my rising wood.

Bells was wearing a white maxi top with long slit and capris, which showed her midriff and side curves sensually as she came near me. I ran and scooped her up and kissed her senseless, she gave a happy sigh and then kissed me back ferociously. It has been a long time ,we had not made out with each other completely , it needed to be done ASAP otherwise I am going to die just from blue balls on seeing her like that. "how was your day at work?"She asked me after she came up from our kiss to take air.

"OK, my project …it's nearly ending. Old quil called you here. I am sorry, honey .you are already running on high…. "

"It's OK. We can keep on hold till we gather resources, but this training is important. Let's go" then she tugged my hand and we went to the training session.

Bpov

I was intimidated on seeing them; the Pikachi tribes were strong and have been practicing for a long time. I was helping Old Quil as much as I could, in saving Embry, Sam and Jared from the electricity hits and the frequency lessened from earlier before I joined in but clearly what was lacking was the experience in using the magic properly.

Now it was Jake's turn, he was able to dodge against the fires expertly and in sometimes back flipping as a huge wolf. It was a sight to see as he back flipped with ease to escape from the fire of shape shifter dragon. The Pikachi tribes turn started and Jake was running. Before he could back flip, he was hit but he didn't fall. Angered they increased the strength and tried to hit him with full force .Jared shouted him to run fast and dodge which Jake did. I tried to increase the magic but it only lessened the frequency.

"Tone down"old quil ordered them but they didn't .Looks like they were hell bent in hurting him, as to prove their supremacy on him. I left the stand and went to Jake who had fallen down .I was concentrating hard and activated my blue crystal bubble shield and took Jake in my shield with me ,a dark cloud moved from the dragon shape shifter finally showing it's true form. The fire turned black and I held Jake tight. A golden cover formed over the Pikachi's shaman and their shape shifter which in turn increase their sparks of electricity to come near us. But thankfully a golden bubble erupting from us, thanks to the purity bond saved us from the sparks. I had to concentrate hard over the black fire; it was not small and was increasing in size as minutes went by.

Obviously Esmond's dad Keera has succeeded in his black magic quest and was turning powerful in controlling them. "aren't you gonna miss this?" the dark cloud formed a large monstrous face hovered around us and started fiercely circling around our golden bubbles and my shield. in the next instant the electricity increased and golden deer spirits came from nowhere, I increased the shield's strength a little and the dark cloud had to go back.

It went back and started to retreat from the beach but not before shouting "Esmond will win". The dragon shape shifter finally shifted back in his human form and fell unconscious on the ground, Jared and Damien, followed by old quil took the man into a house nearby and also followed by the Pikachi's shaman.

I took my shield in,slowly in me as the golden bubbles disappeared, when it was just like before I saw Billy was looking at me with awe. I couldn't look back for long as I fainted.

JPOV

"Bella!" I shouted when she fainted. Luckily my reflexes were fast enough to catch her before she hit the ground .and then laid her on the sand of the third beach softly."I didn't know you had magic too" Billy asked me while I frantically tried in waking bells up but she was not responding to me."I didn't know that I had it in me dad, will she wake up?"

I cried while holding her cheeks "honey, come back please! I can't live without you anymore." As my tears fell upon my hand and flowed on her face but she didn't stir even then.

"Golden bubbles were coming out from both of you, and Allison's spark with the blue shield that saved you from dying from dark cloud, Jacob. Have patience son! She will be alright. "dad said and tied to revive her by using some herbal herbs on her.

Dad finally sprinkled some purified mystic water that embry had bought from old quil who was tending the Charisa man. It has been a n hour and my wife is still unconscious, my heart was starting to break again on seeing her lying like that. She opened her eyes finally after dad had finished chanting the sacred Quileute hymns after what seemed to me painful tortuous seconds she looked at me and smiled weakly .I cradled her carefully in my lap and peppered her faces gently with kisses while thanking in my heart the great spirits above on taking mercy on me and sending my bells back. "how are you?"I asked her .she rasped weakly "tired, Jake…can we go home. I want to sleep. Are you fine Jake?"With her eyes drooping again.

* * *

 **back home**

Sue helped in changing bells into my red old t-shirt and shorts .thankfully ,she was there at the practice and checked on her before going, Sue told me that bells needed rest as her blood pressure had dropped suddenly due to stress. I coaxed her to drink some soup as she drowsed on my lap, finishing it she fell asleep.

Her head is light in my lap; my one hand is running through her hair while the other was tangled in hers. Her eyes flutter behind her closed eyelids. I want to watch her sleep as she looks stunning in her sleep, I didn't get a chance since a few days I have been patrolling nonstop. She shifts in my lap, rolling into my side .it felt nice that I could provide the love, warmth and she was burying herself in my lap now. A warm feeling was coursing in my veins which I am thankful for seeing her now relaxed and alive in my arms.

The wedding band flashes in the light and makes my heart beat a little bit faster, can't still believe that this wonderful beautiful caring being on my lap is forever mine.

that I had been craving since memories which had disappeared in my brain ;but now I remembered everything and was now healing correctly with her help .we have been married for few days but still can't believe the nature of our relationship progressed ,but the more important thing is ,I still can't get over it she's mine and the ring on her finger conforms it along with the way she saves him, every time from danger. I run a hand softly through her brown locks and it easily flows between my fingers.

I love to run my fingers in her soft hair, while I do this she moves closer to my hand and rolling to her side. I shift so that she is lying comfortably between my sweat pant clad legs.

Her soft weight is oddly comforting against mine and I can't help put a soft kiss onto her fore head when she mumbles my name in her sleep .I draw small patterns on her back as my mind drift towards the scene at the battle field on the beach few hours ago.

Billy pov

My son came out after tucking Bella to sleep in their bedroom. He sat on the kitchen chair table while talking to Charlie on the phone." yeah. She's fine. I promise …OK …..Good night "and then he cut the phone.

"So what did Allison, the Pikachi shaman tell you about bells?"Jake asked me.

Paul was looking at me with worried expression on his face as I debated how to tell the news."Allison told bells is fighting against the imprinting on a regular basis. Your bond is hovering unbelievably close to her, that too suddenly .top of it quil's lack of practice all these years in high order magic stuff forced her to use her reserves to .."

"So that's why her blood pressure fell down, over exertion of magic. She is suffering for someone's …"Jake huffed "I won't let her practice, she won't pay for anyone else mistake and no 'buts' Paul. I can't lose her, damn it !"

"I understand your pain and anger, Jake but he is getting old. No one from the young is interested in taking it up from him. You don't need to turn wolf for that just faith, respect for our old customs and sincere interest for it."I reasoned with him.

Paul too agreed my reasoning "yeah, none of us are interested in such stuff and there was no need of it earlier .we were fine with whatever we had that is us shape shifting but now the tribe is facing a big danger. Rachel is expecting .."And then cut off as he looked at my son.

A/N: Thanks for reading! Read and review.


	42. Chapter 43

Second chances

Disclaimer: All the characters are of SM

thanks for following and faving WoodzEmi22. please review ,let me know how you like this story!

agreement

Billy pov

"OK, but I will not let her fight with Allison. Let old quil catch up with her. Bells will practice with us till then." he conceded at last after Paul threw his look at my son.

"I am sorry Jake, but we will need you and your mate for calling our great spirits. You and your mate will be needed for that ritual"

Paul started laughing on hearing this. "why are you laughing, Paul .what is so funny?"I asked him while narrowing my eyes at him. "you need the alpha and his mate to be mated first right for the ritual. They are still in the third base of dating each other." said Paul while snickering.

I saw my son blushing red and he opened his mouth "so what's with you?. I won't do that ritual till she is well and willing .what about the golden bubble that was coming from us. Any answers, Paul. eeks .stop laughing Paul"

"Yeah! I talked with old quil, he told me it's a purity bond .some of the Silvaka tribes were friends with Pikachi tribes being close to each other they know some of their practices. So Alison told about it, Bella has powers and because you didn't take each other fully, while you do love each other without expecting anything in return. That is why the bond is so strong; it protects you from aggressive magic. It will crack under dark magic spells .you could have died from today's dark magic action. It was enough to send you months in bed inspite of your werewolf healing. Bella saved you once again, Jake"

"What will happen if they do consummate their marriage?"Paul asked." it will be there but will not be so strong as now. The strength of their love for each other will determine its strength then from magic."I answered.

"So do it Jake. Our spirits will take care of rest of these darkies" said Paul snickering again.

"Why don't you tell all this ritual stuff to Bella yourself?" I barked at him while Jake wheeled me to my room as Paul tried to start thinking hard how to tell Bella .

5 Jan 2013

Normal pov

Bells woke up the next morning in their bed. It smelled like his soap, she saw she was wearing his old red t -shirt and skin while she snuggled her head into his bare chest. Pulling the scent into her lungs she remembered what had happened the evening before. Groaning she started to stretch and saw Jacob was curled up on his side with a blanket curled over his legs.

Usually he used to keep his hands on her while sleeping. What changed then! She couldn't be mad at him for long as she admired his sleeping form. There was truly nothing more beautiful than her handsome, hunk husband and it was rare now days she got the opportunity just to take a long good look at him. There was lot to look and study as he was wearing only boxers she discovered after she removed the blanket covering him very slowly ,like a girl unwrapping her birthday present very slowly to savor the moment. The torso which was hidden mostly by shirt now -a -days was a finely chiseled piece of art.

Bells felt the urge to touch but held back and eyes continued the downward trail "see something you like, honey?"Jacob whispered huskily. her eyes had been looking at the sculpture of his lower legs when she was caught and ignored the question as it trailed further down to his toes.' hey' scratched out of her dry throat and blushing badly she met his eyes.

"Sleep good? How are you?"Jake asked. "yeah, thanks for staying close." bells replied

His eyes slid back shut at the praise but at the same time wary with the sarcasm that bells noticed his lack of touching her."You would have slept better with me close to you like always "saying this she snuggled back into the pillow under her head.

"Next time "Jake said and his eyes popped open to see her face red and ; before he could read her expression he saw the white of her pillow whacked him into the head with it. She then started tickling him mercilessly ,"spill Jacob! Why are you behaving like this?"reducing the 6 foot 8 man to a helpless giggling mess.

Edward pov

I was waiting for Bella to appear as Esmond did his magic and lightning the damn incense sticks to call her, Keera had send his black spirits to overpower her. Bella's sister. Maybe I could see her for a short time. Esmond dad is pure evil than me, when I got to peek in his mind. From outside he looks so calm and harmless and is a soft spoken person but the desire to rule in the world can make him do anything.

"Why is she not coming?"I asked Esmond."I don't know, she is supposed to come; belle is weak .the dark spirit told me before going back to dad in Romania. "

"Try harder and fast "I barked at him while I walked in my and Bella's cottage in the forest. Nessie was nearby hunting for food as I monitored her thoughts. I planned to join her once I had seen my wife's apparition.

Finally she came and was furious "what Edward, you attacked my sister and are calling me. What do you want?"

"Wow, Bella! What about me? Don't you miss me? I am sorry but without harming her I can't get you, love. You must understand the consequences, love. That I can't live without you and would whatever it takes to be close to you. "

"I am going back .I won't leave you live in peace if anything happens to her. I only came to warn you, stop this stupid childish act of yours. Let everyone live in peace and happiness at last Edward, please! You are now free to go with Tanya. "She said and started disappearing.

"Why are you dragging her? It's you who have been canoodling to Jacob. I don't have any interest in her. I do have needs, Bella. I can't stand why do you care about the mutt so much? he's our daughter imprint, he will be happy if he stays with her irrespective of what he wants or not. It was his fate that he bound to our daughter and be a Cullen even if he doesn't want it. He is bound by the imprint,. "I yelled at her finally answering the questions she used to throw at me when we argued about how should we allow Nessie's spending habits .Bella was of the view she needs to be not wasteful of the money like she used to do when we were dating.

"From when do you have needs? you could have started fucking Tanya when you came in Forks and then all of us lives would be easier." she snorted and continuing to disappear."And what did I tell you then,Nessie has to be grateful what she has and be careful if she chooses him in future. He has lost enough of his self respect and happiness by being involved with me. He finally got his happiness back, so don't try to separate him from Bella. If she wanted she could overpower my decisions and be with Jake. She needn't suffer but she gave me freedom to choose unlike you who likes to control me. You are fucking ungrateful ! " She replied back her face glowering and I could see only her head remaining.

"Ok, I will kill her and then you have to come back. I will kill your mutt too; in front of your eyes. When you will be back who will save you, dear?"I smirked at her, she would do anything to save him, that's how manipulated her into staying with me after the Tanya mess in front of her, when she was in two minds about leaving the house with Nessie. I just threatened a little about Jake and our daughter, she agreed to stay .She will agree to come when I will torture Jake in front of her.

"JUST DARE EDWARD, I WILL KILL YOU IF YOU HARM MY SIS Bella AND JACOB" screeching she disappeared fully while throwing Esmond fall back on the floor. I heard a gasp and saw Nessie who fled from the house when my head turned to see her retreating back.

"Stop her, she's going to spill" Esmond said while getting up. "let her; let's see what she can do. The volturi contacted me yesterday; they are with us and baying for the tribe's blood. It will be a fun playing this game now "I said while brushing my hand on my tousled hair. Everything will happen as I want it to be. Bella be afraid; be very afraid I am coming to get you I thought as I saw Esmond watching me curiously as he cleared the mess.

Bpov

Jake told me all what Billy had told him about the previous night. "so our imprint is coming closer and taking its toll on you. So I decided to try to lessen it while distancing myself from you." he said after admitting that since we have grown closer his desire for me was skyrocketing. So the decision to quell our closeness was his try to lessen the imprint attraction on me.

"Really, Jake. Believe me that not the case. It's related to Bella when she was with me. Why do I have a feeling that you are still holding back some info?"I said while rolling my eyes at him.

"Yeah don't see in my mind, its private ok. Paul will tell you about that. Go back to sleep, I will bring breakfast in bed after I come back from shower." saying this Jake went to the bathroom taking with a change of clothes with him.

Something was off, why was Jacob acting so much on edge. I tried to get up, but my head spinned a little as I tried to pry in his mind and then gave up trying. Mumbling I went back to lay on the bed.

Jpov

"Wow! Mushroom cherry omelette and fresh fruit waffles! You are a hidden chef!"Bells exclaimed in joy on seeing her breakfast that I had brought to bed. Seeing her face I could see she had not read in my mind. Phew, it would have been awkward for us!

Wiping our hands on paper napkins and keeping it aside we dug in eating. "Mmm! It tastes so good" she said after digging in the waffles.

"Glad, that you liked it. I used the waffle iron, it's easy and come on I am a husband of a great budding celebrity chef of the future!"I said while finishing off the omelettes as she remarked about my wonderful cooking skills again. After the breakfast dishes were dumped in the sink, I ran back to bells and found her struggling to walk to the bathroom. I helped her to walk and then she persuaded me she could handle washing herself alone. When I told her I was hearing none of it and I wouldn't do any funny business .she blushed before agreeing.

" SUE told me you are weak . Let me help you "I helped her in shower while controlling myself greatly all the time while my mind shouted _skin skin_ all the time. Finally covering her in towels from head to toe, scooping her in my arms, I took her to bed. From the closet I took out my old Beatles t -shirt and laid it next to her."I am going to make lunch and then off to work . change and relax"kissing on her forehead and fled from the room to take cold shower fast before I start the lunch.

A/N: Thanks for reading! Read and review.


	43. Chapter 44

Second chances

Disclaimer: All the characters are of SM

sorry for the delay i was hooked up watching cuckoo ,Taylor is so 's acting superb in the series .i was writing for my new fic "play" too!

do let me know what you think about this chapter. i checked my first 3 chapters of this fic , they have no spellings and other problem as such. if you do find it ,pm me the mistakes :)

 **Charlie comes to know everything**

Bpov

I was relaxing now, after I had just finished lunch that Jacob had made, lemon sole and rice with had brought it in my room and we chatted while eating it . After finishing lunch and cleaning off the dishes ,she monitored my pressure, it was rising now. After Rachel had gone, I had gone to sleep for about two hours,I was woken up by my sister Bella again, she was sobbing like anything.

She told me while crying what Edward had told her with Esmond how deep in his plans and started sobbing again, I was shocked by how much cruel when one can get to fulfill his demand."Don't you call me Bella and cry now. I have told you so many times ,not to call me by that horrible name! Now do you understand that you married such a fabulous guy?"I said weakly, I was in no mood of hearing any more of the troubles coming our way while I laid on the bed helpless. I saw Rachel had kept a marriage album, opening it I saw it was mine and Jacob's . It was beautiful with lovely love quotes and comments by our friends and close ones were written in impressive writing.

"I will help as much as I can, you know about Jay…." , I stopped her before she could complete the sentence "so it's coming back to you. After you take some of my powers, the past magic is working on regaining your poor memory. Let's not talk about it, talk what did you did in this lifetime how could you accept Edward back after he completely broke you. He left you to die in the woods without any effort from his part.

Wow! He's damn foolish excuse of a vampire; after calling you a danger magnet." I said while looking at our marriage album that had been delivered today. We looked so comfortable in it.

I looked at the photos with Jake and me dancing, smiling and posing in the fairy tale background.

"Jake put his heart out in a platter for you, for me "I gasped while smoothing astonishingly beautiful photo of my handsome husband, who was posing for the photos solo , his beautiful brown eyes had started to sparkle a little, his goodness and beauty shining through the photo skipped my heartbeat for a second before I shifted to the next photo of Jake and Sam. "and what did you do? You took it when you like it. And then crushed his self respect to smithereens for loving me, " I cried.

Hearing my cries, Rachel had come in the room and was shocked on seeing Bella's spirit standing near me and covered her mouth in shock.

"And he still does care for you. You made him so vulnerable that he still… doubts himself and lives in fear I will leave him. Why did you come back in Jacob's life when he cut off from you due to phasing first time? Remember ' Jake, are you breaking up with me' when he was nothing more than a friend to you.

He was a stupid teenager who cared for you and you wanted to heal yourself without giving anything in return."I said while I internally read the comment that Sam had said about Jake that he was beloved alpha of the pack and wishes for happy future in Quileute, through my blinking tears.

"Edward sucked you emotionally when he returned and you used to come to take the love and warmth he gave limitless and unconditionally .you just took and took with scraps of reciprocation and warmth throw in according to your mood of the day ! You didn't even respect him for that "I ranted out harshly and letting go slowly my pain and anger from the past coming from bearing her actions for long time. Rachel placed a hand on my shoulder telling me to calm down as I was shaking terribly.

"I am sorry. Jake's not stupid. I didn't mean to use him. I tried hard to put distance but couldn't and you know that along with me. You are right and I deserve to hear it .but will it change anything?"Bella's spirit asked me, her crying had stopped. Rachel had to go out as Paul called her on the mobile and she went to talk with him while motioning towards the clock. She was pissed too on seeing Bella, it was no wonder she wasn't a great fan of hers but what will she do when she realizes I lived with her and basically were same but different like hosting her in my body and I was made a guest.

"But, did you listen to me then. NO! You did what you wanted ,sis! If I had my way you know what could have happened. It's necessary for you to be reminded that your actions affect someone and others badly. You did exactly what Edward did to you in the woods. You know I loved him, heck even you too loved him more than Edward but still you married Edward .

Didn't you remember _Jacob was in my back of mind like a drip drip in the back of my mind_ before you did the deed with your hubby on the island.

You can fool everyone but not me,sis !"I said in a calm voice ,composing myself. I should have apologized for yelling on her. She has taken a lot from me and Jacob ,and we are still suffering due to it.

"The new vamp is Ethan who is more enhanced form of Benjamin's skill. He can do teleportation, if needed but he doesn't need to use it as his other skills are still being enhanced by his founder and mentor .STOP! I can hear you. Please focus on the battle , sis! Saying this she stilled and then continued "Edward's forgiving nature had made me feel small and inferior. I sealed my fate when I went to save his sorry ass in Volterra. But the frontal display of his affair he did with Tanya showed me that he was not even worth of my pity! "saying this ,she disappeared .

Rachel came moments after Bella's spirit had gone. We looked at the photos in silence as my tears stopped after sometime as I show everyone of the pack smiling. Then the next colored decorative page I flipped over, showed the photo that Rachel had gifted us on Christmas day which I had got it framed and sat on our bedside stand. Below the pic it was written "t _he moon lights up night. I light up when you call my name_ "

Normal point of view

"Bells" Charlie's voice thundered throughout the house. His voice was getting louder as he entered the house which meant he was coming closer. Bells had gone asleep after seeing the album with Rachel.

The handle on the bedroom door rattled "you can't barge inside, there old fool! She's resting."Billy said irritated. "yeah resting, here! I will take her to my house and shoe what real rest means!"The door started to jiggle again. She braced herself as Charlie bursted again in anger once again.

"Get a grip! Your daughter will get afraid in her delicate condition." Billy snapped

"What the hell?" Charlie's face was beet red with rage as Billy gave him the keys as he opened the door. He glared at Bella when he saw her "another damn lie!"He snarled.

Sitting in her bed "dad, please calm down." she held out her hand in a pleading gesture .I know you are angry but think of harry. Don't get worked up too much. I don't want that to happen to you. Please?" his rapid breathing lowered as he stared at his daughter. "what were you thinking? Bells, you could have died! Why. Bells, why? He muttered.

"I am sorry but if we don't try the whole tribe will be killed by Esmond's dad. Now the matter is gone out of our hand. They are doing everything evil to take me away . It's not a very good reason, but that's why I fainted during the practice." bells said and felt Billy place a comforting arm across her shoulder. She knew her dad had lashed on Billy because he couldn't take out on her.

He rocked on his heels trying to control his emotions in check as Charlie shoved hands in his pant pockets. He could see that she was weak. "Are you OK, kiddo? I heard Leah talk to Embry about old quil about the practice. She was worried for you."

He had lost his other daughter earlier and was afraid to lose another one. "I should have been told he's still wreaking havoc in my daughter's life." bells gasped ,"you know he is….".

"About, Edward. Yeah! That he is a vampire and Bella married him knowing all of this and …..turned into it. Edward now wants her back .one daughter was not enough for him to destroy; he wants another"groaned Charlie.

"Who told you?"Billy asked "I wanted to tell you but the decision is in the hands of tribal council. Keeping the secret is important for your life…"

"If the volturi, comes to know they either kill them or turn them into vampires. That's the reason she had to marry that Edward because she had gone to volterra to save his stupid ass from suicide. "Bells finished the talk. Charlie sat down on the side of bell's bed " NESS called me up on the phone few moments ago while I was coming here. She told me crying about Edward is taking to someone 's help .he had promised to help kidnap or kill belle here so that Bella comes back as vampire. She doesn't believe all this shit and told you to give the message to you…..stay safe kiddo. Edward has gone insane!"

"What's new dad, he always was!"Bells said rolling her eyes and laughed softly as Billy and Charlie frowned.

A/N: Thanks for reading! Read and review.


	44. Chapter 45

Second chances

thanks a lot corkyellems for your kind review ! i have checked my chapters till chap 10 .please tell me if you still find

out some mistake .

 _ **DATE NIGHT OR WORSE !  
**_

7 Jan 2013

Bella's astral point of view

I was an outsider then by choice and I am an outsider now by fate, it is all my fault that I couldn't stay away from creatures that were trying to eat me when I was human. I had thought both Edward and Jacob had conjured a feeling of completeness in me. I couldn't stay without them though I could stay from Edward but I didn't. I knew belle felt Edward was closer to my heart and Jacob was closer to both our souls. I felt like that I was cheating her by liking Jacob, but I couldn't help going near him. How could Jacob make me fall in love with him and I resisted it foolishly. Because of that now everyone; is in trouble.

Edward is calling me with help of Esmond; I didn't go coz I had some part of my sister's magic in me as I had returned the shield to her and my intuition about future however faulty it is, went to her. I am now remembering centuries old past; which I had forgotten due to an old curse. I decided to think about my current problems and not so recent past.

Edward's love was like fireworks as I felt intense attraction coupled with his old world charm. It had blown me up from inside with colors and colorful spectacle about the life I had envisioned as a teenager. But once the light was gone I was filled with ash and couldn't wash away from me. How could I when Victoria killed so many people for avenging me!

The ash of his love blackened everything it came near me and loved ones and now is threatening to wipe them out as she listened the conversations between Edward and Esmond. They were planning to kill Jacob by entering in the reservation when he came in the cliffs. Edward had spied on Sam at work and found out that he was going on the cliffs with his wife.

I couldn't help thinking about my love for Jacob which had slowly built up warmth in me like a laugh bubbling beneath the surface. It was pure golden pleasure of wordless conversation packed in a glance for my sis belle and Jacob. I couldn't help feel afraid by the enormity of the love and longing for Jacob which somehow made me believe from inside it was wrong to feel like that. Edward used to make me feel special and I could control my feelings somewhat .I had felt special till I had heard his every whim and demand, the mask fell after I turned into vampire and he was even worse than the others. He had clung to the old age principles and ideas about life and morality with rigidness and selfishness. Jacob had made her remember who she was in a good…way. I have to save Jacob... from Edward's antics.

JPOV

My rapid heartbeat didn't slow down as belle walked out of the house for our date. Her hair was framing her sweet face and glowed when she saw me all ready. I was wearing a sky blue shirt and grey pants. She was wearing a tangerine orange pant suit which subtly highlighted her curves.

As we hugged each other I inhaled her scent to calm my nervous nerves. God, it was so good to have her sweet little body snuggled upto mine and her hands on my skin. It was luck y that we could snatch some time in a calm environ.

* * *

After our little cuddling time I took our car to the La push's highest cliffs. Earlier Bella had jumped from there, I winced but now I will make happy memories for ever in future with her, slowly erasing the sad memories with this place. I finally got her back! The night sky was glittering with the stars shining and the weather was nice, I noticed as I killed the engine of the car.

Bells eyes turned wide in horror as I went out of the car .I saw her sitting frozen in the car. In a flash I went to her side and opened her side of the car. Getting worried, I asked her "any problem, honey? Don't you want too…date here?"I asked her. She told me of her dream that she had seen earlier where Esmond and Edward killed me, while clutching my waist fiercely, clinging me like it was her only chance to live. She was trying hard to stop herself from crying.

"Don't worry, honey "I said while hugging her shaking body close to me and she nuzzled into my neck." Sam and embry are running patrols. If you are getting nervous, we can go home " I cooed to her as I put her head in my chin while managing to get her from the car ; scooping her in my arms.

"I am more afraid then nervous, Jake. Quit teasing!"She mumbled as she took her head out of the crook of my neck to glare weakly at me.

* * *

I took towards the lower cliffs, she was too frazzled. I know the view here was not so breathtaking than from the top. After calming bells a little, giving my clothes to her I phased and told Sam and Embry to be more alert. Embry was near Quil's house and he took quil in patrols too. I phased back and while shaking a little, she gave me my clothes as I reached near the car.

I could see she has calmed then before as I wore my clothes .I took out the cooler and picnic mat while she was scanning the area. I decided to let her think in silence as I placed the picnic mat at a comfortable place where we could see the scenic view of the waters below in the night sky. While taking out the food from the cooler, I remembered our escapade to the forest after the Christmas party; she had loved me even in the wolf form when I was too antsy.

"Are you coming?"I asked her when she was standing outside the door of the car and holding it .getting no reply from her I quickly took of my clothes and phased once again. I went upto her, she left the door and fin…aaly she smiled at me .she ran her hands through my fur and scratched my ears. I closed my eyes in bliss and pushed my head into her soft hands .she stopped her looking around as she started whispering sweet nothing in my ears.

Then she kissed my face. _"Bella is doing this again. Does she have to rub all over you every time you phase before her. I had enough of it when she had come to practice last time_ –Quil's voice flooded in my ear

" _Sure, laugh quil. I am the one with the love of my life kissing my face_."I retorted to him in my mind as bells kissed me again and my tail wagged involuntarily.

" _God! She is doing that kissing thing again! Please laid get fast both of you, fast! That is just disgusting you just licked her face –_ Embry

"My, Jacob .mine "said quil while impersonating in my wife's voice.

"I know you do quil. But I am all belle's. You just keep your hairy paws to yourself, sweetie" I crooned back as Sam said "be alert, all of you .I saw a movement on that end" then it went quiet as quil and Sam went away to find it while Embry ran the perimeter alone.

* * *

Bells was still stroking my fur at my neck and she had completely calmed by now. This is one of the best things I was starting to like about being a wolf. It felt like a superhero that you could make your wife safe, secure and calm when needed.

I cocked my head towards the mat's direction in inquiry. "ok, let's go." she said and went to the car to take her purse. While I went back and changing back wore my clothes.

We sat on the mat and admired the coastline sparkling in the moonlight, while munching cheesy bean burritos. The spray of the ocean was comforting as it hit us sometimes whenever the waves went too wild.

"It's gorgeous to look this at night under the full moon" bells said after she finished eating and laid her back on my chest. "thank you, sweet heart "she said while placing her hand in my hand while enjoying the view, moonlight was casting silvery shadows on the rocky areas o the beach below. I nuzzled in to bells neck as she settled more comfortably against me, as I draped my warms firmly against her body.

Bpov

"Bells" he whispers my name while his arms draped around me. I can feel tightening in my stomach. His hands gently cradle my face as his mouth comes down gently on mine. I moan at the heat that comes off of him in this wintry night at the cliffs.

I can feel his kiss all the way down to my soul .he pours all his feelings in it. The kiss started gentle but he deepens the kiss as I tilt my head to give him more we broke apart to catch our breaths as we saw the beautiful scene before us..It was beautiful seeing the waters below at night and a clear star studded sky above .His arms came around my shoulders and brought us more closer to each other. I sighed in contentment "it's beautiful here ".

He spoke huskily in my ear"you are beautiful "and when I turned he kissed me gently. When I put my hands around his neck ,I heard a growl and later in a moment my back was touching the blanket with Jacob hovering above me. I smiled at him and he nuzzled in my neck "I want you so much, bells"

Then I replied with desire dripping in my voice"then make me yours "Jacob looked seriously at my face searching for any doubts on my face. Seeing none on my face, his hand slowly skirted to my dress. I closed my eyes in anticipation welcoming the warmth starting to wash over me. I was startled when I heard "keep your filthy hands to yourself "

Jacob growled and stood between Edward and me. I asked surprised at his audacity to disturb us and shouted, "What are you doing here? How dare you disturb intimate moment between me and Jacob? "

He laughed an evil laugh and suddenly Esmond from nowhere caught me and made Jake and me immobile with his spell. "You have to die bells, I want my Bella back. "

I couldn't believe that Jake was going to die while I struggled to break the magic spell of Esmond.

"after I kill you pup, I will send your squaw to follow you " Edward yanked hard of Jake's right hand, trying to tear from his body ,thankfully the yellow light bond came and slowened his blow which caused a nasty sprain to his right hand.

but that didn't mean we were safe because the spell couldn't protect from physical harm .it was working because of jamming spell but Jake was still in danger . then Edward's hand went over Jacob's neck while thinking to bend at an unbelievable angle just I had dreamt earlier.

I closed my eyes as the dream I had seen earlier was going to be true as my stomach threatened to revolt.

A/N: Thanks for reading! Read and review.


	45. Chapter 47

Second chances

Disclaimer: All the characters are of SM

 **the great taha aki**

 **a/n:thanks guest for the lovely review ,this chapter is dedicated to you :)**

I somehow managed to free myself from the spell of Esmond and let a small wind blow towards Edward .he fell down and I tried to free Jacob from the jamming spell .Esmond again tried to throw the darn spell on me which I fended off with Quileute charm which generated a silver light, with the help of my right hand.

I continued to blow wind from my other hand towards Edward, who had got on Jake's neck again. I couldn't throw him too far away from Jacob as I began to feel dizzy and remembered the darkness when I had lost my consciousness recently.

I was getting weak and he stopped using his spell on me as he decided to make me unconscious with his spell. I was lucky that he never found out that I could read minds, Edward knew but he couldn't do much now as he was intent in harming Jacob. I stopped the wind and threw my shield around me which protected from the sleeping spell. Within a minute of stopping the wind Edward came back and held Jacob's neck as the shield came back in my mind making me more tired than ever. I was seeing blurry images while Edward laughed "say good bye to your husband, bells!"

I fell down as darkness was finally taking its hold on me, I wished to die. But I won't give him that pleasure so easily. I will make his life worse than hell, if I am able to survive but in no way I am going it to end on my own. My eyes struggled to remain open as I saw him slowly bending Jacob's legs in painful angle again, she could see from the change in expression of his face.

Tears began to bloom in my eyes again as I saw Edward trying to choke him due to the yellow light coming from both of us, I was feeling little better but my heart broke as I saw Jacob was not even screaming out when he was feeling so much pain.

Esmond blocked my last try of freeing Jacob from Edward, once again. I was feeling dizzy again as I felt ready to collapse down, tired of my futile attempts to save my Jake. Suddenly I saw Bella's astral form appear with Taha aki.

I bowed to him silently praying him to save Jacob. He was a great white wolf and let out a surge of brightening white light towards Jacob. Edward had finally been able to dig his claws inspite of the annoying golden light coming in between.

With surge of white light, Jacob's wound healed and he phased with Edward holding his now healed neck. With one shrug of his leg and one nod of his head he threw Edward tumbling down the cliffs like a paper doll.

Sensing trouble Esmond took to his heels but Jacob didn't let go him so easily. He dug his claws on his back and Esmond let out a cry of pain as he fell down.

"Jacob, come back !"taha aki called him and I watched amazed that he went towards Taha aki with his head bowed with reverence; but not before growling and rising his paws again to dig in Esmond but he let it go .

"Thank you! "I rasped out to the great wolf spirit as I limped towards them, feeling weak but grateful of my luck that we were safe for now .holding Jacob's furry neck I slumped down in his large body in relief.

"Control your temper, young alpha, Now! Sam's hurt as Edward attacked him. Go fast and see to your beta. Be more careful next time .the future is clouded in danger, my son, work hard and be alert. Bella came and begged me to come here, don't be so careless next time!"said Taha aki and disappeared as he had came.

I was clinging to my husband's furry neck, he yapped away in wolfy barks to thank,Bella's astral form ,for her help, as my dizziness was wearing off.

"I told you, I will try, my level best to save Jacob and you, my sis, Quil has taken Sam to his house." saying this she disappeared .Jacob then nudged me to sit on his back as I was looking ahead for signs of Edward and our cooler. Guess both of them had blown away!

I finally sat on his back when Jake nodded his head in negative when I told him; I want to go home by car .he was not going to leave me alone for a minute as he nudged his mouth again at my stomach.

Jpov

Bells had fainted on seeing Sam throw up and covered in bruises which were healing quite fast. His leg was very badly twisted by Edward .I gulped hard as I remembered he was doing the same on my neck but couldn't be successful.

Old quil and I helped him in setting his leg right I hated it but I break bones carefully to prevent them from joining back improperly. Thankfully due to our recent brush up and contacts with other tribes, old quil had upgraded his medicine stock. He had given Sam some herbal medicine which prevented him from screaming loud when I broke his wrongly healed bones, it was reduced to screeching of cuss words and he dozed off.

"Thank god!"Emily cried after all of it was over and hugged me when I came out of the room leaving old quil to look after Sam.

I went out and sat on the porch of Sam's house, holding my head in my hands I couldn't stop the tears trickling from my eyes .it hurt that Sam was hurt so badly cuz I wanted to spend some time with my bells, I didn't realize that for the first time I was afraid of losing bells ,had not Taha aki came today to save me, Edward would have ripped her apart after killing me. I didn't knew I could love her more again so much, but as time passes I am surprised by the love I feel for bells.

Bpov

I didn't knew when I came back home but I was grateful when I opened my eyes in my bedroom .I got into the shower and let the water run over my body and to wash away the ugly memories of this night .but they refused to leave my mind as the thoughts of what if's came, getting frustrated I had decided to punch the wall but stopped at last minute. Even though I had turned the water as hot I could, it seemed cold to me.

I gave up ,when I heard Jake knocking frantically on the door, I had not noticed while thinking the water had gone cold and my teeth had started chattering a little.

I couldn't forget that they could have killed Jacob, wrapping the towel around me, I opened the bathroom door. "you forgot your clothes, honey" he said nervously eyeing my dripping wet form.

"Thanks, Jake!" I replied .he nodded as I went to change" come back, fast" he hollered as I closed the door. Then wiping myself dry I threw on the clothes on me fast.

When I came in the room, Jake was not there .I peered out of the window and saw it was raining unmercifully outside .I shivered again just by looking outside ,as I remembered the cold. It reminded me of Edward and more chills ran through my body. When I turned around, I hit in something and it made me gasp.

"It's me, relax" Jacob whispered while he kept his head on mine and his hands ran softly on my cheeks. I threw my hands around his waist for support.

"I am fine, should have been more alert. Edward has gone crazy" Jacob said finally after my shivers had stopped, cuddled in his warmth.

"I know it's too scary, what if…."I stopped off my speaking as I rested my head against his chest.

"Cry, let it out, honey! You have gone through even more than this! "Jake said and scooped in his arms .he was trying to hold his gaze with me as I looked at his lips as our bodies dipped in the bed.

After we went back in bed in our usual positions, Jake whipped his shirt off over his head . His muscles could make any girl melt in a minute , I stared at him for a few minutes ;then I turned over before he could see my slightly reddened face.

He slid right next to me and grabbing my waist turned me over, and no I was facing him again. Biting my lip, I looked at his face "do I repulse you now, bells?" Jake asked me with a masked emotion, on his face.

"No!" I shouted "you are too good and so easy to loose "I said while running my hand lovingly on his chest where his heart was beating steadily, to prove my point.

"Sorry!" he mumbled as he took my other hand and kissed my palm before placing on his cheek," I am not so sure that I am easy to loose. You are stuck to me for life .I should have booked a hotel or something for the date but I wanted it be special and memorable…"I stopped his rant by nuzzling my face in his neck.

"Please, don't talk about it! I will be fine in the morning .let's sleep over it", I said and closed my eyes .with his arms wrapped around me tightly, I felt safe and secure and waited sleep to come over as I heard his soothing heartbeats.

Clearly that was not being agreed by Jake as he started licking my jaw ,making me now shiver with desire "you have saved me twice since you came here ,what was new today" Jake asked in a husky voice which I couldn't say no, ever!

"It was a close call, Jacob and what Edward was planning was too horrendous" I said breathlessly. I showed what Edward was planning to do .he had planned first to make Jake bleed by making a puncture in his stomach while he bent Jacob's limbs at odd angles to cause him more pain .blood was trickling from him ,as Edward envisioned killing Esmond killing me.

A tear slid from my eye, and slid down to my cheek as I relieved those thoughts again and pulled back my hand. Silence prevailed in the room now. Jake has always made me laugh and listens to me, remembers every detail . How could I live losing him!

He doesn't judge me, for telling about anything. He was a real gem of a person which was impossible to find now. "he will only dream of that, bells" Jake spoke and hugged me back tightly."I promise I will keep both of us safe "he said and then kissed me softly on the lips.

And then slipping his lips to my neck he whispered "well I think we can enjoy rest of our date "and my cheek rubbed his black hair while my hands rubbed on his chest."Got to make new memories as Edward's imagination is too grotesque, isn't it?"He whispered .then suddenly I heard a loud thunder which made me clutch Jake more tightly.

Jake took me in his lap and sat on the bed "what say, I will sing with rain as my background".and then he started singing

watch?v=Iqu_W5W4YO4 for the song

 **What conspiracies has life done**

 **My heart's desires have become fulfilled now**

 **I had prayed for something and I don't know how that prayer reached You, O God!**

 **How were you able to hear my silence!**

 **This obsession of mine has brought You near me**

 **This obsession of mine and benevolence of Yours**

 **This obsession of mine has changed my destiny**

 **This obsession of mine and Your love** ,  
 **O God!**

 **Yearnings that were hidden in my heart were getting suffocate**

 **they somehow became smoke and reached You!**

 **I've reached the apex of craziness in love,**

 **This obsession of mine has brought You near me**

 **This obsession of mine has changed my destiny**

A/N: Thanks for reading! Read and review.


	46. Chapter 48

Second chances

new troubles

 **well ,i again checked chapters 12 to 24,there are few mistakes now! i was busy proofreading and writing my new fic love fools,sorry!Rand R**

It was the love that had pulled her up from the deepest depression when she was away from him in phoenix thinking of him. He patched up Bella's heart and soul and made her to fall in love with him despite her trying not to do so.

The love her sister couldn't appreciate was right in front of her now, how foolish she had been .her sister had called the love between her and Jake as a childish crush, but it was more than that ,always. She couldn't have been more wrong, smiling bells jumped in Jacob's waiting arms.

The feeling of his hands taking possession of her ever so lightly made her heart pound and her brain to stop working. She completely surrendered to his grasp, to Jacob's surprise.

"It's getting late, wanna sleep "he said softly while nuzzling his face into her hair .Jacob was now feeling more relaxed with her in his arms. Getting no answer from her, Jacob continued "it's pretty cold outside, isn't it?" they came more closer to each other as they danced by simply swaying now and then.

Bells closed her eyes and finally nodded as she melted in her husband's grasp, he watched in awe at her as her small hands catch his wrists. Jake thumbed her cheeks as he breathed in their closeness; cupping her face he pulled her in for a long kiss.

He kissed her slowly, tenderly and licking so very lightly tried to pry her lips apart for entrance, bells flinched. The next moment he felt tears on his skin, he opened his eyes and let go of her face .before he could say anything he saw Bells eyes were closed and he wiped away her tears, "don't kill my Jacob …please" she repeated as she was in a trance and the tears came out again like a streaming rain falling from clouds.

She was begging again, when he decided to try to wake her up, "I am here, honey! Open your eyes" he said frantically .his fingers went back to her neck as a feeling to protect that he had felt never before was coursing in his veins as the wolf in him cried for her.

After a torturous few seconds bells opened her eyes and saw Jacob was holding her, "you are safe...Jacob" and hid her face in his chest as she fisted his shirt with her tensed fingers.

Letting her pain and despair flow from her she finally lost consciousness again for second time that night.

Jpov

Bells passed out again, placing her on the bed I monitored her b .p; it was low but not bad like the first time. Thank god!

Seeing her like this ,I remembered the time when I had gone wolf to bear the helplessness and heartbreak of losing Bella to Edward. I was plagued by dreams of her turning as a vampire and sucking me dry.

Going far away from in wolf form I thought would lead Jacob black to disappear but it didn't.

I was feeling the similar feeling of helplessness on seeing bells like this …so broken and afraid. She had told me the truth that she had Nessie's life in her as I saw her powers just like Nessie.

Spooning her from behind I remembered the time when I had ran so hard and gone to Canada mountains .having collapsed in the cold to numb myself like the freezing air and snow there,

It didn't numb my despair and heartbreak; suddenly I realized how much dad must have felt sad for my actions coz I couldn't handle the pain. I don't want to think of that time anymore and closed my eyes for sleep to come.

Billy pov

The charm pendant for Jacob and earrings for Bella was coming out fine. Were it not for that sweet girl, coming in his life, I could have never have seen my son so happy. His happiness was drained slowly from his soul as he fought for her love with Edward.

I looked at the cloud charm earrings, they were fine now as I remembered how he used to love Bella for years and when she came to live here, she swiftly became the most vital thing to him. I smiled how finally things were better for him finally as I gave the finishing touches to Jake's birthday gift.

8-jan 13

B pov

Rolling over my side, I felt the warmth of Jake's breath on my face .he was asleep next to me and looked peaceful with sun rays falling on his face.

Closing my eyes I savored the feeling of lying in his arms .the next moment the alarm clock, woke him up. I heard Jake groan as he rolled over and turned it off.

Then coming back, he nuzzled against my neck and then got out of the bed to shower. I too grudgingly followed him, while rubbing my eyes fiercely .I had to go Emily's house in few minutes as I waited for Jake to come out.

I had nightmares in my sleep; it was a wonder how I slept through it. I had dreamt of my horrible time after Jake ran away as wolf. I remembered as Jake came out wearing towel around his waist, that I used to be detached as my sister laid in bed as Alice flitted in and out of the house for wedding preparations.

As he came to kiss me on the forehead, I told him he has to drop meat Emily and I will make breakfast for the pack. He nodded and went to make calls as I went to freshen up. While brushing my teeth I remembered that if you kept Alice busy in a project she would hardly pay attention to her visions. As I got ready and packed the things needed for breakfast, I remembered my screaming at my sister's soul who inspite living in my body had created havoc in my life.

Thinking about the times I used to curse myself, and curse at the empty night after Edward had gone home canoodling my sister, I didn't notice I had got in the car. I noticed it when the car started running, my thoughts again went to Jacob faring when he had turned wolf to escape from his pain.

Sarah had shown me and it broke my heart as I experienced his emotions at that time .I will and never can forgive Edward ever!

"Bells, we have reached Emily's house."I flinched unconsciously as Jacob shook me and his face darkened more since I woke up in the morning today.

Jpov

"I will still say Emily's a better cook." said Sam, with his mouth full of sausage rolls while I snorted quietly to myself. Everyone in the pack knows my wife's cooking skill is the best as I rolled eyes with Paul. They had literally been drooling after finishing the food in the Christmas party!

"But you are not half bad, Bella "Sam continued after finishing his breakfast.

"thanks"she responded, throwing the egg shells and other wastes into the garbage can. She had fixed about two packages of sausage rolls, one of bacon, 15 eggs and cut up 5 water melons.

I didn't know that she had packed so much, to volunteer to make the pack such a wonderful feast as breakfast, so early in the morning. She was channeling her worries by cooking and baking, I could see that as she felt relaxed now then in the morning.

Sam had healed pretty well, his leg injuries will take day or two to heal completely. Bells seemed to be pretty deep in her thoughts in the morning; I hate to think what she was thinking as I could see pain pass over her face. She even flinched at my touch; I think I have to give her space now.

Shit! We have been going so close for some time now, again now I am back to square one! I don't know how I am going to pass my day without even kissing her.

Bpov

Edward had injured Sam pretty badly as Jake and Paul helped Sam to limp towards his room. I had passed out on seeing his gashes and throwing up last night. Emily told me how old quil and Jacob helped to set Sam's bone right as we cleared the dishes.

I had decided to help her out as I felt guilty that Sam had got injured because Jake and I needed some cozying up time. When I had gone to ask apology from Sam, leaving the rest of the dishes.

He had brushed it off with a shrug and a smile. "how is Emily now?"I asked Kim when I came back from Sam's room. "well enough" Kim answered as she dropped on the chair at the table as Jared had taken her place of drying the dishes.

* * *

Leah and Embry came in the room, as soon as she entered she enveloped me into bone crushing hug. "you ok, bells?"She asked me while digging in her food and continued her talking after she finished her food in record time "Embry was running patrols at that time, but the great spirits and later Taha Aki ordered him to run patrols along the border. He had yelped as he felt all the pain Jacob was undergoing"

Then Embry chipped in to tell me what had Jake had made him to call Seth and Brady for patrolling in the rain. "Sam is fine now, Embry "I answered him as I knew he was hesitant in asking him about Sam in front of Leah. It was helpful for me as I read his mind as he's hard to read.

The table went silent and I went to join the others in clearing the breakfast dishes .

Jpov

Jake's house

Leah had come with us to our house after having their breakfast at Sam's house. Bells helped Emily as much as she could to atone for her fainting on seeing Sam like that; well it worked as Emily looked brighter. The rest did her good, as it lifted her up spirits a little from worrying all night about Sam.

Embry and I clanked our sodas as we drank and watched Leah's outburst with a wry smile."I just can't believe that anyone could hurt you, bells! How he could he hurt Jacob like that!"Leah demanded as she sat in the couch with my wife.

Bells got alarmed on hearing Leah's harsh tone. i said in a low growl at Leah "tone down, Leah! She's still afraid what happened last night"

"I will never forgive any of them! They have no right to subject anyone to such pain and torture!" Leah yelled to me turning around, with tears in her eyes. Before I could speak, the telephone started ringing. I saw bells get up from the couch to take the call, as I followed her I heard Ryan at the other end of the call.

SC SC SC SC

bpov

It had been a long time but I was again remembering my dreams that I used to see when Edward used to leave Bella after their canoodling before their marriage.

Emily and Kim were still in talks with some dealers of furniture while I scrolled down in my cell's inbox for the intern certificate but it wasn't still there…I recalled about the call of Ryan's sister call earlier. I had to look out for some seamstress job fast; if we have to start gathering funds for our restaurant to open soon.

"What happened?"I asked them after they finished their calls and nodded their heads in resignation.

No one was interested in giving us loan without asking a major share in our restaurant as collateral, which we were not interested to do so easily.

"Hey darling!" my head whipped around to see Jacob leaning in the door way of the restaurant.


	47. Chapter 49

Second chances

Disclaimer: All the characters are of SM

 **thanks MrsSomerhalder849,Salome 3 for faving and folowing this fic ,i would love to hear reviews from you .it has been a long time since i got one for this fic**

 **.finally i have checked all my previous chapters and there are no mistakes in the previous chapters,it was the reason i was behind updating .**

 **love you all! rand r!**

 _ **downhill**_

bpov

Jacob was wearing a leather jacket with dark blue t- shirt and fitting jeans .he looked so damn good and was looking like always, a walking sexy temptation.

"hello, honey!" I asked "you came from work ,here ?" as I ran to hug him. His face finally lit up as I came near him. Since I woke up in the morning, I had seen him in a tense mood. He let out a relieved sigh and embraced me tightly "I have got a surprise for you" I was happy that Jake was letting go of his anger over meeting Ryan between us. When I had left him after telling that we had to meet Ryan in the evening he was very angry and took off in his car without speaking to me.

After a few moments, Seth and Jared loaded in the restaurant that appeared to me a truckload of bentwood chairs, minimalistic couches and tables with eclectic designs and holes in some of them. Seth informed Jacob and he had hit upon ritzier areas of Olympian peninsula for garage sale since past few days. They got a cool bargain on chairs in Hoquiam garage sale as Jared knew the people there.

"Now don't think of returning them or paying for it .it's our payment for getting free food here "crooned Jared and Seth in together. I laughed and then agreed which then earned a squeal of happiness from Emily and Kim. I was feeling very happy that finally our diner 'Isabella' was going to open soon this year as we had planned and will not be on hold, as I hugged a grinning Jacob again, and i was now screaming with joy with others .

Third point of view

Jake sat on the edge of bed as Bells got ready to go with him at the police station. When she was ready, she nudged him to get up. Jake looped his arms around her waist and pulling her closer to him. Bells flinched a little on the contact, sensing this; he let his grip loosen as he whispered sadly "I really wish you wouldn't go". She couldn't say anything but pulled his face to hers and kissed Jake fiercely. Threading her fingers through his dark hair and massaged his scalp she whispered in their kiss "do we have to go in this glum mood?"

Jake hummed which means he was melting, she continued playing with his hair as she loved the feel of the soft, silky strands slipping through her fingers. His mood brightened as he pulled apart from the kiss, a grin was forming on his lips as he gazed at her.

"I will grow it long for you. you like it long ,isn't it ? _kwop kilawtely_ , bells " she smiled as her heart fluttered on hearing those words for the first time .they then went away from the room holding their hands together .

* * *

Bella astral pov or bpov

I wished Esmond to die bleeding but taha aki sent me back to save him and Edward, because they were needed for the future. Edward was lying on his back, his arms and legs were scattered nearby as he fell down on the sharp rocks with quiet a velocity.

She searched for his limbs and threw the legs towards his stumps, they knit back in minutes. He had not lost too much of venom, then that process would have taken hours .Edward found his other arm in the place I had mentioned .when he was in one piece again, I told him to save Esmond and was deciding to leave .As I was preparing to leave, Edward stopped me" Bella, I love you .why are you helping the mutt? Don't you want to come back to me, your husband?"

I didn't reply, just gestured him up at the cliffs and went away to look how Esmond's dad was progressing in his plans with his team of dark spirits and the volturi.

* * *

Esmond's life was saved in nick of time and he lay unconscious in the room of Edward with an IV attached to his arm, replenishing his blood in the body. Carlisle had managed to save him from dying due to excessive blood loss.

"Son, its better you strop troubling Bella's sister. "Carlisle said as he saw the slowly increasing heart beat on the monitor. "but this is the only way I can get back my love, dad. Don't I deserve happiness like others in my family? Edward told his dad making such a sad face that it made Carlisle to shut his mouth and agree to his son's demands, knowing it was unfair.

It was disturbing as I found out that Edward had helped volturi to form an alliance with Esmond's dad, Keera. They were now a major force to deal with; I couldn't even watch their practice as the dark spirits could see me and made me go away.

"Bella" Edward cried as soon as I made myself visible in their room.

"What, Edward? Do you even love Nessie, our daughter? You have been ignoring her for a month."I screeched angered by his hollow love declaration s in front of others.

"Why are you acting so difficult? I am doing whatever it takes to have you back. Renesmee is a grown up girl now."

"Really. Where had that love gone when you fucked Tanya in front of me? It was not as if I didn't knew, you were doing it with her behind my back. Your family except rose didn't even acknowledge your deeds when you used to came back smelling like her "I spat at him

"You were always thinking about Jacob, so I suspected you were sleeping with him. I made a grave mistake, love. I should not have acted on my suspicions without any proof. I am sorry, please come back to me" Edward begged to me.

"No, Edward! If I had done what you had suspected, I would have left you and your house long ago with Jacob and Nessie . I don't care about your damn money! I do what I promise just like Jacob; I never break my promises inspite it hurt me so much. Unlike you, who always breaks his promises!" I said.

"You married me, you chose me. Why always Jacob has to come in between us? What was so special about him that even after turning into a vampire, you were and are still not able to forget him" Edward yelled at me which caused everyone in the house flinch. I knew about this face of him soon after I married him, so it was not a surprise to me.

"You and Alice expected me to move on. To pretend that my feelings for Jacob, never existed. I tried my best, but failed. You know why?"I asked him finally happy to able to tell him the truth.

"My feelings, thoughts are of no regard to the Cullens,esp your sis and parents with respect to yours in this family. I felt more at home at the res than your mansion after you started fighting with me , Alice stop interacting with me ,as she was busy playing Barbie with my daughter and then cheating on me ,save Rosalie and Emmet, I know I was unwanted by all. I had enough of my life with you , as your doormat vampire wife ,so forget I will come back to you and your splendid family" I screeched loudest in my ghostly voice so that everyone could hear me.

"I was never good enough for you, so you refused to listen to me even when I became equal like you …a monster" I said at last floating near Edward and tugging at his hair with my magic that he yelped in pain. It was worth it, even I would have to face weakness for 2 days.

"You have become even worse now; you are planning to kill my sister and the tribe with help of volturi. What are you doing proves that Jacob had been correct in telling me from the start , the Cullens destroyed everything by coming to forks .see you never, Edward." I screeched as I left his hair and disappeared from their eyes.


	48. Chapter 50

Second chances

9/1/13

Third point of view

Bella bolted upright in bed; her eyes darted to the green LED no on the clock on her nightstand which said 4:07 am, what had awoken her?

She was shocked, she had even fallen asleep. They had come home at 10:00 p.m and she had spent another hour fighting with Jake to make him talk to her .

Ryan had made some off handed remarks about himself and his charm which led to a quarrel between Jake and Ryan at the station with the police officers frowning at them, as they told them to be quiet.

Ryan's sister cried for mercy to Jake not to press strong charges on him and begged forgiveness on his behalf .Jake appeared to be cooling down but Ryan roused the fire again by taunting Jake's inability of providing bells a cushy life and he didn't need his pity in getting free from jail.

Bells on fearing another quarrel brewing between Jake and Ryan intervened; she didn't want the matter to reach to the ears of her father. To save face from the embarrassment from the interference of the officers again she agreed to sign the mercy petition that his sister was asking and then told Ryan to shut his stinking mouth before she went out of the station with a fuming, silent Jacob in tow. She could see her decision had irked Jacob as they reached near their car.

Jacob shouted at her "I don't need you .Ryan is right after all" when they reached the door his Camaro car and he ranted out" if you want to break my heart, Bella, be quick "said Jacob, his voice low, filled with ocean of misery .seeing this Bells stopped touching him as his word cause to rise a storm of pain in her heart.

He had been silent throughout the journey like bells when they were coming back home. Inspite of the hurt and pain she felt, when they reached their room, she tried to make Jake understand about Ryan's sister feelings and pressing charges would only distract from their fight that was looming over their heads. When Bells sighed that time and normalcy was a luxury that they couldn't afford at the moment, which caused Jacob to shake and remark "yeah, I don't even have fucking time to spend with my wife. I am going out to phase" and took off from the house inspite of his patrol which was about to start after two hours.

In these wee hours, the last night seemed nothing more than a nightmare to Bells. She knew that she had unwilling hurt Jacob in the past .she knew the hurt is never going to heal soon.

Bpov

I don't know, how I could explain my point to him. I can't even blame him completely, he has become like this after years of hurt. This has made him to doubt his happiness and himself .

Jacob had given all of himself to me and all I did was to hurt to him unintentionally, as I agreed what my sis decided to mess up her life when she was alive .

Jpov

I felt robbed; something that I wanted for years was taken away from me not because I screwed up but because of my role based on my birth in the tribe. I sobbed lying on the wet ground .why was I always fighting against the leeches? Why were they always after love of my life? It wasn't fair that I was going to lose her; to a foolish guy like Ryan who tries to make me feel inadequate. Top of it I fought with her and told those hurtful words to her which were not even true.

Bpov

Jacob was so patient and understanding he never used to push me earlier. But now, his patience snaps when he feels he's being cornered. Always trying to do what his imprint Nessie wanted and facing Bella the vamp for so many years had taken toll on him. I cried as the past of Jacob started coming intermittently to my eyes when I was with the Silvaka people.

The blow up with Ryan was finally the last straw to his still healing heart, oh god! I hope it's not as I waited for his return. It was 4:15 am now. This is the time I had to sleep by myself after we married .

I got up from the bed and went near the window .putting aside the curtains I saw it had started to rain "Jake please, come back "I whispered in the stillness of the room feeling a cold tear slide down my cheek.

Jpov

The rain had started falling in full force, but I didn't care getting wet. Don't know why was I seeing weird images of me and bells in 60's dress in my mind ,but the scene which caught my attention was Bells and I being separated against our will.

I can't give up so easily after so close to my happiness. I decided to apologize for my behavior and started getting up from the mud of the forest.

I need to tell her that I love her one last time before she leaves me for good, I can wallow in the rain after wards. It was nice that my patrol time had ended an hour ago as I tailed back to my house in full speed in the rain.

Bpov

I watched the raindrops sliding down the window with intent and enjoyed seeing the drops getting bigger as they merged together. It was 4; 30 now and still Jake was not back. I went to my bed and closed my eyes waiting for Jacob to return as sleep eluded me again.

Third point of view

But Bella and she had too suffered with him she thought about the past .

she tossed in bed remembering again those freaking traitorous words "I don't need you…"it was a boldfaced lie she knew it but still hearing him say such a thing ,it still hurt her.

She sniffled as her eyes panned on the still lone pillow next to her side, suddenly her gaze snagged on a looming shadow in the corner of her room. Her hand shot out the lamp on her side table, but before she light the lamp she heard a deep croon "shh, it's me". The voice washed over the room along with the yellow moonlight colour of the lamp which she finally switched on.

She saw Jake's dripping wet form leaning against the wall of their open bedroom window "j-Jake?"She croaked as she saw Jacob closing the window, the rain had stopped by now. Jacob nodded loosely and bowed his head towards the floor, darkness of his mood swallowing his always cheerful features .his head was hanging down with his shoulders bowed down.

He was looking broken and hopeless in his current stance. Bells started sitting up and in concern pulled her legs under as she sat on the bed and whispered" hey, you okay?"

Jacob's swallow was audible as he spoke "we gotta talk"

"Yeah, we do" she murmured while watching him carefully she crawled down the foot of the bed and climbed down. She went to the dresser to take out a dry towel for him. Taking it she went near him, she could see that all parts of his body were tense . from his own accord, for the second time while awake, Jacob was hurting and wasn't even trying it to hide from her as usual. Bells needed to set her pain aside because this was the fragile moment in their relationship.

"So talk, Jacob. I will listen" she urged softly .finally she heard his slow rallying intake of breath before he spoke in a rushed whisper "I need you"

As he rubbed his hair dry to the towel passed by her, bells heart strings which were restrained broke free on hearing his soft admission of his feelings for her and it caused it to race in giddy skipping beats.

He murmured "I do need you, so fucking much. But will I be enough ?"as he moved and shifted uncomfortably as he continued.

"All this shit is so fucked up…I didn't want you to think time is a luxury for us. It's not fair" he hissed while exhaling deeply. She thought of saying something but decided against it.

Jacob barked as he looked up and passed her the now wet towel to her, which she threw in the dryer as he changed in fresh clothes in the bathroom, a faded blue cotton t shirt and boxers.

They settled in bed facing and gazing at each other silently,after a few moments Jacob talked still not touching bells"it wasn't supposed to be like this, I mean finally you are home. We could have gone out for dates, watch a stupid movie and held…your hand. Edward crushed the moment we had gone out for our date. I love you so much that I can't even stand that I want you so much so soon..."his head hitting against the wall near the bed which caused a little gasp to come out from bells.

 **read and review,review's are nice than block of chocochips :)  
**


	49. Chapter 51

Second chances

Disclaimer: All the characters are of SM

thanx 'new' guest for your reviews for the chapter 1 and 24 ,it is so lovely to read ur reviews!

it has a been a year since this fanfic story started!

9/1/13

 **clearing the coast**

Third point of view

Bells saw the dream catcher that she had brought from her house fell on their bed. She had tied it in such a way at the headboard that only she could see it by a certain angle .

"When did you bring it here?" Jacob asked bells while his hand drew circles on the dream catcher that he had carved years ago. "when you had played guitar at my dad's ..."She said and swallowed. She knew the feeling but didn't knew that Jacob to feel that, so soon.

Before she could try to pry in his mind Jacob cut her off as he spoke again, "it's fucking unfair, bells that I got nothing to offer you now like Ryan .except my fucked up life. I want to give you more .I can if I get more time .will it be okay then, bells? "He whispered and then pressed his lips together, holding her gaze intensely waiting for her answer.

Jake's eyes held bells captive with his pain and defeat "Jake, I don't need more."She murmured, getting more closer to him; more than earlier she was to him "right now…this moment …the next. You are right, we are caught in crazy crap but it's not wholly your own fault, Jake. We always get through with the rough stuff together, isn't it? "She asked and keeping her hand on his cheek showed him the time he had helped Bella and her, when she was depressed about Edward, his comforting her on the New Year's Eve on the beach.

His breath was jerking his pecks like a frightened animal when her hand tentatively went away from him .Jacob crumbled like he was made of sand and getting concerned, Bells hand rode his chest stopping now switching off her power of showing images and was trying to comfort him .

"Please" she urged him to open his eyes. Slowly he opened his eyes and their breath got caught in unison.

"Jacob, as I said earlier too, I love you. I have always loved you and you have known that for quite some time. ", saying this she leaned forward to kiss his moist, tender lips. She slipped her hands down to his shoulders to steady herself.

She tried to pry her mouth away after sucking the sweetness of his breath over her tongue. His mouth caught her lips and suckled at her lips. Bells broke the kiss as she tipped her head up with his name falling from her lips dripping with desire .she melted in his hands and bloomed under his demanding caresses of his fingers.

She was his , _mine ._ that simple truth finally roared in his body and settled in his turbulent hear like silk ,filling in that space that had been battered ,dry ,barren and wanting for so far too long.

* * *

Jacob knew there was no fucking way he could not push to join their souls till she said it inspite by the pace they were going on now.

She had earlier hinted for going for honeymoon for that . the man in him was understanding in respecting the wishes of love of his life but the wolf was itching for the fly. As that truth settled, he slowly surfaced from the kiss, pulled himself and hovered over her as he settled on the side of the bed.

"Jake" she gasped as she pulled away her lips from his while she worriedly sought his eyes.

"Not like this, bells .I love you too much that I won't do it until you tell me to do it .I have no problem in waiting, honey. Remember you had told to do that in honeymoon" he whispered as he calmed himself

He then pushed himself upto his elbows after he had composed himself and then craned around to meet his eyes with an apologetic squint for hurting her earlier in the night for their tiff. Bells understood as she read his thoughts and carelessly traced circles on his side. He shivered and reared up to pull her up closely beside him.

"I can't take it anymore ,bells ."he chuckled as she settled down her head on his chest while drawing circles on his collar bone.

he kissed her fingers before continuing "you make me crazy.I said we would talk".

"It's kinda mutual. You make me crazy too" Bells muttered as her gaze fell to the blankets with a blush.

"Um, what's the deal with Ryan being released?"She asked lamely. Jacob sniffed "don't you think, he kinda deserves it after hurting you like that "his huge arm was reaching the dream catcher hanging at the head of their bed which now everyone could see "he thinks that his shitty money allows him to do whatever he wants . He was not even sorry for hurting you"

Bells shifted and her hand now reached to touch his hand in hers while with the other hand she traced the web of beads .finally she asked "what gives you the idea that I forgave him so easily?"

"You agreed to not to pursue anymore charges as soon Ryan's sister begged you" he whispered. Bells could feel his eyes washing over her profile while she studied his handiwork of his younger years that she had brought from the Swan house.

"It's not like that, what you think, Jake. What I have in mind is pretty vindictive .I am not sweet as you think"she said in a whisper.

"You, vindictive against a stupid arrogant human" laughed Jacob and his leg bumped into hers following hers.

.bells smiled to herself as her toes, molded to his calf and releasing her hand from his; She sat back up as the heat started rising in her body.

"You don't have to be jealous. He was better off in prison. If he steps in la push I can handle him by my magic plus quil and Embry will be enough to scare him off from me and if needed, to break his bones. There will be no tension of any volturi spy members in the near vicinity catching me outnumbered here" she said at last.

"Shit, I forgot about them. That is the reason you didn't use your magic to save yourself openly that day. Top of that hide it from the crowd too" Jacob groaned and shifted beside her, keeping his warm hand on her stomach.

"Okay you got me back" she mumbled.

"sorry, honey .it felt like a shit, not able protect you the way you deserve. It fucking killed me; feeling that you don't believe in me anymore. "he murmured in repentance.

"Jake, I trust you but what makes you think I can't believe and help you like you do for me? You know I am the most and probably the only more stubborn person than you are.I will never leave you ever anyway ,so cry for your fate on being stuck with me for forever. "bells added with a grin, which lightened the stricken expression on Jacob's face.

With a sniffling laugh, he nodded and turned into her offered hand .with a sigh, Jacob collapsed over her, burying his face in her neck while he breathed deeply. She let her eyes close, as he gathered her in his arms tighter with a little grunt. "shh", she crooned as she stroked her fingers through his silky hair." please let go off the hurt …"

* * *

Edward was tired as he tried to control his temper dealing with Keera since he came here;to see his son. Esmond was fine now and he was recuperating fine, agreed he has power but the man was getting on his nerves as he ordered him to bring this and that ,to help with his trusted team to practice black magic and call the Volturi for meeting .

* * *

Jacob smiled sadly as his finger catches a tear from her lashes"I want to make you happy , bells"

"Really! you do "she sprang up and threw herself into his chest while sobbing. "I have been so freaking w..worried ,Jake. I have missed you much today and …before too" bells hiccuped miserably.

"shh, honey "he crooned as his hand , soothing and strong, stroked her hair trying to make her calm " I know. It sucked" he whispered while rolling on over his back. His arms encircled her with warmth and comfort as she fought the stress leaking out over his chest.

"I missed you too, every minute, bells. Sorry I got so angry without thinking"he whispered while wiping the tears from her nose. Bells nodded against him as she tried to get control of herself.

Jpov

Few minutes had passed and Bells breath had became slow as she cried herself to sleep in my arms. I promised to myself that from now on every moment spent with her, I will cherish it as I looked down at her face looking peaceful and content in her sleep.

A feeling of warmth and happiness overwhelmed me, this was always supposed to be,her in my arms .

I leaned my head down to kiss her forehead as she whispered 'Jacob' in her sleep and cradling her on my chest more securely ,I let sleep overtook me.

Bpov

Finally the bottles containing plants were placed in the cavities of the tables giving the place a warm vibe. I sorted the plants, planted them with Ashley, our new girl. Kim made the list of groceries to be needed for the Jake's birthday party tomorrow and Emily was talking with me about the menu. Jen had decorated the table with treasure map like paper mats.

"Bells, I have checked the booking of the resort .it's all set "said Leah as we were getting ready for preparing Jake's birthday tomorrow.

I was thankful that no one teased me about coming late at the restaurant today.

 **read and review, :)  
**


	50. Chapter 52

Second chance

 **jake's birthday**

My truck thundered to a stop and before I could open my door, it was yanked open by Jacob. And I was in his warm arms. "Gah "I uttered and he quickly released me with a laugh.

"Sorry" he murmured, his fingers trying to take my chin up. Again Jake stole my breath as his lips brushed mine and his fingers touched mine. He tugged me closer as he kissed me over and over as our bodies pressed together.

"Jake" I managed to breathe in between the kisses .he hesitated, seeming to feel sorry as I didn't take his calls at work. I was busy as were setting our shop and getting orders ready for his birthday tomorrow and then I went to the resort with Leah to confirm our booking and decorate the garden with fairy lights.

He was surely thinking I was angry or miffed with him as he made puppy eyes at me begging me to forgive him and tell him the reason for my punishment. "come on, we just made some burgers on the grill .you must be hungry" he said at last when I saw I was silent, it was then I saw Billy was sitting with quil sr, while Rachel and Paul sat off the side as we went near the garden. Jake slid his arms around me as I shivered a little, as Edwards's snarls of that fateful night came in my mind .my blood started to boil again, he squeezed my waist tight against him and was looking at me with concern and his eyes seemed to ask whether he should leave me.

I rested my head comfortably on his chest as we walked towards the grill ,after inhaling his fresh smell ,my nerves calmed as he took mu hand in his and tagged me along with him .the scent of the food was good ."Hey, Bella!"Rachel gave me a grin and I grinned back as .she was in the plan about Jake's birthday and Quil Sr called out his hello while I sat between Rachel and Jacob. As Paul started sliding the burgers into the buns, Jacob got up and brought me a plate with burger, corn on the cob and salad.

He then helped refilled others plates too and sat down to eat with me. I smiled and moved over so he could sit beside me. but he slid himself in pulling mu leg up so it rested over his and gave him more room .after we had our fill, Quil Sr and Billy talked with Jacob about the patrols and the progress they made with the other tribes while training while I talked about the nursery room they were decorating as Jacob talked with others.

10/Jan /13

Jpov

Rachel, dad and Paul wished me birthday while I was having breakfast. I missed bells; she was not there when I opened my eyes .I didn't knew she was so angry that she didn't wish me happy birthday .she had left a note saying that she had to go early as she had some important work at restaurant as they were going to open their restaurant by this week.

"Where's bells? Did she wish you in the morning "Rachel asked as I finished my food and opened my gifts before I got ready for going to my work. "No, she left early. I didn't even see when I woke up she doesn't know it's my birthday it seems. We never talked about it" I said as I admired the gift dad had made for me it was a pendant that he had carved for me.

I shrugged as Paul laughed "it has been a month and you have not talked about it, go out on dates man to know her properly, don't you forget."

Bpov

As it was off season they agreed to rent out their room and space for discount for a day as they came to know about Jake, they were behaving like he was the future prince of the tribe. They gave me and Jake a free couple voucher to use their most luxurious spa service.

I was busy hanging on a step ladder arranging streamers when Quil decided it would be funny to burst a balloon near my ears ,luckily I fell in Seth's arms and thus prevented my great fall on the floor. I jumped down as soon as Seth let me down after Leah had an annoying check on me that I was fine, I knew she did it to make me angrier on Quil and it sure did as I fired on him.

"Why do you have to act like you are five? Shall I blow you away "I yelled at him. He shrugged and yelled in a baby voice" just because I am now little over 20 ,doesn't means I have to act grow up like you"  
"yeah Quilly, have you forgotten the slave thing .go spread that table cloth will you. I don't have all day before I change you into a toad "I growled at him as he backed down and skipped over to help with the table cloth. I looked over the progress in the room; Leah and Claire were giving finishing touches to the large banner they had made "happy birthday, Jacob". Jen was checking the food that Kim was going to send here from the restaurant and Embry was talking to sue and Emily about the cake I had made at my dad's house and how Rachel was bringing some additional stuff from Emily's house at noon with Paul. Jared and Seth were quarrelling about the food menu.

"He will eat about anything and I have got it covered. So stop it please!"I said to them as I finished my work and got down from the ladder. "Kim is sending extra food and dishes along with mine. Bring it carefully here and don't bicker, otherwise be prepare to pay for the consequences" I threatened before I went out and bring in more balloons to decorate the room.

"Don't worry sis, otherwise Kim and I will give them a nice time" Leah said as she finished her work with Claire looking happy at the now finished banner with a huge smile. They gulped on hearing that, it was fun seeing them shake.

Before I could chuckle in front of them, I said "thank you guys, I am so glad we are working together to make this day special for Jake."

"It's going to be fun" said Quil popping another balloon, Jen and Claire started throwing strings at him for being such a nuisance. "foul play" Quil said running to grab his own and then all of a sudden a string war erupted.

"it better clears up when I come back guys ,with more stuff" saying this I went out ,putting my head in my hands and trying to reminding myself never to take their help next time while celebrating Jake's birthday.

Jpov

When I reached office I found a big bouquet of my favorite flowers from the meadow, sitting with a bow attached .I flipped open the white card after smelling the flowers ,

 _Hey ,birthday boy_

 _Happy big 2-3 to you honey. I have a lot planned for you .and I am sorry, I left early I had something to take care of. Hope you have a great day, Charlie and sue are coming to take you out for lunch .see you later, my angel._

I widely smiled as I placed the card back in the envelope .I was happy that she remembered my birthday; she was my Bella that came back for me. I kissed the card like a mad man.

* * *

At lunch time after finishing my work, I went with Charlie and sue .it was nice I was meeting them out after a long time I had spent one on one time with them and it felt nice to talk freely about Bella's new restaurant and what was going on with our lives. As I was getting ready to go back, Seth chimed in and played "happy birthday "tune on his violin which made the diner people to wish me.

When I reached home at 6:00, Rachel beamed at me; I changed into belle's white button shirt and black jeans. I gelled my hair a little .I heard my friend's footsteps as they knocked on the door and I opened it and all of them rushed in, hugging me together all at once and wished "happy birthday" said Jared, Seth and Sam.

I beamed at them but they took me to a new place blindfolded after sometime, "wanna , tell me where we are going ?"

"You aren't allowed, little alpha "Paul said after what felt like a longest drive, I smelt the air which smelt of garden and food while going with them where they were taking me. Seth uncovered my eyes when we reached a door. It opened from the inside and it was dark, as we went in the room...I searched for the lights switch. They pushed me forward, When I entered in the middle of the room, everyone shouted 'surprise 'as the lights came on suddenly. I saw bells, Leah, Jen wishing me by clapping. Seth, Brady, Colin, and Claire were wishing me loudly with party horns making me jump. Thankfully quil came and stopped the noisy horns from making more noise and they made their way towards the table in the room while bells rushed in my arms.

"Happy birthday, handsome" she said as she dug her head in my chest and her fingers played with the silver necklace my dad had given me as gift with both our names carved in Quileute "I missed you " she said ,raising her head. I kissed her head and looking around I saw I was in the room of the fanciest resort in la push. I asked "what's all this?"

The room was covered with streamers and balloons. There was a huge banner of happy birthday Jake; on the table was big 3 tier chocolate cake .I felt like crying on seeing this, I was so happy. This is going to be really a special birthday for me.

After I cut the cake, Kim and Emily came forward from the crowd gathered around me and pushed out everyone from the room saving me, bells and sue. After I had my share, the cake was demolished to be given away.

I dreaded the spa when she mentioned it, everyone was eating and I was being dragged by her there .the spa smelled like lavender and chlorine reminding of the public pools .two perky women were waiting for us and then we were ushered in the room containing long couches and fluffy pillows. We went in separate changing rooms and came decked in towels .I groaned what was going to happen with me!

After the initial fear, I had a nice time in the spa. I was feeling quite relaxed after such a long time, the stress which was gathered due to patrols in my muscle and joints opened up. On top of that bells was with me and we talked which erased my worrying nerves and she was looking so peaceful and... I have to control myself if I don't want to reach my birthday party with a large problem in between.

* * *

As bells thanked them taking the aroma candles and salts in the goodies bag, I went to pounce on the starters, I started the main course as bells came to join me for the main course. "really, Jake .couldn't you wait "she said as she dug in eating steaks with me."I could honey, but I couldn't resist food made by you. The wolfy nose got the whiff" I said as I finished the three cheese Mac. the rest of the food was awesome and I felt like a king of the world today as Charlie and Billy joined us eating, we had fun laughing and talking .then sue talked about the brand new electric guitar they had gifted me which was sitting pretty in my garage, I felt my mouth grow wide open.


	51. Chapter 53

Second chance

 **Edward tantrums**

BPOV

After the spa treatment, we came outside where the food was. The night had transformed the twinkle lights we had decorated in the garden of the resort changed it into a fairyland atmosphere. It was fun seeing Jacob's expression when dad mentioned about using the gift properly for me.

Before I could reply, Leah took me with her to dance with her. She was in a great mood as we danced her suggested crazy moves. "so where did you get this golden thing" Leah asked fingering the short golden jacket on my gown, it was chilly and I was in no mood of sticking to bed having a cold.

"I bought it a year ago with my friend Tina and Ann when I worked under that stupid boss of mine."I said shruggingly.

Jpov

I continued to watch Bells flushed and happy with Leah. It was a dream that his Bella would be mine again and she looked so beautiful in the halter neck strapless red layered gown.

I couldn't take my eyes off from her as the firelight shining on her face with her long hair falling on her creamy white shoulders, glad Leah took the thing off, you didn't need it when you are surrounded by the pack. Dad had given her the cloud earrings which he had carved for her and she was so happy that she wore them that instant she got them .

Her eyes twinkled with merriment, as she danced with Leah and Kim with the sway of music. The soft lights shone above her were making her look so beautiful that I looked some tourist guys throwing an admiring glance towards her.

When I came back with kiwi yoghurt in my hand I saw Seth dancing with Bells .after completing my yoghurt I cut in to dance with my wife .Seth shrugged his shoulders and smiled ,twirling bells in my waiting arms. I could scarcely breathe as the feeling of her close to me was intoxicating to me. Pulling her more tightly to my chest, I cradled her hand close to my heart. She blushed when I complemented her that I wanted to kiss her cheeks. We danced in silence, letting the music wash over like us a warm wave. I kissed her on the cheek as the music stopped and we sat down near the bonfire.

Bpov

The light from the flames cast a warm glow over the gathered crowd as Billy regaled stories about the tribe. I watched the sheen it cast over my pale skin; everyone was having a nice time. Sam was in a cast and looked happy while talking with others and left early with Rachel and Paul tailing Sam's family.

I felt his lips hesitantly soft warm kisses down the side of my neck and collarbone, I managed to control my flinching as I tried to shove down the memories of the night Edward had attacked us. I focused on the tingling sensation of Jacob's touch on my skin.

I had to fight my fear ;I can't let any vampire to have a strong influence on me, one Bella was enough for him .

not me! The anger helped me to shove his face from my mind. "are you okay, honey?"said Jacob studying my response ."uhhmm ,fine "I nodded and placed my head on his shoulder. His face gleamed with happiness when he saw I didn't flinch as he hugged me slowly closely to him, luckily I had raised my head at that time to see it. "are you happy with your birthday celebrations, do you need more?"

Jacob laughed "yeah" and then leaned down to kiss me passionately suddenly in front of everybody.

I gasped as he deepened the kiss.

"oi, you get your hands of my daughter or I will shoot ya"

We broke apart after a few seconds to see Charlie and Billy laughing at us. Billy chuckled heartily " look at their faces" and then he gave us a cheesy grin.

"What's going on?"I asked seeing them laughing again like maniac loons.

"Bella they are both drunk of their asses" said sue coming with Seth in tow."I am taking both of them to our house" they started singing as we took them to the car, Seth tried to put dad in the car but he started banging his fist on the doors while singing "hic hic,me and Billy …..Wish a hap…"and Billy started laughing again sitting in the car. Jacob frowned "stop frowning son, it spoils your face "Billy slurred "ready chief, come on sue, stop for a sec…"and both of them started singing happy birthday to Jacob off key, the remaining guests had burst into laughter. I hid my face in Jacob's chest to hide my mortified face as the pack continued their laughing on their drunken antics.

* * *

Seth and Jacob chucked Charlie while Leah and Embry chucked Billy on the bed in the guestroom of Swan house. They gave out a groan as their backs hit the bed "ooh…I don't feel great"

"The storm is coming, there's no bed though here if you stay here. If you want to go home, go fast Jacob" said Leah as she placed buckets on both the sides of bed.

"those two are unbelievable" sue grumbled "I am going to destroy the c.d …ugh" Seth cringed at the memory of dad and Billy warbling horrible lyrics at the party . I turned red again and hugged Seth and he hugged me back. "Come on bells; let's get out of here "groaned Jacob as he dashed for the door. I hugged Leah before leaving the house.

* * *

The windows of the house were shaking a little bit as a huge wind howled against it, we just reached home in time and the storm started .thankfully it didn't raise its head when we were celebrating Jake's birthday at the resort. The power cut off as the storm reared its head in full force .Jacob and I were curled in our bed as I watched the rain falling inhaling Jacob's piney scent.

"Bells? Are you okay"

"Yeah!" I murmured, as his free hand began sliding up which was previously hooked around my waist. Slowly his steady fingers curled around my neck and then his thumb caressed my jaw and then side of my shifted ,the arm resting behind my head so that he rested on his elevated elbow .hovering his face down,he raised mine to raise to meet lips parted mine hesitatingly with gentle if testing the waters ,his tongue ran lightly over my bottom lip.

I gasped, clutching him and moving closer to his quickening pants filling each other mouth as our lips moved together in fingers dug dug themselves in my hair ,setting my mouth and body ablaze as he pulled me again harder against his mouth ,looks like he was eager to make up for the lost time he had missed these few days.

his hands slipped around the bend of my knee ,while our lips were still glued ,he unwound my legs from his and wounded to his hip.

rolling on his back ,he took me making me lay completely on top of hair fell around his face as i saw his chest rising up and down with heavy heated breath as his lips moved down my neck,I twisted my fingers in his hair and buried my nose in his black tress as I inhaled his aroma. The windows shook as well as we came up again for air. I was completely breathless and as we caught our breath, his mouth found mine again. Jake's hand found its way on my hips and positioned me on his body to straddle his waist, groaning as our bodies began to rock against each other.

Rolling again, Jake slid me underneath resting on his shoulders so as not to crush me" bells" he breathed roughly ,his voice sounding more huskier than usual. One hand pushing the tank top up to expose my stomach while the other hand beared his weight"this okay? Am I hurting you?"He asked huskily. I nodded that I am fine.

"sure, you are okay? I won't be able to stop."he groaned

* * *

Rose pov

"this man's a big sham ,I want to see her "cried Edward at Keera,Alice was trying to calm him down but of no avail.

"oh ,yeah .Why did you call us then to meet the volturi,what shall I do when your wife doesn't want to come."said an exasperated keera .

"dad's right ,you think he would have let them off so easily for hurting me. Dad's magical power is more powerful than mine."he said while smirking with his dad .Surely they are up to something.

"what's the need to see your wife, when you are servicing that Tanya quite nicely.i heard it when you both were... "said Esmond making my Nessie cry

."shut your potty mouth ,otherwise..."i hissed at Esmond.

" Esmond ,please shut up. my granddaughter feelings are getting hurt ...what's done is done,son you need to feed,Edward "said Esme .

"I won't till I see my Bella,what i do with Tanya is none of anyone business especially yours, Esmond."saying this he stormed away. no wonder Nessie loves Jacob more than her dad,she wished him earlier in the morning at his work and he made her laugh within that brief call and told her about his wife,surely the dog finally got his happiness he deserved.

* * *

bpov

he shimmied down so his mouth was at my stomach .I gasped and squirmed when his tongue traced the curves of my skin.

Goose bumps travelled up and down against my spine as his teeth rubbed gently against my skin.

he laughed as he came back to my face "you warm ,yet ?"he asked

."yes"i answered breathless ,the blush in my cheeks hidden thankfully by the dark.

"I should probably stop"he said quietly after some time thinking something which i didn't want to intrude.

"no"I protested wrapping my arms around his neck and pulling his face closer to mine as i felt the pounding of Jacob's heart with mine.

.


	52. Chapter 54

Second chances

 **after the storm**

jpov

oh ,man I tried to control my thoughts but I couldn't .she was so soft ,smooth and seemed warm even to _me._

I let my hands wander ,feeling and caressing as they pleased.I had to stop now ,she was feeling antsy till today .Edward had attacked us on the cliffs and she couldn't even kiss me back without flinching,it was a long time that she responded properly to my kisses.

i was happy that she was back but I didn't want to push her so soon ,"bells"i protested against her lips "we can't "

"why can't we?"she asked indignant on my refusal

"i just..."

"you make me feel like i am going to steal your virtue or something"she huffed in anger "let me remind you ,we are married" she said ,her body relaxing and melting below me.

I laughed humorlessly "no,bells.i 'd be more than happy ...to oblige you really okay with it"I ran my tongue along her ear to emphasize my point .

"okay"she kissed me again and said those four words which crumbled my resolve and i couldn't stop myself anymore .

* * *

Bella when she turned into vampire was stunning ,she had finally had to acknowledge the effect she had on men as they were now more vocal about her didn't awoke a sense of fear in humans like the other Cullens did,which made her a very strong predator I thought as i slowly slid the remaining clothing that was separating both of us.

my breath hitched as always when i saw her like that ,this time it was no exception.I started peppering kisses ,now she was back human ,there was no comparison .she was even more gorgeous than even when Bella was a vampire.i couldn't believe my luck that I got her as mine,it still seems like a dream.

i was attracted to her beauty like a moth was attracted to was beautiful from both inside and face got flushed when she saw me admiring her as she took in mine with adoration same as mine.

she then slowly stretched revealing every ounce of perfection she was .she pulled away and then pushed me closer than ever, as we kissed each other fiercely like we had not seen each other for years..

* * *

I explored her skin through my caresses and tongue.i loved every second of it as she was mewling my name a our skin came in contact with each other .she shuddered when my breath trailed her nape of the was all fire and heat as we fitted like a puzzle like always during our usual heated make out.i growled as the wolf was started to rise its head in me .

as i finally sheathed myself in her channel of heat she looked up at me and our eyes locked .she gasped as my hand wound around the silk of her hair and i kissed her fiercely to ease the pain

.It was first time for both of us and i didn't want to hurt her more than she was .as i stilled my movements, i felt a sharp pain .the wolf in me was angry on being subdued and was roaring to come out to mark it's mate.

I closed my eyes and breathe in deeply, it had be subdued ,no way he was going to mess our first time .

after feeling a little better; after torturous few minutes,i opened my eyes and saw bells watching me .

she was calm now ,and there was no trace of tears of pain that i had kissed away few seconds earlier."I am fine now "she said smiling calmly and then moved which caused me to hiss in pleasure..

"love you,Jake"her angelic voice resonated in the dark bedroom,but it was quite clear for my eyes."just let it go"she whispered .I listened and slowly started to follow what the wolf wanted.

* * *

BPOV

as we lay together ,our fingers entwined ,our breath ragged and harsh.A relaxed and lethargic smile played on my lips as i took a look of his disheveled was dawn now and there were little traces of darkness in the room now,his short dark hair was messy from where it had raked my fingers through it during the throes of ace flushed and skin was shimmering with sweat but it was completely contented.

leaning down he took my lips in slow back ,he gazed long and deep in my eyes and said "beautiful"smiling happily .I blushed and rested my cheek on his pectoral"yeah,it was "

"I was talking about you"he said chuckling ,tracing his hand over my skin.

he paused ,as something came back in his mind ,gnawing on his lower lip he said "it was perfect actually,was it good for you? are you hurt,honey? the wolf...it was your first time"

hearing vulnerability in his voice had me wanting to punch something really hard at him.

moving slightly ,i realized that we were still connected .snugging closer,i shifted closer to hissed a little. "it was actually better than good; it was your first time too, isn't it?"Then I showed him the moments gone few hours earlier.

I kissed his shoulder."Didn't you feel the scratch marks on your back?"I asked him huskily. His mood changed and it got confirmed as he started hardening inside me. Moaning at the feeling of hardness, I kissed him softly as he leaned again to take my mouth whilst reaching down to squeeze my waist.

"Going to be ready for second round, Mr. Black" I said as I removed my hand, stopping the memories.

"Damn straight I am. You gave me the best birthday present ever, honey" skimming his lips over my collarbone. I felt his wolf was happy at my touch, and then it went away as it came .he peered at me with a devilish grin on his face "figured, I would start making up for the lost time. and as they say" his mouth lowering again to bare chest "practice makes man perfect"

* * *

11 jan 2013

The light from the morning sun after the storm had passed, shone brightly through the curtains of the window. Waking up from my blissful sleep I could feel a heavy arm resting gently across my stomach. Unable to keep my smile from my face, I turned to see Jacob awake and gazing directly at me. "good morning, beautiful" he whispered as his eyes scanned my face.

"Good morning, handsome "I giggled in return and saw the clock, it was ten in the morning. He softly pulled me towards him but I resisted and squirmed a little. My hair probably looked now like a rat's nest.

"Hey, come here….you can't get away from me so easily" he gently tugged me again.

"Jake, I didn't brush my teeth. Did Billy and others come back?"I mumbled as I covered my face with the blanket. He chuckled in response as he withdrew my blanket placing it on my neck, then removed my hands from my face" Leah called an hour ago .our dads are having a big hangover. Rachel and Paul have not disturbed us that means they have not returned from Sam's house .so can we cancel each others morning breath by kissing" he said smiling sexily

That explained why he was wearing his shorts, I couldn't help wrinkling my nose a little."Unless, you are having second thoughts about it? "he said biting his lip as a worried frown crossed his face.

Wiggling a little closer to him I said "no second thoughts for me ...I whispered, catching my hand in his and he kissed my hand in relief. He still doubted that I will leave him; it will take a long time his scars will heal. "so, kissing it out?" I asked. He grinned and gently taking my face in his hands, he captured my lips in his.

"I have to call Ashley. I Don't know what happened to the restaurant after the storm ? Go brush your teeth,honey " I said after that wonderful kiss.

* * *

when i came dressed from the shower,Jacob smiled but he froze when he saw the bite mark near my neck which ended at the collarbone as i had my hair toweled up and the shirt i was wearing was a little loose.I could feel the panic building up in him through the the imprint,the mark has made a bond between us,I groaned.

A/N: Thanks for reading! Read and review.


	53. Chapter 55

**dedicating this chapter to corkyellems and my traffic graph reached 12 k**

 **Alice**

There was now a connection without the imprint. I pushed him onto his back as I felt his panic building up in him and touched his cheek while I kissed him deeply ,i kissed him till he reacted by kissing me back .

.He was fine now as his eyes were sparkling with that happiness I have missed it seeing for a long time. .he leaned down and licked the seams of my lip with his tongue hinting what he wanted now. laughing at the shit eating grin now adorning his face, I playfully slapped his fore arm "okay I get it ,but not now "I said blushing.

Suddenly we heard the knock on the door; Jacob got ready in record time and opened the door. It was our neighbour Mr. White feather who had came to ask for help. A large tree had fallen on his driveway.

Jpov

"Kay, I am coming .just a sec. let me bring my tools from garage" I said."Thank you so much son" he said and went away to help his family to clear the after effects of the storm from their porch. Our lawn too was in mess, I will see after helping Mr. White feather.

I went inside to tell my bells that I had to go to help our neighbor," but, Jake you didn't have breakfast .wait…"she said and went towards the kitchen and I heard her finding something in the fridge and reheated it .I searched the keys of the garage, I was about to go when she brought a jumbo wasabi chicken wrap for me. I kissed her chastely and taking it in my other hand .if I started doing kissing her deeply, I don't think I won't be able to go out today.

She was looking so cute in my old shirt that she had knotted at her waist with a cute floral skirt ,i noted as i munched on my wrap.

Third point of view

"I won't be able to come home, Bella. The roads have not cleared, quite a storm it was!"Billy said on the phone .she could see Jacob had came back helping their neighbor and was clearing their own yard for fallen trees twigs and branches."Hope it will be cleared by the evening, Billy" saying this she cut the line .she had prepared miso soup and egg fried rice with ginger sauce and vegetables for lunch. She went out to call him.

The sky was clear crystal violet, she decided to come out and watch Jacob, who was clearing the lawn now and chuckled. He had caught Bells staring at him how his skin rippled as he moved.

His arms flexed unconsciously and his abdomen contracted as he bent down to gather the pile of twigs and branches in one .His face reddened, no doubt ,as a result of the intense stare and study of his body as he heard her coming near him. Bell's grin grew wider when she went near him as he turned to face her and saw him blushing. "you know, you are really beautiful"

"yeah, sort of "he laughed and then Jacob got tensed suddenly .he quickly shoved her behind him and took off his shirt.

He tied the shirt to his leg "back off "he growled near the trees they were standing. He sped taking bells in his arms and stood near the porch in a flash. After placing bells down he made bells stand behind him firmly again .his anger and adrenaline was influencing her too as she felt a strong wave of adrenaline pass through her.

"calm down, Jacob" bells said placing her hand on his back.

"Remember the treaty, why are you here, Alice?"said Jacob as he saw Alice standing before him whizzing from the tree they were standing near a few microseconds earlier.

"It's urgent .Edward is refusing to feed "cried Alice .bells coolly tugged Jacob's hand "come in side, Jacob .food is getting cold. You have not eaten much since morning "

"How can you be so cold hearted?"cried Alice in shock seeing bells was so indifferent

"Like this"as bells read a spell which made Alice rooted to the spot.

"Go inside please, Jacob. She won't be able to cause much harm now"

Jacob hesitated but went inside as his wife's eyes melted him instantly. Bells went towards Alice after Jacob went inside reluctantly "how does it feel to worry about Edward like that?" before she could answer bell's question, Jacob came out with two plates in his hand and sat on the porch swing. He quietly ate his food while keeping bell's share at his side.

"What happened, cat got your tongue, Alice? You can't move here in la push." bells said as she searched for very ancient thing that Alice was wearing.

"How's Nessie? Why is Edward not feeding? "Bells asked her seeing she was not opening her mouth.

"She's fine. I need your help .Bella is refusing to appear before us, he's missing her "said Alice

"So, Esmond's magic has gone for a toss "said Jacob finishing his soup and calling his wife."Now let me handle her, dear. She has broken the treaty anyway, had not the storm …"

"I know, I wouldn't be standing here but Edward needs help. You wouldn't be a fool to kill me without any talking first and invite a war so soon "Alice barked at him.

"Cool down, Alice .Nessie wanted to come here on my birthday to wish me. You are not allowed to come here as you wish, I am leaving you this time cuz you are my first imprint's aunt but next time; your head will be not on your shoulders if you come here . Why didn't Nessie come when she told me she wanted to come and meet me on my birthday yesterday?"

"We are having lots of guests at our house. Edward doesn't trust Nessie's safety with you. It's hard to forget what happened on Bella's birthday" Alice sneered at Jacob whose face crumpled on hearing it.

'Don't blame him, she has saved her family, who cared for her truly "said bells while placing her plate with her half eaten food down.

She could feel the grief he was feeling now, her chest and limbs felt heavy with his sadness. Bells touched her husband's cheek ,jacob had closed his eyes and leaned to her touch.

then with a wave of her hand showed what he was replaying in his mind before Alice's eyes. It seemed like seeing your own nightmare as Alice saw Bella going towards the burning car to save Billy and what happened next. Jacob had opened his eyes and dropping his wife's hand down from his cheek tugged her to go back to her previous place with him. He was sad that he hadn't noticed what bells had showed to Alice who was now silent and shocked.

As he nudged her to finish his food, Jacob sat with his head in his hand, shoulders shaking. His voice pathetic with raspy voice "stay with me, bells" when bells had decided to get up and curse Alice .her heart broke on seeing Jake like this. He was the most considerate, kind and gentle person. He was so happy few hours ago, it was just a day after his birthday and he was so looking broken now. How could Alice blame him like that!

Jacob wrapped his arms around her waist as bells hugged him, "Jake ", she croaked as her lips had gone dry. He didn't say anything as his head was between bell's neck and collarbone and was sniffling.

Then she felt a tear trickle down on one of her shoulder blade "Jake, please don't cry. You have done nothing wrong"she said as she made him face her. His eyes were red and swollen from crying, but still she felt him as the most gorgeous thing in the world.

"I love you so much , I love you, love you Jacob. "She said repeatedly over and over again as she kissed every inch of his face.

He had stopped crying as bells leaned to kiss him,she was crying too and their tears had mingled while they comforted each other. Jacob stopped crying and wiping off his tears ,let go off from their embrace "i am fine now,honey."he said and taking her untouched soup and the plates went inside."please,be safe. come back soon, i will clean up the dishes "saying this he went in the house.


	54. Chapter 56

Second chances

Disclaimer: all the characters are of SM

 **scared**

 **a/n: please please review**

"Do you know what it's like when one goes to sleep, everyday knowing you are about to lose everyone you ever loved? You just felt it once. Even after that you are so …" Bells said icily, in a whisper which any normal human could not hear.

"Do you even care what's like to have your dreams ripped out due to your wretched existence, leech? "White hot anger streaked through her and it felt nice finally to vent out her anger as she slowly unlocked magic from Alice's arms. "Go away from here, Alice"

"Please "Alice begged again which only seemed to raise bells anger even more which she was trying to control. "You hurt Jacob again. Damn all of you to hell! All you care is about yourselves inspite of showing everyone how fucking perfect you are! You all enjoyed playing with my sister's life. Bella never left you, save Rosalie and Emmet, every fucking member of your family left her alone in time of need. Don't expect any help for your darling brother, Edward from me.

"Please. he will…" she started to say but was cut off again as bells started to rant again" my sister has to pay with her life for getting involved with you, now it's your brother turn." Alice dry heaved on hearing it "no! You can't"

"You took all her choices away. Her only fault was that she wanted all of you to love her .I had to watch my sister alternate between the person she was and the person she was supposed to become to be with you. She was unable to function without you and Edward, yet you all left her alone. When she was trying to become her own person, why did you came again and shatter the bubble?"

"How much money do you want?"Alice asked frustrated, she was only able to move her hands and nothing else. "when will I be free?"

"Really, you are dense. You don't understand anything "bells finally noticed the ancient pendant hanging in her neck. Closing her eyes she searched its history as she touched it, jasper had gifted her, it was the first gift and pendant like that were not now available at all

. "what are you doing?"Alice swat her hand, it stinged bells hand .she let out a small electricity pass from her hand which made Alice flinch her hand away. Then sneering at Alice ,bells snatched the pendant from her neck, threw on the ground and burnt it with her small ball of fire turning into ash. Alice screamed like anything in her life as she saw the old precious pendant turned into ash"maybe now will you get it in your head, everything can't be brought by money, dear Alice"

Bpov

I dialed Rosalie's number and told her about Alice's, la push visit.

"What she is doing there? she is .."

"Yeah, she is fine. due to the storm, roads are little …. So the pack 's patrol is little thin, she is having a nice time here hurting people by raking about the past" and then I told her what she did to Jacob and ended the call requesting her to take Alice as soon as possible.

"I am not going home without you."Alice said snarling at me.

"As if you have choice, little pixie! Why you want to hurt Jacob more? then I will have to finish you off. It was his freaking birthday yesterday Alice .can't bear to see him happy isn't it Cullen? I have no concern for my estranged brother in law who doesn't even bother his daughter's safety with us " I spoke icily

It was nice Rosalie had come to pick her up with Embry in tow. "next time, you come here it will not go so smoothly "he said to both of them. Rosalie stopped "I am sorry bells. Alice reacted because she didn't like the way Jacob was talking with her, when she had only come for help. We never got Bella back "Rosalie sighed ,as they got on the car."What do you expect from Jacob, Alice has to come and ask for help here unannounced? You have to remember the treaty, bye " Embry too nodded his head in approval ,he followed them to see them off till the treaty line.

* * *

After rose had gone with Alice in tow, I searched for Jacob in the house. I found that Jacob was sitting quietly by himself, in Billy's room. "what are you doing here?" Leaving, a relieved breath. He was staring at the wall and didn't say anything as I sat beside him. "Are you still sad what Alice told you?"Jacob mumbled that he had washed the dishes, I nodded and mumbled I had seen it .I again felt twinges of guilty feeling, from him once again. I had felt the same feeling when I was talking with Alice after he had left me with her.

"I am here Jacob, with you right now "I whispered quietly and took his hand in mine, drawing circles on his large hot palm .we were silent for a long time then Jacob sighed "I wish I hadn't taken her for picnic in the woods then…are you mad that I sti..ll have feelings for her "

I stood up, while placing his hand back on his lap. He took notice as he was looking at me .keeping my hands on my hips, I nodded what I used to do when my sis spirit was with me and when I was Bella "uhmm, yes. Now you will have to do what I say"

Jacob's eyes widened when he saw the familiar behavior, he seemed to forget what I had told him all these months and he had felt himself earlier.

"Jacob. It's not your fault! Stop blaming yourself, please. You tried what you could do; it was not like you knew what was going to happen. I am lucky that I got to have a chance now , to have a place of my own in your heart. I was with her, if she agreed to be with you , I had no qualms with it ,she saved you and your mum's life ." I sighed ,hoping he would understand my predicament .

i continued anyways ,"I saw you suffer for loving someone so truly, I am mad because you made me run all over the house searching for you."

I helped him stand up after I finished my 'little' speech. It had the desired effect ,as I felt no guilty feeling coming from him. "now, it's time for punishment for the prank you pulled on me , .. few minutes earlier" I said teasingly.

"Yeah, I deserve it for making you feel so insecure "he said huskily , in my ear, making my heart race wildly.

* * *

"Great…spread your arm like this "I praised him with a smile on my face, my stubborn husband had stopped beating himself for the past' what if's' for now. I have been telling how the dances were in Silvaka tribe and told him about how I spend time to get the certificates .how I had to convince my foster mother, Tara, to convince to let me apply online for classes. I spinned gracefully a few times as I filled him about my time there before I took my heel from there to save myself from the stooges of Keera..

"Why were you feeling guilty?" I asked him as I clapped to my right, and then left.

"I have been so happy in these few months, I am not sorry for loving you ,honey. but it feels like I didn't grieve over my best friend like, I had hoped. I have not thought about her since yesterday ."Jacob said in a rush and then continued again

"when Alice told about the accident, it feels so unfair that I am not grieving for her anymore. I felt guilty for being so happy when Alice ..and it feels like cheating her memory for not crying enough over her . Am I really her best friend like I thought? It has not been a year and I am forgettin…" I stopped Jake from saying anything further.

I said," you are confused like her, right? she's in our hearts like Sarah. Please don't …" while making two three half circles. He copied my movements when I told him it was his turn.

He wrapped around my waist, lifted me into the air. I stretched my arms like writhing snakes. Jacob turned me in half circles and then placed me back on my feet." the dances are so strange…but beautiful" he whispered to me as his hands were weaved with mine like wind blowing through tree. I snorted softly and tried to escape him but he caught me by one arm and spinned me till I fell back on his chest . I pulled back a little and looked at him.

his mood was changing ,telling me what was troubling seemed to lessen the stress from like my plan worked ! I dread to cause him any more pain if i can help it ,he has seen quite a lot in his life .

" from the beginning ?" he asked . I nodded and then we started to dance eyes follow me and my movements,never looking away . he's so nice that he's interested in knowing how have I been living inspite of going to fight against the Silvaka tribe in the future. Jacob lifts me in the air, heated hands on my waist, making me once again to come out from my thinking . then he lowers me slowly, holding so close that his breath was tickling my neck.

when my toes finally feel the surface of the ground ,i let out a breath i didn't knew i was holding . his eyes were looking at me with so much passion and adoration,that i had to blush and look away . I breathe in quickly to let my lungs have some air.

"Am I forgiven?"His muscles rippled as Jacob breathed out. "Do you regret the marking?" He asked me after sometime seeing I was not talking to him while we were dancing tango .I was scared as I knew what he was going to ask, but what shall I say to him had me frightened

."No, I don't regret it. I am scared about it "I said the truth at last.

"Why?" he asked as he stopped our slow dancing of tango, our rhythm slowing."i know we can feel each others emotion ,why are you so tensed ?"

he stopped spinning me and held me close to his chest as she breathe in the scent of my leaned down and kissed me gently ,dragging his tongue over my lips ,which i parted and it dipped inside. our tongues played tango as the kiss deepened, he moaned in my mouth before we break off from the kiss.

"i would do anything for you ...please tell me what's bothering you ,honey "he pleaded .

"what if i die in the battle ,what will happen to you? i don't want any supernatural voodoo to bind you to grieve over me are still hurting over my sis death ,Jacob "


	55. Chapter 57

**thanks arizona leaf for faving this story :)  
**

 **dedicating this chapter to corkyellems and my traffic graph reached 12 k**

 **mission black**

third point of view

"I can't lose you, bells! There's nothing to be scared about the marking or imprint. If anything ever happened to you I would die" Jacob said making bells flinch, she kept her palm on his mouth to make him stop speaking. Jacob smiled and after kissing her palm, moved it.

"Even without any imprint or marking, I would go mad if I lost you, bells. I finally have you back, this heart can't bear anymore... I can't go on alone anymore, I am tired fighting alone. "said Jacob with a shaky breath. Bells trailed hot kisses on his neck .she had heard enough, she needed to change the topic.

When she touched a tender place on his neck, he threw his head back and groaned "bells, you won't lose me. I will not go anywhere without you " _damn! He was persistent_ bells thought; _Jacob was not going to be swayed._

Bells hid her face in his chest .He put his finger down her chin and pulled her face up to face him and kissed her lips fiercely, trying to pour all his love in the kiss and tried making her understand he was not going to live if she was taken away from him before time .bells seemed to understand his urgency, she pressed her lips harder to his, nipping his bottom lip which made him part his lips for her slowly as his hands traveled feverishly the sides of her curves and creeped under her shirt as they devoured each other breath, trying to make each other understand how they loved each other.

As the kiss slowed down to feathery, gentle kisses Jacob's hands at last settled on her midriff drawing patterns on her bare stomach.

bells mobile stated ringing, but bells did not let him go as he slowly entangled from their embrace. "you okay, now?" she asked cupping his face in his hands, leaning close feeling his breath against her lips. He nodded slowly and they drew apart. She cursed whoever it was for interrupting their moment as she took the call, trying to calm her breathing. the call was not clear so she went towards the hall

Jacob also followed her to the hall as the damn thing was not catching signal in Billy's room. She snickered seeing him walking uncomfortably .as Jacob adjusted himself, she said 'hello' and heard an ear splattering squeal. "hi, bells. This is Tina . guess what? I am coming to forks"

"Tina, do you know last night's storm has jammed the roads?" bells said exasperated. She felt a gust of wind but didn't look back as Ann chirped in loudly making her ears ring "you know I am coming too, you know how Tina is"

"Why? What for? Everything is all right with you two ... "

"Ryan's sis has finally issued the certificate you asked." Ann said while Tina snatched the phone again and yapped away again "Ryan has been holed to some downtown place by his folks. He was hell-bent on coming to meet you" she heard Tina release her breath, she was telling it one go. Sure sign she was excited. Bells heard a little growling sound and rolled her eyes."It's a paid vacation like us to be with you . We will be seeing each other after such a long time. "squealed Ann again.

"Kay, give me a call when you two reach forks .bye Ann, Tina" saying this she cut the call.

When bells turned around, she was shocked to see Leah and Embry smiling at her sitting in the couch..

" Where is Jacob, Leah?" "Patrolling." was the short reply from Leah as she sipped her cold beer, damn! These wolves were so silent bells cursed in her head. "Your friends coming to see you, bells?" Embry asked after taking sip from his can of beer.

"Yup, the little she-devils will come here "bells said as she sat on the side couch "are you two up for some leftover soup?"

"Damn yes...let's go in the kitchen" Embry and Leah shouted at once. Bells laughed "if I didn't knew better , someone would have thought Sue's keeping you two hungry "

* * *

"so the roads are clear now ?"bells asked Leah who was finishing her second helping of the soup.

"yeah,billy and charlie will come tomorrow ,they are having a jolly good time at home" Leah said while making a face ,clearly they were having too good time gossiping like old ladies as Jacob used to tell her earlier.

"Let's have a picnic at the second beach with your friends. I think some of the pack can join too "Embry said hopefully.

"It's a nice idea "I agreed and Leah smiled as she went to dump her bowl in the sink.

" I am surprised Embry. You are my biggest fan now. Why were you so against me against at the start?" bells asked Embry as he was taking a mouthful of his third helping of the soup. "is it because of the food?"Bells giggled at last.

Leah huddled at his side bringing her chair next closer to him, waiting for him to reply. "you are an outsider; you are not even pack or tribe. How did you know all such things that Bella knew about? All such things made me think you are dangerous" Embry sighed and then sipped his soup. bells laughed on hearing this "how? I am a mere mortal with some special powers like you "

Leah replied "he didn't believe what I said about you that you were different .Bella had broken Jacob into dust when she married Edward. He still loved her inspite imprinting though it lessened , it was still there "

Placing his finally empty bowl on the table Embry said "if you were Bella who had returned to Jacob's life, I was expecting ...there was a major chance of disaster. When she would leave Jacob by playing house with him, it would crush him what was left of it anyway."

"She is not like that, Embry .even if she had came for Jacob she wouldn't leave like that .." I shouted, my sis was not like that. Agreed she made very bad decisions but they were painting her in a bad light she didn't deserve that , she suffered its consequences herself.

"I know that, but he's my best friend. Bella left all of us when she went to save his ass in Italy." Embry said as he dumped his bowl in the sink. Seeing the question in my eyes, he shook his head as he came back to sit across at the table .he shrugged and then asked me "do you know what it means to be alpha, bells?"

"It means leader of the pack, right "her eyes met with Leah but got no answer from her .

"More than that, he is our source of strength. When he is strong, we are strong but his weakness is also ours" bells spine tingled on hearing the power of wolf lurking behind Embry's eyes. "Me "bells mouth dried, "but how? he was imprinted to Reneesmee, right?"

"Yeah, I know but it was not that he wanted, i talked with billy about it ,he told me what you had told him earlier . I was worried ,when his imprint broke with her,will mine break too with Leah and she would leave me ?. I was afraid that I will lose Leah due to all these stuff, we had a talk about it and now I am happy . I am sorry that I misunderstood Bella. But it's the truth. I know you love him and now you are his strength .I am sorry that I doubted on your intentions of love and doubting on your sis Bella "Embry said while Leah now gave a chuckle.

* * *

nessie pov

Aunt Alice came back home dejected and angry with aunt rose in tow, she just went away in her room without even talking to me .

"what happened?" I asked aunt rose before she went away and changed her mind to tell me about it. Aunt rose then told me what had happened in la push that afternoon.

"No wonder, aunt bells didn't come here. I have no complaints" I said while trying my best to reign in my anger .why aunt Alice has to be so overbearing with Jacob now?

" i am not happy with the outcome .But what about your dad, pumpkin? I am worried about him" aunt rose cooed to me, as she hugged me trying to calm me down. I showed her what i wanted to do.

she hugged me to help me calm down. I showed what i intended to do as I placed my hand on her cool cheek.

she screamed ,"no! don't do it now."

"i am going ."saying this I wiggled out from her embrace as i went towards my dad's room with aunt Rosalie trying to stop me , I don't know why ?

when i went in dad's room, i saw Tanya was sitting beside him on the couch while their noses gently touched each other .she was trying to coax him to hunt with her .

"I see you are quite fine ,DAD"I yelled breaking their romantic moment."is this the way to talk to your dad,Ren ?" Tanya snapped back at me as she sits straight in a flash .

"it 's none of your business, home breaker lady. he 's starving to see mom's ghost and on other hand he's being entertained by an _ange_ l like you"i snapped back .

"Nessie,go back to your room,it's nothing like you are thinking ..." i cut him off "i get it dad,do yourself a favour and go hunting with your Tanya"saying this i stormed from his room.

"ness , where are you going ? please stop "aunt Rosalie asked when i was standing outside the damn house."I am Going to Grandpa's house .i don't care what Edward or Alice Cullen think"i said while getting in my Audi Benz car.

"night .aunty rose "saying this i sped in the night before she gets any idea to get in the car to monitor me. she didn't tell me about this Tanya mess ,i don't know who to believe in this damn family !

a/n: what do you think did Rosalie did the right thing ? review and let me know


	56. Chapter 58

**unusual marking**

 **A/N: thank you corky ellems for reviewing. thank you once again shazam for faving this story .Rand r !please .this is 2,000+word story excluding the An**

Disclaimer: All the characters are of SM

lying on her side of the bed ,bells was watching Jacob sleeping on his side facing her . after a few minutes,he rolled to his side with his back facing her .bell's finger itched to touch his beautiful long hair and stroke his back which was falling up and down to his rhythmic breathing .he had not talked to her since he came back home from patrolling.

Leah and Embry had to rush back home because of Nessie's unexpected entry in charlies house .she didn't knew why did he get so riled up whenever Ryan's name crops up, hesitantly she touched his soft hair and brushed the strands of hair covering his ear . as her thumb touched the soft skin beneath his ear accidentally , he shivered .a _ww ! that was his sensitive spot ,_ bells smiled on seeing this.

if he was not in such a bad mood ,she would have clinged to his back now and nestled against his warm body to fall asleep in his warmth . she sighed and her eyes trailed further down ,and clenched her fists as it travelled down on his butt. her face reddened as how she had patted ,caressed ,squeezed and smacked it the previous night ahem past was blushing red as she remembered it now.

Trying to control her composure and hoping that her reddened cheeks to come in their normal color, she turned on her side to avoid looking at him. She played with her hair and pulled them down; her fingers came in touch with the mark. She saw the flesh was still now reddish. She was hoping that it will come to her memory, how it came in the first place .now as her fingers played with the mark, she shivered and it started to come back to her.

Jacob stared at me "do you know about the ceremony? Did Paul tell you about it earlier? " he asked as he kissed her knuckles .she was tired and exhausted by their activities few minutes ago but content with it as she replied happily "nope, but old quil filled me in "

"Are you comfortable with the idea of biting at the ceremony ? You and me in front of a crowd .if you want we can do after a week with less people around us. "

"I have no problem with the biting if it's you, but in front of people, it will surely be little awkward. Can you do it now?"Jacobs eyes widened in fear as he heard it "are you sure?" he squeaked.

"Yes ,I would like it more if it happens now. It will be more special for us than in front of the crowd"she had said trying to sound in her most seductive voice.

Slowly his eyes started to change, and phantom wolf started to appear behind Jake's shoulder. Before she could tell him about it, Jacob's mouth was at her throat and was licking from her nape of the neck to the throat in quick circles.

His fingers were travelling like mad at her lower back…making her vibrate with sudden bliss and calm. The little part that her sister had given her was trying to overpower her but she managed to slip it down from her subconscious. Then he pressed his mouth to her skin and started gulping her life force. Instead of pain, she had felt warmth spilling all over her.

The russet phantom wolf that was standing behind Jacob was joined by a similar wolf, as Jacob continued gulping. She blacked out as she saw them running around in circles around her and Jacob. From the talks she had heard about it from old quil, this was not supposed to happen.

No phantom wolf was supposed to make an appearance without the holy chanting by the elders. It all came back to her now, she had forgotten about the unusual marking which seemed to have an influence more potent than imprint bond. She had tried so hard to evade it , but she was so caught by happiness that they were finally together, made her forget about it or was it any magic at work as she yawned.

* * *

12/1/13 Saturday

Jpov

Next morning, I woke up as sun rays began to peek through the bedroom window. she looked so beautiful even in her sleep. Her lips were jutting out that look like a cute little pout. I don't know what was going to happen in future, but couldn't imagine it without her by his side anymore. Hearing about Ryan had made me so angry, that I had fled for the patrols without kissing bells goodbye. I liked to kiss her inviting lips whenever i got the chance.

She was sleeping and was looking like an angel, her mark was healing. It was still little red .I planned to make up for my cold behavior towards her last night .when I had returned back from patrol, I acted cold towards her .I was feeling ashamed now treating her like that . I was very afraid and confused what was going on with me .when I had phased to go patrolling after embry and Leah came at my house, I saw funny images .I felt someone was controlling me and I was trying hard to come from the onslaught on my brain.

"Hey "bells said cautiously as she came wearing fully dressed for going outside. she was wearing Leah's Zara jacket and golden color pants with a white scarf around her neck. She stopped going towards the stove when she saw me setting plates ready for our breakfast that I had made.

"good morning, honey. Sit down; I will be serving you hot breakfast today "I said smiling at her."Jacob…what's all this?" bells said softly , her hair was still wet from the shower she just had. "sautéed spinach with buns and chicken burgers "I said as I went to bring a big dish full of them and placed on the table .she got wide eyed on seeing me cook after I had such been cold to her last night .

..She helped herself 2 chicken burgers on her plate as I put 2 more buns with sautéed spinach. "how is it?" I asked her as I sat down to eat after she had one and I dug in .

"Awesome" she said

"I am so happy that you like it .I am so sorry ,honey for my behavior last night "I apologized to her.

"Why are you apologizing?" She asked bewildering me. I was hoping she would be angry and throw in some sharp sarcastic words towards me. I had not expected her to be so calm about this .she was not looking at me directly as she ate her food , oh god! It was even worse. He could feel feelings of guilty from her, was she blaming herself for the Ryan matter?

"Bella ,I am not upset about Ryan "I said her softly "something happened last night.."

"You were cold that night too, so I thought it was same and kept silent this time. What should I do to make you see sense, not to worry regarding him." She said looking up ,her face pained and I wanted to punch myself for making her feel so vulnerable .

* * *

He remembered the strange retro images "it's not about Ryan, honey. Something strange happened when I phased last night" bell's lips wobbled as she tried to contain the tears in her eyes .she saw what played in his head but couldn't tell what it meant. She was not expecting this matter to rise so soon. "Bells, I won't leave you, please pretty please forgive me "said Jacob as he sent as wave of tenderness towards her .bells smiled at him faintly as she felt the wave of tenderness washing over her.

She told him to continue as she wiped her tears with the back of her hand. "I saw you and me in 60's dress with one more couple with us going…"but before he could continue ,Paul and Rachel suddenly burst in the room .Rachel looked flushed and completely washed out. "What happened to Rachel?" Jacob turned toward his sister in concern.

"I have been throwing up since last night "said Rachel weakly as she sat on the couch with Paul holding her close. Rachel accepted the OJ and a plate of chicken burgers that bells passed to her while she finished her breakfast.

"What was for the dinner at Emily's house?" bells asked her as Jake checked Rachel. Seeing she was weak, he too sat with his sister while both of the wolves finished their food. "Sausages "Paul said while eating the chicken burgers with Jacob"but she didn't make it, she got the scent and has been …"

Bella smiled as she was making preparations to make brie and quesadilla for lunch "well Paul, sometimes the smell sets someone off even after 4 months …Jacob, pass a plate to Rachel. You both will finish everything before she gets any. Really you two ,can't think nothing but food ! "

* * *

in the evening

bpov

I said a quick goodbye to Emily and climbed into my truck .the roar of the truck turning had alerted Billy to my arrival as I saw him waiting for me outside the house .

"Bella! I haven't seen you for a long time. How is your diner work faring on? "I leaned over to hug him.

"Well, thanks to god, the place was fine .it was not damaged much .the new assistants who lived nearby had cleared the place up. We will be opening next week if everything turns out fine! How did your meeting go With the other tribes?

"Another long training schedule for the pack with them .they had talked with their spirit guardians and all the shamans are on the same page now." he said and then told me about Nessie's sudden arrival post midnight.

"Did she tell you anything what happened at her house?"I asked as we walked and reached the door of the house.

It was not locked from inside , so I pushed it and took Billy inside the hallway inspite of his telling me he can do it on his own.

"No, she has clammed up." Billy said.

"Where's Jake?" I asked him when I saw missing him in the hall. " he's sleeping, got tired from the meeting and his working at office .I will be in my room, if you need anything. Charlie is watching games with me "Billy said eyeing me in concern, but let it go for now and then gestured towards his room.

"Well, I wanted to talk about the marking. Dad's here, I think I will meet him ." I went inside and saw Charlie watching the TV screen intently. I went and hugged him, after having a small chat I left both of them to catch their game in peace.

I went in my room to change and saw Jacob sleeping soundly on bed. I had thought over his apologizing and about Nessie in the diner while I worked hard with others on setting things right there after the storm. After changing into my flannel shirts and shorts I curled around Jake, he looked too cute while sleeping. I had acted little distant involuntarily while he saw me off to the diner in the morning, I was thinking should I tell him about his images or not.

As tired I was ,I could not doze off inspite of my aching limbs and eyelids getting heavy ,sleep refused to come .

Lazily without thinking, I began to draw shapes on Jacob's overheated skin with my fingertips. I started out with mindless circles across the planes of his bare chest .Jake's deep breath filled in the tiny space between us as his hand wound around my stomach in his sleep. I relished in his breath, warmth and piney scent while my fingers danced along his skin .it was in this relaxing moment that I wished ;I could have it forever ,a life filled with huge meals and growing united family and friends that cared for each other in times of need and laughed together when things came back to normal .

The battle against Edward and his cronies have to be won, if I wanted this life I so much wanted.

It was not going to be soon. It was going to take time before I could have this quiet, secluded life I have been dreaming about ; to come in the grasp of my hands in reality. In my unconscious thoughts, I had traced trees across his enviable chest .

I felt goose bumps under my fingertips and looked up to see. His open eyes were gazing down at me "honey, you are home .so I am forgiven then?" he asked yawning. "I was thinking about something in the morning, I was not cold towards you purposely, Jacob " I said pouting and then snickered as I continued my drawing "even if I was, being draped all over you should clear all your doubts "

"If you keep doing that, I am not going to be asleep for long "he groaned.

"Sorry "I mumbled while dropping my hand .at first I thought he might fall asleep again, but it soon changed as he placed his body on top of mine. His elbows resting on his elbows, then he surprised me by pressing his lips to mine."Jake "I protested "you need to sleep "as his fingers twisted through my hair.

"You are the one, keeping me awake"he breathed. "got to make up for the lost time, don't you think Mrs. Black?" as his lips touched mine again tenderly and gently .


	57. Chapter 59

**picnic amid troubles  
**

 **A/N: thank you** **RADickey85 for faving ,please leave in a review .**

 **i would love to know what are you thinking about his fic ?**

 **pls people review ,i need to know other people are reading this and not only me  
**

 **A very merry Christmas to you all :)  
**

Disclaimer: All the characters are of SM

bpov

Both of us were tired, so after a couple of breathtaking kisses .surprisingly I fell asleep with him spooning me, guess I can't sleep without him kissing Even a single day.

* * *

13/1/13 Sunday

" it's not okay." bells said as she watched Jacob make breakfast again.

"Why not, honey? Embry and quil will be running the patrol around close to us." he said as he flipped the chicken to roast on the other side.

"You need to rest, Jacob. You came from the patrols at dawn and don't forget the training you will have to go afterwards. " she said as she reheat the leftover papaya quesadilla to go with his chicken roast .

"i need to let my hair down sometimes , honey " Jacob said while smelling the new set of his chicken roasts as he placed them on the breakfast table.

"What about my dad? He hates bikes" bells said as she washed their cups and put it to dry.

"I have already talked with him. Dad helped me in persuading him, that's the reason I was doing the safety checks on the bike again last night. Charlie didn't tell anything when I mentioned your biker jacket as my Christmas gift. Are you ready then, honey? "

"It will be OK, I guess then "bells sighed as Jacob came and hugged her from behind.

"How did you get Charlie to allow me on this bike ride?"Bells said while adjusting her helmet.

"His resistance broke down on mentioning that you wanted to see me on bike "said Jacob, grinning while eyeing his wife settling on the bike .

* * *

Bells was wearing a black tank top with granite blue hoodie and her black skirt with floral print went nicely with her black helmet.

"You remember the driving lessons or shall I repeat it again?"Jacob said worried when he saw her wobbling on the bike while starting it.

"Jacob. Let's go, its ok "she said and squealed when the engine started running and then both of them zoomed as they set off to explore the destination by the road. After kicking the storm on the road for couple of hours, they reached the place. There was a small hiking trail on a hill that was facing the ocean .they reached the top and Bells was blown away by the scenery.

He had told her to be careful while climbing up. She slipped a few times but managed to straighten herself in time. When they sat down to have lunch of Lebanese skewers looking out the ocean with occasional comments after they had it quietly .he told about his few funny times with Nessie and family to her , but bells was in mood to start the conversation about his college life especially in fests ..

She finished eating and opened the can of soda they had bought it along with their lunch from the last shop .bells took a discreet peak in Jacob's direction, he was looking happy and relaxed as he sipped from his can as he gazed out at the scenery.

he was looking so handsome and good looking that Bella could not take her eyes off from him. She forget what she was going to ask him that she wanted him to tell her about his fun time in college , she was having problem to keep her eyes off from him. She let out a loud dreamy sigh suddenly; Jacob who was lost in his own thoughts looked at her intently.

"You okay" he asked while smiling back at her.

"Yeah. I just could sit over here for hours here .I can't get quite get over how beautiful it is up here "she said smiling back at him again. He smiled "it is bells" and hugged her close to him, she placed her head on his shoulder. She giggled after sometime "we are wearing matching outfits "

"well, it's similar not matching, dear" Jacob stared at her shaking his head."If you want, I can take off my black shirt off , if it makes you feel better" Jacob grinned as he went to remove his shirt.

Bells rolled her eyes and smiled "Jacob, stop showing off your abs .it's for my eyes , in private .I don't want any fairies to see and ogle my jerk. It's too much anyway that the pack sees you like that and you are getting cocky because of the attention you get from them anyway "

She blushed after saying that as Jacob laughed .he shrugged his jacket on,"yeah, I know .I just love Quil's attention. Do you really believe in fairies? "

"If werewolves are for real, maybe then fairies can be true too. why take the risk?"Jacob kissed her head; he was feeling comfortable and peaceful with his gorgeous wife in his arms in a beautiful place. She looked happy, content and fucking perfect .he had opened almost all the things to her, but was debating whether he should tell about the funny images still hounding his brain when he phased. It was very rare that they got such a calm moment, he decided to enjoy this moment here.

Bells could have stayed up here all afternoon, but she was sure they had to rush back home soon before the training started. "we should be heading back, Jacob" she said as she stood up and looked around the beautiful scene while sighing.

"You ready, honey? " Jacob asked smiling at her pleased she liked the picnic today with him spending time with him in such calm surroundings.

"uh ..humm. Let's go. Can we come here again later when you are free?" they walked along the path, heading down where they had left the bikes Jacob was walking on the front, but bells tripped down on a small bank and fell on him, before he could stop her .

"okay, hop on "Jacob said as he put bells down and crouched so he could take on piggy rides without any further mishaps on the way down."your tiny legs weren't designed for rock climbing "he teased her.

"Jake ,in case you have forgotten i am wearing a skirt "she giggled ,Jacob didn't wait as he swooped her in bridal style and ran down expertly with her in his arms with bells clutching him tight.

* * *

Jacob could tell bells was having fun, they were racing each other while coming back home. They had to stop enroute as bells stopped, he recognized the road it was the same place where he had given free biking lessons to Bella .he was happy now he could remember it all, it was one of the happy moments in his life. It was only between her and Jacob, seeing bells stop the spot and recognize .

it didn't leave any doubt that bells was speaking the truth ,he didn't have it anyway it was a final proof for some of the meddling elders of the tribal he got the love of his life and mate he always wanted .

* * *

"What do you want, shortie?" Leah growled as Alice tried to go near Nessie who was holding Sue's hand .Alice ignored her as she pleaded wither again" Reneesmme, come back home sweety. Your dad is worried about you inspite of being so unwell."

She didn't speak a word but stared at Alice with silent anger as sue hugged her close offering her support which she so missed after mom and Jacob was gone .

"She doesn't want to go, she's safe with us "Leah said as she noticed Nessie's stance.

"She's our own blood "Alice replied back "but not family .dad's fine with Tanya .he's been ignoring his blood for a longtime." shouted back Nessie and went inside the house with Sue leaving Alice and Leah to engage frowning at each other.

 _well then i have to go and bring the bitch myself from her hole in the res.i can't see poor Edward dying ,he's so unlucky even his daughter doesn't care about him thought_ Tanya as she watched and waited for Alice to come towards the car she was sitting in.


	58. Chapter 60

Second chances

Disclaimer: All the characters are of SM

 **tanya**

Rachel and Paul had gone to see the doc for the check up . Billy was still in the meeting and discussing that allowed Jacob to come home early and meet his wife who came from the restaurant shortly. they were kissing passionately each other when suddenly the phone started ringing, it had to be stopped .Bella saw it was from some unknown number and cut the call.

Bella thought they would continue they were doing after Jacob came from the meeting, but Jacob was still now as if he felt something from outside and then a howl was heard from the woods.

"I am sorry, honey. But I have to go "Jacob said as he hugged her and kissed quickly .something had happened but he was still not leaving her. She was still in his arms "but will you be safe all alone?"

"Yeah, Jake. I am fine .I don't need a babysitter. If you are so worried can I come with you?" bells said smiling mischievously. "you get it" he teased back. Bella knew he won't allow it and bit her lips down while he got off his shirt .he handed her the shirt back who kept it on the bed. She bid him a quick goodbye before Jacob jumped from the window. He then bounded out from the window in a flash with curtains moving like wind had blown past them.

Rachel and Billy came back after an hour Jacob had gone .they all seemed tense. "where's Paul?" she asked Rachel. "Brady's hurt, so Paul had to go .a fight started with Denali's and the pack "Leah said as she entered the house."Paul has gone after he dropped me here, dad came with Leah" Rachel said at last worried, she was in tears. "don't worry, Rachel. They fight quite well." said Leah

"Yup, stress is not good for the baby." bells said while hugging Rachel back. Billy was quiet; he was looking at bells with nervousness .

* * *

Glancing down the table, she saw Rachel stiffly moving her lips tightly together .her hands were shaking mechanically, wrapping the slices of cheese and adding it to the bread.

Seeing her like this, bells heart broke. Rachel's dark eyes peeked up from under her long lashes, meeting her skittishly which gave bells the idea about her turbulent heart .she didn't have pleasant memories during her pregnancy before."Do you think Paul's okay?"She whispered .

her speaking directly about her fear made bells conscious of the fear that was battering her own heart. Bells was worried about Jacob herself that her chest ached.

"I hope so" bells murmured and letting the sandwich she prepared drop on to the plate which piled up high in the middle of the table. she could try and use her power but her sister Bella was fighting against Keera who was trying to make her appear in the Cullen house. She needed to support her sis silently, Edward didn't deserve to see her sister's spirit .he did not deserve to even have a second look; he had once and it was more than enough.

bells turned back to her and whispered "rach, no matter what happens. We have to be brave. All of us!"Billy too nodded in agreement.

"I am scared, too" Rachel admitted and suddenly throwing her arms over bells shoulders, she muttered "don't be scared, bells .everything will be alright. Our wolves are kick ass!"Bells smiled into her shoulder as Leah squeezed bells from behind and then let her go. all of them went back again in making sandwiches.

Leah's lips curved in an uneasy smile as she smeared mustard on the bread and looked outside the window. She was worried about Embry and Seth too thought bells . real life was not like the stupid Victorian romances that her sis Bella had like to imagine to escape from harsh realities of her life ;that had led her inadvertently to accept Edward's flawed and dazzling lifestyle.

Bells head snapped back to the yard of their house as they heard Paul's voice interjected from outside , Rachel and she went out where Paul was standing with somber look .he sounded rough and tense as he said "Brady's hurt."

"Bring him around front "Rachel said with a relieved sigh. "We have a box of medicines, bandages..."

Bella was in frantic mood as she asked Billy about the meds box, who silently went to bring the box .Leah came outside of the house swiftly and the Paul took the shorts from Leah . he had infact snatched them in hurry and said "I will bring him on the couch." and Paul went away from there in a flash.

Rachel went inside the house with Leah .Leah and bells moved some of the furniture which could hinder Paul's entry as Rachel went to get some bread spreads and blankets. Glancing over her shoulder, bells saw Billy came with the medical box kit.

Drawing in a sharp breath bells opened the door wide as Paul and Collin carried Brady between them. Brady's face was contorted in pain as his body was covered in blood, dirt with zigzagged deep gashes. Bells followed them as they entered the hall and placed him on the comforter laid by Rachel on the couch.

"He's okay bells" Leah soothed as she cleaned the dirt from Brady's wounds. Collin and Paul squatted beside him. Bells was frozen for a second by looking his wounds in the light .Leah's words comforted her as she fell down on her knees holding her breath beside Brady as her eyes briskly estimated the damage with Billy hovering behind with Rachel.

"Where's that first aid stu..?" Bells rasped out holding out her hand in air, the wounds still had oozing pus inspite being cleared by Leah .the gashes were too deep, it looked like that he would take longer time to be on the mend .hearing Movement at her side, bells looked in the side Billy had come in front .

she pulled the box from him" why isn't he healing!" she demanded from Billy as she looked at the contents bottles of tinctures and sterile packets of huge wound wipe. She shoved the wipes into Paul's hand and both of them started cleaning the gash on Brady's abdomen that appeared to be healing but were still oozing at the moment. Brady moaned quietly which mad Bella's gaze snap at his face with worry.

Collin quickly knelt near Brady and pulled a sheet over his hips. "I will get some water and cold wet wash clothes" saying this Rachel stumbled into the kitchen. Billy and Leah were making an herbal paste from the bags of herbs they had taken out from the medical kit box. Bells shivered as she gently dabbed the wet cloth on Brady's cheek. Billy had applied the paste after Paul had managed to clean his wounds once again with antiseptic wipes, bells held her breath.

Collin sprayed peroxide as bells returned her gaze to Brady again who was panting quietly through gritted teeth" is everyone okay?" She heard Collin swallow beside her but she didn't take her eyes off as she dabbed the wounds of Brady. "yes, Jake's okay too" Collin said as he quietly sprayed some more.

Paul spluttered with anger "he's talking with the Cullens ".Collin continued "the rest are making sure the Denali's get a fitting lesson, it's hard with Kate's power. We have to keep them away from forks"

"Here bells" Rachel came in wielding wash clothes in one hand and a glass of water in another ,she rolled her eyes as Paul spread his arm over her body. He didn't want her to slip and fall in this condition. Bells looked up and took the washcloths from her and passed it to Collin and Leah who applied it on his wounds. Billy helped Brady in drinking water, bells decided to go and have a glass of water for herself.

As she got back from the kitchen and made her way back to the living room, she brought the plate of abandoned sandwiches. The sight she saw had shattered her heart as she saw Paul holding Brady's head while Billy was holding the glass of water to his lips while Collin was kneeling on the other side whispering encouraging words to his friend. The selflessness in the room was scalding; they were doing their best in a world that didn't play by their rules. This was true love with frightening kind of devotion which made your soul and heart beat for each other. Shaking her head, bells set the plates down the floor as he knelt beside Paul. "You guys hungry "she offered .everyone took the sandwiches slowly and started eating.

Brady's eyes cracked open as he took tiny panting sips from the glass "no more "he rasped .Rachel dabbed the last few wounds with wet washcloths across Brady's forehead. Collin pulled another blanket on Brady as he mumbled he was feeling cold. Bells arranged the items in the kit and went away to keep in its place as the others finished the food. When she came back she saw Paul and Collin decimated the remaining sandwiches in two measly bites as others chewed theirs second one slowly.

* * *

Tanya was being shielded by her sister Kate .everyone in the pack was furious by the way she had attacked Brady during the patrols while trying to come in their area. Seth had brought his phone from his house and Jacob showed the clip between Edward and Tanya.

"stop acting like you are the victim here, you are ripping a guy apart without any provocation, who is protecting his lands from the likes of you" shouted Embry at Tanya who was still defending herself, she was doing it all for Edward who was still thirsty and wanted to see Bella.

Jacob growled and handing the phone back to Seth went behind a bush nearby and phased. Jacob came back in his russet form infront of the vamps. when he came back, he saw Collin had came to the place there in his wolf form 'bells has got thing back to normal at home' he thought and showed how bells with others had fluently coaxed all the pieces of their family .bells had drawn herself into the stabilizing foundation of the pack without even knowing it; her level headedness, compassion and strong heart finally made the alpha in him to make part of him .he yearned for the ceremony, the imprint bond which he had never felt. With the stakes jacked up astronomically, he was feeling it for the first time .the wolf in him was craving for the imprint to finally bind him and bells together.


	59. Chapter 61

**_IMPRINT CEREMONY._**

The wolf was strongly craving to imprint and bound her to him forever .Seth and Damien had managed to distract Kate while Embry and Jake tore apart Tanya's limbs from her body. Jacob phased back into human after ripping Tanya's head from her body and then told them grimly"I am leaving her for now, if you Denali's step again in Washington it's over "

Damien was trying to chew her legs but Embry butted him far.

"We wouldn't, thanks .I won't come back, its fair pain for pain. I won't fight for someone who's not faithful to one's mate and wife .Edward treated his wife unfairly"said Garret.

Kate was shocked on seeing the clip on Seth's phone and she too nodded her head bowing low."15 minutes" Embry said when he came back phased to the scene. Jacob trudged through the woods after seeing the vamps clear the area. He told them to run as scheduled, he will patrol extra for Brady's share for a few days and then he ran till he reached the path onto the driveway of his house.

* * *

Paul opened the door immediately, yanking it open. Concern was etched on his face as Jacob's eyes landed on bells face .she was sitting beside Brady who was recovering slowly, thankfully. He was worried what state Brady was in.

Jacob's gaze was suddenly locked on her eyes as he heard bells call his name. He crossed the room after briefly hugging Paul. He embraced her tightly and then leaving her unwillingly, Jacob squatted beside Brady to survey his wounds. They were all now healed to healthy blackish and pink wounds that would take a week's time to heal. The burn wounds too were healing thanks due to the paste and their werewolf healing.

"He's healing" Rachel murmured while sitting down on the floor across him while coaxing both Jacob and Brady to complete their sandwiches.

* * *

Quil and Sam told Carlisle about the incident involving Tanya when he came to ask about the Denali's whereabouts .They asked Sam about it during his patrols about the Denali's sudden appearance, they were shocked especially Esme who had accompanied Carlisle with Rosalie and Emmet.

They had no idea about Edward's coup, she thought that he had wanted the tribal chief's help to see his wife; they didn't knew that the Volturi's too were coming with him. Rosalie and Emmet volunteered readily on their side to fight with the wolves but Esme begged them to have patience, she would try to make Edward understand his folly before he destroys everything. "He better be "said Sam "life is too precious and every life counts in the family , Esme." Quil remarked before going again to patrol his area.

* * *

14/1/13

JPOV

Well I don't know how I passed the day at work. Yesterday was hectic, finally at midnight we took Brady home .when I saw Bella washing the dishes after a delicious dinner of seafood .it was made out of the food cravings and longing list of Rachel's. It was her wish list today, soft shell crab and fish in black bean sauce. I insisted to help, but she declined as she didn't want any distraction. She was still blushing red as she hinted what happened in the morning today.

I leaned against the wall ,as I gazed from her beautiful feet to her beautiful face, remembering how my lips tasting and my hands were caressing her arms gently this morning.

oh god! i had to stop otherwise I would combust right now. before i could stop myself,i brought my lips closer to her I whispered "I will just help you dry "

She seemed incapable of speech and nodded while we worked, I thought of going for our delayed honeymoon. With the problems going around here, I can't have her mine , like I wanted. It became painful now, having got the taste of such nearness and many times i wanted to be close to her but couldn't due to our schedules ,she was busy in her launching of the new restaurant .The wolf wanted to bath in her scent, to be close and hold her and forget everything.

After we were done, bells sat down next on the chair." You don't mind if I stay and finish watching the game till Billy and Leah come back from the meeting." Embry said while gazing at me. "No, son" Charlie said and cleared his throat when he watched bells dozing in my arms. I felt a sense of completeness by being around her, but I couldn't have enough time with her. Darn Edward! After the marking my body hungered, it wanted and needed confirmation of closer connection over and over and over with her.

"I love you so much, bells" I whispered and my eyes darted again to the TV as I heard Sue and Rachel giggling while coming in the room .

* * *

bpov

15 Jan 2013

When Billy and Leah came yesterday night, they quietly said in front of my dad, that the imprint ceremony was going to be next day.

All of the pack and their families were informed on the phone all night , that the imprint ceremony was going to be held tomorrow.

Now , standing in front of old quil in traditional Quileute attire, I was feeling worried .I looked Jacob at my side he was calm and squeezed my hand sensing my nervousness. old quil was saying prayers with the elders and the other members of the other tribes.

The burning of the sacred herbs like sage and other sacred leaves created a holy atmosphere . As expected, two wolves came to the fore. Billy was shocked but old quil was not, he quietly chanted some more with contents pouring from his pouch in the fire. Sarah's spirit came and beckoned the second wolf to her, I noticed changes in Jacob's pupils. I concluded so it was his wolf, after getting blessed by his mother's spirit he went back to stand near his twin wolf. The twin wolf bowed toward Jacob's spirit wolf and bounded towards Sarah. She hugged him with joy.

Everyone was surprised when the wolf changed back to human spirit form, he looked exactly like Jacob.

no! it can't be i thought in horror as I understood everything now. I had forgotten it probably our past didn't.

"Yes, my sister .thank you so much for helping us.. "I heard my sis sing in my ear but couldn't see her . then save my husband's spirit wolf, I concluded that everyone included the shamans from all tribes .

"Hey honey, are you all right? The other elders are asking me to put this stuff in the fire with you for closing the ceremony. " Jacob said shaking my arm gently and looking worried, I saw old quil and the other shamans; their face was just like mine. Though they were not going pale as me, but they too had seen the unusual stuff.

Other members of the pack and their family along with the people gathering with other members of the other people of other tribes didn't see that. They were looking at me curiously. We finished the ceremony as instructed by Billy and old quil with everyone cheering for us. I was feeling like it was Jacob's swearing in ceremony with him dressed so regal and with the colors and the chaos surrounding us.

"I am fine, let's go and eat Jacob . got to see other stuff too, this headdress suits you!" I said as I tugged a tensed Jacob towards the table which was covered with all types of delicacies. We hadn't eaten much in the morning ,so I guess he was feeling hungry too.

 **a/n:please please pretty please revieeeeeeeeew! I got no reviews in this new year at all.  
**


	60. Chapter 62

**A/N: thank you** **Andie1721** **for faving ,please pople leave in a review .**

 **thank you so much corky ellems for reviewing the previous chapter.**

 **Esmond comes back**

Disclaimer: All the characters are of SM

After Jacob and bells had their fill, the other members of their pack pounced on the food. Thankfully, the other shape shifters from the other tribes had the same appetite like them otherwise they would have looked strange in front of their own people .the council had still not decided to tell everyone in the tribe what they were, the protectors of the tribe from the cold ones .

Jacob was working on it though, but some of the elders were not agreeing with the idea. They were already miffed with Jacob, that the shifters could tell their family. He had done it as soon as he took official duties as alpha while studying for his grad degree in engineering. Billy told him to have patience, if they didn't agree soon he could do as he wanted.

The pack finished the cardamom infused minced chicken curry, chimichangas, breaded mushroom with baby corn tempura, miso soup in an hour. The catering helpers were warned about it before hand and they placed the extra batch of food that had come from bells new restaurant.

Kim and Emily with others of their staff were happy on seeing the people reaction towards their food. They were happily eating it which made the elders now change their stance earlier, they were little nervous on getting the food free from them as a goodwill gesture for being part of the tribe, seeing they were just new to the business ,the elders were tensed how could they send in the extra large batches of food. Seeing everyone happy they thanked Emily and the group for their kind gesture.

"Want some?" Seth offered Nessie his gum. They were waiting for Jacob and bells; they were talking with other people. Nessie was perplexed. She had seen him just few minutes ago ,he had finished eating some of her aunt's food after finishing his food along with the pack. "How can you eat after having …?"

"Nessie, you have to chew not eat the gum" Seth chortled that ended her flusterness .she had been away from the carefree life for long.

"Go on "Seth said cheerfully as he held a stick of gum out to her. "Okay" Nessie replied and took the gum from him.

"it will make your mouth minty fresh when you talk with Jacob and bells. The two would be spared from your onion breath" Seth said teasingly as he chewed his gum. Nessie frowned as she chewed her gum. She had BBQ buns with cottage cheese and onion rings few minutes earlier. Aunt Alice and other sin the house didn't allow to eat that saying that was cheap, but she loved fried onion rings especially made by her mom.

She sucked in her cheeks and blew a big bubble. It burst along with her step uncle Seth's bubble. "So what, I like them "Nessie said bumping her shoulders with Seth's. He smiled at her; Nessie was finally loosening up since she came to live with them to stay. He was watching that she was opening to them slowly, he didn't know what was going in her head.

"Hi, sweetie!" Bells gushed as she saw Nessie and had her in a hug while Jacob looked at them, grinning while handing his headgear to Seth to handle after patting his back. Nessie giggled as she came out of her aunt's embrace and came to hug Jacob with glee.

* * *

Nessie was happy to meet both of them as they were having fun playing on the third beach ,it was nearby the place where their imprint ceremony took place.

"Dad has gone nuts, bells. I can't believe he would cheat my mom like that and on top of that he's raising a tantrum when he's not getting his way. If my mom's spirit doesn't want to wish see him …" sighed Nessie as she dipped her feet in the sand.

"I have missed you too, honey. Jacob missed you too when you didn't come to the party. I am sorry you have to see it. Edward was always like that he only cares only about himself …"

Nessie cut bells words "Jake has always got a rough end from dad and now it's my turn. He never understood mom even when she was alive?"

* * *

Nessie was laughing out loud as she saw bells and jacob dancing comically to her singing,

 _our eyes are meeting while drinking coffee,_  
 _our eyes are travelling in the world of love_  
 _our eyes are getting sewed together with the thread of love_  
 _whatever is happening here, it's feeling good,_  
 _this is the intoxication of the first love.._  
 _Come, be my beloved guest,_  
 _take my sleep away if you so wish.._

 _my breath has suddenly begun to jump when you see me ,_  
 _my interest in myself is increasing day by day.._

it felt good for her to be feeling so light after so many months. Seth brought ice cream for all of them.

Seth and Jacob noticed bells was behaving with Nessie like her mom, her face was glowing with happiness.

"It feels like home with you two." Nessie said while holding bells arms. Jacob messed her hair and he laughed when Nessie pouted. "Aunt Bells, I didn't understand how did the two souls to exist in one body? They were confused .dad says you are a seer and mind reader." Nessie said as bells cleared Jacob's hair from the sand that Nessie had put on his head while playing. Seth was confused by this question, he wanted to know the answer to it .he had heard a lot about it from Leah's tale but never saw it with his own eyes.

"I can tell you at my home .will you spend the night with us,please ?" bells replied, causing Seth to frown. Before she could tell something, Esmond came there with some of his men. They had come out from the water suddenly.

"Hi, Reneesme .your dad wants you back home otherwise your precious Jacob will be hurt " he said grinning evilly. Jacob threw Nessie back behind him as Seth stood before bells.

"Really, just try it . " Bells sneered at him as she struggled to come in the front. Finally Seth agreed but stood by her side.

" Nessie won't go anywhere " bells said and as Esmond's men started their black magic, bells threw a blue protective light which covered around her husband like a wrap with a faint golden coming within , protecting him further. The men failed and were about to amp their magic when Esmond remarked that the Denalis had gone ,so Reneesme could come back home

" i am coming home . just leave them alone.I don't want you to create any mess for them . "Reneesme said icily .


	61. Chapter 63

Second chances

Disclaimer: All the characters are of SM

 _baby shower !_

Bells was very angry that Reneesme had to go away, but seeing Jacob's pleading look she stopped fighting. Esmond grinned widely that he got what he got by simply threatening the little girl who looked like a grown up teenager.

After they went away, the lights left Jacob and she stood silently crying with an amazed Seth watching her. It was first time he was watching her use magic with his own eyes.

"Are you okay?" asked Jacob hugging her close to his chest enveloping his wife in his warmth. He was afraid that she was going to collapse this time too, the last time she protected him from dark magic she had gone unconscious. That was the reason he decided to stop her from fighting with them anymore, she was already acting strange during the imprint ceremony with her eyes going glassy at one point of time. He had felt unusual feeling but let it slide as always ,something or the other came in between .

"I am fine. Let's go" bells whispered as she looked up towards her husband's face with her eyes red from crying. Seth had gone away few minutes ago to give them privacy after making that sure no more danger was surrounding them.

* * *

. **_BOOM!_**

 _Hearing the loud noise of the explosion from the hotel lobby where Jacob's party was going on flames burst out of the building as Keera and his men with vampires where laughing where the blast happened. Bells slowly turned her head towards the hotel, shattering the glass windows as a mushroom shaped cloud of smoke escaped through the window._

 _"Bells, you okay?" Leah , helped Bells to stand up._

 _"Bells , Bells... look at me" Leah tried to make Bells face her but her eyes were transfixed on the hotel building. She stood rooted to the ground as if frozen, so immobile, shocked & scared. _

_"Jacob ..." she finally uttered a word after several seconds & a sob escaped from her mouth. _

_"Bells , don't worry, he will be fine." Leah tried to reassure her friend & held her tight as she was ready to bolt down. Bells was shuddering & shaking . her tears refused to stop."My Jacob... oh God! No! I will die without him..." Bells cried hysterically._

 _"Bells, please." Leah hugged her friend but she tried to ran in to the building "Please, let me in... my husband is inside... I want to see him... please... please, I'm begging you..." She begged the rescuers as she tried to get off of their hold. They were not aware that the vampires and other magic were involved from the outside._

 _"Madam, please, calm down... the flame hasn't put down... so it's risky for you enter in... we will find your husband..."_

 _"Bells , please... control yourself." Leah took hold of Bells & hugged her tightly._

 _"How could I Leah. , I love him'... but now... why is this happening to me?" Bells cried as she sank on the ground. "she cried covering her face with her palm._

 _"Bells..." Leah , gently patted Bell 's head & she looked up at her friend who was staring at something behind her. Bells turned her head following her gaze & found her husband being brought out in a stretcher._

 _"Jacob !" she stood on her feet like a zombie & rushed to his side. He was bleeding very badly . _

_"Jacob ! Can you hear me?" Bella shouted and dashed her tears off her from cheek & cleared her vision. _

_"Jacob , wake up!" Bells said patting his cheek but he was unresponsive with his eyes tightly shut._

 _"Jacob ! Please wake up!"_

"I'm already up. You wake up sleepy head!" Jacob said as he stretched beside her & nuzzled her hair & kissed the back of her neck.

he didn't knew what was plaguing his wife and tried to wake her up from the woke up at last ,"hey baby " she heard a soft voice whispering at her neck

."you fell asleep at the couch while watching the game . Are you OK? " frowning a little, he asked his wife who was silent as she remembered how they had started to watch baseball game with their dads . she remembered jacob was worried as he told her the reason why did he stop her from fighting while they watched the T V and then feeling tired she fell asleep in his arms .

she touched his cheek and brought his face down to her . she kissed him and he kissed her greedily but she could see the confusion in his eyes when she pulled away from him.

His face was soft and beautiful, it was so dreamy as she clutched him close and whispered " sorry ,I just had a bad dream . I am fine ,honey" .

"do you want to talk about it ?" he asked his voice soft,just like his nodded and told him about her dream .

* * *

bells didn't want to wake up but there was a wonderful feeling at her neck. she could feel the wetness of a tongue and smooth silky lips of jacob at her neck .she moved her hands to grab the back of his head and run her fingers in his hair . jacob was forceful in his kisses and bells did the same as she gripped his arms and pulled him closer as she lifted her upper body to get closer to him than she already was .they were rolling and moving at all times while kissing and touching each other at the same time.

...

jacob wrapped his arms around his wife's waist .he pulled her back to bed with him."OMG! seriously again!" she squealed ."again and again" jacob growled in her ear .her face turned red when she felt his morning wood at her back."you wore me pretty thin..don't think about it " bells chuckled "it's nearing afternoon now !"

Jacob's face deadpanned , hearing this then his face lit out in a shit eating grin as he tugged her close to him under the bed covers.

* * *

bpov

the door opened in front of us , Quil's head popped out . "are you guys ready ? just gonna stand and stare at each other . Come on! we have been waiting for you ". . we had a late breakfast of caprese panini and potato similes ,thanks to jacob!

we were having a small mini baby shower for Rachel ,the theme was selected by her it was fairy tale theme . "beauty and beast is a good song ? " Paul muttered. "what about la vida " Rachel asked laughing .

"I like that song "Jen agreed " so it's settled ,start dancing "jacob said picking me up.

I lean against his chest and start dancing slowly as I watch Rachel and Paul, Quil and Jen others dance like idiots and laugh. This is how life should have been. When our turn came we started our funny dancing along to a fairy tale game music with Jacob , Seth and Claire.


	62. Chapter 64

**A/N:** **please people leave in a review .**

 **thank you so much corky ellems for reviewing the previous chapter .**

Disclaimer: All the characters are of SM

Melting Chocolate 

17 jan 2013

tpov

nothing about her mother had been enough for her dad , why in the hell she being her mother's daughter was going to be different . Reneesme had enough of it ,she was getting tired seeing her dad's selfish and stubborn decisions . her aunt bells had called her to Rachel's baby shower yesterday afternoon at last minute ,but she couldn't get out of the house.

Edward's condition was getting weak as he still refused to hunt ,he looked frightful with shadows looming under his eyes.

she gasped out in frustration,her dad was in the wrong but he wanted his own way like a stubborn spoilt brat .Reneesmee was feeling suffocated in her own home ,uncle jasper was keeping tabs on her as aunt Alice didn't want her to disappear from her sight.

Wiping her tears away ,she got up from the library to go to her room through the secret heard noises ,it was tinkling laugh of some vampires and humans. she looked cautiously behind a cupboard and saw two three vampires wearing black cloaks.

"I can handle the girl ,just finish off her husband .are you sure he will come to the party? " Keera asked the vampires who looked very old

"yes ,the humans we employed did the job. wolves can't escape from fire like us " Reneesme clamped her mouth shut .she made her way back to her room slowly to call her aunt bells fast as she could .

Bpov

I awoke feeling warm and languid. I kicked my feet out from under the covers, needing the cool air on my hot skin. not yet opening my eyes ,I snuggled back in bed trying my best to wallow in the warmth surrounding me.

I burrowed my head in the warm crook between the velvet pillows, the scent of the pines and fresh rain filling my head. Velvet pillows? I pulled back and opened my sleepy eyes to see a very smug and happy Jacob.

My cheeks burned as I saw that I was practically sprawled on top of him, my arms wrapped around his shoulders. My head was buried between the hollow between his neck and shoulders.

"Good morning "I greeted shyly. He pushed back my hair from my face and kissed my forehead. My eyelids fluttered shut as he moved on his warm lips to kiss my nose, then my cheeks ,then my eyelids,neck and chin before finally settling on my lips.

A small smile started playing on the corners of my mouth as I looked down at him, my eyebrows raised."You seemed to like this a lot, dear hubby "

Jacob grinned and then whispered "I like being able to look up at you like this . You have no idea in these few months; you have made me the happiest man on this planet . I am feeling calm from within" and then pecked me sweetly at my lips.

"Yep, you are getting towards the calm thing. But I don't know with the danger looming on our heads because of Edward…" Jacob cut me off "you were whimpering in your sleep at night. Saw the same nightmare again ? "

I nodded but I couldn't tell him that my sis Bella talked to me in the dream when i saw my nightmare about the blast again ," this is going to happen as Tyler will be asking to throw party ,his boss will support Tyler have to be there , then we can save Jacob and the tribe " she said before leaving me. my thoughts were broken when Jacob cleared his throat .

"it was only when I took you in my arms ,that you stopped crying. I tried waking you up but you were not opening your eyes" whispered Jacob as his fingers played with my messy bed hair ,his eyes wanting to know what worrying thoughts of mine , I was keeping hidden from him .

Jpov

I knew she was hiding her feelings from me.

trying to melt her, I gazed at her eyes and was lost in them as our eyes locked with each other . then i kissed her which soon turned into passionate one as her hands traced my chest ,neck making me purr out " please ,Jacob . don't party with Tyler " she said when I broke away from her lips reluctantly ending that wonderful kiss.

"Why should I, honey ?" I wanted to stay away from Tyler . she was worrying without any reason and then placed my face into her neck ,her soft skin had turned little pink there .when i ran my lips along that warm skin,she pulled back.

"remember what I said ,Jacob. I love you and want you to be safe " saying this Bells got up and getting a fresh set of clothes went to take shower as I thought what did it mean.

* * *

"tell me what's for lunch ?" Paul leaned back with Seth joining me as I was running towards my home for lunch. I had planned to have quiet lunch with bells at home. She sounded sad when I told her that I had to agree to partying with Tyler inspite of her warning today against it in the morning.

My boss ganged on me with him as I tried to wiggle out from the trouble. he said i should combine it with the success party of the project and my still pending wedding reception.I just needed to pay half ,as the company had booked a hotel.

I cringed internally; they had made their mind to join at me at lunch."you guys are really ..." as we ran in our wolf forms in the woods.

"I loved the chocolate pastry she made for breakfast " Paul thought and then leapt back to run ahead of me to get ahead of me.i followed him leaving Seth following us at the rear,i manged to outrun Paul as we reached home.

the three of us slowed down as we neared the woods behind our house. A gentle breeze was gently blowing around the trees behind the driveway. i heard gulps from both my sides as we wore our clothes.

The smell of the food coming from the house was really good. I was going to knock the door when Paul suddenly shouted "honey, I am home!"we heard a loud bang and muttering. Seth and Paul were laughing now as Rachel opened the door and let them in. there was a splatter of sauce on Bells's shirt when she heard Paul's's sudden voice. bells eyes went wide on seeing Paul and Seth laughing like loons,she had not even expected them in the first place. As soon as I entered the kitchen ,despite her protests I hugged her after Seth and Paul left her after saying hi to her. i gave her a sheepish smile as our eyes met.

I saw bells had a rag in her hand that was covered with sauce as she started to cleaned the spilt sauce as soon Paul and Seth left the kitchen with Rachel to help her set the table . I grabbed the rag from her and told her to get ready for lunch, bells looked tense as she bit her lip watching me clear the rest of the mess.

setting the rag in the sink ,I reached for her hand "are you okay,bells? I tried but couldn't stop it. It's just a dream "

bells nodded and the same tortured look came on her face that I witnessed today in the morning ,I tried to change the topic as I could feel Seth's scent coming towards us "I don't know how these two got whiff of our lunch"

"heard your call to bells,I had come here to do some errands for mom .let's go , lunch is set " Seth said .

"we are all very let's have it fast "Paul said as we all sat .Bells rolled her eyes and laughed as Rachel held out the stack of plates towards him in humour. the hot steak tartare , steamed rice , corn and chipotle with leftover sauce vanished in minutes.

tpov

they virtually inhaled the second helping before relaxing into third helping and starting to talk about the party Jacob had to give at his workplace. Reneesme had called her before Jacob had called her ,her worst nightmare she was dreading was about to come true.


	63. Chapter 65

**A/N: thank you** guardianranger and celiklene, **for following and faving this fic .**

 **do leave in a review if you two can :)**

 **thank you so so much corky ellems for reviewing the previous chapter ,it made my day :)**

Disclaimer: All the characters are of SM

 ** _BOOM!_**

Tpov

After they had finished eating, Rachel made Paul and Seth to clean the dishes for frightening bells earlier and for making mess in the kitchen. Jacob went near his wife who was standing in the backyard and looking at the sun which was now shining brightly in the horizon.

He kissed her before going back to his office. he saw his wife was worried and he wished he could do something to lessen her worry ,he decided that he would broach the topic with his boss to get away from the party mess. He could sense the desperation and worry by the kiss she gave him back.

* * *

18 Jan 2013

With mairia's help, Bells made arrangements for her singing in the same place where Jacob and his office people were going to sing ,she was waiting for her husband to arrive now .It was time they arrived .

...

The whole dining hall of the hotel was packed with people, couples, families, teenagers and kids seated at every table , along with Jacob and his office crowd. Jacob was shocked to see his wife there standing there on the stage wearing one shoulder lemon yellow mermaid gown . he got up and hugged his wife ,then he helped her down from the stage and introduced his wife to his office crowd.

Bells went back to the stage ,in the corner of the room Mairia gave a thumbs up to her and mouthed good luck to her with Jacob doing the same to her .

she smiled and then grinning at the audience ,she took a breath to calm herself.

Then bells started singing leaving everyone present in the room there spell bound by her angelic voice.

 _All the dreams of yours and mine_

 _Are locked in the closed eyes of yours and mine_

 _Tell me where to find the key_

 _Is it in the cup of the moon?_

 _Still, if I make dreams come true then_

 _Just say that whether I deserve you or not ?(2)_

bells saw her husband who was watching her intently ,she winked at him. he was looking fine in black formals and light blue printed jeans.

 _All These mischievousness and this fun_

 _This is my style_

 _How do I make you understand that_

 _It is the secret of loving you and living with the love of my life_

bells eyes were on Leah as she discreetly carried out the work _._

 _These are not heart-beats in my heart_

 _It is your voice that 's beats in my heart_

after the song was finished ,she thanked and looked at the audience as she came down from the stage. everyone in the audience was staring silently at deafening cheers erupted in the room . Mairia enveloped bells in a hug with Leah high fiving bells . Admist all this chaos, Jacob made way to the stage

"that was Amazing .don't you think ?" Jacob asked the audience who all nodded ,bells felt herself blushing as she turned tomato red when Jacob dragged her for an impromptu dance on stage.

* * *

bpov

"thank you everyone " I told the audience as I got down from the stage with my husband."you were fucking amazing! "Leah exclaimed ,pulling me into a hug "I am so proud of you" .

I noticed the people making their way to the washroom." who isn't ? it's second time you sang in front of a crowd " Jacob joined us beaming ,he had helped his office crowd to go in the washroom below. I felt tears peeked out from my eyes and spill down my cheeks. "why are you crying?" Leah asked as Jacob and I came out from our second hug after my performance on stage.

"this is good thing…these are happy tears. " I sobbed silently and Mairia whispered it was time we made move from the place as the ill guests had been sent to their homes by hotel staff .

"I am just so happy. I have you guys " I said as I gestured around Jacob ,Leah and mairia surrounding me .

Leah rolled her eyes at me and nodded . it was signal that she did the work as I had asked her discreetly

"let''s go from here ,it looks empty now with people falling sick" Mairia said.

Jacob and Leah stiffened when we reached the hotel lobby "you go bells: I smell something here"Jacob said "no! Don't "I stopped him from leaving me; I didn't want him to go away from me. I felt... like crying as the dream began to play in front of my eyes. "if there's danger, take everyone out with us now "I screeched.

Jacob agreed and tried to convince the staff to come with him. Leah and Jacob made them come behind me and Mairia. Mairia and I had just reached the parking lot. In the next instant, I heard a loud bang. The second floor of the hotel was in fire with few debris falling behind me. I turned behind and couldn't see Jacob.

* * *

 ** _TPOV_**

Hearing the loud noise of the explosion from the hotel's third floor where Jacob's party was going on few minutes ago, flames burst out of the building. Bells slowly turned her head towards the hotel, shattering the glass windows as a mushroom shaped cloud of smoke escaped through the window.

"Bells, you okay?" Leah , helped Bells to stand up.

"Bells , Bells... look at me" Leah tried to make Bells face her but her eyes were transfixed on the parking lot of the hotel building,she was staring at the debris just a few part from her . mairia and bells were covered with dust too. She stood rooted to the ground as if frozen, so immobile, shocked & scared _._

 _"_ Jacob ..." she finally uttered a word after several seconds & a sob escaped from her mouth.

"Bells , don't worry, he will be fine." Leah tried to reassure her friend & held her tight as she was ready to bolt down. Bells was shuddering & shaking . her tears refused to stop."My Jacob... oh God! No! I will die without him...I tried so hard..." Bells cried hysterically.

"Bells, please." Leah hugged her friend "and..."

"Bells , please... control yourself." Leah took hold of Bells & hugged her tightly _._

"How could I Leah. , I love him'... but now... why is this happening to me?" Bells cried as she sank on the ground. "she cried covering her face with her palm.

"Bells..." Leah , gently patted Bell 's head & she looked up at her friend who was staring at something behind her _._ but bells ran to the debris in front of her . Bells found her husband being brought out with some people he had saved . help came fast as fire rescuers and the paramedics team poured in .bells didn't listen the reassurances and thanks of the people ,Jacob had saved by pushing them ahead , while his hand got trapped .

"Jacob !" she stood on her feet like a zombie & rushed to his side. His hand was bleeding very badly ,otherwise he was fine .Jacob was still unconscious

"Jacob ! Can you hear me?" Bella shouted and dashed her tears off her from cheek & tried to clear her vision.

"Jacob , wake up!" Bells said patting his cheek "Jacob ! Please wake up!" to her relief,Jacob opened her eyes and groggily said "bells" .


	64. Chapter 66

Disclaimer: All the characters are of SM

Tensed times 

bpov

Jacob closed his eyes again,the paramedics took him away from me as they checked him for any more wounds. thankfully he had none while Leah and mairia held me tight.

...

when they took him to the hospital ,I prayed to god "please don't take someone as pure and beautiful as Jacob from the face of this Earth. don't let my nightmare to come true!"

Jacob was thoroughly checked by the docs before he was sent home.

The docs told bells to see for symptoms of concussion otherwise he was fine .due to the blood loss; his temp had lessened a little. Docs told bells that he will get fine after few hours, as his blood levels were getting better.

Bells was looking at him while thinking about what happened few hours ago, suddenly from nowhere her sister's spirit came in the room . "So you are tending, Jacob .he's alright ,don't worry ." she said smiling.

I clutched the silver necklace that Billy had carved; Jacob had given me on his birthday party that I had given for him in the la push resort. I never parted it from my neck; it had Quileute words of love you forever with mine and Jacob's miniature photo stuck in.

"He needs care; the docs said he might suffer from concussion. What beings you here? Got bored from Nick already?" I asked sarcastically, she didn't help me in saving Jacob .agreed he didn't get hurt much, but he was hurt nonetheless.

"well if your husband hadn't acted like a hero ,then he would be completely safe now. Nick is fine ,he was the one who pushed Jacob out in time but he got little late. "said my sister's spirit as she told me how Keera pushed Felix and Demetri in the fire when two of his men died in the fire in the second floor spread by Taha aki.

"nice ,at least two less to deal with later ."I said and finally smiled at her ,don't know how Jane will be faring now.

"your husband Edward is causing major trouble,have you thought of meeting him ? Nessie is worried about him."I said.

"do as I say when you go to Edward's home .by the way he is not my husband anymore "and then she whispered me her plan .After she was gone I woke Jacob up again as the docs had told me ,he was fine . seeing my sister's spirit he mumbled some greeting and went to sleep once again.

* * *

19 jan 2013

tpov

bells woke up in bed alone waking up to the sound of laughter coming from the dining hall from the house,she didn't knew when she had fallen asleep.

taking a quick shower , Bells wore a yellow t shirt with a baby pink pencil skirt ,.she was thinking of taking Jacob to the doctor to calm her frazzled nerves . when she walked in to the kitchen,bells met with the smell of breakfast of chilli bean soya noodles and cauliflower risotto .she was surprised to see Billy, Charlie , Rachel and sue sitting around the kitchen and talking.

She saw Jacob smiling while eating spoonfuls of his breakfast , at a conversation their fathers were having.

"they were hunting about an hour and when finally they found a shell to their liking that was satisfactory ,Bella wont let him touch it all "charlie said with a laugh.

"That boy moped around all day "Billy added as Rachel and Sue were listening with full attention to Billy's tale."And then she lost the shell out in the water and we had then two moping kids"

"He found her another one really quick. Couldn't stop smiling when she kissed his cheek "Charlie said as he saw Jacob now completely focused towards his food and then continued again". He trailed her behind rest of the day "

"Alright, dad you are embarrassing me "Jacob said at last, he was acting kind of shy which puzzled bells. They didn't see her "I am glad bells isn't here to hear it "

"Ahem "bells clears her throat finally making her presence known.

"Oh! Great" Jacob says as he looks up at her, smiling brightly at her " good morning ,beautiful" he walked over and kissed her forehead .he was still little red , bells guessed he was getting embarrassed from her dad 's talk about their childhood days.

"good morning kiddo"charlie greeted her and gave her an affectionate hug as she hugged him and sue. then she took her plate of food passed by Sue.

"dad ,so you know about Jacob ...? " bells asked hesitatingly ,she didn't want her dad to know about the supernatural thing about it . she was worried on seeing Jacob gathering the empty plates from the table,she took half the load from him despite his whining that he was not a flower .

"yep,I got a call last night from the hotel .it was a huge fire ..thank god ,Jacob is safe honey " charlie said grimly while looking at Jacob who was now keeping the dishes in the sink.

...

Bells told them while eating in between told everyone on the table she needed to take Jacob to the doctor.

"no need, kiddo! stop worrying ,sue checked him. he's completely fine. "charlie said.

she took Jacob to the the diner , she was not going to let him alone from her sight till he was completely fine.

* * *

bpov

Alice came in the restaurant suddenly when I was talking with Jacob. My sister was right; Alice would come to save her brother. When Jacob asked her that yesterday night was not enough of trying to finish him off, in mean tones all the fight seems to have left her while slumping her shoulder as the pack boys rounded around us .

jpov

"Way to go, bells"I crowed internally after she too gave her piece of her mind to Alice when she again cried that she wanted bells to go with her to save her dying brother . he didn't knew about it , Felix had told her before he went out from the Cullen house.

I had finished giving mine ,bells had filled me in the morning when we came in the restaurant , about Nessie's call .her intuition was right!

"As you can see, I am busy with our new restaurant. I will come to your place when you allow Nessie to come at my place. I don't care about Edward when my husband is not fine at the first place. Thank you " bells said to Alice,while motioning her towards the door. My mouth fell open ,I was not expecting Bells to be so rude to her.

"uhmm..Bells I know you are angry. But aren't you… "bells cut me short as she whispered me so that only I could hear. "Nope honey, Alice can handle a little payback on her brothers behalf , for the crap you have suffered at Edward and Alice's family. "

Then she pressed her lips on mine and I was a total goner. The other's didn't mind as they started hooting but moved away when Mia shooed them away laughing herself. Inspite of several interactions of knowing each other hmm...bodies, when she deepened her kiss made my mind to blank and my body to combust in flames as she snuggled closer to my side.

I didn't even knew that Alice had gone away as we continued our kissing.

When Kim squealed did ,then we came to our sense of the surrounding around us. Bella tried to go away from me suddenly in hurry ,I stopped her by placing my hands around her waist which gently brought her back to my chest "bells stop fawning over your hubby in public, get a room you two!"

Her face had turned tomato red "we are husband and wife, Kim. You are just jealous "I said laughingly .bells wriggled, kissing on her cheek I let her go .she quickly ran towards the washroom as everyone, including Kim was grinning at my comment.

"Well Kim, you can solve the problem" I told her seriously.

Kim was amused but still played along "how can I solve your problem?"

"Lend me bells for two weeks for our belated honeymoon "I said blushing now .seriously I was turning like my wife now. Kim was taken aback, and then said "come with Emily, we need to talk about it in the records room."

bpov

it took Jacob a long time to come back .I was planning to give him a taste of my new dish that I had prepared in the morning . Kim had liked it and told Mia to include it in the new arrivals in the menu .

he was not picking up his damn phone!

for speaking out loud he was almost unconscious yesterday all night.

As I was waiting for Jake to come back wherever hell he was roaming in the restaurant.

I went into the kitchen to recheck the deliveries that were ready to be I found once again it was alright, I gave the sign for the delivery man to go ahead for taking it out.

As I was turning to go back to meet Jacob in the dining area from the kitchen, I bumped hard into a tall warm man "ouch! My nose hurts" I cried while placing my hands on the nose and closing my eyes. The man panicked and tried to pry my hand from my nose. "bells, I am so sorry .let me see it, honey. I didn't expect you will turn back into me so..soon" the voice said.

I opened my eyes on hearing that most beautiful husky voice in the world ,it was Jacob.

"I will live ,Jake"., I stopped him from touching my tender nose and looking it like he did something bad to me .it was an accident ." are you okay ? what took you so long ? I wanted you to taste my new dish. where were you?"I said as I remembered how worried I was few minutes ago.

His face had a happy grin "I was talking with Kim and Emily .we will be going to Hawaii for two weeks after a month"


	65. Chapter 67

Disclaimer: All the characters are of SM

thank you harley maria for following and everyone for reading .

My fic reached 15 k+ traffic graph. thank you corkyellems for your lovely review :). love ya

pack meeting

bpov

"What?" I asked him shocked as I couldn't believe it. "How can we? When danger is looming at your head, have you forgotten what had happened in that hotel ? Let's talk about it at home"

"Bells, I know that but we need to live. We have to enjoy our life a little. You used to say that yourself. I have lost much in life, I don't want to loose that...you brought my long sleepy soul back to life, honey."I was stumped hearing Jacob's heartfelt reply.

"Ok, if we have to die then we will die together "I said, I couldn't bear to see his sadness anymore.

Jacob and other boys growled silently at my reply. "the leeches wouldn't dare to go there so easily in such a sunny place. Bells, I think we can have a meeting about it at your place tomorrow."Damien reminded me quietly.

jpov

We had to go to charlie's house in the evening , Alice had called us and told that she allowed Nessie to be with bells for ,

so the pixie leech was desperate for her brother .before we went there , Bells made a call somewhere .

I was curious to know what it was about as she talked about something about papers in hushed tones. I went in my room to get ready ,probably there was some problems about the restaurant papers ,which were probably posing some problem to her.

Bells didn't talk to me when I asked her about the papers ,she just gave me an cryptic answer that I will know about it tomorrow . Nessie jumped on seeing us, Alice and Rose where waiting along with Nessie, Charlie, Seth and Sue at the dining table. "You better come tomorrow "Alice said and went away with Rose following her behind in tow.

"Rose, will you and Emmett please come to pick up Nessie in the morning? I will go to the Cullen house at lunch time "bells asked her, Rose nodded and joined Alice. After they left ,Sue and Seth set the table . Sue had made smoked chain burritos ,chicken kra pao with sticky rice ,and Ragi noodles with Asian black pepper . it was tasty , We had a nice dinner with conversations flowing in with good food .

After the dinner, I was hoping to have a nice alone time with my wife. Bells told Nessie to come with us. I had thought that she wanted to spend some happy together time with Nessie but no it was not to be.

She was not going to let any free moment go spending without Nessie.

I whimpered as I was going to miss my quality time with my bells. Bells gave me an evil grin as she saw the changing expressions on my face.

bpov

"Aunt Alice allowed you to stay with me for the whole night. was it an easy decision for her ? "I asked Nessie as we settled around in my room with Jacob and me sitting together on the floor near the couch.

it was funny that Alice had sent a yellow cherry tote bag adorned with soft pearls to complement her yellow outfit for dinner and night out with me. We were family ,there was no need to doll up her like that . she was wearing my old grey sweats with new pink fluffy pajamas I had brought for her.

"hmm ..she agreed. It was hard for her to agree " said Nessie as she settled on the couch at last to be with us.

"ready for the story ,you two .want to know how I know everything ?" I asked them "you want show or tale ,nessie?" i asked her .

"show" nessie said and high fived with me ,while Jacob pouted.

"Hey! I am here .what about me? Don't gang up on me." he whined .I rolled my eyes at his childishness ,he was thinking I was going to leave him out of it.

"Nessie , keep your hand on Jake's cheek and I will keep on yours "I said as I showed mine and Bella's journey from the start.

Nessie POV

I was amazed by the scenes flashing in my mind after aunt bells kept her hand on my cheek, I saw two little girls in the womb talking telepathically to each other with their special powers .There was another important thing too, but she zoomed forward, the next was where aunt bells comes to know where she comes to know Gran Sarah would die shortly due to her complications caused by her miscarriage.

 _I know I won't see him. Bye I am going, sis!_ Aunt bells said to mom as she got ready to die. Mom on sensing this gives up her body, an old lady comes to take her and says something to both of them in a language I don't understand.

Aunt bells protested but my mom and the old lady don't listen to her. Sarah loses one of her son in miscarriage but her life is saved as mom gives up her ….Aunt bells refuses to let her go and repays her sacrifice by letting my mom's soul in her body. She allows mom to take over her body as aunt bells cries saying she just hopes my mom takes correct decisions in life.

I see flashes of mom's childhood which passed in worry for granny Renee which lowered her self esteem .she was happy when she used to play with Jake ; my Aunt's soul was happy too when she used to be near Jake. Mom slipped in little depression when Renee stopped her visits to forks and my aunt was sad too. Not able to bear so much gloominess, mom shut out my aunt's soul. I was thinking of moving away as I couldn't bear it to see any more but Jake squeezed my hand.

"I know what will happen next and you need to know too" Jacob said, I couldn't chicken out now .I know what was coming was going to shake my beliefs.

The next scene was after 9 years of Jake's birth; Sarah's soul was talking again in that foreign language to my aunt's soul before she left for the spirit world as my mom slept.

Then I saw my mother tripping as her body cannot expertly handle the two spirits controlling it, sometimes there was tussle between them as she grew into adolescence.

Jpov

I knew Nessie was getting frightened as she guessed what part was coming now, her mom and dad's meeting. I needed to know the whole matter inspite it would open up my healing wounds. Bells needed to open up her thoughts as she gave a decision for Nessie to back away .Nessie thought about my words and thankfully agreed to go on. I sensed the shudder from bells soul as she saw Edward stiffing on Bella's scent. She was the part that loved me I could sense it was yearning for me, it made my stupid wolf a happy victory dance when he saw that she made Bella saw Edward and me as gray wolf before she got head on with the supernatural world .

I remembered how i had told her about the stories when I met Bella again after so many years on the beach.

my bells had hinted about the dangerous nature of the vampire through her in the dream by talking to her subconscious but Bella 's soul ignored it.

Inspite of her showing the dangerous fate if she chose Edward, she was undeterred and argud that she owed him her company because he saved her from dying at Tyler hands after they started dating . She was even prepared to die as his next meal if he could just be near her. I saw the crazy attraction and love of Bella towards him. I had no doubt now it was not love ,she was clearly bedazzled by his beauty .I could see Bella had strong sense of dying after she gave up her life to save my mom's life for a short time .

I was amazed to see Bella growling due to her conflicted feelings and Isabelle's disgust when Edward kissed him for the first time in woods. Bella was filled with love for him like a swooning girl who loved the hero who saved her like damsel in distress in olden times, she felt sorry for Edward who was lonely and for his conflict for loving and killing her. Every kiss that passed between them led to Bella feeling dizzy.

I stopped my analyzing in mind so that I couldn't miss the scenes and the emotion between bells and her sister when they came in contact with Edward.

Nessie pov

So mom was in conflict while kissing dad for the first time. Aunt's soul made her dislike loud and clear by opposing strongly mom .She was letting out a growl which was uttered by mom. her dislike towards him was obvious she refused to breath the air when dad came near for kiss which often lead her to dizzying spells.I was repulsed by seeing dad watching my mom sleep ,eat and doing her studying.. He used to literally keep a watch on her like a new found pet for him ,the scenes which I saw was seeing incensed me further.

My mom had openly stated her displeasure that she hated expensive gifts but he insisted on giving it her anyway the moment the opportunity he got.

I felt the feelings of my mom who used to feel small before my dad and aunt who despised him and neither of these feelings made me happy.I observed that mom didn't like the expensive gifts given by dad ,she had made it clear as she fell comfortable around him but he ignored her.

he could do whatever he seemed right,he was such a hypocrite!

The next scene was about my family playing on the baseball field. I sensed my mom's strong hesitation in going to the baseball field in the thunderstorm with dad and our family. Aunt bells was sending strong signals of eminent danger to mom's soul through sixth sense, she voiced her hesitation but dad weakened my mom and quieted her by kissing intimately which he used to held back earlier citing that it was not safe for for mom.

the nomads came just after seconds aunt Alice announced she saw them coming. One of the nomads whose name was James after getting a whiff of my mom's scent tried to kill her. our family crouched in time to shield her .

From then started my mom's travails of joining the vampire world. James the nomad vampire got a whiff of her scent and tried to kill her. Our family trying to stop him in time only fuelled his competitive streak

My mom had to leave Charlie ,tears welled up in my eyes as she told hurtful words to him.i saw both my aunt and mom's heart broke while she saw the hurt and pained look on grandpa's Charlie face before she made an escape from the house.

Even being hailed as a talented and perfect vampire , dad could not save mom from leaving my seer aunt Alice and going to save gran Renee .she risked her life to save her inspite of being a human.

Got to agree my mom had incredible strength and courage as she waited for her end .my aunt got more sad as she showed me the pain my mom had to undergo as venom coursed her body which was more painful than the pain of fractured limbs given by that evil James!

Nessie pov

I saw my aunt's soul retreating and closing itself in a shell to avoid my mom's ceaxzy adoration of my dad .she remembered the warmth of Jake when mom took dad back from Italy without any ado

I was shocked by what aunt bells showed mom had tried to make him understand but dad was not interested, he left her alone and broken in the woods .

I couldn't believe what I saw and I snatched my hand from aunt's hand as I couldn't bear to see how lifeless and depressed she was after dad left her .she was quite broken from inside.

I ran away from their room and went to sleep in my room . I just couldn't believe it still about my dad. His stubborn and erratic behavior now made sense to me,It pained to see my mom had to undergo so much pain because he couldn't respect to hear out her hesitation and opinion. I have got to agree she quite loved dad inspite of treating her always like a child .I wiped my tears as I tried to sleep after having a glass of water.

20/01/2013

Morning

bells was quietly icing the cupcakes ,when she heard a crashing sound. she saw Rachel's favourite vase was lying down on the floor. Jet Thail and Levi Uley were standing around the broken pieces as the ball came rolling down to her feet. the meeting of the pack was going on and she was preparing the snacks for them after they came out from their discussion.


	66. Chapter 68

Disclaimer: All the characters are of SM

heated Confrontation

"Say sorry to aunt bells " Emily and Kim told their children when they saw what had happened. They came slowly towards bells and mumbled sorry.

"Next time, be careful you two. Your uncles are discussing something serious. " said bells while giving them the ball and told them to play outside quietly.

* * *

"So what happened?" Bell' s asked Jacob, after all of them came to the kitchen after the meeting.

"We have decided to step up our training with the other tribes and I will do the extra patrols before we go to Hawaii" he said as he munched the muffins along with his pack.

"Really, Sam! You allowed to get him away with that..Are you sure it's not going to be trouble for you all?" bells asked the pack. They laughed " you will soon grow grey hair ..bells ." Damien said as he munched on her tofu and soyabean burger.

The pack then talked and finished her delicious food .they didn't allow bells to enter the kitchen as they cleaned up the dishes. Seth told her to have fun with Leah as Jared, Sam and Quil had gone home with their family few minutes ago. Emily and Kim had decided to buy some things for the restaurant , so they went home early.

After the pack had gone, bells got ready to go to the cullens house. she wore a red silk maxi dress and paired with a white sheer cape.

Jacob gaped at her in wonder as he saw her looking so beautiful, graceful and elegant. He had been them for years, so he had an idea how the Cullen's thought and lived. It was not so easy to match the charm that the Cullen's exuded as they had years of money and time to work upon their lavish style . he had an inkling that they were going to the cullen's mansion but kept quiet as he waited for her to calm down .

Bells made him to wear new tommy hilfiger bomber jacket on his plain grey tee and black designer pants.

"Are we going to a fancy party, honey?" Jacob asked her after getting dressed.

"We are going to visit the Cullens !" bells said as she waited for the papers she was waiting eagerly to come.

Soon bella's spirit arrived as Jacob and bells reached and started waiting beside their car. Minutes later , someone arrived on the bike and gave the papers she needed .bells thanked the guy and he went on his way .

"What papers.." asked Jacob but bells cut him short "these are annulment papers .We are already late,let's go " ...

* * *

"Wow, you came so early! " Alice said as she led them towards Edward's room. nessie arrived in the hall and hugged bells and jacob. she was now wearing a Christian dior ivory coloured gown that reached her knees. It was clear that she was now honouring her aunt Alice wishes for the time being. Rosalie came and after talking for sometime ,took nessie and went away to her room.

"I came as soon I could. We came from an important pack meeting. You can't bear smell of more than one of my husband's kind" bells said calmly which seemed to calm Alice.

It looks like Edward was about to die, if that was possible. He had become weak but his eyes were pitch black and huge shadows had formed under his eyes.

"Well, Edward! You won...My sister will come but you need to drink something before we discuss ..." bells said but was cut off by Edward's groan."No, I want to see her , my Bella "

"After what you did with Tanya, I think you should tone down your fake love for my sister a bit! Here, I brought you some old animal blood that Jacob had kept in his garage freezer for my sis." bells said and took out a bag from her handbag. when bells was handing four –five cans to edward .

Jacob got shocked too.

 _how did she brought them covering the scent_. He had no idea that she was carrying such item with her ..Edward drank after he saw bells was not going to bow down to his demands easily . He saw Alice nodding to him and telling in her mind to drink.

* * *

Bells called her sister's spirit .

she came and sneered at her husband . "Hi, Edward! I didn't meet you after you planned to kill my sister with those stupid spirits. Now ...You got her to help you ,isn't it ? "

"what's all this ,bella ? why are you talking like this? have some pity. he loves you much. See, what condition he's in! " cried Alice.

"well you are so nice ,Alice ! thinking of killing her sis and then begging _her_ help to see her sis ." bells said and threw the annulment papers in front of her. " Tell your brother to sign the annulment papers,I can't bear to hear my sis as your wife"

"she loves me . I will bring her back with help of Keera. " Edward said.

"I am sorry ,but I want you to be away from my life . I want to be free from your name in your eyes cuz I still love you .,I am free from you anyways ,edward ." said bella's spirit

Bella's spirit pov

"that dog and his bitch ! they poisoned you against me .I want you back ...Please forgive me ,my love ...I was jealous of that dog . " Edward cried . "did you so easily forget our time together ?"

" Did you really listen to her ever ,Edward !"remarked Jacob and thought about the things my sister had shown him and my daughter yesterday .

That gave me strength to finally make it clear to Edward, that we are over, though he doesn't deserve my pity and kindness. I do love him a little even now after what had happened between us. He's my child's dad after all!

After some minutes, nessie barged in the room suddenly with Emmet and rose following her. "I am with you ,Mom .Dad doesn't want to see it at all " Nessie said .

I started to open up my pent up feelings as a vampire and a human , and it's quite a lot of things that has been inside me for long.

"there was a time ,Jacob when I used to go great lengths to please him.I was so desperate to be somebody else and make him happy.I didn't get time or chance to break up with that person ,so I tried hard to change myself ." my daughter agreed with me , her eyes telling me she was with me .

Bells had told her everything and I was grateful for it . she is grown up now .

I can tell what's in my mind without fear and continued now directly speaking to my husband , "I knew little bit of psychology of fulfilling expectations and requests for it works both ways, I didn't find kindness in our relationship from your side , ever Edward. "

"How can you say that, Bella! "Edward groaned in his tinkling voice ." I tried to agree your wishes inspite of trying to give you everything best in the world. Now you are telling me , there was nothing at all."

"Well, I am sorry to interrupt ,Edward .you only molly coddled her at the start, I told you so many times to be away from the human. You didn't give her space and respect her wishes " Rosalie huffed.

"Well cheating with Tanya behind my back was a very respectable thing to do ,when we were getting so distant...

after all ,you were the one to start to break our relationship after all...you dumped me in the forest." I cried in my ghostly voice in anger after I read what was going in his mind .

Edward had the nerve to retort back ,I was glad of my sis little bit of powers that i had now .

"Even after changing myself both externally and internally as vamp, your expectations from our relationship turned into demands, that violated my ethics, values and self respect. I took a stand against you politely at first ,what did you do?

Ignore me as usual and then arguing as hell! The final straw was doing that thing with Tanya in front of me ".

Nessie looked shocked , she was sure it was something bad. She was my daughter ,i didn't want her to know that now .

she would be scarred now , she didn't knew like leah what her dad did to show me threatening to kill my dad.

"Let's go from here, I think they need to talk alone. "My sister Bells said as she sensed my apprehension.

I only prayed my nessie agreed to that


	67. Chapter 69

Disclaimer: All the characters are of SM

ANGST 

Thankfully Nessie heard what bells said . she went after bidding a tearful goodbye to me. "Mom, don't be weak." She said and went away. Edward was shocked hearing his daughter say that. "Nessie ...it's not like that." But she didn't stop and went away.

"What did you do?" rose asked bells curiously as Alice and Edward gritted their teeth in displeasure.

"Nothing serious stuff, only the truth" said bells and showed scenes between me and Edward with her feelings.

Rose gasped at the end, and went out of the room with Jacob and bells throwing a disgusted look at Edward and Alice .

" I think she was hit on the head in her childhood that she agreed to stay with you for so long ." Rose said and made her way towards the door of the room in a flash

She went out of the room with them leaving me, Alice and Edward in the room to sort out the issue.

"You did all that to get rise from me but you didn't unfortunately get that out from me" I said, and then looking at Alice, i sang in my ghostly voice "I hoped that my first best friend will support me, but she proved where does her loyalties lie."

"Why didn't you say all this earlier , Bella?" Edward asked.. literally was he joking!

"I didn't speak that if thinking if I said that I would have crossed the lines .I stopped myself repeatedly at beginning of our relationship out of love for you .I hoped you would change one day but that day never came. When I reached my limit as vampire, I stopped responding to you..."

Alice was her brother's sister all, she cut me "but you shouldn't have done that. He really loves you? You are making it look like he never listened to you , he has always been a thorough gentle man with you"

"Why are you telling lies, when didn't I stop doing things you asked me to stop me?" Edward asked me his anger rising.

I couldn't use all my energy just showing him the truth again ,I called my sister telepathically, she peeked her head in the room "you need me, sis?" she asked me and I nodded.

bells came forward and showed him how he manipulated me when I refused to go with him at the baseball field ,how he never listened to me when he treated Jacob in a very undignified manner.

She then showed them how he used to ignore me when I refused to his gifts and his advice of not to visit jacob when I was human and how we used to have quarrels when he refused to talk decently with Jacob.

"And Alice, I think you should leave them alone or shall I give you company" bells said after she showed them truth. "Stay!" I said to my sis ,after I saw Alice standing but ,she was looking like she was about to cry. Edward was shaken too when he saw Alice in that state.

I continued "I hoped that if ignored you Edward, you would talk to me regarding Jacob ...but our relationship got strained as my patience has reached limit as a vampire. I pbserved that people and vampires too don't change at the core . they have certain principles and approach to life that don't change overnight. I tried my level best to make you understand ,but either you argued with me or shrugged it away"

He didn't show any emotion on his face about my pouring out my heart and feelings out to him. Did he even try to listen to me ?

"Our relationship got affected by all of this. Did you ever think what I want from this relationship? .I put my time, effort and energy into fulfilling your wishes. I fulfilled your needs even when I was human ,you were happy in controlling your blood lust against me that you failed to care about my needs ,desires and wishes. You were my whole world. I was a frail human wanting you to desperately reciprocate back but that never happened." I ended in anguish.

Suddenly Alice cried "No!" and went running away from Edward and went to the door "I am going " and disappeared from the room.

"I am sorry that I was a coward for not ending our relationship in time .I just went by your and Alice wishes but I was afraid to break it off... I stayed in this relationship as an obligation because I didn't want volturi to destroy the tribes after you came back..." I said and bells looked at me symphatecially as I continued .

"I am _sorry_ I made your family sad.I could never tell you how your extravagant gifts made me feel inferior to you as I had nothing back to give you in return. I had to bite my tongue and bear it when you and alice went over the top for the wedding. I dealt with it because I was guilty in your superior eyes for kissing Jacob. Did you ever think that we need to talk what we want from each other? I tried so many times but it was always you and Alice trying to mould me into a person which I was not.. I continued it anyway being a vampire." I whispered in a broken ghostly voice .

"What did you say, Bella? I am ..."Edward growled at me.

"You caused enough harm to the tribe by leaving Victoria alive. She came looking around to kill my sister, that caused many young people of the tribe to phase. "Bells said as she threw a small lightning bolt towards Edward which caused him to step back away from Bells a little .

"I am guilty too; because of me she killed so many innocent people and turned them into newborn."I cried .

"you are not ,my dear sis. It is because Edward was stupid enough not to kill Victoria, even the stupid shape shifters according to their legends, remember to kill vampires in pairs because they are revengeful .being a 100+ vampire, you are pretty slow. You are not so bright like my husband" bells said haughtily while eyeing at a growling Edward "I don't know what you saw in this bag of sparkles".

"I am to blame too. I was someone so caught in herself, so selfish, so blind to everyone else pain when I came here Forks . As long as I got Edward . then when he left me ... what I wanted, nothing else mattered. I am ashamed what I had become. Hurt my dad and Jacob too much! I have wasted enough of my time and my life by lying about my feelings."I said in a whisper.

"Yeah, you are seeing things much clearer than before. Maybe you are getting wise in old age "bells mused

"He knew he was not your whole heart anymore but he cared on anyway. I agree you are not completley innocent either. You were cunning as devil and observant as the need arose, got enhanced when you changed into vampire, but he still didn't treat you equal like him and Alice. " Bells said calmly as she stood near me. I was grateful that she didn't hate me like I thought.

I deserved hatred from bells ,she loved Jacob like crazy and I unwillingly came into her way .

* * *

Jpov

I mean it was hard to watch the woman you loved, the woman that you had put back together leave you for the same person that had broken her for the first time .being with bells, my wound had started healing but it was still there.

I sighed she may not have feared but I was afraid what my bells was doing in the room. I surely loved my bells with everything I had now after I had loved her sister in my teenage years and got broken like anything ...

Bella's spirit pov

"I won't sign the damn annulment papers! I promise honey, I will bring you back .Keera will help me. You will have no one to poison your little mind once Aro and others finish of your twin "Edward said in a calm voice. He was losing his mind completely, i could see that he had made his mind to take part in the stupid battle.


	68. Chapter 70

Disclaimer: All the characters are of SM

 **ANGER**

"So what do you think, Edward will be with us now, dad?" Esmond asked his dad in their native language; Edward had signed the annulment papers at last. "Edward is not the one to give up easily. I am in contact with Marcus since he started getting bedridden due to his foolish demand". Keera said as he downed ginger martini with his son.

"Why? I doubt that Marcus will be of any use to us, dad " Esmond rolled his eyes as he put his empty glass down on the table .

Edward was a big trouble in the ass for him, but he got to know a lot staying with him and came in contact with new vamps. "The Volturi are afraid of the Cullen's and other talented vamps."

"Well, I don't trust that guy. Seeing his track record, it would be a foolish to place all my bets on Edward. You don't know what Marcus can do, he is of use to us .Anyways, and Edward is not the one to give up easily, son. "Keera smiled an evil smile; Esmond let out a gasp as he finally got what was going on his dad's mind.

"Really dad you are awesome!" He beamed as he hugged his dad. "I was worried about him. Edward is too bossy and unpredictable. We don't need to..." Keera cut him off by speaking in English "hush! Look where you are son "and looked around his surroundings d there for lunch.

* * *

Things had gone downhill, as Jacob got in the room wanting to know what was taking so long for them to come out. Jacob was worried what Edward might do and when he got inside, his suspicions got confirmed. He was growling and hurling curses at his wife as she defended herself by throwing the flower pot and other things at him. He lost his cool and rushed towards Edward and held him by his neck.

Bells was looking washed out as she slowly ate her lunch, it was not easy to convince Edward.

"So did you like the baby corn and beetroot dumplings?" Embry asked Jacob making him come in the present, he was still angry about Edward's recent action. "Yeah, nice " Jacob said in a low voice.

"She learned from the best ...your wife, Jake .cheer up, man! "Embry said as he dug in the dumplings . Jacob and Bells came to Embry's house for lunch after they came from the Cullens but seein jacob in such a bad mood they decided to go to Bells restaurant .

"Well it finally happened, I couldn't believe it!" Leah said as they were digging in braised chicken with Mushroom at bell's restaurant. Bells, Jacob, Leah and Embry had gathered at a table wth nice view .

"He's being silent from the time Edward signed papers. He didn't talk to me all the way while we came from the Cullen's house. He signed the papers after my sister and I said some hard hitting facts. He tried to attack me ..." bells said but stopped as Jacob applied pressure on his smoked Norwegian salmon with his fork as he furiously played with it .

She started again telling her tale while shrugging at Jacob "And I threw a flower pot ... ...then Jacob came in the room and held by ..."

" Why are you behaving like this? Bells and Jacob why are so quiet .It's so strange seeing both of you like this "Leah said as she they both of them agitated.

"Can you tell me what led to all this?" Embry asked bells as he saw Jacob's form stiffen; he was trying hard not to get up and walk out from the table. Bells was supposed to know what was going in his mind , but she was looking defiant too.

Bells pouted litle and then said ."Well, I told Edward that he himself caused a web of insecurities to stand around her and their relationship. A true relationship should be based on being equals as individual .being together you amplify each other's awesomeness. I couldn't see that in relationship with him with my sister the way I could see it blossoming in mine and Jacob's relationship."

He's a sorry and stupid excuse of a vampire! He attacked my wife for saying that." Jacob growled.

"Nope!" bells smiled sheepishly. "On hearing my rant my sister gave her one more piece of her mind which drove him furious." what did she say?" Leah and Embry asked bells both at the same time.

Bells let a sigh and told them what had happened just two hours ago

flashback

 _Bella's spirit jeered at edward "being with you was toxic . slow and steadily ,it was infiltrating my life and by the end i was defeated , a weaker version of myself who agreed to marry you , I was so sad that I agreed as you manipulated me. Fearing Jacob will leave me for an imprint helped my lack of courage to deepen further and made me go against my sister's happiness."_

 _She looked at her husband but he was silent ,she continued "I never knew narcissist was harmful for our relationship, I saw it clearly when I was turned. There was no merging of schedules and thoughts for us._ _I was naive in falling in love with you that I didn't even bother about myself I had a saviour complex and I have till now, which I am not ashamed at all. I thought I could change you and our relationship for better .it sounded coward to me to give up our relationship just like Renee upped from the first sight of trouble in her marriage with dad._ "

 _"That shows you deceived and manipulated my sister as you wanted " bells said which made Edward crazy. He responded to her by growling and trying to attack her._

* * *

As soon as bell's tale ended, Jacob got up from the table shaking a little. "What happened, Jacob? Where are you going?"Embry said as he got up with Leah and Bells

"I am going home, Em" Jacob said while grounding his teeth.

"I am coming too with you,Jacob "Bells said as she made her way to their car as she dragged jacob with her. The shapeshifters were shocked on seeing Jacob being dragged away like he was nothing. Jacpb himself was shocked too .

"Leave my hand, bells" Jacob barked as they stood at the porch of their house.

"Shan't" bells snapped back.

"Leave me alone!"

"Shan't"

"Why do you always have to be so stubborn, Bells!" Jacob said exasperatedly, as he sat down in the small garden.

rachel and bells have been tending the plants together that they had planted few months ago . Now it was blooming !

"What did I do? Why are you so angry?" bells asked him softly.

" I had told you to not to talk with Edward alone. He tried to attack you AGAIN! It was not enough that he had his fill in showing me my place all these years. HOW DARE HE THINK OF HURTING YOU !"Jacob ranted .

 **a/n: Please please review !**


	69. Chapter 71

Disclaimer: All the characters are of SM

Confused 

"Why are you behaving like this?" Bells cried on seeing him so angry. She had never seen him like that. The last time she saw him it was when he had fought her in the restaurant after she had spotted a wounded Keera with Edward, he had never talked with her like that. She understood that he was in turmoil. She could read his mind , but it hurt her thinking Jacob was behaving like Edward.

"It looks like you are trying to control me. I can look after myself ,he couldn't do much "bells said after Jacob was still silent.

Jacob's jaw tightened as he talked slowly and his voice cracked " have you forgotten, honey? He just needs to kill you and take help of those fools to have his wife back. You know how that family of Cullen is,they are not selfless ...whatever they seem to be for the world! I have to always fight for my happiness..."

Bells cried as she remembered the fact. She had forgotten about it completely. Jacob saw it and his voice softened as he cried"even Carlisle is not far from ...he could have tried to lessen your torture by sucking the venom out from Bella . After you showed that , Nessie asked me why did grandpa Carlisle waste time in persuading her dad to suck James venom out , when he could do the same and end the suffering quite fast . I had no answer to that. "Jacob gulped "I am sorry but I don't have any ounce of faith on them .I apologise for shouting on you"

"It's okay. I was not thinking properly. It looked, like you were..." bells stopped .She knew her Jake had temper but he was not like that controlling type..Even a bit.

He took her hands in her and sobbed "I fought for my happiness, so long that I don't want it to lose it, damn it! You are my world ,honey .I love you so much , honey, only you. I don't think I can live without you again .I don't think I can bear losing you again . " his tears streamed from his eyes finally not able to hide his feelings from her anymore as he chanted " I am not like him ,please . I don't want to lose you to him. Please don't leave me , pleaase... "

Bell's heart broke seeing him like that and she was in tears too "I know Jake ,I love you too . I wanted to show him his place ,he has been behaving like he owned everything ...He's so pompous . Keera was not there ,please Jacob don't cry . I will be careful next time "

Jacob held her close to him , as he finally told how he used to feel humilated at the house by Cullens. She listened quietly ,squeezing his hand as he opened his heart's secrets out to her ,which he had not shared with anyone .

She came out from his embrace and wiped his tears away with her fingers ,Jacob too did the same. They looked at the sky , twilight was fast engulfing the scenery. The stars were starting to shimmer . " Let's go inside,honey " Jacob said after seeing her shiver her .The dress she was wearing was no use for such cold weather of January.

They were holding each other silently ,, there were lots of things that was going on their mind.

They entered the house after some time. Jacob was exhausted after he had told her everything.

Before Jacob went to shower, bells stopped him as her voice quivered. "Please, Jacob. Don't be angry with Edward, just ignore it for now .Talk with me"

"I am not angry anymore now. Don't worry I am not angry with you. I was trying to protect you. "saying this he went away .

* * *

21/01/2013

Jpov

Bells was sleeping on the crook of my neck. She looked so adorable with her hair spread around her like halo and a little dribble leaking from her mouth .My temperature evaporated any if she had left any of it on me. .It was six in the morning now. I decided to be in the bed with her and have some more shuteye moments . I yawned and closing my eyes, draped my arms around her waist. She let out a happy sigh and snuggled into me.

My head was spinning , I knew that she loved him but he didn't knew Edward was so stubborn and pompous from the start of their relationship.

After we had talked our heart out last night after dinner again , I had to agree with bells that her sister's and Edward relationship was doomed from the start. All the hard work of maintaining their relationship fell on her shoulders when Bella was human. It was a shame that even being an immortal he couldn't do shoulder the responsibility. He was really useless, inspite of having being lived over a century.

I could not forget that night, after she had told Nessie everything; she had asked bells "so you and mom are different yet same. What mom had told was ...true" bells told her to sleep as it was past midnight. Nessie was hyperventilating; she couldn't believe her true nature of her dad. .After I came back in the room, calming Nessie in her room. I had thought of asking my wife was it necessary that Nessie knows the truth.

But I found Bells sobbing holding photo frame to her chest. When I managed to take it away from her arms, I found it was... bells and I on our wedding day.

My cell phone beeped, it was seven in the the top of her head, I sat up and took the mobile still beeping merrily on the side table near our bed. ..I decided to rest and laze a little, tuning out that irritating noise from my head, before finally getting up.

It was a message from Rebecca, reminding me to tell her my decision of using the tickets she had sent on Christmas .I had forgotten about it completely , it was time I started making preparations for it.

* * *

2 weeks later

Bells didn't see much of Jacob for several days after that day they had talked thier heart out . The restaurant was slowly becoming talk of the town , so she was busy in her restaurant .

jacob was busy working too at both was training hard with other tribes as well as working at his office.

When she tried to ask him what was going on, why was he trying so hard .he would just smile and tell her she will know about it soon.

"Are you OK?" Bells asked him on their journey towards home. She peered at his face ,dark circles underscoring his eyes.

"I AM FINE " Jacob replied yawning.

Bells looked at him. She still could not believe sometimes that her husband was a handsome, russet god.

She had often seen the admiring looks of some of her female customers at the diner, when he came to met her at lunch and pick her up at the end of the day like this."What are you thinking?" he asked smiling .she blushed; Jacob's smiled widened as he understood what was going on her mind.

Her skin blushed even more when she understood her husband knew what she was thinking. She cried in mock anger "You ass!" and elbowed him in the side. "That hurt!" Jacob pouted "can you kiss it better, my Bells ?" he asked making puppy eyes as the car stood near their house. Bells blew him a kiss "here you go, honey"

Jacob rolled his eyes."It will do for now" and started laughing as both of them got from the car.


	70. Chapter 72

Disclaimer: All the characters are of SM

Healing Jacob

* * *

thank you JSam102 for your wonderful p.m and corkyellems so much for your awesome reviews . it makes my muse happy

dedicating this chapter to you corky :) thank you Angela22zuni for faving the fic

* * *

05 feb 2013

" Oww! Bells!" How did you know "bells shook the spoon that she had used for cooking to smack him with.

"Keep your hands out of the cookies! You had already five, Quil .now make sure that Aaron is going to deliver " bells said in such a cross voice that Quil went to do as bidden by her quickly without joking.

"Don't worry, Bells. Jake will be all right. "Kim whispered to her as she eyed Quil supervising Aaron. He really didn't want to mess with bells as he had been a slave for her for a month. "I can't help it. He doesn't sleep enough; he doesn't get time to eat his 3 meals since last week. He's still refusing to let me come to the training. Sometimes he forgets to have lunch on time." She said letting out a sigh as she made her way towards the kitchen with Kim.

" uhmm..It's nice. Let's get some baking done " Kim said to Emily and her helping staff as she told them about their tight schedule for today.

Bells started to make preparations for salmon jalapeño as Mairia threw a worried glance at them. Kim told her softly not to worry and then started helping bells to make light Korean sauce to get with. They had received a small order for a private get together from one of their oldest customers, Mrs Brown.

"I have to ask one of the boys to take food. It has been fucking three weeks that he's like this. "Bells said in exasperation as she fried the deseeded chilli rings. Kim took bells hands in her "I think you have to act tough" and told her about her plan. Bells smiled as Mairia laughed as she heard the plan. Kim rolled her eyes when she saw both of them looking happy.

Bpov

I grabbed a carrot and started cutting into pieces, maybe a bit too hard. I cut a few vegetables and then took out the steaks. I got a foiled glass tray and set the steaks on it with vegetables being placed neatly on the steaks.

Rachel was nearing her due date and wished for some steaks and vegetables. I agreed to her wish, it had been two weeks that we were having Chinese takeout and sometimes Sue's leftovers as dinner.

It was looking classy after I had done; I loved playing with food in a creative manner as I got ready to place in the oven. "Edible art?" Jacob asked behind me, I gasped and turned around to see him smirking. I was not expecting him for another half an hour from his training.

"Stop sneaking on me" I said as I threw a piece of carrot at him angrily when he tried to take me in a hug like he always did after he came home.

He caught it and stuffed in his mouth "Mmm , it tastes good "he smiled his trademark smile. I had to stop myself smiling back to him as I opened the oven. I huffed and returned to my work. He was surprised a little thinking it didn't melt my heart.

"Seriously, Jake. Why didn't you want you me to practice with others?" I said as I put the steaks in the oven that Jacob had passed to me.

when I finished putting the pudding in the freezer, the timer went off giving me chance of not seeing him so sad, I got out the steaks out from the oven and Jacob stated sniffing them

I rolled my eyes as I timed the oven to 45 minutes, I was trying frigging hard not to melt to his special smile. His face dropped a bit.

"Hey, what a sec" Jacob grabbed my wrists to face him. "what?" I huffed.

"I want you thank you "he added "for what? Making your food? It's for Rachel and the baby "I said harshly.

"You are really angry, bells. I want to thank you for caring...for me..For everyone "he said sincerely."I am afraid the other shamans may attack you .seriously when our shaman will have power like even half of you"

I went through the cabinet and found two packages of pudding and a mixing bowl. "Talk to me , honey " he softly pleaded with me . I lost my cool .

He didn't agree to my request and was making me hard to stay strong to my decision.

"I TALKED ABOUT THE SAME YESTERDAY MORNING ,YOU ARE NOT EVEN THINKING ABOUT IT " I shouted as I got out the milk and mixed the rest of the ingredients with the whisk .

Jake stared at me with that sorrowful eyes as he remembered what had happened .

When I finished putting the pudding in the freezer, the timer went off giving me chance of not seeing him so sad, I got out the steaks out from the oven and Jacob started sniffing them .

Jacob hadn't gone; he sniffed the steaks when I placed them on the table. He looked so cute when he behaved like that. Damn! I have to be angry. "Well, you can help if you want to" I said to him softly .

Jacob got up and placed the dishes and on the table along with me . I took some of the hot food as he too helped me in putting the food on the table . We set the table for dinner, it was ready. I went back in the kitchen to wash my hands; he leaned back against the counter top. I couldn't help but notice that he looked attractive even in his grey shirt and faded blue sweatpants.

"Do you still remember it what I had said yesterday... " Jacob asked me when we were waiting for the food to cool .

I looked outside the window as I whispered " You had folded your arms to your chest" as I repeated his exact words."Dad give me a week or two .I don't want to depend on her magic for practise. Every time she does that her life gets in danger as she uses it too much..."

"yeah ! You had hoped that I would let you at least try. you didn't tell me you were not going to give me time " Jacob said in a huff.

" I want to help others otherwise we will all die without trying! Yeah, Billy let me in what's happening at the training , agreed you are improving , but we need to step up ... " I said as I finally let all my feelings out .

" My dad let you in..Please " Jacob whispered in a pained voice. Seeing him like that and with his frustation swirling in his eyes, the words I was going to say got stuck in my throat.

"Okay, Jake. We will talk about it after dinner " I said icily while biting my tongue to not let out any more hurtful words escape from my mouth. Moreover I was angry with his refusal to let me join the training , so it's better we talk about it when our tempers cool down.

"uhmm... time for dinner "Jacob announced in the living room where Billy and Paul were watching a football game. Rachel was knitting a little blue onesie for the new arrival that was going to come soon .

"Thanks bells, so much" Rachel grinned "it smells so good...mmm "Paul sniffed the air as all of them assembled at the dining table.

" it does " Jacob grinned finally as he saw Paul's admiring look at the food.

JPOV

As l put the first bite into my mouth , her cooking is good but today she outdid herself . I felt like that i went to heaven. I ended up having four servings of the steak with stir fried vegetables .

"Jacob "my dad yelled .

"Huh, what! Yeah, dad!" I broke out my daze.

"What happened? You were stuffing with food and then the next minute you are staring into space. Paul took the rest if the chicken dimsums" My dad said while laughing.

"Well's it's so good, I felt like that I went to heaven."I replied which caused bells to blush a deep shade of red before tilting her head down , I hoped fervently she was not angry on me anymore. After dinner was over Rachel praised Bells rice coconut milk porridge , and then volunteered to clear dishes with bells.

I volunteered to help bells and thankfully Paul managed to convince her other otherwise and took her away to their room .

Bpov

I took the rest of the plates to the sink along with Jacob. He pressed on the matter as he reminded we were about to talk. As we washed the dishes, I tried to convince him that he should let me try to help the pack . I was really worried on seeing him washed out for days.

He told me not to worry for him and told me that he will manage it somehow. The pack was straining as they were working non-stop, even Kim agreed with me as I discussed with her today.

"Well you can't have it both ways, honey. You have to choose ." I said coolly, as we finished wiping of the dishes. We had finished washing the dishes real quick and in other 5 minutes it was going to be over.

Jpov

I hated it but I have to agree that the pack was training hard. We silently kept the dishes and went to our room. I am worried for her as i sometimes still get flashes of that strange things, but I won't be able to hide that when she 's going to be around . My wolf was clawing too, well we have to compromise. I am not Edward.

"Kay, bells. But you have to promise me that I will tell you "I said as we sat on our bed." On some points. Do you agree? Well I read yesterday that understanding and appreciating each other thoughts is what romance is all about " Bells said as she settled her head on the crook of my shoulder.

"Did they give you tips for anything else?" I snorted "okay, we will compromise. Happy!"

"Very" bells said and enveloped me in a hug as best as she could with her arms. I traced my fingers along her face and kissed her on the nose, making her giggle.

"My heart is all yours. Be safe and don't over exert yourself while helping others. Promise me , you will think about yourself first and won't endanger your life " I said huskily as I gazed her chocolate brown eyes, conveying my desperation and love for her through my eyes.

"Yes" she said and tilted my head down to kiss me sweetly on my lips .

 **a/n: Please please review !**


	71. Chapter 73

Disclaimer: All the characters are of SM

MY ROCK

BPOV

I walked into the kitchen and started taking out the bacon and eggs from fridge. I was happy he finally agreed that i came and participate the training. I took out the ingredients for pancakes and automatically put them into a mixing bowl. Jacob was coming soon after his patrol ended. I had started grilling rather than frying to try to get Billy to eat healthier food. At last he had started enjoying it without turning his nose up.

As I cracked a few eggs to scramble into the pan , I heard an extravagant sniff beside me.

I smiled as I saw Jacob standing beside me. "Mm..smells good, bells"

I started to pour hot batter in the hot plate when I saw Jacob sneakily take a piece of bacon. "Right you get less dear, being such a pig" I said and shoved his arm lightly to push him away. But he didn't budge; instead he had put his head on mine. He moaned loudly in my ear that he had just tasted the most delicious piece of bacon in the world. I quickly put a splodge of batter at the end of his nose; he looked at me with his mouth wide open. After a few seconds, we both laughed as he wiped the batter with the back of his hand. " very funny ,Mrs Black" he said winking at me as he tried to toss one of the lettuce leaves from the poached salmon salad at me .

"Stop you two, no food fight so early in the morning" Billy said as he entered the kitchen, his hands on his lap. Jacob and I turned to see that Billy was looking at us in exasperation. He was thinking about the food fights we used to have in kitchen when I was teaching him to make new dishes.

"Kay, dad" Jacob let the lettuce stalk fall in his mouth carelessly and then opened one of the cupboards. He took out three glasses, plates. He then filled the glass with orange juice. He handed one to his dad and then placed mine and his at their places on the dining table. Billy helped me in carrying the bacon and eggs to the table. When i came with pancakes, Jacob took it from my hands and placed on the table along with a pot of maple syrup he had found. As I pulled one chair to sit, Jacob took one beside me. As we plied our plates with food Billy said "I won't be around for a couple of hours, am headed for forks to see Rachel and after that, to the tribal meting"

"I am not sure, she's completely fine yet. It would be better after the reports come. I will see what can I do after you come back from meeting "Jacob said as he shovelled his pancakes in his mouth .

As I finished my spoonful of food I said quietly "I am coming for the practice , pick me at 4 from the restaurant " Billy was little disappointed at Jacob 's behaviour as he finished his last mouthful of scrambled eggs . "Jacob take it easy, don't fret. You promised her. Don't invite trouble, son "he said to Jacob as he silently ate the last piece of his poached salmon.

* * *

third point of view

"How's Rachel now?" Emily asked bells as she came from the hospital. She had gone to see her at the hospital in their lunch break. She had gone there with food for Paul and Rachel as they were complaining about the hospital food. She had to sneak though but seeing both of them smile was worth it.

"She will be come home in a day or two, her sugar levels thankfully are starting to coming down "bells said as she made spinach tortillas with Emily." Rachel's doc is nice, she helped me a lot to sneak in the food for her , I was worried if the zucchini rolls were okay for.. ."

"So both of you finished the tortillas, all the other stuff are ready to be packed "Kim said as she bursted in the kitchen with her notepad . Mairia chimed in "yes, it's nearly done ." as she finished icing her cupcakes . kim rolled her eyes "not you sweetie , table four is waiting for them . Give it to the waitress fast."

She let out a sigh and went outside. When mairia was out from their hearing range "when is the training ?"

"it will start after an hour . Jacob will come I hope ..Billy told me Jacob wil come to pick me up . " bells told Kim as she watched her watch pensively .

* * *

Bells saw the wolves in a semicircle; she saw and thought quietly they all were looking so magnificent. She was looking at them after a long time.

As she settled down on the grass. She saw new people from Hoh and Makah tribes had come for the training. The people from Hoh tribe were small in built in comparison to the other two tribes.

Once the Hoh spirit warriors shifted to their deer form they evaded the wolves of Quileute and Makah easily.

Their horns glittered when anyone came too close blinding anyone coming near them. Bells watched as Sam glanced her way, he wanted to call her as the shamans were going to have a face off. She drew her knees up to her chest as she studied the shamans she was going to interact next.

Bells held her breath as she saw movement of the trees , she wanted to see Jacob very badly .She wanted what was troubling her husband when he phased. The pack was tensed they knew what goes through his mind everytime he phased. She had then unwittingly heard from others what was going in Jacob's mind. That's the reason she guessed he was not very happy of bringing her .

She sat forward straining her eyes. Had he gone missing fearing that she will know everything! Where was he? "Jacob" she cried when she saw what he was seeing as he phased .

Then suddenly something soft brushed her, she yelped and twisted around Bell's mouth dropped open as she stared at the russet wolf. He was looking even more magnificent than the other wolves. He was spectacular, bells said in awe "you are so splendid, honey"

Jacob's wolf huffed with laughter at this unexpected compliment. His shiny pelt ruffled in the slight breeze, bells had a sudden urge to run her fingers through his fur.

"Can I?" she asked politely. Jacob turned his head in surprise. He then suddenly grinned and gave a yipping bark.

Bells smiled as she sunk her fingers in the thick fur and nestled to his side . she loved how his coat shone like a burnished gold when he moved."Be comfortable . Let's go" she whispered as the elders called them.

* * *

R andR! Thank you for reading !


	72. Chapter 74

Disclaimer: All the characters are of SM

Tumbling 

Bells let out a gust of wind for the second time when the shaman let a ball of fire towards Jacob. He tried to protect his warrior from being touched by Jacob. After he got touched by Jacob, the mock fight ended with Sam announcing Jacob's victory .

"Now it's my turn "old Quil said to bells and Jake who were gearing up for their next fight .

"yup , let me and my grandpa practise while you two have a breather " Quil said , Jacob nudged bells second time when she was hesitating to go back at first.

* * *

His shiny pelt ruffled in the slight breeze. The mock fights were in progress, bells laughed as she stroked his wolf's fur. Quil was doing somersaults causing everyone present to grin. Jacob let out a howl and to the pack's surprise Quil instantly stopped playing around .

Bells leaned against Jacob's side again and then scratched his ears to help calm him down.

Jacob closed his eyes as the scenes troubling him vanished away. His anger too ebbed away on feeling his mate's soothing touch

The rumbling sound coming from him intensified as her stroking continued from his flanks to his jawline . Bells giggled as she heard cat's purr like sound coming from her husband.

* * *

Bells parked the truck near Sam's house to drop him home. Leah had to borrow Jacob's car to pick her aunt and niece Sophie from the airport, as her car broke down at the last moment.

Emily came out as she heard the truck , she had was happily surprised when she saw them with Sam.

she had just brought some new stuff for the restaurant and was thinking to show her .

"I was thinking to give you a call" beamed Emily as she let jacob and bells go from her hug. They settled down in the hall to talk but after a moment Sam got up and swiftly kissing Emily on the lips.

He excused himself as he straight away rushed to scoop their son Levi who was playing with his remote controlled car. He let out a happy shriek as his father engulfed him in a warm hug. "Let's go to your room and play"

"So do you like it ?" Emily cleared her throat as she caught bells eyeing her husband Jacob with a lost look.

Bells fumbled "Yeah ..it's nice "as she finally saw the things with interest " but I think , we might not need all of this..."

"I think you are tired, I told you some of were samples..." Emily said warily as she eyed Jacob. He was looking now at bells with concern.

"I am alright, Emily. Sorry! I zoned out. The truck is going to be handy for things we selected for restaurant. " bells said in a sheepish voice.

* * *

Bells was biting her lower lip as she drove towards their home . She was so focussed on driving carefully that she didn't notice that Jacob was moving uncomfortably in his seat. Should she tell him what was troubling him? Was it the right time to tell or... lots of questions were flitting in her head as her eyes were on the driveway to their home.

Bells had just closed the truck door after she had parked it . Jacob came striding from the other end of the truck and she suddenly felt his mouth on hers.

Without any further thinking, her arms intertwined automatically around his neck as Jacob closed the distance between them. She felt his heated body push her further onto the truck 's door.

" you have been troubling me all the way home , honey " he said when they drew apart panting .

"How?" bells asked in a befuddled voice , her mind was in a mush as gripped the front of his shirt and tugged him forward to bring him closer to her once again . Her senses was on fire ..she still fireworks whenever they kissed.

"tell me what were you thinking while biting your lower lip.. You know what it does to .." Jacob said huskily .

"Jacob "she whined, "please ..I don't want to think about it please.."Hearing her desperate tone , he caved in as bells claimed his mouth in a passionate kiss.

Jacob moaned as he began to kiss her back hungrily and fiercely in return .Bells was lost in his heated embrace until she heard a throat clearing.

Her eyes met with Leah's laughing ones with Billy looking slightly tense. Leah hugged both of them before going back to Embry.

* * *

"You shouldn't have come tonight ... bells had her truck "Jacob said as he waved her as Embry 's car started to go out from their drive way.

" Can't wait to give your chumbucket back . " Leah shouted as she waved back , the car was taking speed.

"What happened, dad?" bells asked Billy after Embry's car has disappeared in a distance.

"Rachel has come back home..." Billy was cut off by Jacob's sudden squeal of happiness."Wow! She's back..."

"Wait Jacob, docs have told that she is better now. Seeing her medical records, they have told to take care "Billy ended with a gasped as he got the hint .

"we will try our best" Bells said as she squeezed Jacob's hand in hers.

Bpov

Thankfully Jacob had gone to help Paul and Rachel in seeing the nursery . They were little nervous as they came back home.I was grateful that he had left me alone.

I was toying with my black tank top thinking whether to call Sarah or not ."How are you?" I heard Sarah's voice and looked up to see her spirit standing before me. I burst into tears as I told her that I had gone to the training and got to know what was troubling Jacob.

"I think you should tell him the truth. We are with you; focus your energies on the fight ahead. Jacob has come clean to you of all his past, now it's your turn" she said .

"But what about Jack?" I squeaked before Sarah decided to went away.

"He won't harm his brother. He's helping to break the curse. "she waved her hand and showed me the past which I well very knew by now.

I groaned as I fell down on my pillow with a thud. I have to tell him tomorrow .

* * *

I made preparation to make lobsters that Paul had brought while the silver locket that I had been wearing nonstop since Jacob had gifted it to me on his birthday was doing funny movements .I sighed and ignoring it continued my work.

Paul told me that he has been missing sea food , so I decided to make Canadian sea scallops too along with it for dinner.

My mind again whirled to the past dreams that I have been trying to ignore. I was trying to forget that it even existed as years went by ;whenever we had to get separated again for the curse.

" What did you deci..?" My sister's spirit floated around me in the kitchen , her voice brought me out from my thoughts .

"Is jack surely helping us...You were the one who was angry with me" I reminded her.

"Well he's not foolish like me .. I was hurting and .." i cut her trying to forget that my life has been a whirlwind for years due to ... has been a daunting task for me .


	73. Chapter 75

Disclaimer: All the characters are of SM

What's next ?

bpov

After I finished decorating the cheese on the scallop, I placed them on the table in a plate along with lobsters and called everyone for dinner.

"Wow! the food is awesome " Paul said patting his stomach in satisfaction , after he finished his dinner.

"really , Bells took food while your stay in the hospital there " Jacob rolled his eyes as Paul finished putting the dishes in the sink ."get going for patrol .."

Paul groaned as he knew he had to go for patrol otherwise his Alpha was not making it easy .

"or get ready for washing dishes for rest of the week " Jacob said as he finished his dessert of lemon curd tart , grumbling Paul got ready to wash the dishes as Jacob looked at his tensed wife. he decided to talk with her after he took Rachel in her room. "Bells, will you help dad settle in his room while I take Rachel?" he said as Rachel rolled her eyes and playfully dug her arm to her brother's side.

Jacob was trying to sleep before his patrols started after next few hours, but he couldn't shake off the sad look when he came back in the room. She told that she wanted to tell him something important at the beach in the evening tomorrow . After telling that , she switched off the lights and went to sleep.

He remembered the day when he had saw the same look after he had tucked Nessie in the guestroom at Charlie's house. He had found his wife sobbing then ; he had wanted to ask her what was troubling her, he couldn't stop himself as her sobs increased .He sighed as it flashed like a movie in front of his eyes.

* * *

" _stop crying, honey " I said " I can't bear to see you like this " after an hour of her silent whimpering . Tears were still falling from her cheeks breaking my heart with it . "Why couldn't I control my sister mad obsession with the jerk . The consequences of her actions fell on your shoulders "she said hoarsely._

 _Bells looked at our photo together on our wedding day and a faint smile appeared at her lips "but I love you Jake and still couldn't do anything. I don't deserve you, if am no worthy of your lov.. " I cut her off as I reminded her that I was not bluffing and the things i told at the Cullen house were true ._

 _I was not going to let her tear up herself in front of me any further as I took her tear stained face in my hands "I do know you love me. What you showed to Nessie and me didn't lessen my feelings for you. It confirmed that my heart was calling to your love... When everyone was telling me why I was still fighting for love when it appeared to be a lost cause_ "

 _Wiping her tears away with my thumb , I softly whispered " I do_ _love you .Seeing all this didn't reduce my love for you .I now understand why I was so drawn towards you inspite of Bella's rejecting me over and over again .Your love called out to me like an invisible siren.."  
_ _" I wish I could ..do something ,Jake" she had cried cutting me off. I cut her of too "How could you do that? It's like the wolf in me. He can't control me fully but I can control the wolf. "I said as I kissed her fingers and placed her head gently on my chest while drawing circles on her back._

 _She was that part of Bella who came back for him ,she fights for me and loves me like crazy.I am not going to let anyone come between us ._

 _God! If she understood how I love her without the imprint , she was_ _my soulmate._ _She is my wife now and I could feel the attraction from the start, there is no denying that our connection is deep. Thank God! for giving me back in my life . Seeing she was sad , I decided to distract her ._

" _why didn't you answer Nessie ? It was right. "_

 _"Yes , she's right , I thought you would hate me after you knew the truth about ... I was helpless before my caused you so much pain , my love for my sister weakened my resolve at the right time . it was too late when ..I hesitated coz I didn't want to_ _behave like Edward with her_ " _she hicupped_ .

 _"She didn't hurt me intentionally, she thought too much of my own good that clouded her judgment." I said trying to comfort her._

 _" I was confused but your wolf analogy cleared my brain .I hinted to her about the future , talked to subconscious mind . She was surrounded in her fear that she won't be.. ." Bells halted as she rubbed the tears away that were threatening her to start overflowing again._

06 feb 2013

bells woke up, she was happy to find her husband sleeping beside her .

She looked at the windows, sunlight was softly passing through the little space in the curtains, that was now falling on Jacob's hands . Bells continued watching him, how relaxed and young he looked as he slept .

Grazing her hands softly on his silky hair and toned biceps for a moment , she prayed that he didn't go away from her when she would tell him the secret .

"So what's on your mind now? I can see it's not noble anymore?" Jacob said with his eyes closed but still gently holding her hand as she tried to get away from him. but he didn't let her go as he kissed her on the forehead .

Bells said a quiet good morning as she kissed him on the lips which Jacob returned hungrily as his hand tangled in her hair . " I love you my crazy, befuddled wife" he said as they drew apart for breath .

The moment was broken as his stomach grumbled. Unwillingly Jacob allowed himself to untangle from her loving arms.

"Time to feed the wolf . did you have .." Bells asked him as she got up and gathered her clothes from the wardrobe . "yes .. Managed to have litttle sleep somehow" Jacob yawned as he rubbed his eyes. he held her hand as she came to wake him up after she came from her shower.

She told him to get ready as she made her way outside the room" I have to make breakfast, honey . Feeling hungry after your midnight patrol?"

* * *

The sun shone on bells shiny brown hair tinting her hair in pretty colours. They were enjoying the sunset after their tiring day at their workplace. The silky strands turned a fierce shade of red for a minute before the sun got hidden behind the clouds again.

Jacob ran his fingers through her long hair as he gazed at the ocean. "So ..?" Jacob asked her hinting her to talk about something she wanted to say him . It seemed all their major decisions and happenings started at the beach.

The light breeze felt cool on his skin, bells tentatively reached out and touched his continued to look at her with concern as he saw her face changing every now and then . he saw that her fingers were unconsciously trailing on the intricate pattern on his tattoo while she gazed at the seagulls flying over them .

"Look how beautiful " he said as her fingers ran through her damp hair as the few spray drops fell upon them. Jacob continued " Whenver I am feeling confused , I just look at the ocean."

Bells was quiet on hearing this as she gazed at him with worry frowning her face. "My tension seems to drift with the tide like I feel when I am with you" Jacob trying to soothe her .

" Okay... Jacob close your eyes .I want to show you somthing.." Bells said in a whisper as she placed her shaking hand on his cheek.

Jacob sat unsure to say anything because he was confused on seeing himself and bells in 60's dress. "Don't open your eyes" bells sound washed over him calming him as he let the scenes play out.

* * *

Jpov

The couple who was looking like our twins where holding hands; as the passersby looked at them at disdain. They didn't look perturbed as they were joined by another couple like our lookalikes.

The group was having ice cream at an ice –cream parlour when they were was a stange man appearing suddenly like flash of white .

he stood before them. " Don't touch her , you brute" suddenly a voice growled as he dragged the other guy from the group. The group gasped as my lookalike stood up and said to the weird person without any hint of fear "he's not doing anything. Leave him please, mister. "He turned and then strangled him too. I understood that it was not a normal human but a vampire. The vampire told the girls to go away as he will look after the hooligans.

"He's my fiancé, leave him alone" bells lookalike screamed as he strangled my lookalike. She tried to beat him with her hand. but the other girl beat him on the chest before bells lookalike could . she winced in pain with her teeth gritting as she tried to contol the squeal bubbling in her thraot.

Understanding seemed to dawn on them as both the girls realized that he was not human . Bells lookalike took the other girl's hand in hers as they hovered near Edward.

"Jack" the other girl screamed as the vampire threw the guys like a ragdoll. Jack's head with the glass table of the parlour which broke down on the force of impact. The vampire got crazed when some people tried to push against him as they stumbled against the shattered pieces of glass in order to rush out from the place to save their lives.

"Stand still! No one moves" he shouted in his high crazed bell like voice as he walked around furiously. Finally for the first time, I saw his face.

It was Edward, "if you don't then see what happens next" he moved in again and was about to dig his fangs in my look alike's neck.

"No, you don't "she mumbled something as Edward stumbled, letting him go. She rushed towards him ,gently wiping away blood from the cuts of his face.

* * *

Some of the people seeing Edward in such a stunned situation, they tried to run away. Edward was pushed in the process. Some of them cut themselves on the glass scattered on the floor. That seemed to bring him out of his state and he started suck people dry who unfortunately came near him .

Chaos filled in the air as painful screams increased as Edward seemed to suck everyone dry. He had gone crazy. Bells lookalike was dragged by the other girl. she gestured towards the bleeding guys .The group somehow managed to step away from the shop and halt in a corner of the street.

"Let's go, we need to save them " bells lookalike said .

"We are just learning little bit magic, Anna. I want to save Jack .Look he's still bleeding from his cut on the forehead" the other girl said. Anna tried to stop her "No, you will become weak. What if he comes behind us? He's a cold one. We can take him to hospital, his wounds need lookin..."

"No .. you are too much confident of your fortune telling powers. The people at the hospital all are full of racis.." the other girl cried as she placed her hand on the cut of Jack's while mumbling something . A blue light emanated from her hands and the cut was healed in seconds . The other girl slumped a little and she was as dizzy now like Jack.

"What did you think, you all can escape from me ?" Edward cooed at them with his red eyes shining .

R andR! Thank you for reading !


	74. Chapter 76

Disclaimer: All the characters are of SM

Curiosity

Jpov

" _Told you ..." Bella's lookalike muttered to Annabel. My lookalike had come in front of Edward "don't you dare" he growled as he put behind Bella's lookalike behind him. He was starting to blur a little as his body started shaking. Jack was writhing too as he groaned in pain. Edward was laughing like a maniac "looks like I don't have much to do now . First it's your turn "as he dug fangs in my lookalike's neck. My lookalike's let out a blood curdling scream, Bella's lookalike used her power to stun Edward. She managed to get out him from his grasp._

 _"What happened, Jace?" Bella's lookalike panicked as she tried to treat his pain. "No. stop it, dear "my lookalike whose name was Jace " my body hurts like it's is filled with acid , something odd is happening. It's burning me from inside. I can feel it. Run honey "he gasped and let out a scream again as his eyes altered between yellow and his brown eyes._

 _"I can't see you like this, let me help you dear" she pleaded. Before she could do anything, Edward had charged after Jack and Annabel. "Goodbye, love" she closed her eyes as she chanted something, as the whole place got covered in smoke and green light._

"Whoa! What was that !" I shouted as I slowly found darkness , there was no scenes now . I opened my eyes and found fearful eyes of my wife. "What happened to them?" I asked her when she didn't utter a word to me.

"Jacob, that jace and the lookalike of mine was us in our earlier life. We have met earlier too; you were recently having flashes about it. "She said with a sigh. She then closed her eyes as if she was waiting for me to say something harsh to her.

She opened her eyes and saw tears were trailing on her cheeks.

"how did you know that I was seeing that in wolf form after the ceremony " I asked her in wonder . She stilled and replied cautiously as she hurriedly wiped her tears away " Mind reader remember ?are you okay that I didn't tell you about our link with Edward in the previous life.. ? We have enough probs in this birth too. I didn't meant to keep you in the dark.."

"Do you mean that we loved each other in our previous life too? I know this hasn't been easy for you. It's hard for me to wrap my head around it .. "

"Yes "she whispered

"Wow! So I am not going insane " I said smiling as I leaned to kiss her soft lips, she let out a gasp at first but to my delight she was responding back as her small hands brushed my scalp.

A whimper passed out from my lips as she traced the shape of my lips. " so soft " she mumbled as she repeated the action. literally taking my socks off.

* * *

The waves were gentle now as the moon cast a soft glow over them. The amber red sky of the setting sun had now slowly crawled into night sky with thousands of star sparkling like diamonds .

Jacobs teeth flashed in the moonlight as their lips touched again in slow rhytm of the waves behind them , jacob and bells were enveloped in a fierce embrace.

As bell 's fingers trailed his shoulders, his fingers were tracing up and down her spine . While kissing , both of them were rolling in the sand.

The way his body felt laying above her in such a intimate pose was making him slowly lose his control as they deepened their passionate kisses.

Finally they pulled apart for breath, Jacob growled as suddenly bells fell upon him . He growled as he scooped her in his arms making her stand up. despite his holding her in his arms , her shrieks that was coming from her was terrifying him from within .

His hands stroked her lower back as he tried to comfort her who thankfully , was now still for the moment .

she let out a squeal as images of the pack fighting and quarreling with Tanya and kate flashed in her subconscious. She held her head as she tried to clear her head. She blinked rapidly to let the images that were thrust upon her suddenly . Sarah's spirit told her to go home with Jacob

"Are you okay? Does your head hurt ?" Jacob cried as he saw her holding her head. He touched her head gently .They had somehow sat down on the sand after their wild kissing few minutes ago .

bells shook her head ,feeling embarrassed about the thoughts that invoked as he recalled her sister's had whispered to her before she went away with sarah 's spirit .

" Let's go home , I am sorry ...spaced out a little .The pack will be coming to our house in a short time ." Bells said as she tried to get up .

" WHAT! ? why " jacob asked as he got up in hurry. She touched his hand and showed him that she had witnessed few moments ago.

As they got in the car, Jacob asked her what happened next. Bells let out a breath and concentrated to talk with Sarah's spirit. She opened her eyes slowly and answered " if you want to know what happened next ,ask old Quil"

* * *

She hugged her pillow as she heard Jacob talking with the pack in the hall. They were discussing hotly what to do next, Tanya and Kate had been caught by Jared and Rosalie. Surprisingly Rosalie had helped Jared to overpower then.

Bells was confused why that stupid Canadian vampire had to come again and wreak havoc in their lives .She was happy that Jacob had accepted the fact without any fuss. She was thinking that he would be distant and furious with her for few weeks. Sarah was right; Jacob would understand why didn't she tell the truth earlier.

She felt her eyes closing despite her will and fell asleep . "it's best you don't take any stress . Bella should show the next " Sarah slowly appeared whispered in the room as she saw bells falling sleep suddenly due to her magic.

The spirits didn't want all the the truth to be dawned on jacob in a rush , being the Alpha of the tribe he had lot on his plate for the time being with the battle loming on their heads .

* * *

Bpov

I wake up to strong, warm hands wrapped around me. He was snoring softly in my ear. I turned to face my angel who was sleeping cutely now. I don't know how I felt asleep when I was thinking to tell my sis to spill the rest of the story to him .

I traced his features softly "beautiful" I whispered softly when my fingers reached his nose.I wondered what happened at the meeting.

R andR! Thank you for reading !


	75. Chapter 77

Disclaimer: All the characters are of SM

FAMILY TIME

B'POV

He opened his eyes and his pupils were surprisingly having yellow tint surrounding his chocolatey brown ones. The eyes which were looking at me with love were right now mixed with pain. I quickly laid my hand on his cheek, as I had feared I saw Jace and Jacob's wolf fighting with each other.

"What's happening, Jace?" I asked talking to them mentally, who quit their wolf form and was back in his human form while Jacob's wolf was calm now as he felt under my touch.

"I am not trying to overpower your husband's body, bells. Jacob's wolf is trying to go war before time by killing Tanya and Kate. Bella showed you what happened yesterday." He said coolly as he eyed Jacob's wolf rearing his head towards Jace ; looking at him with disdain, "So they had a meeting yesterday..." I told him.

"The pack have decided to accept Kate's offer, she is willing to fight for the pack's side in the war. But Jacob will have none of it. He wants to kill them for breaking the deal. They had promised not to come back " Jace said with a sigh. "His wolf is not accepting it at all"

"Jacob is fighting too, but I would advise you to not to interfere, please " I told him curtly and took my hand away from my husband's cheek.

"What do you want?" I asked his wolf spirit who had almost completely overtaken Jacob but was fighting to hold his strong grip on him. I saw his hands shook as I waited for his answer. He smiled and leaned towards me and kissed me with longing and desire. I kissed him back; and it felt like I was kissing a piece of heaven.

"I am worried. The cold ones are not to be trusted, honey "Jacob said in a voice that was a mix of man and something else. Thankfully, his eyes were now warm pools of brown that I loved so much.

He kissed me gently once again as his hands played with my hair. He drew them behind and I shivered as his hands grazed near my nape . It was the same spot where I had been marked earlier.

A low purring sound came from Jacob's throat as he deepened the kiss. We broke away after moments, panting catching for breath. The wolf was again rearing his head, as I saw Jacob's jaw tightening.

"Let it go, love. I am safe with you "I said soothingly as I kissed him on the nose.

* * *

"Are you okay?" Jacob asked me in a panicked voice, I opened my eyes.

"What happened?" I asked as I sat up on the bed and looked at my bedside clock; it was 10 in the morning. "You had been out for half an hour. I am sorry, honey, did I hurt you?"

"Am a monster" he murmured under his breath as he eyed the red mark beside my neck. It was now looking more like a hickey, I blushed as I remembered what lead to that mark and teased him . "Well, I don't think so. You surely know how to make up for not getting some action for last few days .

" it's not like that , honey " he smiled at last as we laced our fingers and kissed each of my fingers " but i don't like it . you are my whole world and my wolf is acting like some .." before he could berate hinself more,I cut him of by expressing my opininon on the matter.

 _"He's_ antsy because he doesn't believe the cold ones. He needs assurance like you that his mate is safe. I think he's calmed enough to listen to you " I said as I pointed towards the mark." He groaned but I continued ."I am fine in a weird way .And I wouldn't want to change anything that has happened" I said as I felt my sore muscles down.

" But I am going to make you breakfast AND you are going to sit on something soft for the whole day." He said smiling sadly as he watched me limp towards the bathroom.

"I think you are acting too protective, baby ." I said as I eyed him standing anxiously near me as i went towards my dresser to choose my dress for the day .

Sunday is quite a busy day for diner as we get many orders for takeaways. "What have you decided? I hope you are going to listen to the pack about Tanya and Kate "I said as I finally took out my black dress with white floral designs.

"hmm, I think I will talk with the other tribal members. I don't trust them. They can train with the Pikachi members at the Makah res " he said earnestly to me as he spun me round to make me face him . He was looking with me that look that told me that he 's not going to back down easily.

"Nice, I think you should have a talk with them" I sighed at last and made way towards the bed , to hear him out.

* * *

third pov

"Really, I am going to be fine." Bells told him as she sat on the bed while eyeing him.

"You fell asleep last night when I came back from the meeting. It was not even past midnight... "He reasoned" you are burning yourself out. Take some rest"

"Well, I was going to talk about something regarding Annabelle... but I don't know how I felt asleep so soon . What about the diner ? it's Sunday and it's going to be busy " she tried to reason with him.

"I will talk with Emily .I think she won't mind if we spend some quality time with each other . Just see your cell, honey. It has been vibrating since last 10 minutes "Jacob said and waited for her reaction.

" Okay .." she agreed as Jacob smirked at her as she picked up the call.

"So.." he asked her trying to hide his grin .

"Yeah , I am definitely staying. Kim told me to take a day off. " she said while narrowing her eyes in mock anger .

* * *

Jpov

Bells and I were walking hand in hand on first beach. She was looking up at me with mesmerizing gleam in her eyes that made my heart flutter. She looked beautiful that she glowed. I was happy that her pain had lessened since morning. I enjoyed her breathtaking beauty before others took me away from her. It has been a lovely morning since we talked as we ate yam gnocchi .

Bpov

My friends had called that they were coming after we had just finished our lunch. Thankfully I could walk now without a limp

I took a deep breath and steeled myself for whatever kind of indignities I would experience at my friends hands. I was flabbergasted! They had to come when Jacob and I were spending some quality time with each other. Already, I could feel the slow climbing flush that made my cheeks itch in frustration. I cringed at the girlish giggle that I was hearing after a long loong time.

I had faced a lot of vampires and even helped my sister to fight Volturi albeit indirectly but none made me ready to handle the squeaks coming from the group of females from right. I had managed somehow to bear the brunt of her stupid actions, not becoming traumatized by the events that has been happening with me for quite a long time.

But I am absolutely certain that there will be no getting around or denying to her friend Tina and her new bestie Ann what was brewing between me and my husband.

R andR! Thank you for reading !


	76. Chapter 78

Disclaimer: All the characters are of SM

Sort of a Reunion

Bpov

Rachel and I were sitting together and talking when I suddenly heard Ann humming in appreciation. I turned my head and saw she was looking at Seth.

He was locked in head lock with Embry . All the guys were wrestling playfully in water ,their muscles ripped and was gleaming in the late afternoon sunlight . My ears burnt as I heard some of the comments coming from Tina and Lila's mouth.

I growled at them " Can you two be little subtle?"

"Bells, it's not like they can listen us from here. You are getting flustered for no reason. "Ann replied as she continued to drool at the guys. I winced as I heard the trails of Jen's bawdy laughter. The pack had heard it and were cackling in glee. I pinched the bridge of my nose trying to control my completely frazzled nerves.

Jpov

I am really enjoying Rachel's idea, having pack meeting at beach with bells and her friends. I could keep an eye at them as I discussed about my plan of keeping the vamps at other place than La push.

It was fun watching my bells, my wife was getting flustered; as she noticed her friends were drooling at our group and passing comments thinking we couldn't hear.

Bells, knowing about the fact about our supernatural hearing senses was getting embarrassed as she tried to stop them. "It's nice to have a meeting in water" Damien crowed as he tackled with Colin.

I furrowed one of my eyebrows towards them. Instantly Colin smacked Damien on his head, both of them were paying attention like others as I cleared my throat

"Well, I have been thinking about Kate's offer ,it's ..."

* * *

Bells flinched when a hand smacked at her back "Bells, I totally get it now. Surely, hanging out with such awesome boys ...made you marry so soon. You didn't give anyone even the hot models a second glance. "Tina said as she flipped her blonde hair and gawked at Quil, Jacob and Paul.

"Those hot models were so gaga over you when you were with us. You didn't even give them a glance. It's not nice you are stopping us to watch when we never forced you to eye those models with us." Ann giggled as she gawked at Jared, Damien and Colin.

"Boys? some of them are older than you"

Bells reply was ignored by Tina who commented in a dazed tone. "Geez.. look at those arms?"

"Whose ?" Ann asked without taking her eyes off .

Bells had to admit, that pack as a group was a force that could wreak havoc on female hormones,specially those who don't encounter it every day .

" Pick and choose " Lila , Leah's designer friend sang in a sing song voice. She had come along with them at last minute when the plan was made.

Bells sighed at the noise she was making , Lila to her dismay had managed to perfectly gel with the group without Leah's and her help.

She really loved the wedding ring she had selected for Jacob from her range, and adored her as a close friend . But now she could not help giving out a tortured groan as she saw her antics driving her literally upto the wall.

Lila lifted an eyebrow when she heard her groan." what? I am not blind. "

Leah chortled " yes, and you are little old for that " as she settled near Bells. She gave a thankful sigh in Leah's direction as her face flamed red as she heard their comments.

From the corner of her eye Bells saw the pack laughing trying hard to be discreet but failing badly ; she walked around the bonfire to stand in front of the laughing anf giggling girls, trying her best to drill some sense in them "Look, can you tone down your comments, one of them is Leah's brother and boyfriend. "

Tina, Ann and Lila looked at their right where Rachel and Kim sat, Lila looked at Leah and then three of them asked "you girls mind? We are just looking."

Kim and Jen stifled a smile and nodded their saw Rachel and Leah stretching their legs and crossed them by ankles, both of them let out a small laugh before answering

"Paul can handle himself"

"Embry too, about time Sethy boy gets any action"

"They don't mind "Lila craned her blindingly red head and shoved bells hip's as she glared at Leah and Rachel "Move over"

"Or" Tina's face settle in one wicked grin "yeah do you mind, bells? Is there any reason you don't want us watching?"

"Of course not " Bells said and returned to her seat in a huff as she muttered to them ."You two ..."

"Bells, Calm down . Let them have a little harmless fun "Rachel whispered to bells .

" Let's apply some lotion on your back ,your back is starting to burn " Leah said as she dug out the sunscreen lotion out of her bag .

She groaned as Leah applied her lotion on her back "Cut it out, I had applied some of it earlier"

"But not enough" leah said as bells let out little hiss as the cool liquid seeped on her reddened skin.

* * *

Jacob wished he could apply the lotion on his wife , Embry too was thinking about the same thing doing to Leah . The meeting had gone well , they had agreed that Kate and Tanya will stay at the Hoh tribe while practising with Chirazi warriors.

"What's happening? Drooling over your better halves " Colin laughed as he splashed water at Jacob and Embry who were gazing at their beloved 's direction.

Bells was wearing cobalt blue tankini as Leah applied some lotion on her friend's back. Leah was wearing a small orange bikini top and matching bottoms which complemented her mocha skin .

"They are hot ..didn't you all hear that some models were ga ga about Jacob's wife . " Embry muttered as he tore his eyes from Leah and frowned at Paul . Jacob was still gazing at his wife , his face had a small blush as he continued to look her with love and admiration .

"You two are truly whipped "Paul laughed as he made kissing noises at them.

Jacob let out a growl ."Anybody would think that you are not going any action. Inspite of getting some loving care , you two are behaving like awestruck teenagers" Colin commented with a sly grin as he dunked Quil in water playfully .

* * *

"Yes, they are all just so big ,delicious and ..." Tina squealed.

" Completely raw " Leah commented while she caught Embry staring her once again, thanks to her intermittent phasing she could catch the guys .

"Yeah, wildly sexy " Ann squeaked in surprising bells.

"Guys ...Shut up please "Bells groaned .Ann and Lila gave her irritated looks."Geez, bells .it's not like they can hear us from here".

Bells threw her hands up in exasperation as the Quileute girls burst in laughter. From the edge of her eyes, she saw the pack grin at each other. "Fine, whatever. I don't know you would change so fast in 2 months with Tina in office , Ann. Do your worst "

"Thank you "Lila sipped on the hot cocoa that she had brought for the beach as Tina squinted her blue eyes to look at the guys who were grinning too much to her dismay.

Lila sent a pitying look at Bells . "You will understand when you are older ,Bells"

* * *

Suddenly there was an awed silence from the three girls who were commenting all along. Bells was doodling on the sand as she was trying to unsuccessful block out their words.

Noticing the blessed silence , Bells lifted her eyes . She saw Jacob coming out from an enthusiastic dunking by Paul and Damien.

He was laughing as the water slid out against his reddish skin from his nape to his broad shoulders.

Drops of water reflected the burning shade of the dying sun at the horizon; she felt her heart leap inside her chest as she noticed the setting sunlight was highlighting the beautiful colour of his skin.

She watched as Jacob raised his hands to slick his hair back which only enhanced the sharpness of his cheekbones.

The simple fluid gesture than drew her attention to powerful lines of his body, the flow of muscles on his back , his arms and finally his pretty chest.

They were gazing at each other's eyes, mesmerised with each other. Jacob was smiling as he watched his wife eyes staring at him with an expression on her face, which made butterflies to erupt in his stomach.

He gave her his favourite smile as he walked away .When Jacob's lips curved into her favourite smile , Bells suck in a breath .

She thought how those smooth lips felt on her mouth, on her skin few hours ago.

* * *

Billy and Charlie were fishing together , as they made inside jokes about their children. He was having fun as they talked about the mariner's game they had watched last night .

Billy couldn't understand why old Quil was adamant that they don't go together for fishing.

Suddenly Edward came from nowhere and stood near Charlie .they both let a frown as he asked , " How are you Charlie ?"

"Fine , but how come you are here ?" Billy answered him curtly beating his friend in answering Edward.

 **R andR! Thank you so much stargazegal and evilfairy flower for following me :)**

 **love ya ;)**


	77. Chapter 79

Disclaimer: All the characters are of SM

Answers 

Billy was worried when he saw Charlie run towards Edward and grab his collar as he cursed . "Why are you here , you ass*# %" .

He tried to pull his friend back , but Charlie was not listening to him.

Surely they were in a big trouble.

They were fishing in the Res area ; he was worrying for the pack. Most of them were at the first beach. He dreaded what did Edward did to the shape shifters patrolling the couldn't have come here alone without some repurcussions.

Edward didn't appear to be attacked as his clothes were not even wrinkled .

"Enough!" Edward growled and pushed Charlie on the ground as he furiosly smoothened his wrinkled collar . "You will have to pay for this, old fool along with your buddy !"

To their surprise, Edward raised his hands like he was going to surrender. He grinned like mad as he came near Billy. Charlie got up as fast he could and tried to push him away from his best friend. A wave of smoke came from his hands and started to engulf them.

They started to feel weak as they slowly felt their senses going dull. Suddenly the small bag of ashes that Billy used to wear around his neck started to move violently as bluish gold light began to emit from it.

* * *

"You thought you will harm my dad and Billy!" Bella's astral form snarked as Edward was writhing in pain ;old Quil was standing and holding Edward .

After sometime he changed into a strange black form . Billy and Charlie let a gasp, he was a strange breed of supernatural creature that they had ever seen . It was not Edward , he was disguising like him . With his powers, he looked like Edward's lookalike.

In reality, without his magic he was completely different . He appeared to look like a mix of vampire and goblin .

At last he was reduced nothing but ashes after Old Quil and Amy , the Hoh tribe's shaman completed their chanting .

"I told you not to go out today, Billy ? Thanks to Bella, she alerted me and I came in time with Amy . " Old Quil barked at him.

Billy was feeling sorry for not heeding his spoke to Quil in a grave manner."I am sorry, Quil. I didn't think the danger like this to be coming so soon. Are the guys okay ? "

"Yes, the guys who are patrolling are okay. Jacob and his group are safe too. Good Bye Dad and Billy, please listen to Old Quil! Stay safe!" She said and disappeared slowly into thin air leaving the old two best friends teary eyed.

* * *

Bells was distracted suddenly on seeing his play of smooth muscles of Jacob 's back as he helped the guys picking up the stuff for starting the bonfire. Tina and her gang were silently looking at their friend who was gazing at her husband with love and longing .

They were muttering though Jacob was heartbreakingly handsome , was there any problem between the two .

"Have you ever ..?" Ann asked her at last .

"What?" bells asked , her mind was miles away. As the implication finally dawned her face heated up when she met Jen's inquisitive gaze .

"Everything's fine . We are taking time to know each other, Ann. You know people were after me."

"They still are behind Bells " Leah said nonchalantly " but that doesn't stop them getting cosy with each other .

" you are right " Jen agreed "there 's nothing about sexual tension at all. Bells hissed "I am not going to discuss it "as Rachel snorted.

"OH! Yeah "Lila nodded to Tina."She has tapped that, no worries" bells could only cover face in frustration .

She didn't want to discuss her and her husband's love life so openly right now . They had been married for three months , she wanted that part of her life to be fiercely her own .

She couldn't help to let a deep sigh as Tina , Ann and Lila exchanged high fives. She heard Rachel and Leah giggle quietly next to her .

 _Cheaters!_ her mind screamed at them. Rachel thought bells didn't notice them but she had noticed their giggling .

Suddenly Bells felt she sensed some trouble was brewing to her loved ones . She saw the group was out from danger as they guys were starting the bonfire . She didn't see any vampire lurking around nearby , otherwise the pack wouldn't be so relaxed.

She closed her eyes as she tried her best to know but she couldn't as she met nothing but a thick haziness . That ill feeling too went away after good 10 minutes as it had came earlier.

Bells had completely zoned out in her thoughts that she opened her eyes quickly when she felt familiar pair of hot hands cupping her face.

"You alright, honey?" Jacob asked her, tensed as he continued. "I was calling you, Leah shook... But you were so still"

"I am fine .." she assured him and kissed him chastely on his cheek as he hugged her tighter to him.

Jacob took her near the bonfire , it was now ready and burning quite brightly .

She smiled as she remembered how she had loved the bluish green flames when she had come again in Forks . The pack had made quite a large bonfire , the bluish green flames appeared like they were reaching the skies . Everyone had gathered around it and started heating their marshmallows.

* * *

Bells was happy as they munched on their smores and marshmallows while chatting with their friends. Suddenly at a glance, she saw Tina was looking at her husband with hungry eyes, she almost threw up.

Agreed Jacob was looking gorgeous with the flames highlighting his fine features of his face. It was too much for her when Ann and Rachel started teasing her staring at her husband .

Bells got up and sided with the boys of the pack for the rest of the evening. Seth and Quil were hilarious with their jokes and antics. Jacob helped her making more smores as she watched Paul and Embry wrestling each other on the beach.

Damien whined "Can we jump in the water once more ?" giving everyone puppy eyes.

Colin groaned "It's twilight. No one wants to get in the water now" as he tossed a marshmallow in his direction.

He gulped it by lunging down smoothly drawing gasps of approval from Lila and Ann. "I will " bells said as she suddenly got up. "but.." Jacob tried to reason with her but she was dragged away by an excited Damien "Let's go then!"who came running over to her with Seth in tow.

Bells laughed at them as they took her over to water . she took off her tank top that she had worn over her bikini few moments ago.

She gave a small wave in her husbands direction before she joined her brother Seth and Damien in water.

* * *

Bells dove in the water as Seth splashed water in her direction. It was quiet now, as he decided to join others on the beach. For a moment, she considered never again riding to the surface. Her thoughts were disrupted as Damien grabbed her ankle through the water.

She jumped to the surface splashing water in his direction. Seth ad Damien laughed in response. Before she could stop him, suddenly Seth crossed the distance between them. She didn't expect him to come back as she ducked her head back in water.

Bells heard Jacob calling her name, she looked up to see him walking towards her to across the sand. She had heard Seth and Damien from the bonfire call her once again ."Come on, Bells .Come out!"

"Nope ,it's peaceful here!" bells replied back.

* * *

Jacob went and scooped surprised Bells in his arms. "It's me, dear." Jacob tried to make her understand as she squealed.

He had wrapped her in a towel as he placed her in front of the fire. "Where are others?" bells asked her husband, only few of the pack members were present now who were wrapping up everything left on the beach.

"I have told all of them to go back home. They are on their way right.. Now can you tell me what's bothering you? Did I do something wrong? "Jacob asked her in a low but frantic voice.

"It's nothing" she squeaked as she saw his knees were straddling her own.

" Look in my eyes and tell me the truth , please honey ! " Jacob cried as he lifted her chin to make her face his soulful brown eyes , who were now piercing through her soul.


End file.
